


I Fall When I'm Around You

by Antys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Erotic, Explicit Language, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Sentimental, Slash, Suggestive Themes, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, dub con, rape/non con
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 70,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antys/pseuds/Antys
Summary: Il Canisius College di Buffalo era già esausto di vederli assalirsi in ogni occasione che gli si presentasse, guardandosi torvi, rigettandosi il disprezzo, l’odio che emergeva in superficie e che non erano riusciti a trattenere fin dal loro primo scontro corporeo, accendendo la miccia e facendo scoppiare una bomba senza fine.Erano passati solo quattro mesi del primo anno di Stiles, ma già si urlava a squarciagola e si pregava che quella convivenza forzata tra il figlio dello sceriffo e il playmaker volgesse al termine. Purtroppo, la fine di quella comunione di spazio vitale era ben lontana dal vedere una conclusione; l’unica speranza era radicata nel fatto che prima o poi Derek Hale e Stiles Stilinski firmassero un armistizio.[…]«Non toccarmi!» esclamò Stiles con un’ottava in aggiunta, con gli occhi a palla e sgomenti, le guance imporporate che spiccavano sull’incarnato niveo, fiato che si rarefaceva ad ogni nuova emissione. «Non azzardarti a toccarmi. Vattene via di qui!».[…]«Voglio di più per te» dichiarò Derek univoco e tassativo, qualcosa che non sarebbe mai potuta essere messa in discussione. Stiles doveva arrendersi ancora prima di iniziare a combattere. «Vorrò sempre di più per te».
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore/Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Other(s), Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 4





	1. Atto Primo - 1° Capitolo

«Non è possibile!» esclamò adirato Stiles Stilinski, il figlio dello sceriffo di una cittadina della California chiamata Beacon Hills, studente del primo anno alla facoltà di criminologia e classificato comunemente come matricola. Nelle iridi d’ambra il fuoco ardeva e sulla fronte vi era il continuo pulsare di una vena che sembrava sempre più vicina ad esplodere.

«Impara a guardare dove metti i piedi» lo riprese invece Derek Hale, studente del secondo anno di letteratura, corso avanzato di miti e leggende, e nuovo capitano della squadra di basket. Nemmeno i continui scontri con la matricola di criminologia abbattevano la sua inespressività e indifferenza, limitandosi, a volte, all’innalzarsi di un sopracciglio con un’occhiata in cagnesco annessa. 

«Segui il tuo stesso consiglio, invece di camminare come se il mondo intero ti appartenesse» lo ribeccò il diciannovenne con strizza, abbassando leggermente lo sguardo per incontrare una distesa notevole di tomi massicci e appunti vari sparsi lungo uno dei corridoi dell’università. Gli erano caduti tutti in blocco nel momento in cui si era scontrato, per l’ennesima volta in circa quattro mesi, con Derek Hale, seguendo il rituale percorso che erano costretti ad eseguire ogni volta che un loro ravvicinato incontro avveniva – erano rare le volte in cui quegli incidenti, e diversi altri, si limitavano semplicemente all’urto dei loro corpi.

Derek lo guardò giudicante e con rabbia mal repressa, inchiodandolo sul posto e lasciando trapelare il giudizio negativo che riservava alla sua figura slanciata; era poco più di un insetto e Stiles lo sapeva fin troppo bene, quello era uno dei tanti motivi per cui non si sopportavano.

Il ventenne non si scomodò a proferire nessuna nuova parola e non tentò nemmeno di aiutarlo, di chinarsi e raccogliere tutti quei libri che erano precipitati sul pavimento del college quando, inesorabilmente, quella metà mattina di gennaio, quasi come un orologio svizzero, li aveva visti protagonisti di quel nuovo scontro accidentale che terminava regolarmente con il litigare e il darsi addosso – si sarebbero sbranati l’un l’altro senza permettere a qualcuno di intervenire e nessuno dei presenti era propriamente certo di chi ne uscisse vincitore. Derek Hale semplicemente si allontanò come se nulla fosse accaduto e la presenza fastidiosa di un moccioso urlatore non gli avesse bucato i timpani delle orecchie.

Stiles non lo seguì nemmeno con la coda dell’occhio e non provò neppure a girarsi ed inseguirlo, non tentò di stuzzicarlo con la sua voce tagliente e si limitò a sbuffare scocciato ed ancora nero come il carbone, abbassandosi per cogliere i volumi che persistevano a trovarsi ancora sulle piastrelle calpestate quotidianamente dagli studenti.

Il Canisius College di Buffalo, appartenente allo stato di New York e seconda, in quanto a capienza e grandezza, alla città omonima, era già esausto di vederli assalirsi in ogni occasione che gli si presentasse, guardandosi torvi, rigettandosi tutto il disprezzo, l’odio apparente che emergeva in superficie e che non erano riusciti a trattenere fin dal loro primo scontro corporeo, accendendo la miccia e facendo scoppiare una bomba senza fine.

Il primo anno di Stiles Stilinski era iniziato quello stesso autunno e l’inverno era subentrato poco dopo, ma già si urlava a squarciagola e si pregava che quella convivenza forzata tra il figlio dello sceriffo e Derek Hale volgesse al termine, ma erano passati solo quattro mesi ed il capitano della squadra di basket aveva ancora tre anni davanti a sé e la fine di quella comunione di spazio vitale era ben lontana dal vedere una conclusione; l’unica speranza era radicata nel fatto che prima o poi Derek Hale e Stiles Stilinski firmassero un armistizio.

Stiles aprì la porta della sua camera assegnata nel campus con uno degli ultimi barlumi di forza che gli erano rimasti, scostandola ed avviandosi verso una delle due scrivanie presenti nella stanza e che si era aggiudicato, superando gli altrettanti due letti ad una piazza, depositandovi quella piccola pila di tomi giganti e pesanti che gravavano sulle braccia; emise un sospiro di stanchezza e sollievo quando si liberò di quel peso eccessivo che l’accompagnava da tutto il giorno.

In quello stesso attimo, con un respiro di ristoro in mezzo, sentì la porta chiudersi dietro le spalle e una leggera pressione in senso orario del pomello; un accenno di un giro di chiave. «Sei stanco?» domandò la nuova voce con una cadenza speziata e un colorito sporco.

«Abbastanza» convenne il figlio dello sceriffo, massaggiandosi la membra destra con un paio di dita e tentando di scacciare quella rabbia che ancora non l’aveva abbandonato, insieme a quegli occhi di giada che gli tenevano costantemente testa.

Theo Raeken, suo compagno e coinquilino di stanza, medesima età e anno di frequentazione, ma studente di legge, gli si avvicinò lentamente, sfiorandogli la schiena con il petto e pizzicandogli il padiglione auricolare con il fiato bollente. «È solo questo?».

«Alludi a qualcosa nello specifico?» chiese in tutta risposta il castano, conscio della piega che stava prendendo la situazione e della temperatura che di lì a poco si sarebbe alzata.

«Stress. Turbamento. Ferocia. Insoddisfazione» proferì lambendogli il nervo acustico con la voce perforante che lo seduceva e lo incatenava a lui. «Derek Hale all’orizzonte».

Stiles mugugnò scontento e afflitto, con tutta l’intenzione di disfarsi di quella presenza nociva e troppo espansiva. «Sempre Derek Hale. È sempre colpa sua».

«È la tua nemesi» gli fece ben presente Theo con tono melenso, poggiandogli una mano sul fianco sinistro e scostandogli appena il bordo della felpa verde, toccandogli la pelle nuda con i polpastrelli. «Vuoi che ti aiuti a sbollire? A liberarti da tutta questa frustrazione?».

Le mani di Theo scesero verso il bottone dei jeans e le labbra di Stiles ammiccarono vistosamente, in una piega ammaliante e pronta a giocare. «Hai in mente qualcosa?».

Il bottone uscì dalla sua asola e la cerniera fu abbassata, strattonando Stiles verso di sé e girandolo completamente, chinandosi davanti le sue gambe e abbassandogli contemporaneamente pantaloni ed intimo, dedicandogli una lunga leccata rovente dalla punta del membro, già sveglio, fino alla base. «Decisamente qualcosa».

Stiles si abbandonò contrò la scrivania, socchiudendo appena le palpebre e lasciandosi corrompere da quelle mosse che avevano continuamente il potere di adescarlo, permettendo alla magia del sesso di adularlo. «Dovrai sbrigarti, tra meno di cinque minuti ho una lezione nel padiglione opposto».

Theo gli addentò una coscia con lascività e l’attimo successivo gli ingoiò l’uccello.

Stiles Stilinski era una matricola da appena quattro mesi, ma aveva beneficiato di ogni attività extra e non ufficiale che la vita da universitario gli dava. La vita dissoluta, l’opportunità di nuove conoscenze e le molteplici esperienze che si presentavano al varco, senza neppure aver bisogno di cercarle, senza doversi seriamente impegnare e trovando tutto ciò che la sua libido incontrollata desiderava ed anelava.

Fino all’età di sedici anni, quando ancora portava i capelli in un taglio militare e si lamentava con il suo migliore amico, Scott McCall, di non aver ancora perso la verginità con chicchessia, senza nessuna distinzione di genere, del meraviglioso mondo del sesso non vi era traccia e se ne lagnava con fare infantile come se fosse la cosa più tragica che potesse accadergli – cosa che non era affatto vera –, finché una notte di marzo, proprio nel giorno del compleanno della sua cotta epocale, Lydia Martin, che dall’età di otto anni persisteva in lui, quel meraviglioso mondo non gli si presentò.

Quando si parlava di _chicchessia_ non era esattamente una mezza bugia, al contrario, con un po’ troppo alcol in circolo, vietatamene vietato dall’unica figura genitoriale che gli era rimasta e che collimava con il simbolo della massima autorità della legge, con gli occhi appannati e vacui, aveva perduto quella decantata e alquanto disprezzata verginità esattamente con l’essere che occupava la vetta massima della sua lista nera: Jackson Whittemore.

Si era lasciato sbattere e fottere, accompagnato da baci che erano morsi voraci e velenosi, dal ragazzo che fino a due settimane prima aveva giustamente una relazione con Lydia Martin da più di un anno e mezzo.

E si era lasciato fottere e sbattere da Jackson Whittemore nella dependance della suddetta Lydia Martin e propriamente nel giorno del suo compleanno – era quasi superfluo aggiungere che erano entrambi stati invitati.

Poteva scatenarsi una tragedia, far emergere la furia nella bionda fragola che ancora persisteva ad avere una legame con il capitano della squadra di lacrosse, Jackson poteva risvegliarsi e umiliarlo in ogni modo possibile, più di quanto avesse fatto nella totalità della sua vita, ma Lydia a Jackson tornarono insieme la settimana successiva e mai parola fu fatta; l’unico ad esserne a conoscenza era Scott – e probabilmente anche Allison Argent, sua anima gemella –, ma da quel giorno per Stiles si aprì un sipario che non aveva intenzione di tirare e chiudere e lo strusciarsi di due corpi, o anche più, divenne il suo nuovo credo.

Anche se all’età di sedici anni si era aperta la strada per il sesso e tentasse in ogni modo possibile di non lasciarsi sfuggire alcuna occasione per provare quelle sensazioni idilliache, c’era sempre qualche paletto da qualche parte, qualche muro insormontabile ed, a volte, essere il figlio dello sceriffo non era il miglior biglietto da visita e non lasciava porte molto aperte se si aveva l’idea di una figura austera e severa con la pistola sempre carica per chiunque toccasse il suo bambino; qualcuno lo trovava eccitante, altri molto meno. Quindi sì, decisamente non aveva la libertà a cui ambiva.

Ma nel momento stesso in cui il primo giorno da matricola si avvicinava e il trasloco venne fatto, lontano da chiunque potesse sapere che fosse il figlio della massima autorità nella sua cittadina e distante da quegli stessi occhi che sapeva cogliere tutto in lui, la strada per la libertà sessuale, e qualsiasi altra, si era aperta così tanto da non cogliere alcun orizzonte lontano. Era tutto a sua disposizione, non aveva perso alcuna occasione di testarla e vedere fin dove riuscisse a giungere.

Di partner occasionali ne aveva avuti a decine, sia ragazze che ragazzi – non disdegnava nulla –, e la fortuna gliene aveva messo uno a disposizione senza limiti di tempo e che poteva trovare in ogni occasione. Con Theo Raeken, il suo compagno di stanza, era iniziata quella relazione sessuale, senza regole e limitazioni, quasi sette giorni dopo dalla loro presentazione e non c’era stato alcun segnale particolare o qualche forma di stuzzicamento, erano finiti a letto insieme di tacito accordo con una sola occhiata assestata e senza delimitarne il lasso di tempo o l’esclusività. Ed entrambi avevano i loro partner occasionali che cambiavano settimana dopo settimana, giorno dopo giorno e se volevano scopare insieme non c’era nulla che glielo vietasse, un perché o un come; non esisteva alcun messaggio criptato per l’attivazione di quel particolare servigio.

Il college era il periodo dell’avventura, dell’esperienza e del saziare ogni suo appetito e Stiles lo stava prendendo alla lettera.

Il suo terreno di caccia, nella maggior parte dei casi, erano le feste indette dagli studenti universitari, che fossero all’interno delle confraternite o in case private; fino a quel momento ne aveva saltate giusto una manciata.

In quella particolare occasione si trovava all’interno della casa privata di una certa Heather, biondina tutto pepe con un bisogno quasi fisico di doversi strusciare ed unire a qualcuno, preferibilmente di sesso maschile, che aveva indetto quella festa la sera prima, nel momento in cui i genitori le avevano lasciato carta bianca per festeggiare come meglio credeva il suo compleanno – e quello aveva un che di déjà-vu – e appendendo alla bacheca degli annunci degli studenti un invito approssimativo per la sera successiva, senza ostruzioni o particolarità, senza specificare che tipo di festa fosse e omettendo del tutto la presenza di un regalo. Heather voleva soltanto divertirsi e integrarsi, essere la stupefacente matricola che organizzava una super festa.

Aveva ottenuto la sua super festa e si era letteralmente gettata tra le braccia di Stiles appena aveva varcato la soglia della porta, come se stesse aspettando proprio lui o qualcuno di particolarmente accattivante che la colpisse nell’immediato, ma forse non precisamente eccessivo; a Stiles non importavano per niente le sue motivazioni.

La biondina tutto pepe e incredibilmente eccitata se l’era trascinato giù in cantina, unica parte della casa chiusa a chiave insieme alla camera padronale, dove il padre conservava la sua collezione di vini costosi e particolari, con ogni annata ben presene e soltanto le migliori.

Non vi avevano messo molto a giungere a baci spinti e lascivi, che non lasciavano nulla all’immaginazione e che sapevano esattamente dove colpire e cosa volevano, cosa richiedevano e dove volevano giungere ed a Stiles andava benissimo così com’era.

Si erano avvicinati ad un particolare e decantato momento nel quale le mani di entrambi erano pronti a slacciare il bottone dei jeans del rispettivo partner occasionale; un momento particolarmente idilliaco. «Hai un preservativo?» domandò lei com’era ovvio che facesse, intenzionata a rimanere incolume da qualsiasi avversità che il dopo orgasmo lasciava nell’attimo successivo, mettendo tutti nei guai.

Stiles fu colto da una doccia fredda che lo prese nel momento meno propizio.

L’ultimo preservativo che possedeva era stato utilizzato da Theo il pomeriggio precedente, mentre lo prendeva contro la scrivania, strappandolo allo studio – particolare sua fissa – e per niente intenzionato a restituirglielo. L’aveva preso con forza e possesso, sbattendolo contro il bordo del tavolo di legno che non era affatto comodo e pressandolo sempre di più ad ogni nuova spinta, entrando così tanto in lui da non dargli alcuna via di fuga, via che Stiles comunque non cercava.

Non aveva avuto il tempo di andarne a comprare dei nuovi, la giornata era stata piena, con le lezioni che si susseguivano, saggi da abbozzare e scadenze che si avvicinavano; aveva mangiato quasi per miracolo, ma no, non aveva pensato per niente ad andare a rifornirsi di profilattici e l’unica alternativa possibile per la sua serata lontano dallo studio e dedito al sesso, era il concedersi totalmente ai ragazzi che ne possedessero uno. La presenza di Heather aveva annullato i suoi progetti e la mente si era completamente dimenticata di quel tassello fondamentale. «No».

La bionda lo guardò in un primo momento basita e perplessa, un po’ terrorizzata, ma anche delusa, vedendosi allontanare quell’occasione di unione di corpi sotto le mani e facendole lampeggiare una lucina nella testa che le riferiva che probabilmente avesse scelto il ragazzo sbagliato. «Okay» proferì con una smorfia mal trattenuta sulle labbra, immergendosi all’istante nel trovare una soluzione. «Al primo piano, nel bagno, mio fratello tiene la sua scorta, puoi prenderne uno tra quelli».

Lo studente di criminologia non sapeva esattamente cosa avrebbe dovuto dire o fare, la mente un po’ annebbiata e un giudizio poco gentile non espresso, ma perfettamente comprensibile, dall’unica presenza femminile all’interno della cantina. Fu spinto verso la direzione delle scale che portavano al pian terreno senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

Giunse al primo piano superando il baccano presente in quello inferiore, scontrandosi con i numerosi invitati e scivolando in una direzione e l’altra per raggiungere la rampa di scale che conduceva al superiore, trovandosi davanti numerose porte chiuse senza alcuna indicazione di quale tra quelle potesse contenere il bagno in cui avrebbe trovato l’occorrente.

Aprì una porta bianca senza premurarsi di chiuderla dietro di sé, individuando la toilette dopo avene aperte almeno tre e cercando nei numerosi cassetti all’interno del mobilio su cui era incastrato il lavabo di marmo rosa.

Quando estrasse l’ultimo cassetto e vi trovò finalmente la scorta del fratello della ragazza con cui avrebbe dovuto fare sesso, notò che non avrebbe trovato alcuna soluzione per mandare in porta quella serata che si era presentata splendidamente, ma che conteneva fin troppe insidie.

«Troppo grande» disse per lui una voce dietro le sue spalle, beffarda e derisoria.

Stiles saltò in aria immediatamente, stringendo la bustina blu quadrata e voltandosi verso la fonte di quel commento poco felice. «Che diavolo vuoi, Derek?».

«Così suscettibile» notò il capitano della squadra di basket con un ghigno perfido sulle labbra, entrando dentro la piccola stanza attrezzata e muovendosi con grazia sopraffina. «Dovresti rilassarti. Liberarti della frustrazione» e Derek Hale era un vero bastardo.

«È questo il piano» disse il figlio dello sceriffo con screzio, fulminandolo sul posto e per nulla propenso ad ascoltarlo, a lasciarsi prendere in giro proprio dall’essere che più lo faceva imbestialire.

«Non andrà in porto» rivelò senza alcun pensiero il moro, burlandosi di lui e mettendo in rilievo l’impossibilità di quell’occasione che gli sarebbe sfumata.

Stiles assottigliò gli occhi, rifilandogli quell’occhiata astiosa che era ormai presente nel loro quotidiano, nel loro codice di insopportazione reciproca, stringendo in un pugno la mano che conteneva il profilattico ancora sigillato ed intenzionato esclusivamente ad allontanarsi quanto prima e raggiungere la ragazza che lo stava ancora aspettando nel buio della sua cantina; l’ultima cosa che voleva era darsi battaglia con Derek Hale e rimanere intrappolato con lui tutta la sera. «Fai un favore a tutti e due e tornatene da dove sei venuto».

Quando Stiles provò a superarlo, seppe che l’altro non aveva alcuna intenzione di seguire il programma della sua serata dedita al sesso con una bella bionda fremente di aspettarlo; il suo prospetto prevedeva ben altri protagonisti.

Derek lo fermò immediatamente, impedendogli di sorpassarlo e chiudendogli la porta davanti le iridi ambrate sgomente, con una mano quando l’uscita si presentò ad un passo da lui; lo studente di criminologia non aveva più vie di scampo.

«Si può sapere che problemi hai?» domandò retoricamente e con furia funesta il diciannovenne, ritrovandosi tutte le uscite sbarrate e il braccio del più grande che lo imprigionava dentro un bagno privato in cui non si sarebbero mai dovuti trovare.

Derek in tutta risposta lo spinse contro la superficie di legno bianco, creando un leggero urto che fece gemere il castano di fastidio e che gli assestò l’ennesima occhiataccia di rimprovero rabbioso. «Te l’ho detto, sei troppo frustrato».

«Sei tu a rendermi frustrato» _e arrabbiato, incazzato e fuori di me_ , Derek Hale aveva il sorprendente dono di annullare tutto il controllo che aveva intorno a sé, di far uscire la parte peggiore di sé e di desiderare di scontrarsi in eterno finché non l’avrebbe avuta vinta.

«Già» soffiò il ventenne direttamente sul suo viso, ammiccando deliberatamente e facendo brillare i suoi occhi di smeraldo puro di piccole scintille di rosso rubino. «È questo il bello» riversò direttamente nel nervo acustico di Stiles, scaturendogli un brivido infinito che gli attraverso tutta la colonna vertebrale, e leccandogli con un gioco sporco uno zigomo.

Stiles si sottrasse immediatamente a quel contatto bagnato e inaspettato, gli bruciava tutta la guancia e fu costretto a passarsi il dorso di una mano sul punto toccato, asciugandolo e tentando invano di cancellarlo. «Hai un serio problema».

Lo studente di letteratura sbuffò del tutto immune a quell’insulto direttamente sulle sue labbra rosse e secche, che Stiles si imponeva di non andare ad inumidire per far degenerarle la situazione assurda in cui si trovava, sfiorandole con provocazione con il proprio respiro. «Sei tu a provare determinati impulsi quando siamo l’uno di fronte all’altro».

«Che cosa?» chiese con un’ottava di troppo il figlio dello sceriffo, sgranando gli occhi e guardandolo come se avesse dinnanzi un folle appena scappato da un manicomio. «Non provo alcun impulso».

Derek sogghignò ancora, addentandogli a smentirlo il labbro inferiore e leccandogli quello superiore. La sorpresa era così tanta in Stiles che non riuscì nemmeno a impedirsi di schiudere la bocca, lasciargli un improvviso campo libero che proprio non voleva dargli, ma l’altro si limitò ad uno schiocco, non approfittandosi della situazione. «Dovresti dimostrarmelo».

«Non devo dimostrarti niente» esclamò con voce spezzata ed arrancata, inghiottendo quel vuoto strozzato che gli si era incastrato in fondo alla gola, enfatizzando la situazione disperata in cui si era andato a cacciare. «Devo tornare da una ragazza che sta aspettando me» come se avesse davvero avuto bisogno di evidenziarlo.

Derek sembrò adirarsi a quel commento scorretto, far scattare quell’istinto primordiale che era riuscito a trattenere quando Stiles aveva schiuso le labbra sotto le sue, intrappolandolo completamente contro la porta e tingendo le iridi boscose in un vortice nero di rabbia. «Giusto, perché puoi scopare e farti scopare da chiunque, tranne che da me».

Lo studente di criminologia si irrigidì sotto il suo tocco, spaventato da quel bagliore animalesco che scalciava per prendere vita negli occhi del playmaker, di agguantare qualcosa che credeva suo di appartenenza, ma che invece gli veniva negato in ogni modo possibile, snobbandolo. «Derek, non riesco a capire cos’hai. Hai bevuto? Hai ingerito qualcosa che non dovevi prendere?».

Il ventenne in tutta risposta roteo gli occhi come se tutto quello lo esasperasse, ritenendola una gran perdita di tempo. «Sono immune a certe sciocchezze».

Stiles era completamente perso, c’era qualcosa che proprio non andava e non poteva credere che non ci fosse nulla a guidare il ragazzo che lo teneva premuto contro una porta, impedendogli di andar via. «È la luna?» suggerì senza sapere bene perché, un passato che si sarebbe trascinato costantemente dietro e che gli faceva vedere il mondo intero con occhi diversi, occhi che la gente comune non provava nemmeno ad immaginare, non importava quanto lontano andasse. «Subisci l’influenza della luna?» quando l’unico satellite della Terra si trovava nell’ultimo giorno della fase Gibbosa Calante, così vicino al plenilunio, il suo influsso era imprevedibile, le reazioni che scatenava erano quasi inclassificabili e Stiles conosceva bene quegli effetti.

Derek lo guardò come se non avesse alcuna idea di chi avesse di fronte, aggrottando le folte sopracciglia nere e allentando la presa sul corpo del ragazzo. «Che ne sai tu delle influenze della luna?».

 _Che passo falso, che passo falso_. «Lascia perdere, è un’idiozia».

Derek non riuscì a cancellare subito quell’espressione criptica che cercava ancora il compito di leggerlo dentro, di interpretare quell’uscita misteriosa e il significato che per lo studente di criminologia poteva rappresentare. «Stiles» soffiò sulla sua epidermide, corteggiandogli con il respiro bollente quelle stesse labbra che pochi minuti prima si era schiuse automaticamente per lasciargli libero accesso. «Voglio te».

Stiles rabbrividì immediatamente, tutto il corpo fu attraversato da quella scarica indecifrabile che voleva soltanto lasciarlo soccombere, soccombere alle lusinghe di Derek Hale. «È una pessima idea».

«No» lo smontò il capitano della squadra di basket, per nulla d’accordo con la sua visione sulla situazione. «Posso darti il miglior orgasmo della tua vita».

 _Che colpo basso_.

Ma Derek ne aveva di migliori e non gli permise nemmeno di prendere fiato o di articolare una qualche parola che potesse stemperare tutto quello, rimetterli in riga e riconsegnarli ai ruoli specifici che li vedeva odiarsi nei corridoi dell’università, beccarsi e lanciarsi profonde occhiate astiose e per nulla propense al perdono. Lo baciò immediatamente, infilando di prepotenza la lingua dentro la sua bocca e dedicandosi all’esplorazione di tutta la cavità orale, con l’unico scopo di sottrargli totalmente l’ossigeno di cui bisognava, impedendogli di allontanarsi da lui in ogni modo possibile.

Stiles si accorse con troppo ritardo di star rispondendo a quella danza morbosa e pericolosa, un fuoco nefasto che si impossessava di tutto quello che di bello potesse esistere; era così andato che avrebbe potuto gettargli le braccia al collo e azzerare completamente la distanza quasi inesistente che esisteva tra loro, dandogli completamente il controllo e il permesso di fargli tutto quello che aveva pensato per lui. Ma Derek procedette troppo in fretta per la mente annebbiata e confusa del ragazzo con cui si stava lasciando andare e le sue grandi mani stavano già armeggiando con i pantaloni di Stiles, liberandolo da quello stesso bottone che la biondina, ancora residente in cantina, si era premurata di slegarlo dalla sua asola ed abbassandogli la cerniera per far calare leggermente i jeans e premurarsi soltanto di farli cadere fino alle caviglie insieme all’intimo.

«Derek, aspetta. Aspetta!» lo pregò il figlio dello sceriffo in un momento di lucidità, scostandosi dalla sua bocca che lo stava divorando e che lo distraeva da tutto quello che accadeva nei bassi fondi. «Non possiamo farlo. Io… ho qualcuno che mi aspetta».

Derek gli baciò ancora le labbra, imprimendole per bene, gustandosi ghiotto la corposità e carnosità di cui erano composte, leccandogli sordo gli incisivi. «Lasciala aspettare».

 _Maledizione_ , era nei guai fino al collo. «Derek, non faccio queste cose» non era un drogato di sesso, ma lo amava inesorabilmente e per quanto si gettasse tra le braccia di chiunque attirasse la sua attenzione, aprendo le gambe o tuffandosi in quelle di qualcun altro, non era quel tipo di ragazzo bastardo che piantava in asso le persone per correre da qualche altro che in un momento successivo lo attirava nella sua rete; anche se quello era Derek Hale e di solito non c’era nessuno che lo volesse con tanta intensità, strappandolo a quella specifica persona che lo stava attendendo. Di solito non si separava da quella stessa persona finché non aveva finito e poi, se fosse stato particolarmente fortunato, sarebbe passato alla successiva. Ma era evidente che il titolo di stronzo fosse in agguato e avesse tutta l’intenzione di stamparglisi addosso, cedendo alla corte spietata che Derek Hale stava infondendo al suo corpo.

Sarebbe stato bello affermare che Derek l’avesse ascoltato, che avesse capito la situazione in cui si trovava e che l’avrebbe lasciato andare, dimenticando quella sera che calava verso la notte, in cui si erano quasi lasciati andare, ma Derek non aveva alcuna intenzione di cederlo a qualcun altro.

Il giocatore di basket inserì senza annunciarsi o dare una vaga idea, un colpo di tosse, un dito dentro l’orifizio del ragazzo spalmato contro di lui che si lasciò immediatamente andare in un gemito incontrollato, del tutto inaspettato e insperato, chiudendosi a riccio e trattenendolo dentro di sé. «Derek, ti prego».

Derek depositò un bacio sulla pelle a contatto con la carotide, mordendola e tirandola, addentando la mandibola e inserendo una seconda falange che fece sospirare Stiles, accogliendolo come se in realtà lo volesse. «Ti piacerà».

Stiles piagnucolò controvoglia, tentando invano di divincolarsi, scacciando dalla testa quella sensazione di benessere e puro piacere che lo stava prendendo, mandando a puttane tutti i buoni propositi che si elencavano diligentemente nella mente per tenerlo ancorato alla realtà. Ma come poteva, se bastavano un paio di dita di Derek Hale per annunciare il piacere massimo che avrebbe potuto pervaderlo quando gli si sarebbe concesso completamente?

La vita era una malvagia e scaltra manipolatrice.

Circondò la vita di Derek con le gambe quando il terzo dito era già dentro di lui, gemendo ancora e lasciando morire quei lamenti che piacevano ad entrambi nella bocca dell’uomo che aveva tutta l’intenzione di possederlo, graffiandosi il viso con la sua barba dei tre giorni che gli arrossava l’epidermide, rendendo concreto e reale ciò che stava per essere consumato. Le labbra rosse e gonfie di baci voraci non sarebbero state le uniche testimoni.

«Dimmi che tu ce l’hai un preservativo» proferì il castano in una mezza domanda ed affermazione, quasi come si fosse ricordato soltanto in quel momento di quel dettaglio e fosse importante farglielo presente, anche se era stato esattamente quello il motivo di tutto quel disastro.

«Con te non mi servirà» rispose invece l’altro, come se fosse esentato da quel particolare che invece aveva una certa rilevanza per il figlio dello sceriffo, perché Stiles lo usava con chiunque, donna o uomo che incontrasse e se non era presente, saltava tutto.

Tutto il mondo di Stiles si sgretolò in quell’esatto istante, mandando tutto in malora. «Stai scherzando? Dimmi che stai scherzando. C’è un’intera scatola laggiù».

«Sono piccoli» rivelò semplicemente il ventenne, per nulla disturbato da quel particolare e da un oggetto che comunque non aveva intenzione di usare.

Stiles guardò con orrore prima il suo interlocutore e poi il piccolo quadrato di plastica che ancora conteneva in mano, la carta tutta sgualcita e piena di pieghe impossibili da cancellare, l’aveva talmente stretto forte e quasi appallottolato che era quasi un miracolo che non si fosse già aperto. «Non se ne fa niente, finisce qui» doveva scendere a tutti i costi da quella posizione in cui si trovava, una che non gli permetteva di svincolarsi, soprattutto se una mano di Derek lo tratteneva da una coscia, inchiodandolo sulla superficie di legno e possedesse una forza maggiore rispetto alla propria. Era in un casino enorme. E Derek era ancora dentro di lui con quelle maledette e meravigliose dita che continuavano ad allargarlo ed a dargli piacere.

«Stiles, non accadrà niente» si premurò di rivelare lo studente di letteratura, stuzzicando malignamente la sua prostata e lasciandolo uggiolare con perfidia. «Sei pulito e lo sono anch’io» non era un mistero di cosa Stiles si preoccupasse, delle diverse e cancerogene malattie trasmissibili che popolavano il mondo, soprattutto quelle legate al sesso senza alcuna protezione; non poteva permettersi in alcun modo di abbassare la guarda, di dare un unico lasciapassare, a prescindere da chiunque fosse e meno che meno dalle avventure occasionali.

«Nessuno crede davvero a queste cose senza prove. Sono cose che si dicono per riempire la bocca, per raggirare un ingenuo» l’isteria in Stiles sbocciò come un fiore inaspettato nel bel mezzo della tempesta del secolo e non voleva dire che portasse liete novelle. «Non sono ingenuo, non mi lascerò raggirare perché tu non vuoi scomodarti dal mettere un fottuto preservativo che semplificherebbe le cose e proteggerebbe entrambi».

Derek lo inchiodò meglio alla porta e le dita presero a muoversi così divinamente dentro Stiles, che era sull’orlo di piangere per scoprire di cosa fossero in grado di fare le altre parti del suo corpo. «Sono immune» annunciò sorprendendo il diciannovenne, lasciandolo basito e senza davvero capire cosa gli stesse comunicando. «Da qualsiasi malattia trasmissibile. Non posso contrarle e non posso trasmetterle».

«Davvero pensi che io ci creda?» ribatté invece Stiles quando si fu ripreso da quella rivelazione inaspettata e fuori misura, aveva un che di familiare quell’informazione. «Non è possibile, non è umanamente possibile, a meno che tu non sia un essere soprannaturale con delle cellule rigenerative istantanee e io non so niente di te e tu non sai niente di me».

Derek lo guardò di nuovo con quello stesso sguardo che gli aveva dedicato quando aveva tirato fuori l’argomento sugli effetti della luna, e, se fosse stato un altro tipo di persona, una di quelle che Stiles si aspettava che fosse, l’avrebbe deriso e mollato all’istante, classificandolo come pazzo e visionario, uno che parlava a vanvera di cose che non esistevano, ma Derek Hale, quel Derek Hale, lo teneva soltanto più forte, come se dentro di lui vedesse qualcosa che agli altri non era permesso, ciechi e sciocchi. «Devi credermi, devi fidarti di me».

Stiles sospirò affranto, perché avrebbe voluto credergli, avrebbe voluto concedersi senza pensare troppo, lasciare che l’uomo, quello che era sempre nella sua testa, lo possedesse e gli facesse toccare il cielo con un dito, anche solo per un’unica volta; un’unica fantastica volta. Ma non era così stupito da non pensare alle conseguenze. «Non è possibile» _perché non so chi sei_.

Derek lo baciò obbiettando, divorandolo in quella morsa di padronanza ed invasiva, allargandogli così tanto le gambe da non esserci altra via d’uscita. «È così evidente quanto tu mi voglia».

Stiles annaspò senza fiato, perché Derek lo stava torturando e aprendo in ogni modo possibile, facendogli ben presente quanto fossero vicini alla meta. «Questo non è rilevante».

«Lo è» sillabò come lava direttamente a contatto con la sua lingua, mordendogli lascivo una guancia e leccandogli tutto il padiglione auricolare. «Sei pronto per me».

Stiles boccheggiò e gli assestò l’occhiata più cagnesca che potesse rifilargli in una situazione disperata e precaria come quella che stavano vivendo, portandolo all’esasperazione, finché uno dei due non avrebbe ceduto ed entrambi sapevano che non era Derek l’anello debole.

Derek, come ultimo atto finale, estrasse tutte le dita che aveva inserito dentro l’orifizio che lo chiamava a gran voce, creando malcontento nel ragazzo che godeva dei suoi tocchi, anche il più ilare, e sostituendole con il solo pollice che gli conficcò a tradimento. Era un po’ più grosso degli altri, ma era corto e non dava alcuna soddisfazione in merito. «Mi vuoi, _Stiles_?».

Lo studente di criminologia gemette sofferente, così vicino al baratro da scorgerne la fine, l’oscurità che l’avrebbe avvolto e che l’avrebbe trascinato via senza alcun ripensamento, senza dargli l’occasione di sottrarsi e di mettersi al riparo, soprattutto perché continuava a spingersi contro quel singolo intruso che persisteva in lui. Stiles sapeva che non vi era alcuna salvezza. «Cazzo, sì!».

Derek giocò spietatamente con quell’unica falange che rimaneva all’interno della cavità del diciannovenne, torturandolo così tanto da essere disperatamente vicino dal chiedergli di più, da mettere fine a tutto quello e ad acconsentire a qualsiasi sua richiesta. «Dimmelo».

Stiles avrebbe pianto, sicuramente e drammaticamente, si sarebbe umiliato così tanto da non guardarsi più allo specchio, evitando chiunque lo incrociasse anche solo per sbaglio, ma era talmente messo alle strette da non vedere alcuna soluzione, alcuna via che gli permettesse di uscirne indegne ed ancora con un’autostima di cui potesse vantarsi e proteggere; aveva talmente tanto da proteggere e Derek Hale era così incredibilmente vicino da non essere veritiero.

Ma Derek era lì a farlo godere, mettendolo con le spalle al muro, sia metaforicamente che letteralmente, e senza offrirgli un’alternativa che potevano praticare insieme, senza illudersi di poter rimandare quell’occasione ad un giorno diverso. Non erano così stolti da non sapere che se non fosse stata quella sera, non sarebbe più accaduto e Stiles era così combattuto che non sapeva se dovesse rischiare e giocarsi la salute, anche se l’altro lo tranquillizzava sotto quel punto, o se perdere l’unica carta che aveva in mano per poter avere quell’irripetibile singola volta.

Stiles lo guardò dritto nelle iridi di giada chiedendosi se davvero fosse capace di fargli del male fino a quel punto.

Derek staccò la mano che godeva della carne della coscia che aveva trattenuto per tutto quel tempo, accarezzandogli uno zigomo e scostandogli le ciocche castane ribelli che ricadevano sulle perle color caramello. Il bacio che Stiles ricevette fu così delicato e travolgente da mandargli in stasi il cervello. «Ti voglio».

Derek lo penetrò in un solo colpo quando lo legò all’ennesimo bacio incantatore, catturando tutta l’attenzione in quel gesto e allontanandolo da ciò che da lì a poco sarebbe accaduto.

Stiles si irrigidì quasi subito, conscio dell’inesistenza di alcuna protezione, del totale contatto tra le loro pelli e quella era un tipo di esperienza che non aveva mai fatto, nemmeno la sua prima volta da mezzo brillo insieme a Jackson, che di preservativi ne aveva almeno tre e che avevano consumato; tutti.

La totale conoscenza dei due corpi, delle rispettive epidermidi era spaventosa e talmente eccitante da non vedere alcuno sbocco, il perché si fosse imputato così tanto per mandare tutto all’aria.

Era così intenso e meraviglioso che avrebbe potuto lasciare che continuasse per sempre, lasciare che Derek Hale gli assestasse continue spinte, inchiodandolo e lasciandolo sbattere contro la superficie della porta del bagno della ragazza che lo stava ancora aspettando nella cantina buia e priva di suoni.

Lì di suoni ve n’erano fin troppi, tra i gemiti incontrollati che scappavano dalla sua bocca che spesso Derek non ingoiava, ma di cui beneficiava, ed i continui schiocchi delle loro pelli che entravano in contatto ad ogni nuovo affondo con cui il capitano della squadra di basket lo deliziava. Vi erano perfino presenti le varie contusioni che creava l’incontro della schiena contro il legno della superficie verticale che lo sosteneva.

Era un’orgia di suoni creati dal miglior sesso che gli fosse stato fornito fino a quel momento e chi si fosse ritrovato a passare di lì per caso, senza davvero sapere perché, avrebbe immediatamente colto il loro significato inequivocabile.

Derek lo baciò un’altra volta, inglobando il nuovo gemito di piacere che prendeva vita dalla bocca del figlio dello sceriffo e colpendolo con un ultimo affondo ben piazzato, facendolo urlare senza compromessi e stringendogli in risposta le cosce che teneva allacciate intorno al suo corpo, che continuava a spalancare e sistemare per dargli una maggiore entrata.

L’uomo gli venne dentro, ricoprendolo di tutto il suo sperma bollente ed impregnato di lava, senza che Stiles comprese immediatamente cosa fosse successo, ma liberandosi nell’orgasmo migliore della sua vita che gli era stato appositamente promesso, offuscandogli tutte le facoltà mentali e il buon giudizio.

Finché il panico non lo colse quando si rese conto di che cosa avesse lasciato accadere.


	2. 2° Capitolo

La sua vita era talmente banale e circoscritta che non vi era alcun modo per scappare a quella maledizione che gli era stata lanciata.

Con il solito tempismo da orologio svizzero che batteva gli svizzeri stessi Stiles si ritrovò ad un passo dal collimare sul pavimento in uno dei corridoi dell’università, il sedere già pronto per toccare terra ed i tre tomi da settecento pagine l’uno che si portava appresso, che non avevano fatto in tempo a frenare o a dare la destrezza allo studente di acchiapparli ed evitare che cadessero a picco – non ce l’avrebbe fatta comunque, non ci riusciva mai.

Stiles sbatté le palpebre intontito, completamente con la testa altrove, non certo di cosa fosse accaduto e di dove si trovasse; la mente era talmente annebbiata e combattuta che poteva lasciare che gli capitasse qualsiasi cosa e lui non si sarebbe reso conto di nulla. Ma le iridi d’ambrosia riconobbero subito le gambe che gli stavano di fronte, la parte del corpo di quella specifica persona con cui aveva il dispiacere di condividere gli scontri e il destino beffardo che si burlava di lui ad ogni attimo, continuando a metterlo nella sua strada ed a non creare alcun bivio che gli permettesse di evitarlo. La sua vita era condannata.

Le perle di miele puro incrociarono quelle di smeraldo e la situazione si gelò.

Il figlio dello sceriffo dovette carburare per diversi minuti prima di capire cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, cosa doveva riparare e come potesse scappare da quell’inferno di ghiaccio prima che le cose si mettessero male e lui scoppiasse senza alcuna ragione apparente; ma lui scoppiava sempre, eppure non era mai stato così vicino ad un collasso.

Si chinò in basso, sulle gambe piegate e su un equilibrio instabile che gli si addiceva perfettamente – anche se durante le svariate attività sessuali aveva un tale controllo sul proprio corpo da non identificarlo come la medesima persona –, allargando malamente i piedi per una base più solida e con gli occhi leggermente appannati che non riuscivano ad identificare con chiarezza cosa avesse davanti, ma procedendo ad intuito e allungando una mano per raccogliere i libri caduti, che non ne potevano più di quella vitaccia e che possibilmente avrebbero preso il largo se solo avessero potuto.

Ma una mano nuova entrò nel suo campo visivo, una che identificò con un secondo di ritardo e che collocò a confronto con la propria pelle chiara che creava contrasto con quella bronzea dell’altro e che risvegliava ricordi avvenuti due sere prima, a completo contatto con l’epidermide e il calore bollente che sprigionava; l’imprimere di quelle dita sulla propria coscia, la forza con cui la teneva e lo inchiodava contro una porta bianca di una casa privata a cui era stato inviato, percependo perfettamente le sensazioni che aveva provato in quei momenti e la pressione dei loro corpi uniti, insieme alla catastrofe che era susseguita. Stiles sbiancò all’istante, con la trachea che si chiudeva e l’ossigeno che minacciava di non farsi più vedere; era in un tale incubo che lo terrorizzava da non riuscire a vedere uno sbocco d’aria. «Non lo toccare!» esclamò a voce alta e frammentata, così compromessa da provarne pena e così adirata ed afflitta da chiedersi spontaneamente il perché. «Non toccarne nessuno».

Derek si fermò all’istante, la mano bloccata a metà con le falangi a conca e pronte per afferrare uno dei volumi che risiedeva sulle mattonelle della facoltà, con le gambe lunghe piegate soltanto un po’ nel suo portamento perfetto e impeccabile, del tutto opposto a quello del ragazzo che aveva davanti.

Derek non poté fare a meno di guardarlo con dubbio, di aggrottare le sopracciglia e porgergli tacitamente una domanda che l’altro ignorò, facendo crescere la sua perplessità e il motivo di tanto astio.

Stiles afferrò alla velocità della luce e che gli era concesso i due tomi che ancora mancavano all’appello, saettando ed evitando la mano del capitano della squadra di basket che non aveva ancora ritirato del tutto e che, una volta che fu acchiappato l’ultimo ed il più distante e precisamente quello più vicino a Derek, tirò indietro, ritornando alla sua normale posa eretta.

Lo studente di criminologia si guardò ancora attorno, come se temesse di aver dimenticato qualcosa e di vedere qualcuno dei suoi foglietti svolazzanti sparsi per il corridoio; si alzò l’istante dopo, copiando ciò che aveva fatto il ventenne, ritrovandosi erroneamente e con orrore a confrontarsi con la figura statuaria e possente dell’uomo davanti a sé.

Le spalle di Stiles si irrigidirono all’istante e le braccia si serrarono intorno ai libri che poneva tra lui e il suo interlocutore, divenendo l’unica barriera e massiccio scudo che gli permettesse di salvarsi da Derek Hale.

Derek lo guardava fisso, senza distogliere le iridi dalle sue e con le labbra strette come se non avesse avuto nulla da dire, quando in realtà si stava trattenendo dal domandargli ad alta voce ciò che voleva sapere, ciò che gli nascondeva e che lo facesse agire in quel modo. Era come se per Stiles rappresentasse il più grande traditore mai esistito, il terribile mostro da cui avrebbe dovuto proteggersi e scappare, l’incubo dal quale doveva nascondersi e Stiles non l’aveva mai guardato in quel modo e non aveva mai mostrato di averne paura. Ciò che faceva Stiles era sfidarlo e tenergli testa ad ogni ora di ogni giorno.

Il figlio dello sceriffo accarezzò distrattamente il dorso di un libro, quello in mezzo, come grande conforto per se stesso e unica valvola di sfogo, indietreggiando di un passo e voltandosi nella parte opposta, prima che Derek Hale potesse divorarlo di nuovo.

Era talmente turbato e rotto dentro che era arrivato al punto da non essere più riconoscibile ai propri occhi, sminuendosi perfino davanti a se stesso.

Corse immediatamente verso la camera assegnata nell’intero padiglione dedicato al dormitorio, entrando bruscamente e controllando velocemente se vi fosse il coinquilino, coinquilino che gli rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa ed a cui Stiles rispose chiudendo la porta dietro di sé con doppia mandata. 

Lasciò che i libri che aveva raccolto solo pochi minuti prima cadessero a terra, disinteressandosene bellamente e dirigendosi verso il letto di Theo in cui si trovava l’altro con il suo volume da studiare, strappandoglielo dalle mani ed incatenandolo ad un bacio così animalesco e rabbioso di cui il coabitante si stupì molto, ma che nel momento in cui avvertì le mani del figlio dello sceriffo armeggiare con il bottone dei pantaloni, lo lasciò fare senza fermarlo in alcun modo.

Stiles l’aveva liberato dai vestiti inferiori, come aveva fatto con se stesso, e si era prolungato per aprire il primo cassetto del comodino sul lato sinistro che divideva i rispettivi materassi, cercando alla cieca quei quadrati di plastica colorata della loro misura e strappando l’involucro con i denti senza perdere un attimo di troppo, sputando a destra la parte rotta e che tratteneva nella dentatura ed estraendo il profilattico che si trovava al suo interno, srotolandolo e provvedendo lui stesso a farlo indossare, senza alcuna attesa, all’asta del suo compagno di giochi già eretta e intrigata da quel comportamento anomalo.

Stiles saltò perfino la fase della preparazione, che avrebbe reso più facile l’intrusione di quella parte anatomica che non gli apparteneva, allargandolo e rendendolo più vigile a quella nuova penetrazione. Calò direttamente sull’uccello gonfio e teso, inglobato dentro quella membrana sottile e semitrasparente in lattice.

Tutto in un colpo, tutto in una frazione di secondo; Stiles lo prese tutto dentro di sé senza minimamente lamentarsi, senza perdersi in quell’indugio temporaneo che gli permetteva di abituarsi a quell’intrusione violenta e che accettava il corpo estraneo, cominciato a cavalcare quella verga come se ne dipendesse la sua vita, come se tutto derivasse da quello e non potesse permettersi il lusso di lasciare che il tempo scorresse senza che ottenesse quello per cui si era presentato alla loro porta in quello specifico momento.

Theo gemeva sotto di lui, al ritmo scostante con cui Stiles lo cavalcava, alzando il bacino per venire incontro ad ogni sua spinta e desiderando ancora di più di spingersi al suo interno, anche se lo studente di criminologia sapeva prenderlo perfettamente, fino all’ultimo centimetro, ma quando si parlava di Stiles ogni razionalità veniva gettata al vento e tutto quello che si voleva, che si desiderava possedere, era sempre e una maggiore parte di lui. L’avrebbe sfondato se solo ci fosse riuscito. Ma Stiles era imprendibile, uno spirito libero in continua fuga, senza un’appartenenza e senza una vera ricerca; una volpe indomabile. Stiles non poteva essere posseduto da nessuno.

I sospiri di piace del figlio dello sceriffo erano forzati e sofferenti, anche se Theo non poteva captarli, e quel continuare oscillare sul corpo del compagno di stanza, continuando a montarlo e ad aumentare il ritmo, lo portavano sempre più lontano, in un’apatia che Stiles non riusciva a spiegarsi, in un mondo inconsistente e privo di colore che non l’appagava in alcun modo.

Non c’era niente, niente, di quello che aveva provato con Derek Hale anche soltanto sfiorandolo ed era distrutto e smarrito, infuriato con se stesso e con quello che aveva lasciato accadere, senza proteggersi in alcun modo e lasciandosi plagiare dalle parole di fiducia che il capitano della squadra di basket decantava.

A Stiles veniva da ridere istericamente e malignamente, perché sia lui che Derek Hale non credevano in alcuna maniera nella fiducia delle persone.

Quando Stiles calò in un’ultima intensa e travolgente volta sul membro sempre più gonfio e pronto ad esplodere dell’altro, Theo venne all’interno del preservativo senza provare minimamente a controllarsi tanta era l’esperienza nefasta ed incredibile che aveva appena condiviso con lo Stilinski, ma al contrario, Stiles non sentì e provò nulla. L’inesistenza più estrema e quel completamento che non era avvenuto, quella sensazione di bagnato e di inondazione che non si era presentata e che al contrario, lo lasciava insoddisfatto e privo di qualsiasi tipo di appagamento. Era una bambola senza alcun tipo di emozione.

Theo lo baciò sulla bocca, impossessandosi di tutta la sua cavità orale e tirandolo da quei fili immaginari da cui lo studente di criminologia si faceva guidare da un paio di giorni a quella parte; non si era nemmeno accorto che Stiles non fosse venuto, non avesse neppure scalfino l’orgasmo e che fosse completamente inerme a quella rivelazione. La sua mente non poteva essere brandita dalla possibilità che Stiles non avesse goduto quanto lui, che non avesse beneficiato di quella scopata così travolgente da non poter essere paragonata a nulla che avessero già fatto, benché avessero sperimentato molto, in lungo ed in largo. «Dovresti essere illegale» e se non lo fosse stato, ci avrebbe pensato personalmente.

Perfino il bacio con il suo compagno di giochi era insipido e inconsistente, quasi lo disgustava, quanto si disgustava lui stesso e soltanto al suono della sua voce, che lo riportò un po’ alla realtà e lontano da quel pianeta sfoglio e bianco, curvò le labbra in risposta, compiacendosi con abile capacità recitativa per quel commento che conteneva qualcosa di profondamente languido e peccaminoso.

Ma Stiles non era soddisfatto, non poteva arrendersi così, non poteva permettersi che lasciasse cadere ogni cosa e si accontentasse di quella vita a metà. Lo legò ad una morsa sporca e piena di ogni sottointeso possibile ed inimmaginabile, lasciandogli talmente tanta carta bianca, esageratamente, che avrebbe potuto permettergli di fargli qualsiasi cosa e lo inchiodò sul letto con lo stesso ardore, ma con più complicità, strusciandosi insaziabile contro il suo basso ventre. «Scopami».

Theo avrebbe potuto indugiare, indagare un po’, ma non era la prima volta che Stiles chiedeva più round nello stesso periodo di tempo ed era una cosa che l’aveva sempre fatto impazzire e che lo portava a cercarlo ad ogni rapporto sessuale che si concedevano. Quindi no, non se lo fece ripetere due volte e invertì le posizioni subito dopo, uscendo da lui e afferrando il primo pacchetto contenente un nuovo profilattico come aveva fatto il castano precedentemente, disfacendosi di quello vecchio e già pieno, lanciandolo in una parte non identificata della stanza e rimandando la preoccupazione di buttarlo quando l’atto sarebbe finito.

Quando indossò il nuovo e pronto all’uso preservativo, penetrò senza alcun indugiò l’orifizio dello studente di criminologia, che si contorceva sotto di lui e che accresceva quella voglia di domarlo ad ogni nuova spinta.

Ma la verità era che nemmeno quello funzionò per Stiles e l’odio verso se stesso e la sua stupidità crebbero così tanto da raggiungere livelli critici, quasi preoccupati, e le sveltine in camera con Theo tra una lezione e l’altra e quando si lasciva possedere per buona parte della notte, non erano più sufficienti e passò di letto in letto, da partner a partner, allargando le gambe ogni volta che incontrava una mezza occhiata di complicità e pronto a sfondarlo. Aveva avuto talmente tanti uomini dentro di sé, in un periodo così limitato e circoscritto, come non ne aveva mai avuti e nessuno di loro riusciva ad avvicinarsi, nemmeno lontanamente, a quel folgore unito alla magnificenza che ogni tocco di Derek Hale gli aveva dato: ogni spinta, affondo, carezza o bacio rubato; lo sfregare della sua barba scura contro la pelle scialba e liscia, bianca e macchiata dal rossore causato da quello strofinare o dai morsi che lo marchiavano; l’inabissarsi dentro di lui e il riempirlo totalmente, farcendolo ed imbottendolo con il magma del suo seme.

Stiles era sempre più vicino a lasciarsi affogare dalla sporcizia e dalla cancrena che avvertiva crescere in ogni parte dell’organismo, contaminando tutti i tessuti e stroncandogli la vita.

Provava una tale ripugnanza e repulsione verso se stesso, da non avere alcun coraggio di sbirciarsi attraverso una superficie riflettente.

Stiles era in una delle sale comuni destinate al riserbo degli studenti dediti allo studio e che cercavano un ambiente diverso dal dormitorio – per chi l’aveva – o dalla biblioteca. Erano dei luoghi molto ricercati, dove vi era una grande pace e calma in cui si potesse dedicare al lavoro che dovevano svolgere.

Aveva davvero bisogno di stare lontano dalla propria camera dove probabilmente avrebbe trovato Theo e non aveva alcuna voglia di unirsi a lui in una delle loro attività fisiche molto rumorose e sfiancanti, soprattutto perché ormai consisteva in un triplo sforzo e faticosa messa in scena per poterla tenere in piedi ogni singola volta – Theo l’aveva preso quella stessa mattina, prima che entrambi corressero alle rispettive aule –; Stiles non aveva un vero orgasmo da più di una settimana, soprattutto se doveva farsi violenza per non immaginare di essere sotto le mani bollenti di Derek Hale.

Sfogliò il librò di sociologia su cui stava studiando, evidenziando un periodo di un azzurro vivo e appuntando alcune precisazioni sul lato più vicino, inglobandole dentro un cerchio improvvisato e collegandolo ad un paragrafo che si trovava sulla pagina accanto.

Quando cambiò il pennarello con uno verde bosco, permettendo la sostituzione e intento ad individuare quel specifico rigo in cui si trovava il collegamento, un piccolo volume di una trentina di pagine gli offuscò la vista e catturò totalmente la sua visione periferica.

«Hai perso questo» disse quella voce maschile che il suo nervo acustico aveva registrato con maestria, associandolo alla corretta persona e facendogli perdere un battito essenziale al cuore.

Stiles aumentò la forza sulla presa dell’evidenziatore verde, gli occhi ambrosia si legarono a quelli di giada e quello era un segno avverso del destino che lo prendeva di mira.

Dovette metterci un po’ prima di afferrare le sue parole e individuare quel piccolo fascicolo come proprio, integrazione del corso avanzato di sociologia, fondamentale per apprendere determinati dettagli e nelle esercitazioni in aula nei momenti vuoti, quando terminava prima di tutti gli altri e odiava girarsi i pollici. Come poteva non essersi accorto di averlo perso? «Lascialo lì» proferì soltanto, imponendosi di non lasciarsi andare ad uno dei suoi sproloqui di cui era tanto famoso e vietandosi categoricamente di ringraziarlo per avergli riportato una cosa che sicuramente aveva smarrito per colpa sua, in uno dei loro scontri/incidenti che lo perseguitavano.

Lo studente di criminologia distolse subito lo sguardo da lui e tornò alla sua bella pagina che bisognava di un tocco di colore e di aggiunte minuziose, gli esempi di vari casi criminali che aveva studiato e che associava ad una particolare formazione mentale; Per Stiles era finita lì e Derek poteva anche togliere il disturbo, andare via com’era arrivato.

Ma Derek non sembrava affatto di quell’avviso e, al contrario, fece l’esatto opposto delle speranze che popolavano la mente caotica e in continuo panico del diciannovenne, scostando una sedia dal tavolo che era proprio davanti a lui e sedendogli di fronte. «Nient’altro?».

Il figlio dello sceriffo fu attraversato da un brivido che gli fece accapponare la pelle e ringraziò mentalmente il tempo di essere nel periodo invernare e di indossare la sua adorata felpa rossa, unica alleata che aveva in quel luogo avverso. «No».

«Stiles» lo richiamò in un rimprovero poco velato che lasciava intendere ben altro, la sua missiva di non abbandonare quella postazione finché non gli avrebbe mostrato un minimo di interesse.

Stiles lo guardò ostile, identificandolo subito come il grande nemico che rappresentava e infierendo spietatamente. «Cosa vuoi che faccia? Che ti ingrazi? Credo di averlo già fatto».

Il capitano della squadra di basket non sembrò in alcun modo turbato dalla lingua tagliente e velenosa che Stiles gli aveva rivolto contro, al contrario appariva aspettarselo. «Non è quello che intendevo».

«O certo!» lo scimmiottò il suo interlocutore, roteando gli occhi esasperato e per nulla convinto di quello. «Non c’è nulla da aggiungere».

Di nuovo, per Stiles sembrava finita lì, un discorso chiuso che non doveva mai essere aperto, ma il ventenne era stranamente caparbio e del tutto disinteressato alla chiusura che l’altro stava dimostrando, impedendo qualsiasi possibilità di conversazione ed era ironico, perché era lui l’esperto in materia.

Quando si prodigò per toccarlo e richiamare la sua attenzione, Stiles intercettò subito quel movimento e si tirò indietro con tutta la sedia, facendola strisciare sul pavimento e permettendo al rumore del metallo di riecheggiare per tutta la grande camera, attirando e disturbando tutti gli studenti che vi erano presenti, rendendoli spettatori di quell’intreccio inaspettato che si stava presentando davanti i loro occhi. «Non toccarmi!» esclamò con un’ottava in aggiunta, con gli occhi a palla e sgomenti, le guance imporporate che spiccavano sull’incarnato niveo e il fiato che si rarefaceva ad ogni nuova emissione. «Non azzardarti a toccarmi. Vattene via di qui!».

«Stiles» provò ancora Derek, non perché avessero richiamato tutti gli sguardi su di loro e il loro inopportuno interesse – anche se non poteva dargli torto davanti quella scenata –, ma perché il diciannovenne sembrava sul punto di implodere e doveva assolutamente capire cosa fosse accaduto per farlo reagire in quella maniera, a cambiare nettamente il loro rapportarsi già conflittuale. Derek non poteva credere che potesse deteriorarsi fino a quel punto.

Stiles annaspò così tanto che preoccupò ognuno dei presenti, più la fonte scatenante, conficcandosi le unghie sul palmo della mano e lasciando sbiancare le dita. «Devi lasciarmi in pace».

Derek non ebbe modo di fermarlo, fu così veloce e repentino da non rendersi conto che lo studente di criminologia si era già volatilizzato, lasciando un punto vuoto nella grande sala, con ancora il tavolo imbastito dalla sua roba e il volume che gli aveva appositamente restituito. Dubitava che sarebbe tornato a riprenderseli, dubitava che Stiles si fosse realmente reso conto di cosa fosse accaduto e avesse lasciato.

Stiles non rimise più piede in quell’ala specifica, come c’era da aspettarselo, e trovò ciò che aveva abbandonato davanti la porta della propria camera, ai suoi piedi, senza un evidenziatore mancante o un pezzo di carta colorato; c’era tutto, compreso il volume che Derek Hale gli aveva riportato personalmente e forse, insieme a tutta quella confusione, Stiles sperò che ci fosse anche un esame di coscienza da parte sua, ma era qualcosa di cui Derek non si rendeva minimamene conto.

Era passata un’intera settimana dall’ultima festa a cui aveva partecipato ed a cui si era concesso a Derek Hale e fremeva dalla voglia di rimettersi in carreggiata, di dimenticare il terribile errore che aveva compito e di cancellare tutto quello che ne era susseguito dopo ed il panico che l’aveva accompagnato per diversi giorni, dalla fine dell’atto con il capitano della squadra di basket, finché era rimasta quell’unica convinzione che lo pregava ed esigeva di non mettersi mai più in quella situazione così rischiosa e senza alcun amor proprio.

Le feste che si tenevano all’interno delle confraternite erano quelle che Stiles preferiva ed a cui si divertiva di più, soprattutto per adescare chiunque lo attirasse e lo trascinasse ovunque volesse, infrangendo quelle regole non scritte presenti in quelle determinate occasioni, ma Stiles era un mago nel raggirarle.

Aveva adocchiato fin dall’inizio di quella serata un biondino niente male, probabilmente della sua età, ma vistosamente timido e Stiles adorava in parte quelle reazioni, benché la timidezza non era mai stata qualcosa che lo rappresentava e che al contrario gli era estranea, era troppo espansivo ed iperattivo per cullarsi in quella particolare forma di carattere e lui esternava sempre e troppo eccessivamente quello che aveva dentro, ciò che gli piaceva o gli era ostile ed era un’ottima volpe ammaliatrice e giocherellona quando si addentrava nel territorio del sesso. Gli piaceva godere della timidezza degli altri e strappargliela via, mentre calava dentro di loro e li portava all’orgasmo, facendogli conoscere nuovi piaceri inespressi.

Ed erano sette lunghi giorni che non entrava dentro qualcuno, abbandonando del tutto il ruolo di attivo.

Si era limitato ad un piccolo segno, attirando la sua attenzione sorpresa e dedicandogli un accattivante sorriso pieno di cattivi propositi, così carico di sottintesi da far gelare la sua nuova preda, facendolo eccitare all’istante, e si era avviato per le scale senza lasciarsi vedere da nessuno dei componenti della confraternita che avevano indetto la festa, sgusciando via abile da canide rosso qual era e ritrovandosi davanti ampi corridoi che davano su numerose porte chiuse a chiave.

Stiles scelse quella più lontana e nascosta, quella che tutti avrebbero ignorato e che nessuno avrebbe controllato, e, con l’abilità acquisita nell’intrufolarsi in posti a cui non aveva accesso, con porte sempre serrate e schedari sigillati – il distretto di polizia in primis –, fece scattare la serratura con un’unica mossa elegante e sopraffina, senza lasciare alcuna traccia, nell’impeccabilità di un lavoro pulito e senza residui d’impronte sfuggite. Si limitò semplicemente ad aspettare.

«Non è il tuo periodo fortunato, Stiles» subentrò la sua nemesi, arcuando le labbra e guardandolo dall’alto della sua posizione, appoggiato allo stipite della posta lasciata aperta ed a braccia conserte.

Il figlio dello sceriffo saltò in aria, non aspettandosi in alcun modo di sentire quel timbro vocale ed alzando nell’immediato le iridi di miele per incontrare quelle boscose, seduto su un letto estraneo ad attendere un ulteriore estraneo. «Cos’hai fatto? L’hai intercettato e gli hai ringhiato contro per darsela a gambe?» era piuttosto evidente che certi commenti inappropriati e ben assestati che uscivano dalla bocca del ventenne avessero delle basi molto solide e che non si limitassero a voci di terzi; Stiles di certo scartava che Derek avesse la capacità di leggergli nella mente. Sbranare la gente e mostrare i suoi lunghi canini da lupo sì, ma leggergli nella mente era una capacità da non considerare a priori.

«È una teoria valida» sentenziò lo studente di letteratura senza confermare o negare nulla, lasciando larga sentenza.

Stiles si alzò dal letto quasi infuriato, cercando di controllarsi come meglio poteva e non permettergli di godere del suo scontento, del potere che dimostrava di avere nella sua vita. «Perché devi sempre guastarmi la festa?».

«Fai tutto da solo» dichiarò il moro inattaccabile, immune a quelle accuse che non lo toccavano minimamente.

Il diciannovenne lo occhieggiò ostico e con quella furia cieca che prendeva spazio senza dargli l’opportunità di gestirla, serrando i pugni e del tutto intenzionato ad abbandonare la stanza, superarlo e non incontrarlo mai più. «Che faccia tosta».

Ma Derek Hale continuava ad avere piani diversi rispetto ai suoi e chiuse la porta con doppia mandata prima che Stiles potesse muovere un passo, provare anche soltanto ad andare da qualche parte e lasciare bene intendere quanto poco volesse avere a che fare con lui.

Stiles sbiancò nell’immediato, perse così tanto colore da attivare una forma di pericolo ed allarme, spalancando enormemente gli occhi e lasciando le che le pupille oscurassero l’ambra delle iridi; un tumulto incessante viveva nefasto nel petto. «Vuoi chiudermi in gabbia? È questo quello che vuoi fare?».

«No» negò affermativo il playmaker, percependo l’enorme vastità di emozioni cariche di adrenalina, paura e rabbia che si agitavano tutte dentro l’organismo del ragazzo che aveva davanti a sé.

«Non puoi chiudermi le vie d’accesso» gli urlò contro il figlio dello sceriffo, l’isteria che prendeva il sopravvento e quella forma di nera collera che si fondeva con quella sensazione di tradimento che Derek non riusciva ancora a spiegarsi. «Non sono una tua proprietà. Non hai alcun diritto su di me».

Il corpo di Derek si irrigidì e lo sguardò divenne severo, austero e giudicante e Stiles si ritirò d’istinto quando lo vide avvicinarsi, allungare il passo e frapporsi tra lui e la porta chiusa con la chiave ancora appesa. «E gli altri? Gli altri hanno diritto su di te?».

Il corpo dello studente di criminologia gelò all’istante, un’enorme statua di ghiaccio che non riusciva ad emettere fiato, alcuna particella d’ossigeno e Derek era già pronto a toccarlo, ad investirlo con la sua temperatura corporea incredibilmente alta e che non associava a nessuna di quelli degli altri esseri umani con cui era entrato in contatto, incaricandosi di liberandolo dalla sua patina di cristallo trasparente e freddo.

Stiles si tirò subito indietro come aveva fatto il giorno prima quando l’uomo l’aveva raggiunto nella sala comune interrompendo il suo studio, costringendolo ad una fuga eccessiva e decisamente drammatica, facendo collidere le gambe contro il bordo del materasso che gli impediva una piena fuga. «Non toccarmi!».

Derek ritirò la mano e lo sguardo si fece più scuro, più tenebroso, così come la sua voce. «Sei pieno di odori» disse senza alcun freno, con il tono affilato e una pugnalata che mirava proprio all’altezza del cuore. «Un’orgia di odori».

Stiles strabuzzò gli occhi, sbattendo varie volte le palpebre e cercando ancora di indietreggiare, ma senza alcun successo e con un equilibrio così precario che mancava davvero poco che capitolasse sul letto e si facesse tagliare anche quella micro possibilità che aveva per raggiungere la serratura, girare la chiave in senso contrario e aprire quella dannata porta. «Di… di che cosa stai parlando?».

Derek indurì la mandibola e così tutti i tratti del viso, privandolo quasi completamente del suo spazio vitale e soffiandogli pericolosamente dentro il nervo acustico. «Da quanti ragazzi ti sei fatto fottere?».

Tutto l’ossigeno in Stiles evaporò e cadde sul duro materasso quando sentì che non aveva altra scelta, che le gambe gli stavano cedendo, non essendogli più amiche e incapaci di ribaltare o affrontare quella situazione, quello sputtanamento della sua vita che veniva reso a voce alta dall’unica persona che non avrebbe dovuto saperne niente.

Derek guardandolo dalla posizione privilegiata in cui si trovava, lo seguì a ruota, togliendogli ancora una volta il suo spazio vitale e Stiles gattonò all’indietro, tentando un’ultima azione disperata che lo portò con le spalle al muro, dritto dritto contro la testata del letto e talmente lontano dalla porta chiusa a chiave da essere un ricordo lontano. Era fregato, completamente fottuto e non c’erano più vie di salvezza.

«Non toccarmi» disse nuovamente a mezza voce, completamente radicata dentro di sé quando il capitano dalla squadra di basket lo afferrò contro la sua volontà da una caviglia e lo tirò verso di lui, portandolo sotto il suo corpo.

«Perché?» chiese invece il ventenne, vagando con la mano per tutto il percorso dalla caviglia afferrata fino alla coscia ed imprimendosi tutta la corposità dalla sua carne perfino attraverso lo strato spesso dei jeans invernali. «Ti lasci toccare da ogni genere di ragazza e ragazzo, ma non da me» soffiò quasi con rancore, alzandogli la maglia verde bottiglia che portava e scoprendogli lo stomaco, calando con la testa per baciarglielo e tempestarlo di nuovi schiocchi lascivi, girando intorno al perimetro dell’ombelico, lentamente, sempre più lentamente, mentre Stiles gemeva incontrollato sotto di lui e tentava di strusciare via come poteva, dimenandosi sotto i suoi tocchi e bloccato da quella mano che lo tratteneva dalla coscia che stava torturando.

Gli penetrò l’ombelico con la lingua bagnata ed umida senza alcun accenno di quell’azione, prendendolo completamente alla sprovvista e lasciandogli uscire un urletto mal controllato che non vi era modo di identificare. «Ti sei lasciato scopare da così tante persone in così poco tempo» continuò con perfidia, leccando avido ogni parte di quel piccolo foro a larghezza della lingua in cui continuava ad affondare e infastidire, facendo contorcere il diciannovenne ad ogni nuova invasione. «Stavi cercando qualcosa o volevi cancellare qualcosa?» Stiles si tappò la bocca con entrambe le mani quando perseguì con quel gioco e gli morse lo sterno con un’artigliata dei denti, percorrendo tutta quella strada in salita con continui baci voraci che volevano mangiarlo, arrivando all’altezza dei capezzoli e prendendone a stuzzicarne uno, circondandolo con la bocca e dedicandogli lunghe lappate che si scontravano con gli incisivi, graffiandolo e facendo dibattere il ragazzo che inarcava la schiena e che gli andava incontro senza controllo. «Volevi sostituirmi o cancellarmi?».

Stiles ingrandì esponenzialmente gli occhi umidi, velati di piacere e in loro vi era talmente tanto sgomento ed atterrimento da far esternare quella maschera trattenuta che si sbriciolò inesorabilmente e in cui Derek vi lesse la risposta che il figlio dello sceriffo gli teneva nascosta.

Sotto quello stesso sguardo Derek si impegnò solamente a liberare lo studente di criminologia dai pantaloni che gli impedivano di arrivare alla sua meta, strattonandoli rudemente e cacciandoli ai piedi del letto, insieme ai boxer neri che portava e con un’evidente mezza erezione tra le gambe; Stiles era un libro aperto in ogni sua sfaccettatura.

Le pupille color pece di Stiles si allargarono così tanto da inghiottire tutto il dorato dei suoi occhi e scalpitò per scappare via e risalire in superficie, spingerlo con il tallone e procurarsi l’uscita in qualunque modo, ma Derek aveva un istinto invidiabile, come i suoi riflessi sempre attenti e la forza fisica che non aveva eguali, soprattutto con lui; non aveva dove andare se Derek Hale era con lui e in lui. «Derek, fermati».

Ma il playmaker lo afferrò ancora una volta, portandolo sotto di sé e catturandogli nell’immediatezza il membro che sverzava tra le gambe pallide. Stiles lasciò fuoriuscire un lamento spezzato ed impreparato e Derek prese a succhiare energicamente, tenendolo fermo dagli arti inferiori e spalancandogli le cosce, costringendolo ad una posizione che gli desse più accesso e gli facilitasse l’impresa.

Quando i gemiti di Stiles prendevano più consistenza e si alzavano di scala, Derek si limitava a lente, brucianti e provocanti leccate che torcevano il ragazzo sotto di lui, che non raggiungeva e riceveva quello che la fornace sotto forma di bocca gli privava con dispetto e cruda malvagità, per poi riprendere a suggere soltanto quando decretava che Stiles ne fosse meritevole.

Continuò così per minuti interi, torturandolo contromisura, ma premiandolo sempre con autentica goduria, finché Derek non lo sentì arrivare ad un punto di non ritorno ed intensificò la prassi, velocizzando il lavoro di bocca e accogliendo dentro di sé il liquido bollente e dolciastro che gli invase la cavità orale, versandosi tutto al suo interno.

Stiles lo guardò sconvolto, impietrito e con la vergogna stampata in pieno viso, impressa in ogni lineamento e il ventenne l’osservò rimpicciolirsi sotto le sue iridi verdi, mentre la prova del misfatto sporcava le labbra di macchie bianche che brillavano sotto i raggi lunari e della luce artificiale che filtravano dalla finestra posta alla loro destra.

Stiles era così piegato e vuoto da scomparire sotto di sé, ma Derek risalì il suo corpo e lo trascinò in un bacio sporco e impudico, pieno dello sperma del ragazzo che non aveva ancora inghiottito e che invece veniva sballottato da una bocca ad un’altra, con le lingue che si cercavano e si intrecciavano, lasciando scontrare i denti e dibattendosi per quella colata di piacere di cui entrambi conoscevano ormai il sapore.

Il capitano della squadra di basket mollò per primo la presa, con fare studiato e preventivato, e Stiles nel panico si ritrovò con il proprio seme in bocca che fu costretto ad ingoiare sotto le gemme di ghiaccio che gli davano il tormento e che non si persero in alcun modo lo spettacolo, bramando ogni istante.

Stiles sospirò esausto e Derek gli baciò l’attaccatura dei capelli, congiungendo la fronte con la sua e respirando direttamente dalle sue labbra.

«Derek» soffiò sfiancato e con nuova libertà che gli scorreva nelle vene, sotto gli occhi socchiusi che si beavano del calore dell’altro e che godeva delle leggere carezze che gli lasciava su una delle cosce nude. «Devi ascoltarmi».

«Ti ascolto» rettificò lo studente di letteratura, attento a tutto quello che il corpo di Stiles comunicava per lui.

«No, non lo fai» dichiarò impetuoso il figlio dello sceriffo, aprendo le palpebre ed incrociando le perle di giada che si scontrarono con le proprie, abbandonando il torpore in cui il calore di Derek lo faceva sprofondare. «Non hai idea… non hai idea della situazione in cui mi hai messo».

Derek si alzò leggermente dalla posizione in cui si trovava, lanciandogli un’occhiata interrogativa e perplessa e Stiles avvertì subito la sua lontananza. «Tu mi vuoi e io voglio te».

Derek continuava ad assestargli dei colpi bassi e le poche parole a cui dava fiato avevano il potere di mettere tutte quelle verità scomode che Stiles aveva tenuto per sé in bella vista, alla luce del sole, incurante di tutto ciò che si annidava dentro di lui, del male che lo stava logorando. Per Derek era elementare e non vedeva alcun impedimento nel soddisfare le proprie voglie. «Non è così facile».

Gli occhi del capitano della squadra di basket si scurirono nuovamente e Stiles li temette ancora una volta, con quella rabbia cieca che prendeva il sopravvento e che lo vedeva intrattenersi con qualsiasi altra persona tranne che con lui; Derek non riusciva a sopportarlo in alcun modo.

Il capitano lo smosse di nuovo e Stiles sapeva perfettamente come sarebbe andata a finire, come si sarebbe conclusa quella nottata, come i jeans stretti del playmaker scivolarono verso il pavimento insieme all’intimo e come prese a tormentare e stimolare la sua apertura, dedicandosi al perimetro e inserendo con accuratezza solo una parte della prima nocca dell’indice. «Tu mi vuoi» gli sputò contro, quella lieve ferocia che veniva trattenuta a stento, ma che fuoriusciva dalle iridi di smeraldo con piccoli spruzzi di cremisi.

Inserì maggiormente la punta del dito sull’orifizio, premendo e testandolo, imprimendosi la sua trama sul polpastrello ed entrando in sintonia con le reazioni che gli scatenava. «Ha gli spasmi. Il tuo buco ha gli spasmi e mi vuole dentro di sé» ed era già unto di umori, rispondeva ad ogni stimolo che Derek gli scatenava e quando insidiò quella falange più in fondo, fino a sparire del tutto, per testare quanto avesse ragione e sentire il suo corpo ardesse per averlo, Stiles gemette forte, prodigandosi verso quel corpo estraneo che lo faceva sentire divinamente e corrispondendo ad ogni suo movimento. «Fremi per avermi dentro di te».

Stiles ansimava incontrollato e Derek non aveva più alcuna pazienza, con l’enorme erezione tra le gambe bronzee che voleva infilzare e venire compresso all’interno di quelle pareti anali di puro fuoco. «Der, ascoltami. Ascoltami almeno per una volta».

Ma Derek gli aveva già spalancato le gambe e il glande sbatteva sul solco dei glutei, estraendo l’indice che si era limitato ad una preparazione precaria ed insufficiente e accostandogli la punta del pene proprio sull’orifizio appena abbandonato, allargandolo lievemente con quella leggera e provocante intrusione – nemmeno provare ad utilizzare quell’abbreviativo che gli era uscito d’istinto l’avrebbe salvato; tentare disperatamente di richiamare l’attenzione di Derek che si rifiutava di sentirlo. «Ti ascolto» ripeté con ancora più convinzione, spingendogli dentro il membro, procedendo con un colpo secco e ben assestato, cominciando a muoversi velocemente e fuori sincrono senza aspettare che Stiles si abituasse alla sua presenza. «So che cosa vuole il tuo corpo».

Ma erano due concetti completamente diversi che Derek ignorava guidato solo dai suoi sensi e se Stiles fosse stato più forte e temerario, più convinto delle sue parole e per niente adulato ed oppresso dalle miliari di emozioni incredibilmente belle e fuori misura che Derek Hale gli faceva provare, avrebbe tentato di più, avrebbe fatto valere le sue ragioni e forse il ventenne l’avrebbe ascoltato, capito perfino e avrebbe risposto a lui come avrebbe voluto fin dall’inizio.

Ma Stiles non era forte e temerario, non era per nulla convinto delle sue parole e ragioni nel momento in cui il capitano della squadra di basket lo toccava e lo baciava; nell’istante in cui lo penetrava e cominciava a spingere e spingere, a raggiungere punti a cui nessuno con cui era stato era riuscito soltanto a sfiorare e men che meno a farlo godere in quel modo indecente e senza ritegno come stava accadendo in quell’attimo, mentre allargava di più le gambe e si muoveva per venirgli incontro, lasciando che gli entrasse sempre più a fondo, sempre un po’ più lontano finché non sarebbe più esistito l’uno senza l’altro. E Stiles gemeva e gemeva tanto ed in modo incontrollato, chiamando Derek per nome e incitandolo a fare di più, ad andare più veloce ed a toccare determinati punti che lo facevano impazzire ed era così distante, così irraggiungibile la sua idea di non essere toccato da lui, di non lasciarsi andare in quel modo anche se lo voleva, disperatamente, e così opposto nel modo in cui lo pregava di non prenderlo, di non scoparlo e fotterlo come invece stava accadendo.

Invece lo supplicava di farlo, di non smettere e di andare oltre e Stiles non sapeva proprio come poteva vivere con quelle due entità così controverse, che si battevano dentro di sé, ma che faceva vincere sempre l’altra quando Derek Hale subentrava nella sua sfera privata, in quell’asso di tempo non individuabile in cui lo sfiorava soltanto con gli occhi della foresta. Stiles non aveva idea di come avrebbe fatto a non spaccarsi in due ed a rompersi completamente, a cedere e sfaldarsi e chi l’avrebbe raccolto?

Derek spingeva ancora, sempre più forte e veloce ed erano in un bagno di sudore, eppure nell’annebbiamento dei sensi Stiles poteva sentire perfettamente, stringendo le pareti anali per avere di più ed incastrarlo interamente nel suo corpo, che vi era solo pelle tra loro; tanta e tanta pelle, nuda ed a contatto, senza alcuno strato di lattice o una pallida imitazione. Non c’era niente e la malattia scaturita dal suo cervello prese nuovamente il dominio, ma fu cacciata via quando Derek gli catturò le labbra tra le sue e lo baciò come nessuno l’aveva mai baciato prima.

Era focoso e passionale, del tutto guidato dall’onda estrema che stavano seguendo, ma era venerante, possessivo ed era incredibile e Stiles lo desiderò ancora di più, sempre di più, ad ogni nuovo affondo ed a ogni bacio rinnovato e quando Derek lo riempì totalmente con quel liquido bianco di lava densa e pura di cui aveva una fottuta paura, lo strinse a sé e lo legò ad una morsa deplorevole ed indecorosa, nutrendosi delle labbra e continuando a muoversi in modo confuso ed arrancato, serrando le ginocchia sui suoi fianchi e tenendosi ancorato e sollevato dal letto. «Ancora, Der. Ancora».

Se aveva preteso ed urlato che Derek Hale non avrebbe dovuto incontrarlo e ancora di più toccarlo, Stiles lasciò che lo possedesse, fottendolo sempre più forte e con richiami animali, permettendogli di inondarlo di sperma ad ogni nuovo orgasmo, per ore intere.


	3. 3° Capitolo

Stiles ansimava senza controllo, i gemiti si susseguivano in una catena infinita e Derek lo teneva fermo sopra le proprie gambe piegate, continuando incessantemente ad entrargli da dietro e pressandolo contro di sé, schiena contro petto, aumentando ad ogni lamento intriso di piacere le spinte e contemplando l’organismo del diciannovenne che si stringeva attorno al suo uccello, bramando di sentirlo sempre di più e di imprimersi ogni venatura di quel membro immenso che picchiava dentro di lui.

Lo facevano da settimane, più di una volta nell’arco di quei sette giorni che delimitavano quel temporale.

Non avevano nemmeno bisogno di adocchiarsi alle feste a cui entrambi avrebbero partecipato e, che si svolgessero all’interno di case private o nelle confraternite, salivano sempre al piano di sopra, con Stiles che apriva la strada e con Derek che lo seguiva subito dopo.

Nessuna perdita di tempo, nessun convenevole o mezza parola, si saltavano addosso senza dare il tempo di proferire una sola vocale, benché per tutta la mattinata si fossero guardati in cagnesco e si fossero urlati contro, e la sera godevano sotto il tocco dell’altro, a contatto con la bocca e con qualsiasi altra parte dei loro corpi. Derek aveva il dono di farlo urlare di estremo piacere come nessuno e Stiles avrebbe preferivo vendersi l’anima che rinunciare a tutto quello, ma pensandoci, forse l’aveva già fatto e la malattia che si annidava nel suo cervello, facendo crescere qualcosa che in realtà non esisteva, gli anneriva la coscienza e lo sporcava come niente e lui continuava ad essere combattuto, provato e spezzato, ma persisteva ad avere gli orgasmi migliori della sua vita e quello metteva in secondo piano il panico che lo coglieva ogni volta che si separava da Derek Hale.

Derek gli morse una spalla e Stiles ansimò ancora più forte. «Quanti ne hai toccati, Stiles?» chiese provocante direttamente alla sua giugulare, addentandola e leccandola con la lingua rovente, mentre il figlio dello sceriffo corrispondeva ogni suo affondo e invocasse quelle penetrazioni sempre più profonde ed irruenti. «Conosci il tuo segreto?» lo stuzzicò direttamente nel padiglione auricolare, soffiando con fare accattivante al suo interno e stimolandogli il timpano, provocandogli un brivido considerevole in tutto il corpo. «Per quante fiche lecchi e scopi, per quanti culi fotti, l’unica cosa che vuoi davvero, che desideri ardentemente, è essere sfondato a tua volta» sputò nel nervo acustico con voce impudica e intrisa di volgarità, ficcandogli con spinte ben assestate il pisello che veniva richiesto a gran voce da quella figura nivea e ben formata che non sembrava saziarsi mai. «Ami farti riempire, avere un cazzo duro e grosso dentro di te. Tu vuoi essere impalato e prenderne più che puoi» lamenti ben udibili uscivano senza alcun decoro dalle labbra rosse torturate di Stiles, con Derek che lo teneva sempre più schiacciato contro di sé e la certezza che lo studente di criminologia fosse sempre più vicino a raggiungere la vetta massima, facendosi inondare dal seme dell’altro, accogliendo ogni goccia e quando si arrivava a quel punto, Derek velocizzava il tutto, immettendosi totalmente, come se potesse prendere ogni parte di lui e farla propria. «Non vorresti mai che qualcuno uscisse da te» e Derek inserì il dito più lungo e grosso della mano all’interno dell’orifizio che già conteneva completamente la sua verga, fino ai testicoli che sbattevano incessantemente contro i glutei, suscitando un ansimo di sorpresa e smarrimento nel diciannovenne che accolse con godimento, permettendo ad ogni nocca di entrare, una dopo l’altra, prendendo quel nuovo intruso fino alla radice e cercando nuovo piacere.

«Cazzo, Stiles» ringhiò il capitano della squadra di basket, frastornato e completamente colpito dalla scena che aveva appena vissuto, totalmente assuefatto e corteggiato dal flusso su cui stavano viaggiando, incapace di diminuire la velocità degli affondi. «Quanto puoi sopportare?».

«Non chiedere. Non perdere tempo. Non azzardarti a rallentale» lo rimproverò schematicamente veloce e con voce arrocchita il figlio dello sceriffo, inarcando la schiena e percependo immediatamente dove stessero correndo i pensieri del playmaker. Non c’era tempo per quello. «Smuoviti a scoparmi».

Derek picchiò dentro all’orifizio con più violenza ed impeto, scivolando così tanto in lui da perdersi e non c’era alcuna possibilità che quello potesse finire, che potessero allentare o interrompere improvvisamente. Non c’era via d’uscita ed erano troppo in là per fare qualsiasi cosa che non fosse il portare a termine l’atto, il muoversi ancora di più e l’ancorarsi l’uno all’altro, finché Derek non gli venne dentro, riempiendo ogni parte del ragazzo sopra di sé e Stiles raggiunse un orgasmo senza precedenti – ma tutti quelli che lo coglievano con Derek superavano quelli della volta antecedente.

Stiles ansimò stremato e spossato, abbandonandosi all’indietro contro il petto dello studente di letteratura che lo sosteneva, mentre respirava pesantemente sulla sua spalla. Poco dopo Derek si premurò di estrarre il dito medio che teneva dentro la matricola e il membro svuotato, ma Stiles lo bloccò prima che separasse completamente i loro corpi e li riportasse distesi su un materasso di cui non avevano alcuna idea a chi appartenesse, afferrandogli il braccio con cui aveva giocato e che si era divertito con lui, girandosi di alcuni gradi verso il lato del più grande, avvicinandolo alla bocca e inglobando al suo interno quel dito ricoperto dallo sperma di Derek che aveva aiutato con il raggiungimento dell’orgasmo, toccando punti a cui il membro non poteva più dedicarsi ed ingoiandolo totalmente, immergendolo in una danza sporca e che non lasciava alcun fraintendimento. Stiles leccò ed ingerì ogni liquido che avevano prodotto insieme.

«Sei indecente» proferì il giocatore di basket con lussuria evidente e la voce rauca, che non aiutava nessuno dei due e che se avessero continuato, si sarebbero ritrovati a ricominciare nuovamente.

Stiles leccò avidamente l’ultima goccia del fluido bianco, cancellando ogni traccia dalle labbra e gli sorrise con quella curva pedatrice e da volpe seducente, ammaliante e spudorata, voltandosi completamente verso di lui e, una volta abbandonato l’arto che tratteneva, baciandolo con trepidazione, invadendogli la bocca arida con quella stessa lingua che aveva appena goduto della loro miscela.

Derek lo strinse per i fianchi, incatenandolo ad una morsa affamata, alzandolo leggermente di peso per ributtarlo sul letto e farlo distendere, mentre Stiles si lasciava trasportare come se fosse privo di peso e rispondendo in egual misura.

Il capitano della squadra di basket si separò quando l’ossigeno cominciò a scarseggiare per entrambi e gli respirò direttamente sulle labbra, facendo congiungere le fronti e rimanendo a riprendere in quel modo le forze per qualche minuto.

«Quanto riesci a sopportare?» chiese nuovamente lo studente del secondo anno, trovando una muta domanda negli occhi ambrati che si specchiavano nei propri e percorrendo per interezza la coscia nuda, scivolando di lato con le dita e tappando con la punta dell’indice l’orifizio pieno dello sperma che aveva rilasciato in lui.

«Abbastanza» rispose Stiles senza dilungarsi in spiegazioni e limitandosi ad una sintesi che lasciava troppi sbocchi ed interpretazioni; sia la sua mente che quella di Derek sapevano andare ben oltre le parole dette e immaginavano fin troppi scenari inappropriati ed al limite del consentito.

«Stiles» esigette il ventenne, rincarando la dose e guardandolo severamente, del tutto intenzionato a saperne di più, inserendo quella nocca un po’ di più e bagnandosi completamente del proprio seme.

«Sei troppo grosso, Derek» rivelò a quel richiamo, non riuscendo a trattenersi dall’accogliere ancora una volta dentro di sé una parte, anche minima, del capitano. «Credo di non poter andare oltre».

 _Oltre_. Derek, fin dalla prima volta, aveva trovato incredibile che Stiles riuscisse ad accoglierlo tutto, nella sua pienezza, senza permettere che un solo centimetro rimanesse fuori al freddo e non potesse godere di quell’antro meravigliosamente caldo ed accogliente che gli avvolgeva tutto l’uccello.

Era estenuante e paradisiaco e ne aveva incontrati pochi che fossero disposti a tanto, a lasciarsi sfondare completamente, ma con Stiles, con Stiles era un’altra musica. Era già lodevole così, l’oltre era inimmaginabile. «Vuoi dirmi che riesci a prenderne più di uno, allo stesso tempo, con dimensioni diverse dalle mie?».

«È capitato, qualche volta» ammise il figlio dello sceriffo privo di pudore, respirando profondamente e tentando di riprendersi dall’ultima performance che avevano ottenuto. «Ma con te, Der, non credo di riuscirci».

Derek lo guardò a lungo ed intensamente, togliendo la falange dal luogo in cui era e asciugandola dallo sperma sull’interno coscia del ragazzo. «Non voglio condividerti con qualcuno» ed era ben diverso dal vietargli di andare a letto con qualcun altro quand’erano separati. Sia lui che Stiles continuavano ad intrattenersi con chiunque volessero, tutte le volte che lo ritenevano necessario e senza alcun limite. Loro rappresentavano soltanto la scopata sicura della settimana, più volte a settimana. Ma Derek non avrebbe mai tollerato che vi fosse qualche altra presenza con loro mentre si dedicavano l’uno all’altro e raggiungevano vette che potevano solo sognare quando erano con quel qualcun altro.

Non avrebbe sopportato di vederlo mentre lo toccava qualcuno di diverso da lui mentre erano insieme, lo baciava o lo penetrava e certamente non avrebbe mai permesso che dividesse il piacere che riusciva a dare a Stiles con una terza persona. Era fuori discussione, avrebbe preferito ucciderla.

Stiles l’osservò dal basso della sua posizione, con Derek praticamente steso su di sé e sollevato appena per non gravargli completamente addosso. Il figlio dello sceriffo si propese verso l’alto e gli schioccò un bacio tenue e morbido sulle labbra, assaporando tutta la loro consistenza e regalandogli un sorriso complice e compiaciuto. «No, sei troppo possessivo e territoriale» calcò abile e preciso, conscio perfettamente del temperamento che viveva nell’altro e che avrebbe estratto gli artigli se qualcuno l’avesse sfiorato davanti ai suoi occhi. «A volte assomigli troppo ad un lupo».

Le pupille di Derek si dilatarono di un millimetro e lo sguardo si fece più profondo ed intenso, con una sorpresa ben nascosta, ma che Stiles poteva toccare in maniera impercettibile, come se fosse l’unico che potesse notarlo. «Ti piacciono i lupi?».

Il figlio dello sceriffo non sapeva bene come avrebbe dovuto interpretare quella domanda, benché possedesse una sua logica e fosse consequenziale dopo quanto detto, ma se ci fosse stato di più? «Mh, mi piacevano. Credo mi piacciano ancora, ma ho una relazione complicata con loro» _davvero molto complicata_. «A te piacciono?».

L’attenzione dello studente di letteratura sembrò allontanarsi, insieme alle iridi che apparivano più distanti e pensose, mentre Derek si portava al suo fianco, ricadendo sul materasso sconosciuto e impedendosi di addossare ancora sul corpo del diciannovenne. «Non ci ho mai riflettuto».

Era qualcosa di inaspettato per Derek, Stiles poteva vederlo perfettamente, una nuova realtà che si apriva davanti le perle di giada e che lo metteva in esame per la prima volta. «Ehy, Der» proferì candido, direttamente sulla sua epidermide quando si girò verso di lui, poggiando il palmo aperto della mano all’altezza del cuore del ventenne ed accostandogli il viso per sostenersi, adocchiandolo da quella prospettiva. «Non è importante. Quando si appartiene ad una certa natura, non ci si interroga sul fatto che potrebbe piacere o meno. Si è quello che si è».

Il capitano della squadra di basket l’osservò dal basso, la testa voltata verso la sua direzione e il viso di Stiles che capeggiava sopra di lui, completamente a suo agio e senza alcuna sbavatura. «E tu mi vedi esattamente come un lupo» non sapeva se esserne affascinato, spaventato o sbalordito.

Non era una domanda o una riflessione che aveva bisogno di conferme, era una costatazione, un’affermazione di ciò che Stiles scorgeva in lui, senza commettere alcun errore e per la matricola aveva un significato che ancora gli sfuggiva. «Sì».

Derek non aggiunse nient’altro, limitandosi ad abbandonare il capo su un cuscino non suo e giocando distrattamente con le ciocche castane dell’altro, ancora accoccolato contro di lui e temerario dal rimanerci, abbandonato interamente alle sue carezze e di certo, Derek, non si sarebbe lamentato di quello.

«Derek, posso farti una domanda?» chiese poco dopo il più giovane, rompendo il silenzio pieno di quiete e complicità che esisteva tra loro e Stiles era sicuro di non aver mai provato una cosa simile con nessuno dei suoi amanti occasionali.

«Se devi» proferì con leggera noia e disinteresse il giocatore di basket, ma lasciandogli carta bianca.

Stiles indugiò, pensieroso e riflessivo, abbassando gli occhi e posandoli sul petto di Derek che copriva con la sua presenza, proprio all’altezza dell’organo cardiaco dove poteva ascoltare il ritmo costante del suo battito, che lo cullava e lo rasserenava. Ma non era quello l’effetto che Derek suscitava sempre in lui, soprattutto quando si separavano e si lanciavano occhiate astiose da un corridoio all’altro; quel loro modo di rapportarsi lo piegava come nulla avesse fatto prima. «Perché sei così sicuro di non potermi trasmettere niente?».

Derek si voltò verso di lui con sorpresa ben stampata in viso e inarcò le sopracciglia folti, intrappolando la mano con cui gli accarezzava i capelli proprio tra le setose ciocche. «Ci pensi ancora?».

Il diciannovenne si sentì punto sul vivo e si arretrò in modo impercettibile, sfuggendo alla calda mano del più grande. «Io… io ho bisogno di saperlo».

«Stiles» Derek si vide costretto a richiamarlo, ma una volta che al figlio dello sceriffo non arrivò nessuna risposta si ritirò ancora di più, fino a separarsi dal suo corpo e ad allontanarsi e Derek stringeva tra le dita una manciata di aria inconsistente. «Devi solo sapere che è così» dovette aggiungere, senza rivelargli davvero nulla, senza esporsi e svelargli la verità, la sua vera natura che non avrebbe mai compreso e che doveva proteggere, soprattutto dopo che gli era costato così tanto l’aver sbagliato un’unica, singola e irripetibile volta.

Stiles si teneva seduto scompostamente al centro del materasso, proprio accanto al playmaker, con la testa rivolta verso il basso e gli occhi che divenivano vitrei; li rialzò soltanto quando le falangi tiepide di Derek gli sfiorarono una guancia, risalendo fino alle ciocche ribelli che gli ricadevano davanti al viso e che lo nascondevano del tutto dalle iridi attenti e scrupolose. «Devi fare una cosa per me, Derek».

Il capitano della squadra di basket lo scrutò meticolosamente, avvertendo immediatamente il cambiamento interiore che stava avvenendo all’interno dell’organismo della matricola e gli immerse nuovamente le falangi tra i capelli, alzandogli completamente il capo e costringendolo ad incrociare il suo sguardo. «Va bene».

«La prossima volta che vorrai toccarmi, che desidererai farlo, devi avere un preservativo con te» comunicò in un barlume di coraggio, prima che potesse tirarsi indietro e scappare a gambe levate perché quello non corrispondeva affatto alle aspettative di Derek. Quasi si aspettava di vederlo ridergli in faccia con malignità e derisione.

«È questo che vuoi?» domandò invece lo studente di letteratura, ascoltando attentamente il suo battito cardiaco e le emozioni contrastanti che si abbattevano nervose e tese nell’intero organismo del figlio della legge, consumandolo sempre un po’ di più.

Stiles non poteva nascondere di essere stupefatto ed impressionato, ritrovandosi davanti qualcosa che non si aspettava e che aveva temuto da quando si era concesso a lui la prima volta; ma forse Derek Hale non era affatto la sua nemesi. «Sì».

Derek lo coinvolse in un bacio lento, studiato e ben calibrato, assaporando esclusivamente la compattezza delle labbra e dedicandosi interamente ad esse, alternando con maestria con leccate ben dosate e tornando a baciarle con lo stesso trasporto. Poco dopo erano fronte contro fronte, a respirare lo stesso ossigeno e ad osservarsi di sottecchi al centro del letto. «Va bene».

Stiles gli sorrise raggiante e Derek lo incatenò ad un nuovo bacio, ma famelico e passionale, completamente diverso da quello precedente che aveva il compito di rassicurarlo e dargli quello che voleva, rasserenare i suoi organi interni ed i tessuti impazziti. «Dalla prossima volta» disse con scaltrezza, stupendo la matricola e afferrandola per i fianchi, gettandola sul materasso e salendole di sopra, ricominciando a strusciarsi contro di lei ed a zittirla con ogni nuova morsa vorace.

«Sei impossibile» ansimò Stiles a mezza voce, già in procinto di avviarsi verso la strada dell’eccitazione e del nuovo orgasmo che da lì a poco l’avrebbe colto.

Derek lo baciò con più trasporto e Stiles gli rispose di conseguenza, come faceva sempre, completamente assuefatto dalla magnificenza dell’altro e dedito solo al piacere che avrebbero rincorso insieme.

Lo sapeva, il suo subconscio ne era certo, che Derek avrebbe rispettato la parola data, che non l’avrebbe nemmeno sfiorato finché non avrebbe concretizzato le sue richieste e Stiles poteva concedersi un’ultima volta come più preferiva il ventenne, ripensando alle conseguenze soltanto quando quella storia si sarebbe conclusa.

Non era vero, affatto, che Derek Hale fosse la sua nemesi, che si odiassero e che fosse nato tutto dal loro primo scontro in mezzo al corridoio, mentre Stiles correva per raggiungere l’aula in cui si teneva la lezione a cui era in ritardo.

Stiles si era scusato, ma aveva ricevuto solo un mezzo insulto poco gradito dal playmaker e da quel momento si erano guardati con astio e disprezzo per tutto il tempo, continuando ad imbattersi e scontrarsi, ad inoltrarsi in litigate sempre più lunghe e rumorose, attirando tutta l’attenzione dell’intera università che poco si preoccupava per loro – un po’ di più per il capitano della squadra di basket. Ma la verità consisteva in ben altro, in quella continua attrazione che si concretizzava ogni volta che erano ad un passo l’uno dall’altro, la completa consapevolezza della loro presenza, quelle occhiate sfuggite che intercettavano e perduravano per un limite di tempo eccessivo e considerevole.

Forse il continuo inciampare nelle loro rispettive figure non era casuale o non voluto, ma consensuale e ricercato e non era ben chiaro di chi si muovesse per farlo accadere, se fossero entrambi o uno dei due, e non era chiaro per quanto tempo ci avrebbero girato intorno se qualcuno non avesse compiuto il primo passo. Ma Stiles era certo di una cosa, non aveva alcuna idea di dove li avrebbe condotti.

Il figlio dello sceriffo trafficava nella biblioteca esattamente nel reparto dedicato alla criminologia, piena di numerose sezioni, sistemate in ordine cronologico ed alfabetico, che a volte lo faceva uscire un po’ fuori di testa e si perdeva in qualcosa che in realtà non stava cercando e che comunque prendeva in prestito insieme agli enormi volumi che aveva già selezionato; a volte si limitava a consultarlo all’interno della biblioteca stessa e altre volte firmava per portarselo in giro. Per quanto fosse un ottimo studente e con voti eccellenti, la sua iperattività, curiosità e la facile distrazione non gli giovavano più di tanto.

Mentre controllava la lista, rilasciata dal professore del corso, si sporgeva dove capitava per prendere tutto quello che gli serviva, finché non adocchiò il fantomatico ed ultimo volume su Jack lo Squartatore che figurava come primo titolo nell’elenco dei libri da consultare e che avrebbe dovuto studiare a menadito. Ma la difficoltà per quell’impresa titanica consisteva nel fatto che tenesse stretto al petto già cinque sugli otto dei volumi richiesti, che fossero i più spessi e pesanti e che non aveva minimamente pensato di prenderli a poco a poco o di poggiarli da qualche parte per una manciata di minuti; oltre a quello c’era il piccolo difetto che gli mancavano ben due centimetri d’altezza per raggiungere il libro decantato senza stirarsi un muscolo.

«Non sarà una lettura troppo pesante?» domandò retoricamente una voce maschile che entrò inaspettatamente a contatto con il suo nervo acustico e che lo face trasalire in modo inappropriato ed incontrollato.

«Dio, Derek!» esclamò con un mezzo infarto in agguato, tirandosi indietro e portandosi la mano libera allo sterno, stringendo possessivamente al petto i libri che era riuscito a malapena a contenere, tentando di calmare e addolcire il cuore. «Potresti toglierti il vizio di tendermi agguati in continuazione».

Derek gli lanciò un’occhiata di striscio, immutabile, fermo e statuario al suo fianco, giunto a lui con un incredibile passo felpato ed inudibile; Stiles non l’avrebbe sentito arrivare in ogni caso. C’erano doti in Derek Hale che non avrebbe mai potuto cogliere del tutto, continuando a sfuggirgli come vento inafferrabile.

Lo studente di letteratura non emise alcun suono, com’era tipico di lui e allungò semplicemente un braccio per prendere quel volume che la matricola tentava di afferrare in ogni modo e che, se fosse stato completamente libero, avrebbe provveduto da solo. Derek non provò nemmeno a consegnarglielo, carico com’era e lo tenne con sé, aspettando che Stiles si smuovesse e adagiasse tutta quella pila in uno dei banchi di legno messi a disposizione dalla biblioteca. «Dovresti liberarti».

Stiles lo squadrò per bene, arricciando le sopracciglia e guardandolo di traverso. «Davvero arguto, Der».

Il playmaker non sembrò turbato dalla frecciatina sarcastica dell’altro e, ignorandolo, prese a sfogliare il tomo che aveva recuperato, adocchiando parole casuali e andando avanti; anche se sembrava non esserne impressionato o orripilato, Stiles sapeva bene che non tutti avevano uno stomaco forte come il suo.

«Ci sono abituato» rivelò il diciannovenne, rispondendo alla domanda che Derek gli aveva posto per coglierlo di sorpresa, causandogli un nuovo principio d’infarto. «Sono cresciuto in mezzo ai crimini».

Derek distolse lo sguardò dal libro pieno d’orrori che teneva ancora in mano, ma che probabilmente Stiles doveva studiare, posandolo su quello della matricola con calibratura perfetta. «Quartiere difficile?».

«No» rispose immediatamente il castano, agitando in senso negativo l’unica mano libera e soffermandosi improvvisamente su quella definizione. «Anche se riflettendoci, l’intera città dovrebbe essere considerata difficile; più al limite dell’assurdo» realizzò a voce alza con una particolare illuminazione, come se potesse finalmente dare una descrizione precisa alla stravaganza della sua vita. «Mio padre è lo sceriffo della mia città».

«Lo sceriffo?» domandò Derek in un eco, guardandolo con occhi nuovi e rimanendo bloccato in quella posizione per qualche attimo, come se assimilasse una nozione fondamentale e non sapesse bene dove avrebbe dovuto inserirla, lasciando quel quadro incompleto che non sembrava interessato ad essere sistemato. C’era qualcosa che punzecchiava nel cervello e che gli faceva crescere uno strano sospetto. «Sei un figlio della legge».

«A quanto sembra» confermò lo studente di criminologia, scuotendo le spalle e completamente consapevole di aver accettato quella parte della sua esistenza che lo rendeva quello che era.

Il giocatore di basket l’osservò per qualche altro secondo senza proferire suono, chiudendo in un tonfo il mattone che conteneva tra le mani, smettendo di consultarlo, e, senza dargli il tempo di capire granché, strappò i libri che lo studente del primo anno teneva stretti al torace, mettendoli insieme a quello che aveva precedentemente estratto e dirigendosi verso la loro destra, per poggiarli sul tavolo sistemato proprio in quel punto e isolato insieme a qualche altro; erano in pochi a frequentare quell’ala della biblioteca in quella particolare ora del pomeriggio, c’erano pochi studenti in giro e in genere preferivano le ali comuni, tranne quando erano con l’acqua alla gola.

Stiles protestò per un primo momento senza capire cosa fosse accaduto, seguendo successivamente con gli occhi le movenze del ventenne; alla fine lo lasciò fare, risistemando la lista sgualcita e procedendo per lo scaffale successivo, lasciando Derek indietro.

«Sono giorni che non ti tocco» proferì il capitano della squadra di basket direttamente sul timpano, incendiandogli il nervo acustico e causandogli brividi incontrollati per tutto il corpo.

Stiles saltò nuovamente in aria nel giro di pochi minuti, trovandosi improvvisamente intrappolato tra lo scaffale della biblioteca ed il corpo massiccio e marmoreo del più grande; era in trappola. «Derek».

«Non ti manca essere toccato da me?» lo provocò con più intenzione, mordendogli il padiglione auricolare con fare lascivo e scostandogli la felpa rossa che indossava, sfiorandogli la pelle dei fianchi ed inserendo alcune dita sotto il bordo dei jeans.

Il figlio dello sceriffo dovette trattenere l’ansimo che gli bruciò la gola nel momento in cui sentì la temperatura eccessiva dello studente del secondo anno lambirlo. «Sai cosa devi fare».

Erano appena cinque giorni che non si rotolavano tra le lenzuola di qualcuno che non conoscevano nemmeno di vista, che non si sfioravano ed esploravano e, benché, sia lui che Derek fossero andati con altre persone, la fame che provavano l’uno per l’altro non riusciva ad estinguersi e, mancando i loro appuntamenti settimanali, che somigliavano sempre di più a quelli quotidiani, la frustrazione cresceva così tanto che diventava intollerabile quella separazione forzata. Non poteva credere che avessero una resistenza così disdicevole quando si trattava di loro due insieme.

Derek lo spinse contro la scaffalatura, facendogli sentire tutto il corpo pressato contro il suo e Stiles stava cominciando ad annaspare e ad avere le facoltà completamente annebbiate, incapaci di trovare una via d’uscita. «Smettila, Derek. Potrebbe arrivare qualcuno» e non solo Derek avrebbe dovuto mantenere la promessa fatta, ma non era un’ottima idea farsi trovare in flagrante da altri studenti o dalla responsabile della biblioteca mentre si strusciavano tra loro.

«Lo sentirei» lo eluse con abilità, tagliando di netto quella possibilità ed ispirando a pieni polmoni il suo odore, direttamente dalla piega del collo in cui aveva immerso il setto nasale. «Potrei scoparti proprio qui e nessuno ne saprebbe niente».

Era lava incandescente quella che usciva dalla bocca tentatrice di Derek Hale, quella che lo corteggiava e lo legava a sé, quella che gli tagliava le vie di fuga e gli prometteva un lungo corridoio senza porte, con un unico accesso sia d’entrata che di uscita. C’era solo profondo piacere, vette intoccabili al di là di quella soglia e Stiles le bramava in modo ossessivo. «Mi hai dato la tua parola, Der».

Il playmaker sospirò amareggiato contro l’apparato uditivo, annuendo su di lui e depositandogli un bacio caldo sull’attaccatura dell’orecchio, ammorbidendo la presa e lasciandogli campo libero.

Stiles si ritrovò improvvisamente fuori dalla sua gabbia umana e ruotò verso il playmaker, che si distanziava da lui di alcuni centimetri e che lo guardava con le iridi verdi penetranti che esigevano della sua presenza, ma che apparivano sconfitte ed accomodanti; non si sarebbe mai rimangiato la parola data.

«Posso baciarti?» domandò Derek quando se lo ritrovò di nuovo a portata di sguardo, ancora provato e formicolante; l’intero organismo di Stiles era proteso verso il proprio, anche se combatteva per controllare gli ormoni ed a non lasciarsi conquistare dal suo modo di fare. Pochi riuscivano ad ammaliarlo e incantarlo come Derek Hale, forse nessuno.

La matricola di criminologia rimase basita per qualche istante, intontita da quella richiesta ed improvvisamente si rese conto che Derek non aveva alcuna idea di dove arrivassero i limiti che lui aveva stanziato, non dandogli alcuna apertura e chiudendo tutte le vie d’accesso.

Derek non aveva idea di dove potesse andare e dove dovesse contenersi e, non sapendo cosa avrebbe dovuto fare e se esistevano dei campi liberi, non muoveva nemmeno un dito, tranne quando voleva provocarlo quel tanto per stuzzicarlo e prendersi gioco di lui. Ma quando le cose diventavano serie e Stiles faceva valere la sua voce ed il capitano della squadra di basket aveva uno strano modo di rispettarlo, si chiudeva in se stesso, privandosi di toccarlo in qualsiasi modo desiderasse farlo. E Stiles fu folgorato dalla nozione che Derek si sarebbe accontentato di quel singolo contatto tra loro, di quell’incontro di labbra e scambio di saliva; niente sesso o parole sporche che accrescevano l’onda che seguivano quando si concedevano l’uno all’altro.

Derek poteva limitarsi e rinunciare alla sintonia che esisteva tra i loro corpi, ma il bacio era qualcosa che avrebbe appianato qualsiasi privazione a cui si sarebbe sottoposto.

Stiles gli sorrise ferino e si avvicinò così tanto a lui da invadergli lo spazio vitale, circondandogli il collo con le braccia e sistemandosi a portata di bocca, respirandogli direttamente sulle labbra. «Sì, puoi baciarmi».

Derek non se lo fece ripetere due volte e lo incatenò nell’immediatezza a sé, mentre Stiles curvava le pieghe della sua bocca in modo lieto e compiaciuto, quasi euforico ed entusiasta; c’era odore di felicità tutto intorno alle figure avvinghiate e il capitano prese a baciarlo con ancora più foga.

Soltanto quella stessa mattina si erano visti protagonisti dell’ennesima lite astiosa davanti gli occhi di diversi universitari, che mai avrebbero immaginato che nella loro bolla privata bisognassero così tanto l’uno dell’altro, perdendosi totalmente.

La musica riempiva tutto l’edificio della confraternita che aveva indetto la nuova festa preannunciando il weekend che in meno di ventiquattro ore avrebbe toccato tutta la regione, provocando un totale distacco dalla vita da universitari e da quella incollata ai libri, senza valvole di sfogo e interi pomeriggi all’interno di stanze con la testa china, benché di occasioni per perdere la libido ed offuscare il cervello non ne mancassero affatto e di quello Stiles era uno dei massimi esponenti.

Ballava al centro della pista improvvisata senza pensieri, con uno dei bicchieri con all’interno alcol che gli era stato offerto dall’ennesimo spasimante della serata. Molti li aveva rifiutati, altri li aveva dimenticai ed alcuni li aveva ingurgitati con una strana parsimonia; era molto attento a quanti litri alcolici lasciasse campo libero. Ma si divertiva in modo trascinante con chiunque lo corteggiasse con malizia per portarselo a letto; a volte toccava numeri notevoli ed erano poche le occasioni in cui si concedeva a più di una singola persona, benché ne apprezzasse la difficoltà e la sfida costante.

C’era soltanto un moretto che temerario era rimasto a ballare e bere con lui, scambiandosi occhiate e parole lascive e Stiles non gli aveva lasciato completamente intendere che quella notata si sarebbe conclusa con loro due avviluppati da qualche parte, a gemere ininterrottamente, anche se le probabilità erano molte alte e il figlio dello sceriffo aveva snobbato tutti gli altri ed era quasi paradossale che non finisse a rotolarsi con qualcuno.

Ciò che mancava era scoprire chi fosse quel qualcuno.

Mentre strusciava in modo indecoroso, ma con portamento, contro l’ennesimo ragazzo che avrebbe cancellato dalla sua lista, vide quasi di sfuggita quella figura scura e predominante che appariva in varie parti della stanza principale, lontano dall’ingresso e più vicino alle bevande, apparendo come un’ombra fantasma e facendo dubitare di averla vista, mentre si avvicinava di più a lui e alla sua visione periferica.

Non doveva seriamente chiedersi chi fosse, chi avesse una tale capacità di catturare tutta la sua attenzione, anche se il cavallo dei pantaloni stringeva e lui voleva soltanto sbattere o farsi sbattere da qualche essere vivente, che la maggior parte dei casi ricadeva proprio su chi aveva davanti e che, in determinate occasioni, quando _lui_ era nel medesimo luogo, Derek Hale offuscava come niente, richiamandolo a sé.

Quelle erano le circostanze che lo portavano a mollare il suo quasi acquisito partener occasionale e si gettava tra le braccia del capitano della squadra di basket – alla fine sì, era diventato quel decantato stronzo che non voleva essere.

Derek Hale era lì, vicino al bordo pista e separato da lui da una manciata di persone che si dimenavano in atteggiamenti che richiamavano il ritmo che stavano ascoltano e che gli entrava sotto la pelle, guardandolo fisso con le sue magnetiche iridi boscose e prosciugandogli tutta la salivazione; vi era un’unica promessa solenne in quello sguardo carico di pericoloso piacere e vette inesplorate. Stiles avrebbe mollato chiunque per lui, chiunque.

Dovette metterci alcuni significativi istanti per registrare ciò che il playmaker voleva comunicargli tacitamente mentre lo guardava intrattenersi ballando con un altro ragazzo e quasi gli venne un colpo quando capì cos’è che gli premurava tanto informarlo. Dalla tasca sinistra dei pantaloni spiccò un quadrato di platica rosso rubino, quasi fosforescente e pizzicato dalle luci psichedeliche che erano state allestite all’interno della sala più grande della confraternita di turno, che emergeva in modo distintivo ed evidente, facendogli girare la testa.

Spostò gli occhi da Derek al quadratino di plastica un paio di volte, giusto per accettarsi di aver compreso bene e che fosse indirizzato proprio a lui, ma era più di una settimana che non si toccavano come volevano e tre giorni che si limitavano a baciarsi negli angoli nascosti delle facoltà reciproche. Era estenuante e frustante ed erano così assettati l’uno dell’altro che non vi era alcuna sicurezza che avrebbero resistito finché Derek non avrebbe mantenuto la parola data.

Si scostò leggermente, reggendo ancora il bicchiere riempito a metà, e guardò per un momento fugace il ragazzo moro e con gli occhi azzurri che aveva di fronte, che pregustava già la scopata di cui avrebbe beneficiato con lo studente di criminologia, ma non ci sarebbe stato nulla per lui quella sera e forse nemmeno per quella successiva. «Scusa, devo allontanarmi» disse senza minimamente provare quelle parole di dispiacere e cortesia, porgendogli distrattamente il bicchiere di carta che gli aveva offerto e allontanandosi repentinamente.

Il ragazzo lo guardò confuso a primo impatto e quando si ritrovò con la bevanda appena assaggiata nella mano libera si voltò per seguirlo con gli occhi, scorgendolo a malapena tra la folla che si era infoltita e vedendolo sparire come se non fosse mai stato con lui.

A sua insaputa, Stiles era già a percorrere le scale per il piano superiore, per raggiungere gli alloggi che non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto adocchiare, smanettando agitatamente con le tasche dei jeans e seguito a ruota da Derek Hale esattamente nei sessanta secondi successivi.

Fu quasi un miracolo per Stiles riuscire a spalancare la porta senza buttarla giù con un calcio – cosa di cui sicuramente si sarebbe occupato Derek –, gesticolando animatamente con la serratura nella speranza di aprirla prima di sentire il fiato caldo del capitano della squadra di basket sul collo teso, anche se già l’avvertiva dietro di sé e sudava freddo, con la trepidazione che non ne voleva sapere di darsi una calmata.

Ma una calmata non riuscì a darsena nemmeno quando varcò l’uscio e Derek lo attraversò con lui.

Gli diede a malapena la possibilità di sigillare la porta con un giro appena accennato di chiave, che gli saltò già di sopra, baciandolo con tale ardore ed impetuosità da trascinarlo immediatamente sul letto, facendolo distendere e salendogli a cavalcioni, dedicandosi all’istante a liberarlo dai pantaloni.

«Hai così tanta fretta» lo beffeggiò il ventenne, ghignando perfido e godendosi quei gesti avventati e frenetici che lo reclamavano tutto per sé.

«Sta' zitto, Derek!» esclamò fremente ed impaziente il figlio dello sceriffo, abbassandogli i jeans e l’intimo, scendendogli malamente dalle gambe ed aprendogliele maggiormente, facendo arrivare gli indumenti alle caviglie. 

Quella era la prima volta che aveva un vero incontro diretto e visivo con il membro semi turgido di Derek Hale, anche se le sue pareti anali conoscevano perfettamente come fosse averlo dentro di sé e stringerlo il più possibile, impedendogli di uscire da lui. Ma non si lasciò andare in pensieri fanciulleschi ed idilliaci in cui si incantava a fissarlo ed a tesserne le lodi; semplicemente gli catturò la punta del pene in uno slancio con la bocca, prendendo a succhiare ed a dargli piccole leccate languide, avvertendo la rigidità che si espandeva nel corpo sotto il proprio e che non si aspettava quell’avventatezza, probabilmente seguito dall’imprevedibilità a cui apparteneva lo studente di criminologia.

Ma Stiles voleva soltanto sentirlo gonfiare dentro di sé, prendendo a regalargli lunghe lappate a tutto l’uccello, dalla testa fino ai testicoli, avvertendolo crescere ed aumentando quella lenta e forsennata tortura, mentre la punta della lingua torturava il piccolo foro sul glande e trafficava all’interno delle tasche di Derek, estraendo il piccolo quadrato di plastica rosso ed armeggiando febbrile con i propri pantaloni, mentre calciava quelli di Derek per liberarlo completamente e si portava una mano libera tra le gambe, inserendo velocemente un dito dentro l’ano e premurandosi di prepararsi alla velocità della luce.

Derek quasi non capiva nulla di quello che stava accadendo, Stiles era talmente veloce e guidato dal bisogno di averlo subito dentro, da non preoccuparsi delle attenzioni che dovevano darsi – non che fosse mai stato il loro punto focale – e di quella vaga esplorazione dei rispettivi corpi. Era la fame ed il bisogno a guidarlo e il playmaker non avrebbe mai avuto nulla da obbiettare se i suoi sensi non fossero stati così sensibili. «Dimmi che non ti stai toccando».

Stiles piantò gli occhi ambrati direttamente sui suoi ed inglobò sotto il suo sguardo tutta l’erezione, dedicandogli un’ultima lunga ed interminabile leccata, trattenendo la punta fino all’ultimo ed issandosi sopra di lui, gattonando appena con l’unico braccio che aveva a disposizione e che tratteneva ancora l’involucro chiuso del profilattico; aveva già tre dita dentro di sé che si impegnavano ad allargarlo. «Potrai farmi ciò che vuoi, la prossima volta» gli soffiò infuocato sulle labbra, incorporandole in quel vortice di aria calda e lambendogliele.

Derek gli catturò totalmente la bocca in tutta risposta, quella rossa e gonfa ed apparentemente instancabile, con l’evidente traccia del proprio sapore sulla lingua, ma quello invece di disgustarlo, lo inebriava. «Smuoviti».

Il figlio dello sceriffo gli sorrise impunemente sulle labbra, schioccandogli un bacio frettoloso e sporco; sotto le sue iridi di giada, strappò con i denti la plastica del quadratino rosso, estraendo il preservativo e srotolandolo, sputando la rimanenza di quel materiale industriale e buttando il resto per terra.

Tornò alla posizione iniziale, estraendo le dita che lo stavano preparando e godendo della vista di quella verga perfettamente eretta e fremente, da cui fuoriusciva il liquido del pre-orgasmo, e premurandosi di far indossare a quel pezzo di carne succulento il guanto di lattice che aveva tanto preteso; ma lo fece con una tale abilità da doppiogiochista, quel ghigno da volpe scaltra e predatrice, che Derek non si strozzò per chissà quale manna dal cielo, impedendogli di agire di propria iniziativa, ribaltando le posizioni e fottendolo senza preoccuparsi in alcun modo dei suoi desideri.

Ma Stiles non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di formulare quel pensiero e fallo attecchire, mandando in frantumi i suoi progetti, che si calò direttamente sul cazzo turgido e ritto, prendendolo totalmente in un unico gesto e cominciando a cavalcarlo senza perdere tempo, impedendo a Derek di agire in qualsiasi modo e di proferire sillabe che volevano fermarlo o chiedere spiegazioni.

Stiles capì fin dal primo istante che le cose erano diverse da quelle a cui era abituato, che c’era qualcosa che non andava e che non lo faceva sentire come avrebbe dovuto.

Sentì immediatamente l’incompletezza della loro unione, quel contatto tra le loro pelli che non esisteva, il reflusso delle cellule nell’epidermide e la mancanza di quella conoscenza intima che era avvenuta soltanto tra di loro.

Stiles continuava a cavalcarlo, ad aumentare i movimenti, ad entrare ed uscire per migliorare le inclinazioni e toccare punti diversi, prendendolo fino in fondo e stringendosi così tanto intorno a lui da non sentire più nulla. Ma c’era un guanto di lattice tra i loro corpi, tra quelle pelli che si era ricercate ed attratte fin dal primo istante, bramando ogni loro atomo ed anche se Derek avesse allungano le braccia e gli tenesse saldamente le cosce tra le mani, aumentando quel loro contatto fisico ed entrando sempre di più nella realtà alternativa in cui esistevano solo loro, tutto era incompleto e non appagante ed era qualcosa che prendeva a logorarlo.

Derek stava godendo, la soddisfazione si faceva velocemente strada sul suo volto e Stiles poteva sentire che era pronto a raggiungere l’orgasmo ed a invaderlo di sperma, ma quando aumentò quella danza da domatore e il capitano della squadra di basket si riversò dentro il preservativo, contenendo ogni singola goccia e non facendo uscire alcuna particella insignificante, Stiles rimase sconcertato ed immobile.

Derek trasse un lungo respiro, socchiudendo appena le palpebre, ma quando i suoi sensi avvertirono lo sgomento e la confusione all’interno di tutto l’organismo del ragazzo che sostava sopra di lui, che conteneva ancora il suo membro, fu costretto a sbarrare gli occhi ed a cercare i suoi.

Vide immediatamente l’erezione congestionata dell’altro, lontano da quel piacere che avrebbe dovuto toccare e che l’intrattenersi con lui gli assicurava, ma non era accaduto e Stiles appariva disorientato e perso, senza fare alcun movimento, anche impercettibile, con il corpo; era semplicemente impalato su di lui. «Stiles» chiamò piano, con un po’ di incertezza nella voce guidato da quelle emozioni ingarbugliate che lo studente del primo anno emetteva e che entravano sotto l’epidermide del playmaker.

Stiles si ridestò quando avvertì il suono della sua voce, facendo ritornare quella luce brillante nelle iridi d’ambrosia pura e abbassandole verso quelle del capitano, prendendo finalmente coscienza soltanto in quel momento. «Merda!» esclamò con risentimento verso se stesso, graffiandosi accidentalmente una gamba con le unghia quando si separò dal corpo di Derek e lo lasciò uscire completamente da sé, sedendosi con gli arti inferiori scomposti sul lato opposto del grande letto occupato.

La verità, tutto quello che il suo intero organismo gli suggeriva, era quello di andarsene di lì il prima possibile.

Derek lo imitò e si portò a sedere, liberandosi del profilattico pieno e lanciandolo indisturbato da qualche parte, trovando il diciannovenne immerso nei suoi pensieri e completamente estraneo al mondo che lo circondava. Si avvicinò a lui con circospezione, senza farsi sentire e con moderazione entrò nel suo spazio personale, sfiorandogli la schiena ancora coperta dalla maglia che indossava. «Cosa c’è?».

Lo studente di letteratura sentì perfettamente quel battito cardiaco mancato e l’agitazione di chi era pronto a mentire. «Niente».

Ma c’era altro in Stiles, qualcosa che andava oltre quel suo modo di intestardirsi nel non rivelare la verità, di non mettersi completamente a nudo e di non condividere i suoi pensieri con lui; la diffidenza era qualcosa che conosceva molto bene.

Derek gli respirava sul collo, sfiorandogli con il setto nasale la guancia rivolta verso di lui, mentre gli depositava un bacio sulla mandibola laterale e Stiles non riusciva a non reagire a quei contatti, anche se avrebbe dovuto disprezzarli e ammonirli, anche se avrebbe dovuto andar via e mettere fine a tutto quello che c’era tra loro, la chimica immensa che si scatenava e che li attirava come due cariche di poli opposti. «Posso prendermi cura di te».

Non era difficile capire per Stiles a cosa Derek si stesse riferendo, a quell’orgasmo lontano che non era neppure riuscito a sfiorare e che gli moriva dentro, chiudendogli tutte le vie respiratorie e con quell’erezione attiva che si sgonfiava con fatica e rabbia. Ma Stiles non lo voleva, non doveva cedere; non poteva permettersi di perdere. «Der» lo ammonì in una mezza supplica vigorosa e forte, facendogli comprendere pienamente cosa voleva che non facesse.

«Posso farlo» dichiarò invece il capitano della squadra di basket, schioccandogli un nuovo bacio sulla tempia e immergendo le dita di una mano tra i suoi capelli castani, appoggiando la fronte esattamente sul punto che aveva appena baciato. «So che cosa vuoi».

Stiles era consapevole che il suo rilassamento stava avvenendo troppo in fretta, che si abbandonava alle mani e alle attenzioni di Derek con una facilità così disarmante da attivare tutti i segnali di pericolo che esistevano dentro di sé, lucine rosse e lampeggianti che si accendevano nel cervello, oscurandogli la vista e richiamando la sua attenzione, ma per quanto ci provassero e tentassero, l’impatto e la presenza che Derek Hale aveva su di lui non conosceva alcun precedente ed era una partita persa in partenza. «E io no?».

Il playmaker incontrò subito quelle perle d’ambra che si incatenarono alle proprie, il volto rivolto verso di lui e il corpo che l’aveva seguito leggermente, protendendosi tutto nella sua direzione e rispondendo caldamente ai suoi tocchi.

Lo baciò con calore, stringendogli il fianco apposto, da sotto la maglia, che si scontrava con il suo stomaco ed alzandolo appena dalle gambe nude, la giusta dose che gli serviva per separarlo dalle coperte sfatte e farlo distendere sulle lenzuola, mentre lo ricopriva con il proprio corpo. «Sì, ed è proprio questo che ti sta logorando».

Stiles sgranò immediatamente le gemme caramellate, guardandolo con sbalordimento e vergogna e Derek lo baciò con ancora più impeto, accarezzandogli una coscia e lasciando che si ammorbidisse sotto le sue mani. «Permettimi di prendermi cura di te».

Stiles non sapeva proprio cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, perché era perfettamente coscio di ciò che sarebbe accaduto, di ciò che non voleva che accadesse e della tossicità che Derek Hale rappresentava per lui, ma era anche tutto il suo ossigeno ed era qualcosa che lo distruggeva. «Cadrò e mi romperò».

Derek non aveva alcuna idea a cosa Stiles si riferisse, di cosa parlasse e cosa lo angustiasse tanto, ma era certo delle proprie intenzioni e di quanto potesse dedicarsi a lui. «No» _non accadrà_.

Stiles lo baciò a sua volta, con intensità e trasporto ed il ventenne capì che era il suo lasciapassare, benché non vi fosse alcuna fiducia in quella morsa, ma un annebbiamento dei sensi e il corso degli eventi che lo destabilizzavano.

Derek entrò con un singolo colpo dentro di lui, con il membro già sveglio ed attivo, e qualcosa di anomalo gli attraversò immediatamente la mente. Quando rientrava in Stiles per la seconda o terza o quarta volta, lo trovava ancora pieno del suo seme, che gli facilitava quella penetrazione e che velocizzava il tutto, senza preoccuparsi di preparazioni o cura di allargarlo e del mancato lubrificante che non si portavano mai dietro; era tutto estremamente immediato. Ma ciò che lo fossilizzò fu la certezza che, anche se quella era la seconda volta che lo prendeva, non vi era alcuna traccia del suo passaggio; era come se la prima volta fosse stato un corpo diverso dal proprio a godere del calore di Stiles e della sua strettezza, ad assaporare la sua carne e la pelle bollente che lo circondava. Era una sensazione che non aveva nulla a che vedere con l’appartenenza, ma con il vuoto che doveva colmare.

Fu quasi conseguenziale quel bisogno di spingersi in Stiles con più veemenza e profondità, andando più affondo e facendosi prendere tutto, fino alla radice, impegnandosi a sbatterlo in modo osceno contrò i testicoli che si andavano a riempire e intrecciando le dita di una mano con quella del figlio dello sceriffo, stringendogliela forte.

Stiles non tratteneva gli ansimi in alcun modo, rispondeva con la voce acuta ad ogni nuova spinta e penetrazione, stringendo le pareti anali attorno all’uccello che lo riempiva e che si premurava di farlo godere, ma era consapevole della differenza del rapporto che stavano consumando, del totale contatto che c’era tra le loro epidermidi, il calore che si spostava da un corpo all’altro diventando un tutt’uno; l’incontro delle loro carni così diverse ed opposte e la certezza che non vi fosse alcuna barriera protettiva tra loro, permettendo la completezza della loro unione. E Stiles tremò vistosamente per quella certezza, perché capiva di volere Derek soltanto in quel modo.

Quando Derek lo baciò mangiandogli la bocca, Stiles gli circondò le spalle con l’unico braccio libero che aveva, attirando entrambi e facendo scivolare il playmaker maggiormente dentro di sé, allargando ancora di più le gambe e accogliendolo completamente, finché Derek non si svuotò totalmente in lui. Fino all’ultima goccia.

E Derek lo notò soltanto in quel momento, perché non l’aveva mai associato, che Stiles si liberò nel più fragoroso degli orgasmi quando si riversò nel suo corpo, farcito interamente dalla sua sborra. «Ti piace» realizzò frastornato e destabilizzato, prendendo un attimo coscienza di ciò che lo circondava e imprigionando le iridi di miele in quelle di giada, senza dar loro via di scampo e smascherandole senza alcuna considerazione. «Fai tanto il puritano, ma è tutta scena» e c’era un po’ di rabbia ed ira in quelle parole, in quelle parole di scherno che volevano denigrarlo. «Avrei potuto fotterti per tutta la settimana e avresti goduto in ogni secondo. Tu ami farti riempire dal mio sperma».

Stiles sbiancò all’istante e il senso di vergogna dilagò da ogni poro, impregnando ogni suo organo, insieme a quella malattia che lo stava distruggendo dall’interno, deteriorandogli la materia grigia e facendolo cadere in continui attacchi di panico nel cuore della notte o quando si separava dal capitano della squadra di basket, senza che nulla e nessuno potesse salvarlo e ricomporgli il cuore, insieme alla sanità mentale che era già fortemente compromessa.

Una singola lacrima gli scappò dell’occhio destro, irrigandogli tutto il viso e Derek rimase interdetto davanti quella scena pietrificante, che andò a peggiorare quando una seconda e poi una terza seguirono la prima, fino a diventare un pianto vero e proprio che Stiles nascose con le mani che si erano separate dal ventenne, coprendo tutto il volto e lasciando intravedere soltanto quelle scie d’acqua che cadevano ai lati della testa. «Non posso farlo. Non posso sopportarlo».

Derek lo guardò senza capire, senza riuscire a comprendere se si riferisse alla rabbia che gli aveva gettato contro, usando parole sporche e intrise di veleno o se ci fosse altro nella sua reazione che lo sgretolava. Uscire da lui fu un’impresa ardua. «Stiles» ma come poteva chiamarlo e calmarlo quando era lui a ridurlo in quello stato?

«Tu non capisci» gli gettò contrò lo studente di criminologia, aprendo le mani e mostrando i lineamenti intrisi di lacrime e le stille che gli rimanevano incastonate tra le ciglia, con le iridi d’ambrosia che erano nitide e più chiare, traboccanti di acqua salata. «Ogni volta che mi concedo a te, ogni volta che vieni dentro di me e non usi quei stramaledetti preservativi, devo correre a fare ogni test possibile. A vivere ogni singolo giorno aspettando un responso che sia negativo, che non abbia contratto niente e che non sia stato infettato» rivelò per la prima volta, mostrando tutti i suoi timori e le paure più grandi, il modo nel quale viveva ogni singola volta in cui si separava da lui dopo che gli si era concesso senza alcuna protezione, senza alcuna cura e amore verso se stesso.

La corsa frenetica che doveva compiere in ogni occasione, la mattina stessa del loro rapporto sessuale, saltando qualche lezione quando si sentiva morire dentro e tentando invano di organizzarsi per gli orari per non perdere la fama di migliore studente dei suoi corsi che aveva ottenuto, difendendo e graffiando la borsa di studio che gli permetteva di frequentare il college in cui aveva sempre desiderato formarsi.

La sua vita era incredibilmente danneggiata da quando Derek Hale vi si era insinuato senza chiedere il permesso. «E sono test che dovrei fare una volta al mese ed ogni volta devo cambiare clinica e pagarli di tasca mia. Ho solo una borsa di studio che mi permette di vivere qui. Non posso permettermeli, non posso permettermi di sbagliare così tanto e invece continuo a farlo, a sbagliare ed a non saperti dire di no».

Stiles era così stremato e provato da non rendersi conto del fiume in piena a cui aveva dato vita, a tutto quello che aveva rivelato, ai timori ed alle paure che vivevano tutto intorno a lui e che cosa rappresentasse una singola notte di sesso con il playmaker; era qualcosa che si era tenuto per sé fin dall’inizio e che non aveva alcuna intenzione di condividere con il grande e fantasmagorico capitano della migliore squadra di basket che avevano avuto negli ultimi quarant’anni.

Quello che non si aspettava era la reazione di Derek, perché ne aveva immaginata una totalmente opposta e violenta, di autentico menefreghismo.

Derek gli schioccò un bacio candido e pulito sulla fronte aperta, completamente priva dei capelli che erano sparati da tutte le direzioni, sfiorandogli le ciocche con la punta delle dita e lambendogli uno zigomo con il pollice. «Era questo il motivo per cui non volevi che ti toccassi?» dopo la prima volta di quella scenata, quando aveva chiuso Stiles dentro una stanza e gli aveva serrato tutte le vie di fuga, costringendolo ad un confronto, non era stato facile riprenderlo una seconda e terza occasione, ripudiando e rifiutando il suo tocco, anche se il figlio dello sceriffo lo desiderava e si lasciava andare in una ripetizione dopo l’altra. Con Stiles non c’era mai nulla di semplice.

Lo studente di criminologia lo guardava sopraffatto e con tale sbalordimento da chiedersi per la prima volta chi fosse, chi avesse di fronte e se non avesse sbagliato tutto con lui. La testa annuì di sua iniziativa in automatico e senza minimamente rendersene conto, in un gesto appena visibile. «Der?».

«Potevi dirmelo, potevi dirmi ogni cosa» proferì il moro con cautela, scompigliandogli i capelli sbarazzini e portandosi al suo fianco, liberandolo dal suo peso. «Potevamo affrontarlo insieme».

«Derek, non abbiamo questo tipo di rapporto» gli fece ben presente, ancora intontito da quel modo di fare e dalla delicatezza con cui lo stava trattando, senza ridergli addosso e sbattere la porta per non vederlo mai più – già sentiva i cardini cigolare. «Non abbiamo alcun tipo di rapporto».

«Che persona credi io sia?» chiese retoricamente il ventenne, conscio della verità a cui il più giovane dava corpo e che esisteva tra loro. «Pensi davvero che ne rimarrei indifferente, che me ne infischierei di te? Che ti farei un tale male?» Stiles respirò affranto e spossato e Derek trasse una nuova boccata d’ossigeno da quello. «Non ti toccherei se ci fosse la possibilità di contagiarti».

«E dovrei fidarmi di questo? Della tua presunta immunità? Dell’accuratezza che avresti nei miei confronti?» domandò in risposta, diffidando delle sue parole che gli accarezzavano il cuore e gli ripulivano l’animo compromesso; ma non poteva farsi fregare, farsi manovrare in quel modo, cadere in quella trappola così perfettamente tesa e pronta a catturarlo, ad ingabbiarlo. Era più furbo di così. «Dovresti essere il primo a capirmi, Derek. Il primo a capire la mia incapacità di fidarmi».

Per la prima volta Derek Hale si chiese quanto in realtà Stiles sapesse di lui, quanta conoscenza avesse della sua vita e dove arrivasse, come potesse conoscerla e se l’avesse mai incontrato prima di allora. Ma se lo sarebbe ricordato, il suo olfatto perfetto l’avrebbe riconosciuto, soprattutto con quella continua fragranza di ansia persistente, perpetua agitazione e l’udito avrebbe associato il battito incessante del cuore di Stiles, sempre agitato ed esuberante, il suo essere iperattivo, con la completa inabilità di restare immobile per più di un minuto di seguito e quella parlantina che non aveva mai fine, ma che riempiva ogni silenzio. Derek l’avrebbe senz’altro riconosciuto. «Lo saprei» disse invece il capitano della squadra di basket, ignorando la domanda che gli tamburellava nella testa. «Se dentro di te cambiasse qualcosa, lo sentirei».

Le grandi iridi di miele si ingrandirono a dismisura e presero a guardarlo con sospetto, come se gli mancasse un tassello importante di quel puzzle irrisolvibile e che continuava a sfuggirgli, la certezza con cui Derek proferiva certe parole, la concretezza e fedeltà ed il suo unico credo. Derek si fidava soltanto di se stesso. «Che cosa sei?».

«Prego?» domandò a sua volta lo studente di letteratura, ricambiando con un’occhiata in tralice e non completamente reattiva a quell’uscita.

«Non giocare con me, Derek» proferì immediatamente, scandendo le parole e irrigidendosi. «Dici sempre cose strane, cose che non dovresti sapere e usi un gergo che nessuna persona comune userebbe».

«Anche tu conosci cose che non dovresti sapere» ed era risaputo quanto Stiles fosse bravo a scovare notizie sulle persone, a scavare nel loro passato ed a trovare scheletri nell’armadio che nessuno era in grado di rintracciare. Non era il migliore studente di criminologia della sua facoltà, superando quelli degli anni avanti a lui, per niente. Ed era solo una matricola; una maledetta, pericolosa e brillante matricola.

«Io ne ho fatto un’arte» dichiarò in sua difesa il figlio dello sceriffo, scappando da quell’accusa che non doveva pesargli in alcun modo, rivoltando la frittata e scappando dall’argomento d’origine. «Ma tu… puoi percepire con l’olfatto le mie emozioni, ascoltare il mio battito cardiaco ed accertarti della veridicità delle mie parole. È questo che fai, vero?».

Il ragionamento di Stiles non faceva una piega e le pulsazioni che provenivano dall’apparato cardiaco non mancavano un colpo, restando autentiche e valide; non c’era una sola increspatura che scappava dal suo organismo costantemente in guerra con se stesso. «Piantala» lo smontò il playmaker con durezza e l’irascibilità che elettrizzava l’aria, alzandosi dal letto e recuperando gli abiti inferiori che si trovavano buttati ai suoi piedi, accanto a quelli dell’iperattivo fastidioso.

Stiles lo vide rivestirsi davanti i suoi occhi paralizzati, conscio di aver commesso l’ennesimo terribile errore, qualcosa a cui forse non poteva rimediare seriamente, annullando tutto quello che c’era tra loro e una fiducia che era stata richiesta tacitamente, proprio dall’unica persona che ne fuggiva e che non la vedeva negli occhi di nessuno, ma se si era spinto tanto in là con lui aveva un significato particolare? «Derek, aspetta» lo pregò senza rendersene conto, scivolando verso la sua direzione e circondandogli le spalle con le braccia, bloccando parzialmente i suoi movimenti che aveva quasi completato la loro missione. «Non volevo attaccarti e non volevo accusarti. Avevo bisogno di sapere la verità e…» poggiò il capo sulla conca creata dall’incontro del collo e la spalla, affondandovi il viso. «Avevo bisogno di sapere di essere al sicuro. Non volevo braccarti».

Derek sembrò non sentirlo in alcun modo, sordo alla sua voce e alle sue scuse, immobile a qualsiasi stimolo il contatto con il corpo di Stiles gli scatenava, ma un suo braccio scappò al suo controllo, rifiutandosi di fingersi esentato da quelle sensazioni e di non rispondere a quell’organismo che bisognava di lui, e lo portò indietro, immergendo le dita nella folta chioma castana e stringendola forte, ricevendo a quel contatto un mormorio piacevole e deliziato. «Risparmiati il test di domani» proferì lapidario e spicciolo, alzandosi dal letto e separandosi da lui, interrompendo ogni tipo di aderenza tra i due e riprendendo possesso dell’arto superiore.

Stiles rimase schiacciato e sopraffatto, folgorato da quella mezza ammissione strappata e sputata, dalla freddezza con lui l’aveva rifiutato, tranciando di netto i loro rapporti. «Derek» lo chiamò con voce piegata ed incerta, oppressa e lontana dalla riva che poteva salvarla, incontrando solo un orizzonte spietato e senza fine.

Derek si precipitò con calma alla porta, girando nel senso opposto la chiave e facendo scattare la serratura, che si ritrovava aperta e con la via spianata.

Il giocatore di basket trattenne il pomello per qualche secondo, rimandando il gesto antiorario che avrebbe spalancato la porta e privandoli di quella bolla esclusiva che si erano costruiti, tagliando tutto il resto del mondo e permettendo la loro sola esistenza. «Se non vuoi che qualcuno ti faccia qualcosa, non permetterglielo».

Stiles capì che quella era la conclusione del loro capitolo, osservandolo impotente mentre apriva definitivamente la porta e la varcava, uscendo e non mettendovi più piede, chiudendola dietro le sue spalle.

Quello che lo studente di letteratura ignorava, era che Stiles voleva tutto quello che gli faceva. «Succede solo con te» confidò a mezza voce ad una stanza vuota e senza anima, impossibilitato di sapere se Derek fosse riuscito ad udirlo.


	4. 4° Capitolo

Avrebbe voluto mentire, esserne completamente estraneo ed offuscato da elementi esterni che gli annebbiavano il cervello, corrompendo le sue facoltà mentali, portandolo a comportarsi senza controllare alcuna libido e lasciandosi trascinare. Ma la verità consisteva nel fatto che fosse cosciente e completamente consenziente.

Stiles li aveva seguiti senza alcun problema, senza preoccuparsi e pregustandosi la nuova sfida che gli veniva offerta, mentre i tre ragazzi che lo scortavano dentro una delle stanze di una confraternita non bene identificava e di cui ognuno di loro faceva parte – e per una volta non doveva macchiarsi del reato di violazione di domicilio – lo guardavano famelici e pronti per balzargli addosso.

Non si erano trattenuti nemmeno per un secondo una volta varcata la soglia e quasi sprangato la porta.

L’avevano preparato in fretta, uno dei tre, e l’avevano privato soltanto del vestiario inferiore, buttandolo nel letto a doppia piazza e posizionandosi ognuno nei lati di un triangolo, mentre lui era al centro e pronto per farsi fare qualsiasi cosa.

Il primo, Matt, gli entrò dentro nell’immediato da dietro, indossando un preservativo al volo e fiondandosi per riempirlo del suo cazzo, mentre quasi lo faceva sedere sulle proprie gambe e si mostrava come unico sostegno, mentre quel momento di solitudine se lo godeva in serenità.

Ma il secondo, Donovan, gli spalancò i lunghi arti inferiori, ficcandogli l’uccello dal davanti, anch’esso con il profilattico, e facendosi strada con molta più fatica, mentre cercava il suo spazio in quello lasciato dalla verga di Matt ed entrambi furono costretti a rallentare e trovare il giusto equilibrio, mentre colpivano punti diversi ed opposti all’interno dell’ano del figlio dello sceriffo e gli facevano uscire lamenti continui dalle labbra rosse, che non erano ben distinguibili e che non si capiva cosa volessero esternare. Dolore? Piacere? Dolore e piacere? Un fastidio insopportabile o la preghiera di lasciarlo stare?

Ma lui aveva accettato, si era lasciato avvicinare da quei tre ragazzi e non ne aveva disdegnato nessuno, ammiccando ad ognuno di loro, promettendogli una notte folle e senza precedenti.

Ethan, il terzo, non poteva proprio permettergli di tirarsi indietro, mettendo fine a quel gioco pericoloso e non gli andava proprio per niente di non ricevere la sua fetta di goduria, quindi con il pisello già bello eretto e pronto a godere, aspettando un varco più sostanzioso portato dai gemiti che uscivano dalla bocca peccaminosa dello studente di criminologia, gliela penetrò, avvertendo il membro avvolto da quella cavità orale e bollente che lo ingoiava a poco a poco, succhiando senza alcuna preoccupazione o difficoltà e soltanto in quel momento si rese conto di quanto immorale fosse quella bocca scarlatta.

Fu immediato il riempirsi della camera da letto di gemiti e boccheggi di tre voci diverse ed opposte, che godevano e chiedevano di più, mentre continuavano a spingere dentro gli orifizi scelti e combattendo per prendere il predominio, pronunciando parole sporche che eccitavano tutti gli abitanti di quelle quattro mura e allargando la loro vittima ben disposta così tanto da non vedere più alcun confine.

Erano così inebriati, stupefatti, che non capivano cosa stesse accadendo e la risposta erano spinte più forti e sentite, che potevano lacerare Stiles ma che invece accoglieva, senza lasciarsene scappare una e avvolgendo quei due uccelli fino alla capacità che gli era concesso, continuando a sentirli sbattere dentro di sé e frementi di entrare con un nuovo centimetro, mentre inglobava e succhiava il cazzo che aveva in bocca come se non sapesse fare altro.

Quello che Ethan non si aspettava, benché Stiles fosse di facili costumi e pronto a tutto, fu quel repentino ingoiare dello sperma che rilasciò dentro di lui senza capire come non se ne fosse accorto e fosse stato in grado di estrarsi in tempo e riversarsi da qualche altra parte. Venire dentro la bocca del peccato di Stiles non era nei piani, ma quello aveva iniziato a succhiare più forte fino a dargli perdere la testa, giocando con la lingua con il buco del suo glande – cosa di cui non si capacitava essere possibile – e prendendo ad ingerire ogni goccia della sua sborra trattenendolo da quella morsa forte, curvando le labbra da volpe pedatrice e doppiogiochista quale fosse. Era stato l’orgasmo migliore che avesse mai avuto.

Stessa cosa poteva dirsi per Matt e Donovan che continuavano a scopargli quel culo meravigliosamente stretto che era capace di prenderli entrambi dentro di sé quasi del tutto, finché non riempirono i preservativi del loro sperma. «Cazzo!» esclamò completamente annebbiato Matt, con il piacere intenso che gli sovrastava le membra, uscendo con fatica dal diciannovenne.

«Volevo venirti dentro» dichiarò senza alcun pelo sulla lingua Donovan, direttamente sul nervo acustico ed incendiando quello di tutti i presenti, mentre gli leccava impudico un orecchio, preparandolo per quello che sarebbe giunto dopo.

Stiles inghiottì le ultime gocce di quel liquido denso e bianco che gli aveva invaso la cavità, pulendo con la lingua i rimasugli che macchiavano le labbra ed ingoiando sfrontato anche quelli sotto gli occhi sgomenti di Ethan che sembravano volerlo possedere all’istante. «Donovan, puoi fottermi quanto vuoi, ma senza il nostro amico in lattice, puoi continuare a masturbarti nell’oscurità della tua camera».

«Ma davvero?» soffiò provocatorio l’interpellato, addentandogli il lombo dell’apparato uditivo con cui continuava a giocare. «Posso fotterti anche adesso?» ed era evidente che una volta non gli fosse proprio bastata.

«Sì» confermò lascivo il figlio dello sceriffo, guardando Ethan ancora davanti a lui e facendo valere quella possibilità anche al terzo ragazzo che si trovava permanentemente dietro di lui.

«Voglio scopargli la bocca» annunciò Matt con l’euforia nella voce, pregustandosi già la sensazione ed avviato verso quella strada.

Nessuno obbiettò e Matt si liberò nell’immediato del profilattico pieno che gli avvolgeva il membro. «Quanti preservativi abbiamo?» domandò invece Donovan, coscio che fosse maledettamente importante quell’informazione ed imitando i gesti dell’altro ragazzo.

Ognuno dei tre dominanti cercarono nelle tasche e svuotandole giunsero alla dura realtà. «Soltanto due» disse Ethan per tutti, individuando la propria mano e quella di Matt contenenti, rispettivamente, un quadratino di plastica colorato e sigillato ciascuno; Donovan ne era completamente sprovvisto.

Donovan afferrò quello di Matt al volo e sia lui che Ethan cominciarono a prepararsi per indossarlo, mentre il primo ragazzo passava dietro Stiles ed Ethan prendeva il suo posto davanti, cedendo il proprio a Matt. Un nuovo triangolo in cui centro vi era lo Stilinski si era formato.

Donovan lo penetrò immediatamente e Stiles gemette colto alla provvista, mentre Ethan non permise al moro di beneficiare della solitudine all’interno dello studente di criminologia, tagliandogli parte dello spazio, e glielo ficcò dopo qualche istante, predominante e combattivo, mentre la voce del diciannovenne saliva di qualche ottava e Matt gli afferrava i capelli castani per possedergli la bocca ancora rossa e provata, decidendone il ritmo e quanto dovesse inglobarlo.

Nel giro di pochi istanti tutti e tre i ragazzi si stavano spingendo affannosamente dentro il corpo del minore del gruppo, scopando ognuno il rispettivo buco.

«Ci servirà un’intera scatola con te» proferì Donovan contro la sua nuca, mordendola e leccandola, facendo boccheggiare Stiles che succhiava ritmicamente l’uccello di Matt, mentre Ethan lo sfondava per sovrastare sugli altri. «Ti fotterò la tua bella bocca ed ingoierai ogni goccia della mia sborra. Ti riempirò lo stomaco fino a saziartene e mi pregherai di averne ancora» Stiles succhiava e stringeva le pareti anali per sentirli maggiormente ed al contempo tentava di prenderli più che poteva, facendosi sbattere con sempre più vigore e beneficiando di ogni affondo. «Avrai ognuno di noi in egual misura. E la prossima volta riprenderemo da dove ci siamo interrotti».

Tutti e tre i ragazzi gli vennero dentro quasi in contemporanea e mentre due li sentiva riversarsi all’interno del guanto in lattice, Matt gli invadeva tutta la bocca, riempiendogli la gola e costringendolo ad ingoiare ogni traccia. Ma per quanto fossero vigorosi e bravi a scoparlo, nessuno di loro era all’altezza di Derek Hale e anche se aumentava il numero dei suoi partner occasionali, cogliendo nuove opportunità e brividi da cavalcare, il risultato era sempre amaro ed acre.

Provava talmente tanta repulsione per se stesso come non gli era mai capitato in vita sua.

Erano circa tre settimane che non aveva alcun tipo di interazione con Derek Hale, ma la sua cattiva sorte voleva che lo incrociasse almeno una volta al giorno e che dovesse limitarsi a vederlo da lontano, senza avere la possibilità di toccarlo o anche solo litigarci. Era estenuante ed ingiusto, ma il capitano della squadra di basket non permetteva nulla di diverso.

Derek non lo guardava nemmeno più e non incrociava il suo sguardo neanche per sbaglio, un futile istante di distrazione; proseguiva per la sua strada come se nulla fosse. Ma era solo sesso occasionale il loro, senza alcun impegno e senza qualche lontana promessa di qualche tipo; non poteva aspettarsi qualcosa di diverso dal loro completo ignorarsi, che era quello che aveva sperato fin dalla prima volta che gli si era concesso. Peccato che tutto quello che Stiles voleva era proprio Derek.

Come se non bastasse, il suo fato avverso gli regalò un intramontabile momento che lo schiacciò ancora un po’ in quell’angolino buio dove si stava cacciando, continuando ad andare con chiunque senza alcuna limitazione.

Quando il ventenne uscì dalla grande aula di letteratura, incrociando per puro caso la figura del figlio dello sceriffo, quest’ultimo ebbe l’immane sfortuna che la cinghia dell’unica tracolla che possedesse e che era carica di libri, si rompesse, tirandosi via e scivolandogli dalla spalla senza avere il tempo di afferrarla e con la cartella che si schiantava sul pavimento, lasciando cadere tutto il suo contenuto nel bel mezzo del corridoio, davanti le scarpe di Derek che sfiorò il dorso di un volume con la punta della suola.

Stiles non aveva capito nulla, completamente colto dalla sua malavita e sempre impreparato alla sua buona stella che non lo vedeva di buon occhio, soprattutto se nei paraggi vi era Derek Hale – quegli eventi erano d’obbligo –, ma di cui non si era preoccupato minimamente perché, davvero, _non posso seriamente essere così sfigato_.

E invece lo era, lo era eccome.

Perché nel momento in cui i suoi occhi caddero sulla scarpa che bloccava un libro per caso e non per intenzione, costretto dagli eventi, il terrore presente nelle iridi color caramello lo portarono ad alzare la testa e incrociare le gemme di giada che lo colpirono all’istante, che non sembravano sorprese nemmeno un po’, ma che non avevano alcuna voglia di incontrarlo e intrattenersi in qualche modo con lui. Era di nuovo quello sguardo severo e duro, quello che non lasciava scelta e lo rimetteva al suo posto, senza preoccuparsi dei suoi sentimenti e della sua persona. Era lo sguardo gelante della prima volta e che con il tempo era scomparso, sostituito da uno più morbido e scarlatto, mentre lo baciava con ardore e frenesia, cura e rispetto, nelle ali del college poco frequentate o miracolosamente svuotate. Derek non riusciva mai a smettere di baciarlo e non si lasciava scappare alcuna occasione.

Ma erano ventuno giorni che non gli sfiorava le labbra, che l’aspettavano trepidanti e piene di speranza, anche soltanto per una svista o per un addio definitivo.

Sotto quello sguardo di ghiaccio Stiles sentiva il tempo fermarsi ed intorno a lui sapeva che la gente che li circondava e che erano abituati a vederli azzuffarsi, si aspettavano quella medesima reazione, per osservarli ancora una volta e filare via.

Ma scrutato da quelle iridi di smeraldo che non provavano più alcun interesse per lui e che non venivano scomposte in nessun modo, fu Derek ad allontanarsi senza proferire parola o assestargli un’occhiata in cagnesco, una di quella in cui si comunicavano tutto il loro disappunto.

Derek era semplicemente andato via, indifferente alle gemme d’ambra liquide e giganti, brillanti e che convergevano in un misto di confusione e sbigottimento; la supplica che gli sfuggiva senza che ne avesse alcun controllo.

Stiles voleva solo correre da lui e dirgli di non essere un suo nemico, di non cancellarlo dalla sua vita e di riprenderselo – chiarire in parte sarebbe stato più che sufficiente.

Quanto Stiles ritornò nel dormitorio assegnato e Theo era rincasato di alcuni minuti precedenti a lui, gli permise di sbatterlo contro la porta chiusa, con il compagno di stanza che lo possedeva da dietro e il figlio dello sceriffo che veniva spinto energicamente contro la superficie di legno, con i pantaloni calati solo fino a lasciargli scoperto il sedere niveo e l’uccello dello studente di legge che prendeva a uscire ed entrare tutte le volte che la voce di Stiles diventava più appuntita e stimolante, privandolo per qualche istante di quel piacere richiesto e fottendolo subito dopo con più impeto.

Ma tutti i pensieri di Stiles confluivano in Derek Hale.

Stiles non aveva alcun problema a ritornare quattro giorni dopo all’interno di quella confraternita dove era ben consapevole – o inconsapevole – di quello che l’avrebbe atteso, dalla smania e dalla fame curiosa che viveva nei tre ragazzi che avevano goduto del suo corpo come pochi e forse nessuno – Derek non faceva parte dell’elenco. Derek era un milione di spanne sopra a tutti – e di cui volevano beneficiare per molto più tempo, abusando del suo organismo, rendendosi testimoni e protagonisti di quanto potesse sopportare, di quanto potesse contenerli e farsi scopare da tutti loro.

Aveva sentito i loro sguardi nell’esatto momento in cui aveva varcato la grande soglia, con l’ingresso già pieno di gente e le luci psicodeliche che filtravano dalle finestre, illuminando il grande atrio e tutto il piano terra in cui era concentrata la festa; ma Stiles non sapeva affatto se avrebbe goduto della celebrazione. Donovan, Matt ed Ethan apparivano come dei predatori che volevano strapparlo alla folla e caricarselo sulle spalle, correre per le scale e prenderlo contro ogni superficie che incontravano.

Con i brividi che gli invadevano tutti i tessuti e che gli sconvolgevano l’intestino, Stiles sapeva di essersi messo nei pasticci.

Probabilmente fu proprio per quello che si impegnò così assiduamente nel ballare con ogni essere che incontrasse, accettando alcolici da chiunque gliene offrisse, che non era niente di nuovo, ma il difetto consisteva nel fatto che si era scolato ogni bicchiere di carta che gli veniva porto.

Il suo temperamento lucido aveva preparato le valigie e si era defilato.

Fu Matt ad un certo punto ad offrirgli il decimo – undicesimo, dodicesimo? – bicchiere e il figlio dello sceriffo notò subito il sapore diverso e poco rassicurante. Ne sorseggiò una piccola quantità, impercettibile e continuò a far finta di bere finché i tre ragazzi non avrebbero distorto gli occhi da lui e tentato di gettarlo via da qualche parte. Ma magari era una sua impressione, magari era così andato da non capire più assolutamente nulla.

In una piccola frazione di secondo si voltò dalla parte opposta a Matt e procedette in un punto non bene identificato, camminando senza rendersene conto e appoggiando la schiena contro un muro, in una parete ben visibile e sotto gli occhi di chiunque, con l’impossibilità che qualcuno potesse portarlo via senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse. _Dio_ , gli mancava solo quella.

«Mettilo subito via» gli ordinò una voce impetuosa e tuonante che lo rimproverò all’istante. Se non fosse stato così carico di alcolici e con i sensi completamente offuscati, avrebbe giurato che fosse la _sua_ voce.

Stiles lo inquadrò appena, senza adocchiarlo davvero, dedicando semplicemente la sua attenzione al contenitore che teneva ancora in mano e che, mosso da qualche forma di ribellione e dispetto, avvicinò nuovamente alle labbra, ma per berne il suo interno con intenzione.

Derek glielo strappò con furore dalle mani e versò il liquido per terra, schiacciando il bicchiere di plastica in una mano e lasciando che seguisse il percosso della bevanda incriminata. «Cosa diavolo stai bevendo?».

Stiles guardò tutta la scena nella confusione dei suoi sensi storditi e non riuscì a reagire nemmeno provandoci, perché il messaggio era arrivato troppo tardi alle sue sinapsi e non erano state in grado di trasmetterlo in tempo.

Stiles guardò quel fluido che proprio non gli creava alcuna simpatia riverso in una pozza nel pavimento già lercio e per quanto gliene fosse debitore e si sentisse libero, la furia e il tormento dilagò in lui. «Credi che abbiano bisogno di drogarmi per portarmi a letto?» lo stuzzicò e beffeggiò con quella natura da volpe doppiogiochista che lo rappresentava, prendendo il sopravvento in qualsiasi situazione. «Sono a disposizione di tutti».

Derek gli riservò un’occhiata arrabbiata e giudicante, con delle sfumature così deluse che Stiles non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarle. «Quindi ti va bene andare con quei tre» e non era stupido, cieco e intoccabile, il playmaker aveva percepito subito cosa aggirasse nell’aria ed era vicino dall’impazzire e staccar loro le teste davanti agli occhi di ognuno dei testimoni presenti, trascinandosi via Stiles e rimettendolo sull’attenti. Ma poi il suo naso aveva pizzicato e non ci aveva visto più.

Lo studente di criminologia lo scrutò per qualche attimo, spostando l’attenzione verso la direzione implicitamente indicata dal corpo irrigidito del capitano, che tratteneva i brividi di rabbia con un controllo sovraumano e che sembrava avere l’intenzione di uccidere qualcuno. «Ci sono già stato» disse senza preoccuparsi della sua reazione, ma del tutto propenso ad infierire e ferirlo, punzecchiarlo e liberarsi di lui. Gli occhi ambrati erano lussuria e proibito fusi in un connubio perfetto. «Li ho avuti tutti e tre dentro di me» e non ci voleva un genio per completare la frase e che si riferisse all’averli avuti contemporaneamente.

Le pupille di Derek si dilatarono leggermente, la sorpresa e lo sgomento si dipinsero sul suo volto perfetto ed indecifrabile, comprendendo all’istante che cosa avesse mosso il diciannovenne. «E ne vogliono ancora».

Stiles non si sorprese che Derek avesse capito all’istante, sussurrandolo con quella voce sottile e consapevole, ma gli annuì comunque, come se avesse il disperato bisogno di confermarglielo.

I tremiti nervosi nel capitano di basket sparirono e la mano sinistra si alzò per immergersi tra i capelli castani del ragazzo dinnanzi a lui, sfiorandogli una tempia con il polpastrello del pollice. «Stiles».

Il figlio dello sceriffo si sciolse nell’immediato a quel contatto, così delicato e dolce da sopraffare tutto il resto; la temperatura sempre troppo alta del moro gli invase il corpo e lo riscaldò all’istante. Era così perfetto, quello gli sarebbe bastato per tutta la vita. «Non guastarmi la festa».

«Non lo farò» soffiò lo studente di letteratura, acconsentendo ai suoi desideri ed accostando la fronte a quella dell’altro, mentre Stiles ricominciava a respirare con più regolarità, socchiudendo le palpebre a quel contatto, con i sensi che continuavano a sormontarlo e la mente a giocargli brutti scherzi.

«Mi sento così male» rivelò la matricola qualche attimo dopo, la testa completamente riversa contro la parete che la sosteneva, insieme a tutto il corpo e la sola presenza di Derek che gli impediva di sfracellarsi al suolo.

«Ti porto via di qui» proferì il ventenne in risposta ad una richiesta silenziosa che gli era stato posta, con quegli ultimi brandelli di lucidità che ancora persistevano nel più giovane e che lo portavano a fidarsi di Derek come di nessuno, anche se in passato aveva affermato l’esatto opposto.

Stiles mugugnò in approvazione e con una mano si aggrappò alla maglia del più grande, tentando di riprendere il controllo di sé e la forza di andare avanti. Ma Derek avrebbe aspettato, avrebbe aspettato sempre.

Quando il capitano della squadra di basket intrecciò le dita di quella stessa mano lo trascinò delicatamente verso la direzione dell’uscita, procedendo con adagio con la sua andatura traballante e poco stabile, con la possibilità latente che Stiles potesse inciampare in ogni momento, consapevole della passeggera disabilità creata dalle sostanze alcoliche che aveva ingerito.

«Dove credete di andare?» lì interruppe una voce ben dosata e crudele, che chiedeva il conto. «Lui è nostro».

Derek sentì tutto il suo essere animalesco svegliarsi e pregarlo di reagire, mentre teneva saldamente la matricola da quella presa che non aveva intenzione di sciogliere e che proteggeva con il proprio corpo il suo dalla vista di quella voce viscida, per poi prendere il connotato di tre nel momento in cui inquadrò le altrettante figure che si paravano davanti a loro come _quei_ tre ragazzi, che si ostinavano a bloccargli volontariamente la strada per impedire il loro proseguimento e prendersi ciò che ritenevano di loro proprietà. «Levatevi dai piedi».

Donovan non si lasciò minimamente scoraggiare dal ringhio trattenuto tra i denti del grande Derek Hale, che sarebbe degenerato in un abbagliare con tanto di morso stacca-ossa. Non si sarebbe preso il suo giocattolo soltanto perché era uno dei pezzi grossi dell’università e poteva ottenere tutto quello che desiderava. «Se vuoi dargli una botta dovrai aspettare, è già prenotato».

 _Prenotato_. Derek aveva tutta l’intenzione di staccargli la testa e sviscerargli le budella. E nel momento in cui si mosse per avvinarsi con l’intenzione di agguantarlo senza che il malcapitato, che se lo meritava, se ne rendesse conto, ci sarebbe anche riuscito, senza preoccuparsi di guardarsi indietro.

«Der» chiamò melodiosamente il ragazzo legato a lui, attirando tutti i suoi sensi e facendolo tornare consapevole della sua presenza con una leggera stretta delle falangi che lo spronava a voltarsi verso di lui, placando la sua furia accesa che voleva giustizia.

Non era ben chiaro cosa avesse lasciato sgomenti i tre ragazzi che volevano abusare del corpo del figlio dello sceriffo, se tutto fosse dovuto alla dolcezza con cui Stiles aveva pronunciato quell’abbreviativo, la carezza leggeva che aveva bloccato quella sensazione di pericolo che arrivava da Derek Hale verso le loro persone; se invece tutto si limitava allo sguardo sorpreso che il playmaker gli aveva rivolto quando l’aveva chiamato, per evitare scenate e non peggiorare la situazione, facendo leggermente spostare il suo corpo per quell’azione e rivelare quello del diciannovenne, che fino a quel momento era stato nascosto, mostrando la trama perfetta delle loro dita incatenate e forse era l’insieme di tutte quelle cose, perché nessuno all’interno di quelle mura si aspettava qualcosa di così intimo ed etereo tra loro due, perfino alla luce del fatto che per mesi avevano battibeccato e che negli ultimi giorni si evitassero come se ignorassero completamente la presenza l’uno dell’altro, come se non esistessero. Ma era evidente che fosse tutto un fumo ingannatore.

Derek lo guardò per un lungo momento, incontrando le sue iridi caramellate annebbiate e liquide, provate e sfinite, con uno sforzo incredibile di reggersi sulle proprie gambe e con la prontezza di riconoscere cosa stesse accadendo, prevedendo le reazioni violente che il capitano voleva sfogare. Era come se fosse in grado di capire che cosa si animasse all’interno del suo organismo, di quale belva vi abitasse e come stesse affinando gli artigli per sfoderarli e fare a pezzi tutto quello che li sfidava. Stiles, per quanto fosse completamente andato, dimostrava una lucidità ferrea nelle situazioni più disperate. «Dimenticatevi di lui, se ci tenete alle vostre gambe» disse con la voce affilata di una lama, minacciosa e deleteria, assestando a quel trio di avvoltoi un’occhiata significativa e pericolosa, trascinandosi via Stiles prima che potesse crollare.

Stiles vomitò l’anima nel vialetto più avanti, all’ombra di un grosso abete e Derek dovette farsi violenza per non prenderlo di peso e portarlo direttamente al dormitorio.

Svuotarsi lo stomaco gli aveva fatto sicuramente bene, ma non era un rimedio istantaneo e avrebbe subito gli effetti di quella notte brava fino al mattino seguente, con un tale mal di testa che l’avrebbe stordito per tutta la giornata.

Proprio per quell’essere così alticcio, cercare le chiavi della propria camera si rivelò un’impresa un po’ ardua, ma Derek aspettò pazientemente, senza provare minimamente a toccarlo e provvedere da sé.

Quando la serratura scattò e varcarono la soglia della porta, trovarono la stanza immersa nell’ombra e completamente disabitata, Stiles non aspettò molto di fiondarsi sul proprio letto ed abbandonare quella nottata orribile alle sue spalle; non provò nemmeno a spogliarsi.

Derek invece a differenza sua non aveva alcun problema ad estrargli le scarpe, poggiandole accuratamente per terra, privarlo della maglia intrisa dell’odore di alcol e vomito, afferrando da sotto il cuscino in cui era abbandonata la testa del figlio dello sceriffo la maglietta lunga e larga che usava per dormire, facendogliela indossare con delicatezza e movimenti ben accurati, togliendogli i jeans luridi che avevano bisogno di una seria lavata – Derek non aveva alcuna reticenza a privarlo dei vestiti, al contrario era piuttosto abituato a spogliarlo –; infine lo riboccò con le coperte perfettamente e Stiles sospirò rasserenato.

«Mi dispiace» proferì lo studente di criminologia ad un certo punto, interrompendo il silenzio perpetuo in cui era caduta tutta la camera del dormitorio in cui figurava un letto ancora vuoto.

«Di cosa?» domandò il capitano della squadra di basket senza capire a cosa si riferisse, se fosse abbastanza lucido o se fosse l’effetto della sbronza a parlare per lui. Se non l’avesse sentito con le sue stesse orecchie, avvolto nelle coperte com’era e strette contro il petto, avrebbe giurato di esserselo immaginato.

«Non volevo braccarti o metterti alle strette» disse il figlio dello sceriffo, prendendo la strada più lunga per rispondere a quella domanda, divagando com’era il suo marchio di fabbrica. «Non ti stavo dando la caccia e non era preventivato, ma avevo davvero bisogno di sapere di essere al sicuro, che non stavo condannando la mia vita. Ma forse mi hai percepito come un nemico e ho sbagliato e forse non sai nemmeno di cosa parlo e se mi sono immaginato tutto, fraintendendoti».

«Va bene così» e non voleva dire assolutamente nulla, non confermava le teorie strampalate di Stiles e non le negava, si limitava semplicemente a rimanere al suo capezzale, seduto sul bordo del letto ad ascoltare la parlantina senza inibizioni portati dall’ubriachezza.

«Ho avuto davvero paura, Derek» proferì il diciannovenne con più intenzione, facendogli capire l’orrore che aveva passato e quell’allarme che non aveva mai smesso di risuonare.

La mano calda dello studente di letteratura si depositò sulla fronte scoperta del ragazzo disteso, sfiorandogli l’attaccatura dei capelli con la punta delle dita e Stiles si rilassò immancabilmente a quel contatto. «Lo so».

«Sai che c’è un tipo di strozzalupo che ha effetto anche sugli esseri umani?» domandò retoricamente il più giovane, coinvolgendolo in una conversazione che non sembrava volesse andare da qualche parte. «Sono stato drogato una volta con quella particolare specie, tanto tempo fa ed è una storia un po’ complicata» con Lydia, il suo grande amore come protagonista, e dei fili che la manovravano come una marionetta; poi le cose erano andate meglio. «Ho avuto delle allucinazioni in cui Lei era appena morta» ma non disse di quale _lei_ stesse parlando e Derek non chiese, rimando ad ascoltare quel monologo senza davvero riuscire a capire chi fosse quel ragazzo. «E mio padre ritornando dal funerale inveiva contro di me, maledicendomi per doversi occupare di uno stupido bambino iperattivo, tutto da solo» sospirò affranto, mentre le iridi riflettevano di più sotto i raggi lunari che penetravano dalle veneziane chiuse malamente. «Lui non è così, lo so; si è sempre preso cura di me, mi ha costantemente messo al primo posto e sono la sua unica ragione di vita. Esistiamo solo io e mio padre, ma non sono mai riuscito a smettere di pensare di essere un peso troppo eccessivo per lui e mi sono sempre comportato di conseguenza, diventando un adulto troppo presto e ricambiando ogni sua premura; probabilmente esagerando. Ma non c’era nessun altro e nessuno dei due poteva permettersi di perdere l’altro» socchiuse le palpebre, ritornando indietro con i ricordi, mentre Derek gli lambiva con tocchi morbidi e rassicuranti la parte superiore della fronte, dove sorgevano i primi ciuffi di capelli. «È stata un’allucinazione stupida e l’ho odiata in ogni momento. Non voglio più sentirmi così».

«È passata» disse soltanto il capitano della squadra di basket, consapevole della sostanza che era stata inserita vigliaccamente nel bicchiere di Stiles e di cui lui aveva bevuto pochi sorsi, riconoscendo la sensazione e liberandosene solamente dopo aver rigettato tutto quello che aveva ingerito. Derek aveva ancora voglia di abusare dei suoi artigli.

Stiles seguì i suoi tocchi e si girò lentamente verso di lui, roteando tutto il corpo e trascinandosi le coperte, incrociando le sue gemme di giada. «Tu stai bene, Der? Me lo sono sempre chiesto» si fermò meditando, come se dovesse riflettere su come formulare la successiva domanda, rendendola completa ed esaustiva. «Va bene la tua vita? Procede?» _continua_?

Derek per la seconda volta si chiese cosa sapesse esattamente quel ragazzo di lui, quanto sapesse e che cosa volesse dire con _me lo sono sempre chiesto_. A quanto corrispondeva il suo _sempre_? «Sopravvivo».

«Sopravvivere» gli fece eco la matricola, soppesando quella parola e assaporando il suo reale significato. «È già lodevole nella tua situazione» e Derek avrebbe voluto chiedergli _quale tipo di situazione_ , ma avrebbe preferito intraprendere quel tipo di discussione quando Stiles sarebbe stato più lucido e con le barriere alzate. «Ma è così triste limitarsi a sopravvivere e cessare di vivere. Servirebbe uno scopo, ti servirebbe uno scopo; qualcosa o qualcuno a cui dedicarti».

Derek avrebbe voluto dirgli di aver perso tanto tempo prima quel qualcuno a cui dedicarsi, le fiamme che li divoravano. «Non sono interessato».

Stiles ridacchiò come se fosse seriamente divertito dalla sua reazione, come se fosse esattamente quella che si sarebbe aspettato da lui e che non l’aveva deluso in alcun modo. «Sei proprio un sourwolf scorbutico».

Il playmaker innalzò un sopracciglio corrugato e lo fissò senza aver capito bene cosa avesse detto ed era impossibile per lui. «Un che?».

«Sourwolf, è così che ti chiamo nella mia testa» riferì con semplicità il diciannovenne, come se fosse basilare ed ovvio e Derek avrebbe dovuto seguirlo e dargli manforte. «Lupetto acido».

 _Okay_ , forse stavano degenerando e se Stiles fosse stato cosciente della sua situazione, si sarebbe andando a nascondere da qualche parte. «Non è più nella tua testa».

Stiles sembrò colpito da un’illuminazione improvvisa e le pupille nere si dilatarono di qualche millimetro a quell’osservazione. «Oh, giusto».

Derek immerse le dita delle mani che ancora accarezzavano Stiles tra le lunghe ciocche castane, come ultima attenzione e monito di qualcosa che stava per finire. «Dovresti dormire» _ne hai passate abbastanza per oggi_.

«Dormire, mh, sarebbe giusto» proferì lo studente di criminologia a quell’accurata e logica osservazione, mentre chiudeva ancora una volta gli occhi sotto il tocco restauratore del ventenne. «Soffro d’insonnia, spesso mi sveglio con gli incubi, sono iperattivo per natura e ho avuto attacchi di allucinazioni. Vado a letto con chiunque, potrebbe essere segno d’ipersessualità e Cristo, potrei avere la _sua_ malattia e non me ne accorgerei nemmeno».

L’agitazione in Stiles stava crescendo come mai l’aveva sentita, insieme al suo scombussolamento ed a quella nuova ondata di panico e ansia che spesso sentiva in lui, sapendoli controllarli piuttosto bene; ma era ancora troppo andato e lontano per rendersi seriamente conto di quello che stava accadendo. «Stiles, va tutto bene, non hai niente».

«La Demenza Frontotemporale può colpire i soggetti più giovani ed io ho così tanti aspetti che corrispondono ai suoi sintomi, che potrebbe già essere arrivata e non capirei niente» Stiles scattò a sedere senza controllo, con le coperte che rotolarono su se stesse, lasciandogli la parte superiore scoperta e le iridi d’ambrosia pura che diventavano vitree ed intrise di paura.

Derek si mosse insieme a lui, anticipandolo e quelle falangi che affondavano tra i capelli castani gli circondarono il viso, arrestando quell’imminente attacco di panico che era pronto a scatenarsi. «Stai bene, Stiles; posso sentirlo. Se cambiasse qualcosa in te lo sentirei immediatamente» il figlio dello sceriffo ansimava con un peso eccessivo sul torace, annaspando ed avvertendo un’incudine pronta a precipitare sopra di lui e Derek lo ancorava al mondo reale. «Sarei il primo ad accorgermene» proferì il playmaker direttamente sulla sua bocca, fissandolo dritto nelle gemme di miele e respirando il suo stesso ossigeno, purificandolo ad ogni nuovo respiro. «Non c’è nulla che non vada in te».

«Dovrebbe essere Scott» dichiarò in tutta risposta il diciannovenne, nominando qualcuno che Derek non aveva mai sentito e facendo valere delle ragioni che a quanto pareva non esistevano. «Doveva essere Scott la mia polizza assicurativa, quello che avrebbe dovuto accorgersene se fosse successo» Stiles era completamente sudato, guidato dal delirio, con i capelli unti che si appiccicavano al viso e la temperatura che si alzava sempre di più, che si batteva con quella benefica e purificatrice dell’uomo che aveva davanti a sé. «Invece sei tu» e lo disse come una folgorazione, un raggio di luce perfetto che dissipò tutte le nubi oscure, rivelando una missiva segreta. «Potrei essere io, potrei essere io lo scopo che ti permetterà di vivere».

Ed erano parole forti ed enormi, ma Derek capiva perfettamente che tutto si collegava allo scopo di scappare dalla sola e mera sopravvivenza, raggiungendo qualcosa che si avvicinava alla vita vera e non al semplice proteggere se stessi, senza apprezzare in alcun modo ciò che lo circondava; un vivere completamente in apatia e con l’indifferenza nel cuore. «Vuoi essere il mio scopo? La persona a cui dedicarmi?».

Stiles lo guardò in tralice, inclinando leggermente la testa per un punto d’osservazione differente, tormentandosi le labbra rosse e secche – che quel giorno nessuno aveva avuto la fortuna di assaporare – e rimuginando su quelle strane domande. «Non vale più il _tu vuoi me ed io voglio te_?».

Le iridi boscose si spalancarono leggermente, sorpreso che il ragazzo, perfino in quella situazione così precaria e guidato dall’effetto della sbornia, riuscisse a ricordare. «Vale sempre».

«Sì» proferì in tutta risposta il figlio dello sceriffo, senza soffermarsi sulla sua totale disponibilità e sorridendogli lievemente, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua e prendendo una nuova boccata d’aria. «Quando non ci sei, mi caccio nei pasticci».

Pasticci era un eufemismo e avrebbe voluto ribattere che cacciarsi nei guai era il suo marchio distintivo, che fosse presente o meno, ma Derek non poteva ignorare quel _mi mancavi_ che non era stato pronunciato, ma che era impresso in tutte le parole a cui Stiles aveva dato fiato fino a quel momento, che lo muoveva verso azioni sbagliate e tra le braccia di persone a cui non avrebbe mai dovuto avvicinarsi. «Ora dovresti seriamente metterti a dormire» gli errori maggiori che Stiles compieva, sfogando il suo senso di abbandono e lasciandosi usare da chiunque volesse approfittarsi di lui, accadevano quando uno dei due rifiutava l’altro.

Stiles si lasciò guidare verso il basso, toccando nuovamente il materasso con la schiena e facendosi rimboccare com’era accaduto qualche minuto prima, afferrandogli il polso più vicino a sé e fermando qualsiasi azione futura. «Resti un po’ con me?».

Il capitano della squadra di basket restò parecchio sorpreso da quella richiesta, richiesta che uno Stiles vigile e completamente padrone di se stesso non avrebbe mai formulato, soprattutto considerando che, quando si ritrovavano sullo stesso letto, si intrattenevano in faccende del tutto opposte al dormire. Ma Stiles aveva semplicemente bisogno di una figura pacifica e rassicurante vicino a lui, nel momento in cui era più fragile e all’interno di quelle mura e nel campus, non c’era nessuno che corrispondesse a quella descrizione e un po’ Derek si chiese che tipo di rapporto avesse la matricola con il suo compagno di stanza – appena era entrato aveva subito avvertito l’odore del sesso e dell’attrazione che vigeva in quelle pareti, il rapporto esclusivamente fisico e ossessivo che si consumava al loro interno, senza che vi fosse altro. Era stato quasi nauseabondo e tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare, con la sua mente e l’istinto che spingevano, era quello di portare Stiles via di lì – o con qualunque altro abitasse quei corridoi giornalmente. «Va bene» sarebbe filato via nel momento in cui il figlio dello sceriffo sarebbe entrato nel regno di Morfeo.

Stiles gli regalò un sorriso speciale e luminoso, con le lunghe dita affusolate che discesero il polso appena abbandonato e che intrecciarono quelle dello studente di letteratura e Derek seppe che non sarebbe stato affatto facile lasciarlo lì, tutto da solo nell’oscurità penetrante della sua camera.

E quando il diciannovenne affondò il viso rilassato sul guanciale, Derek si chiese quanto di quella notte Stiles si sarebbe ricordato.


	5. 5° Capitolo

Quando Stiles si svegliò quella mattina l’unico buongiorno che ricevette fu un rumoroso, fastidioso ed assordante mal di testa, di quelli bestiali e totali, che premevano su tutto il cranio e faceva pulsare ogni tempia. Decisamente il peggior risveglio mai avuto.

A quello si aggiungeva il non avere chiaramente idea di che cosa fosse accaduto la notte prima, di come si fosse ritrovato nel suo letto con la sua veste da dormiglione incallito, insieme a quella strana sensazione di sicurezza e protezione che l’aveva accompagnato per tutto il lungo sonno, ma che era svanita con le prime luci dell’alba. Aveva anche dei piccoli barlumi di coscienza che urlavano Derek Hale da ogni poro e non era certo di come lo facessero sentire.

Nel momento in cui aprì le palpebre e gli occhi furono torturati dalle luci del sole, già abbastanza alto e con un richiamo dell’attenzione molto sentito, spostò lo sguardo verso il suo compagno di stanza che aveva già rifatto il letto e che stava scegliendo i primi indumenti che trovava nell’armadio; dall’occhiata interrogativa e all’oscuro di Theo, Stiles capì che quel Derek Hale era esistito veramente. Fu costretto a chiedersi per quanto tempo era rimasto con lui e se si era trattenuto oltre il suo precipitare nel mondo dei sogni.

Alzarsi quel giorno si presentò come una vera azione titanica e ben consapevole di dover affrontare la giornata sapendo che esisteva la possibilità di incrociare il capitano della squadra di basket, lo fece abbattere maggiormente, scatenando un’emicrania più violenta e perfida, con la voglia di vivere la mattinata sotto le scarpe, senza sapere se sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare fino alla sera illeso e con tutte le parti del corpo ancora attaccate.

Ma era evidente che la sua buona stella continuasse ad evitarlo.

Derek Hale non era l’unico in tutto il college che si scontrava con lui – che aveva un talento innato – e che lo facesse irrimediabilmente cadere per terra, insieme o solo, con i libri; in realtà Stiles era un tale sbadato e con la testa talmente fra le nuvole che collidere con le persone era quasi normale, soprattutto se questi vi erano indifferenti e camminassero senza guardare davanti a loro. Di Stiles poteva essercene solo uno, ma gli altri che scuse avevano? In più la giovane matricola non era per niente in sé in quelle ore giornaliere.

Il lungo manico a tracolla si staccò nuovamente dalla cartella a cui era legata malamente e cascò a terra senza che Stiles potesse rendersene conto, mentre il tipo con cui si era imbattuto grugnava infastidito e procedeva spedito, non curandosi minimamente di guardarlo, calpestando perfino i suoi appunti perfetti a cui il figlio dello sceriffo aveva lavorato tanto, regalandogli una bella impronta della sua scarpa sporca; non poteva andare meglio di così.

«Stai bene?» domandò quella famosa voce maschile, predominante e profonda, che accendeva tutte le sue sinapsi, in un lungo corridoio in cui i nervi brillavano di pura scarica elettrica.

Lo studente di criminologia non si era ancora chinato per raccogliere la tracolla, ripararla e rimettere tutti i tomi caduti dentro la sacca; la mente era troppo confusa, rimbombava e dal suo risveglio non era migliorata di niente, facendolo muovere come se fosse un mezzo zombie e non sapesse cosa farne della propria vita, dove dovesse andare e quali luoghi avrebbe dovuto raggiungere. Mettersi in ginocchio e rimediare a quel disastro era l’ultima cosa che voleva fare e non sapeva nemmeno se avrebbe avuto le forze per tirarsi in piedi. «Credo di sì» pronunciò a tono basso, senza crederci veramente e facendolo risuonare come una mezza domanda, mentre le sue gemme ambrate ancora vitree ed appannate si posavano su quelle di smeraldo.

Derek non sbatté ciglio e per quanto sembrasse indecifrabile e privo di espressione, le iridi verdi sembravano restie dal voler abbandonare il contatto visivo e, ben intenzionato a farlo bene, gli prese il mento tra le dita di una mano, scrutando il suo viso attentamente e spostando gli occhi da una parte all’altra.

«Der, sto bene» disse Stiles con più intenzione nel momento in cui percepì e capì la preoccupazione dell’altro, la sua certezza nella ricerca di dettagli ed i sensi che ampliava a tutto tondo, per comprenderlo in ogni sua sfera. Ma Derek lo capiva quanto quel contatto tra le loro pelli lo facesse bruciare?

«Lascia giudicare me» lo scavalcò lo studente del secondo anno, del tutto sordo alla sua voce e con le pupille color pece che ancora lo scandagliavano attentamente.

Stiles gli sbuffò contro annoiato ed un po’ seccato, ma in realtà non gli dispiacevano affatto le sue forme d’attenzione e la cura con cui lo investiva, anche se non aveva nulla a che vedere con il convenzionale; ma a chi piaceva il convenzionale?

«Potevi rimanere a letto» suggerì il capitano della squadra di basket dopo un’accurata analisi, lasciandogli il mento e riposando gli occhi sui suoi.

Stiles scosse il capo con fare negativo e lo scartò a priori. «Ho troppi corsi da seguire oggi».

«E credi che nelle tue condizioni riuscirai a seguirli?» domandò di rimando il playmaker con scetticismo e una piccola nota nascosta di rimprovero.

«Derek, so gestire un dopo-sbornia» riferì indispettito il figlio dello sceriffo, senza capire quell’accanimento improvviso, quel classificarlo come un essere delicato e facile da rompere. «In più sono il migliore nel mio corso di studio e non dipendo dagli appunti di qualcun altro o dal loro farfugliare» che era un modo gentile per dire che non si fidava di nessuno nemmeno su quell’aspetto poco rilevante.

Derek gli strappò di mano la tracolla malandata che non si reggeva più sulle proprie gambe e quello che a Stiles era completamente sfuggito, era il fatto che il capitano avesse già agguantato tutti i suoi appunti sparsi per terra e calpestati con totale disinteresse, senza prestare attenzione al prossimo, prima che gli porgesse la domanda sulle sue condizioni; ma Derek Hale prestava anche troppi riguardi alla sua persona. «Andiamo» comandò il ventenne senza mezze misure, non aspettandosi che Stiles seguisse il suo fiume di pensieri e si accodasse a lui.

Stiles lo guardò non comprendendolo affatto e se davvero quell’azione includesse loro due, esattamente loro due, e in quale luogo lo volesse condurre. «Dove?».

«Caffè» rispose semplicemente lo studente di letteratura con ovvietà e con la logicità che non potesse esserci un’altra destinazione.

Nel linguaggio di Derek Hale voleva dire che la matricola necessitava di quella bevanda marrone scuro, possibilmente evitando di dover perdere tempo e Stiles si chiese quando avesse imparato a decifrarlo così bene.

Quello che invece non avevano notato o che avevano semplicemente ignorato, erano gli sguardi degli studenti che si erano fermati tutto il tempo su di loro, vedendoli con occhi nuovi e con un confrontarsi che mai avevano incrociato, osservandoli lontano dai loro battibecchi e dall’indifferenza che li aveva colti nelle settimane precedenti.

La confusione era un sentimento reciproco.

«Bevi» disse con autorità il capitano della squadra di basket, depositando la grande tazza di cartone al centro del tavolino della caffetteria del college che aveva adocchiato, esattamente dov’era seduto il figlio dello sceriffo, leggermente trasandato e non certo di sapersi tenere in piedi sui propri arti inferiori. Derek non si era certo aspettato che lo seguisse al bancone; l’aveva lasciato lì, abbandonando le loro cose e intenzionato solo a prendere ciò che gli serviva.

Stiles si ritrovò davanti agli occhi quella bevanda bollente e fumante, un po’ troppo nera per i ricordi che aveva e bel lontano da quel marrone caramellato che era solito prendere; non gli ispirava alcuna fiducia. «È amaro, Derek» si lagnò come un bambino schizzinoso ed ingannato che nella calza natalizia invece di trovare balocchi e dolci a cascate, gli era stato donato del raggrinzito carbone – e non importava se fosse liquirizia, lui la detestava.

«È quello che ti serve» annunciò sbrigativo lo studente del secondo anno, per niente convenevole alla perdita di tempo ed al tentativo dell’altro di eclissarsi da quella pratica che proprio non gli piaceva.

«Potevi portami dello zucchero» si imbronciò con fastidio, già conscio del terribile sapore che avrebbero assaggiato le sue papille gustative, preferendo scappare e rimanere con quella terribile emicrania per sempre.

Derek gli rifilò un’occhiataccia spazientita, per nulla comprensiva e Stiles fu costretto ad ingoiare il rospo ed ingurgitare quell’intruglio disgustoso. «È orrendo».

«Fino all’ultima goccia, Stiles» lo avvertì anticipatamente il moro, perché non aveva alcuna intenzione di ripeterglielo all’infinito e di doverlo inseguire, anche se era esattamente quello che stava facendo.

L’espressione del diciannovenne si inasprì e tutto l’amaro della vera essenza dei cicchi di caffè gli bucavano la lingua, scendendo malvagio dentro tutto l’esofago che si rivoltava. «Impossibile, lo vomiterò tutto» gli stomaci delle persone affette da dopo-sbornia non erano proprio i migliori.

«Già visto» e Derek non sembrava per niente inorridito da quella scena che aveva appena dipinto nella mente di entrambi.

Stiles registrò quella cadenza strana con un attimo di ritardo, impegnato com’era a tentare di mandar giù quell’infuso di pura caffeina senza liberare lo stomaco, ma quando le sue famose sinapsi arrivarono nel tempo corretto, portando lo stimolo al suo cervello, le grandi iridi d’ambrosia pura si spalancarono e il viso si staccò completamente dal bicchiere per un quarto svuotato, guardando Derek con sgomento e sbigottimento. «Dimmi che non è successo».

«È successo» nessuno poteva togliere il titolo di gran bastardo che Derek Hale si era guadagnato negli anni.

Stiles per miracolo non rigettò tutto il caffè nero che con fatica era riuscito a bere e si schiaffò una mano sul volto, chinando il capo e nascondendosi. «Che umiliazione» quante probabilità potevano esserci che il testimone della sua pessima sbornia e dello svuotarsi del suo stomaco potesse essere proprio il ragazzo con cui era andato a letto per più di un mese? Precisamente _quel_ ragazzo.

«Stai bene» disse soltanto Derek, come unica confutazione, la prova vivente che il suo corpo sapesse difendersi bene e muoversi nel modo giusto per liberarsi dalle sostanze che potevano nuocergli. Non vedeva alcuna umiliazione in quello.

E Stiles credeva proprio che lo studente di letteratura provenisse da un altro pianeta. «Sei reale?» e forse, forse, doveva cominciare a mordersi la lingua prima di emettere qualsiasi suono.

Lo sguardo scettico e accompagnato da tanto di increspamento delle folte sopracciglia scure, valsero per Stiles come una ridondante risposta. «Sei umano, è così che funziona» non c’erano altre scorciatoie.

«Tu no?» domandò il figlio dello sceriffo con quella cadenza speziata di volpe furba e arguta, che sapeva vedere tutto, capace di non lasciarsi sfuggire alcuna parola e modulazione della voce.

Derek rimase di sasso e la tonalità vocale che alludeva ad un mondo intero del ragazzo davanti a lui lo investì completamente; quello che accadde tra loro fu un mutismo che si espanse e prese corpo, limitandosi a fissarsi negli occhi senza rispondere ad alcuna provocazione.

«La volpe ti ha mangiato la lingua?» ma Stiles Stilinski era l’emblema della provocazione e sfuggire al suo ghigno sardonico era quasi impossibile.

Derek gli rifilò un’occhiata eloquente e Stiles sospirò, sventolando le mani libere in segno di arresa e rimandando ogni cosa nel dimenticatoio. «Okay, va bene, non riprenderò più l’argomento».

«Bevi quel caffè, Stiles» proferì in tutta risposta il playmaker, già dimentico di tutto quel siparietto che non era mai esistito, invitandolo forzatamente a darsi una mossa ed a tergiversare.

Le labbra rosse del diciannovenne si imbronciarono e riprese in mano quell’orribile bevanda, che purtroppo e con dispiacere, stava già facendo il suo effetto – anche se i suoi neuroni apprezzavano caldamente.

Derek l’osservò per un po’ mentre prendeva il suo caffè, nel silenzio più totale, senza che ci fosse più nulla da aggiungere e lui si trovasse lì soltanto perché doveva accertassi che bevesse ogni singola goccia, svuotando l’enorme bicchiere e non cercasse vie più veloci e scaltre; ma si permise di distogliere lo sguardo e si dedicò a quella tracolla vissuta che teneva ancora vicino a sé, con gli appunti sparsi su tutto il tavolino dove li aveva lasciati per andare a comprare la bevanda marrone scuro.

Afferrò la cinghia, seguendola in tutto il suo percorso con la mano, fino ad arrivare al punto finale dove si era rotto l’aggancio di metallo che permetteva di legarla alla borsa e di portarla in giro con facilità; il nodo improvvisato di Stiles non era valso a molto e spesso doveva rinnovarlo, anche se erano passati appena quattro giorni da quando la fibbia si era distrutta.

Derek agì d’istinto e facendo passare la stoffa su se stessa, compensando la mancanza di quel gancio che aveva salutato il suo padrone, la intrecciò in modo da formare una nuova tracolla funzionate e pronta all’uso, senza il pericolo che potesse sciogliersi da un momento all’altro o con uno strattone di troppo.

«Quello sì che è un bel nodo» annunciò Stiles con vivo interesse ed entusiasmo, ammirando il lavoro effettuato e quella nuova cartella che poteva tornare ad adempiere il suo compito senza crollare ad ogni oscillazione o urto.

Il capitano della squadra di basket alzò il capo con la sorpresa ben nascosta, stupito di non averlo sentito avvicinare, trovandosi il figlio dello sceriffo con il corpo propenso verso di lui, che era intento ad osservare quella riparazione dall’alto della sua posizione, sforzandosi di tenersi con il petto e la testa alzata, senza scivolare verso di lui ed invadere il suo spazio personale.

Derek non annuì nemmeno né si pavoneggiò, semplicemente ripose la tracolla al suo posto, tra il suo padrone e il suo riparatore, concludendo anche quell’interazione.

Stiles non se ne sorprese in alcun modo ed al contrario ritornò alla sua comoda posizione, impegnandosi per finire quel bicchiere che era già vuoto di tre quarti. «Grazie» disse senza soffermarsi a pensare, facendo arrivare quel ringraziamento come un fiume in piena che li investiva nel momento più inaspettato, cogliendoli impreparati.

Le iridi di giada si rialzarono su quelle di ambrosia e un punto interrogativo figurò nella sua espressione. «È una sciocchezza» e tutti sarebbero riusciti a riparare la borsa a tracolla con semplici gesti, ma quel tutti non erano quella matricola sempre in movimento e con la testa costantemente sommersa di pensieri che lo facevano leggermente perdere nelle risoluzioni più semplici.

«Intendevo per ieri» disse il diciannovenne con un atto di coraggio, prendendo più padronanza di sé e conscio di ciò che era accaduto. «Mi hai fermato, mi hai protetto e portato nel mio dormitorio. E sei rimasto con me» e quella forse era la parte che più lo sconvolgeva e meno ricordava, anche se era tutto un grosso buco in una nebbia fitta e volteggiante, in cui persisteva solo il tocco fermo del capitano che lo tutelava dalle avversità più ostili e vigliacche. «Credo che ti debba almeno questo, un ringraziamento».

«Non voglio un tuo ringraziamento» e quello poteva essere un’amara coltellata che si piantava proprio all’altezza del cuore, insano e colpevole. Di certo non si aspettava la sua più totale disponibilità, ma Derek gli era davvero così nemico? «Devi stare attento».

E qualsiasi suo intervento non sarebbe servito a niente. «Sono attento».

«No» lo smentì spietatamente il ventenne, scrutandolo con rimprovero e irrigidendo tutti i suoi tratti facciali. «Non hai idea di che cosa stesse capitando ieri notte, di quello che volevano farti».

«Il loro tentativo di drogarmi?» e buttò lì la domanda quasi come se non avesse peso, ma era l’incudine più pesante in cui si fossero mai imbattuti.

«Stiles» era un richiamo che lo rimetteva a posto, ma sapevano entrambi che era solo la punta dell’iceberg.

Stiles sospirò con cognizione di causa, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e affondando nuovamente il viso sul caffè nero che stava scomparendo; quasi gli mancava. «Mi stavo tirando indietro e loro volevano solo assicurarsi che io ci fossi».

«È stupro, Stiles» e non ammetteva nessuna replica o scusante ed il solo averlo esternato ad alta voce, dandogli un corpo, faceva scatenare la belva dentro di lui, con il prurito che partiva dal dorso delle mani che fremevano per far scattare gli artigli e portare a termine il colpito che si era prefissato nella testa, prima che uno Stiles che si reggeva a malapena sulle proprie gambe, con le iridi vitree e liquide e la testa completamente andata, fosse così cosciente da fermarlo in tempo.

«Lo so» e sospirò nuovamente, afflitto e conscio del terribile pericolo a cui era scampato.

Derek scivolò verso di lui, le dita tornarono tra i suoi capelli castani com’era accaduto la sera prima e in tutte quelle precedenti alle tre settimane che li avevano visti separati ed indifferenti l’uno all’altro, anche se la sofferenza e lo smarrimento di Stiles poteva sentirli con ogni fibra del suo organismo. «Non cacciarti mai più in questi casini, sei meglio di così».

Se in un primo momento lo studente del primo anno era rimasto basito da quel nuovo contatto che si stava creando tra loro, accompagnando il suo patimento e stupidità, ci impiegò una manciata di secondi ad abbandonarsi al suo tocco, ad accoglierlo e lasciarsi vezzeggiare come se il più grande gesto d’affetto e premura che gli fosse mai stato rivolto; ma quello era Derek e corrispondeva esattamente a quella emozione, perché ogni suo più piccolo movimento verso la sua persona doveva essere quadruplicato e moltiplicato all’infinito. «Farò del mio meglio».

Ciò che non dicevano ad alta voce era il perché Stiles avesse abbassato tanto la guardia, buttandosi a capofitto nel pericolo pur di azzittire le voci che gli tempestavano la mente e che lo facevano soffocare.

Ciò che non dicevano ad alta voce era la consapevolezza di entrambi dell’avventatezza della matricola di criminologia portata dal rifiuto ed abbandono dal capitano della squadra di basket.

La morale della vita di Stiles consisteva nel fatto che non ne avesse mai abbastanza e che probabilmente se la cercasse.

Non che fosse propriamente intenzionale e non ambisse a nient’altro, ma esistevano richiami a cui non sapeva proprio dire di no e quindi, dopo tutto quello che era accaduto e con Derek che l’aveva portato via di peso dall’ennesimo casino in cui si era cacciato, non si trattenne dal partecipare ad una nuova festa indetta dal campus dentro una delle confraternite più grandi e sfarzose e forse, sotto sotto, mentre ballava con ragazzi mai visti o adocchiati da lontano, lanciando occhiate lussuriose ed al limite del proibito con tanto di smorfie smaliziate, la preoccupazione che Donovan, Matt ed Ethan tornassero all’attacco lo assillava.

Ma c’era qualcun altro che aveva quei medesi pensieri.

«Ti sei nominato autonomamente vigilante?» domandò il figlio dello sceriffo con quell’inclinazione sardonica che prendeva sempre il dominio, ammiccandogli spudoratamente.

«Credi sia qui per te?» chiese a sua volta il capitano della squadra di basket, ignorando quell’insinuazione e rispondendo con la stessa arma.

Un minuto prima Stiles si stava intrattenendo con l’ennesimo ragazzo da cui probabilmente si sarebbe fatto sbattere da qualche parte o magari avrebbe cambiato idea ed avrebbe cercato una bella bruna da portarsi altrove, ma per tutta la sera aveva sentito _quegli_ occhi verdi su di sé, muoversi insieme a lui ogni volta che compieva un passo e si spostava da una parte all’altra della grande stanza o per tutto il piano terra appartenente alla confraternita di turno. Di gente con cui intrattenersi ne aveva cambiata parecchia e in poche ore ed alla fine era strisciato via, dirigendosi nell’angolo nascosto in cui Derek aveva preso soggiorno, avendo una panoramica totale sulla sala principale e con tanto di corridoio che conduceva alle scale, permettendo di raggiungere i piani superiori. «Dovresti chiederlo a tutti quelli che hai ucciso con lo sguardo» anche se quello stesso sguardo omicida era più o meno il marchio di fabbrica dell’asociale Derek Hale e molti preferivano evitarlo a priori, ma nessuno avrebbe mai pensato di ritrovarselo di fronte se ambivano alle grazie di Stiles Stilinski.

«Speravo ti saresti preso più cura di te stesso» disse semplicemente lo studente di letteratura, come se quello giustificasse tutto e toccasse a lui occuparsi di qualcosa che l’altro trascurava.

L’accusa nella sua voce era predominante, come l’abbaglio di averlo creduto più intelligente e di essersi sbagliato, accrescendo troppo le sue qualità e Stiles strizzò gli occhi indispettito, guardandolo accigliato e per niente soggetto a quella descrizione che non lo identificava in alcun modo. «Non sono un gattino indifeso che deve nascondersi e leccarsi le ferite».

«No» confermò il ventenne con convinzione, osservandolo con gli occhi gelidi ed inviolabili. «Sei una volpe seduttrice».

Stiles apparve sorpreso da quella descrizione e lo guardò con circospezione, avvicinandosi dopo qualche attimo a lui e puntando le iridi ambrate in quelle di giada. «Sai, c’è un modo più semplice che ti permetterebbe di farmi da cane da guardia, senza dover togliermi gli occhi di dosso».

«Stiles» lo richiamò all’ordine il capitano, rifilandogli un’occhiata ostica e intimandolo di non proseguire.

Ma non gli si poteva comandare niente e Stiles agiva come più gli piaceva, scivolando verso di lui e procedendo lentamente ad azzerare il divario che c’era tra loro e che era persistito per troppo tempo. «Non vuoi assaggiarmi, Der?» domandò con voce sottile e vellutata, sporca e piena di intenti che vedeva come protagonista loro due nelle fantasie più ambite. «Non vuoi entrarmi dentro? Se mi toccassi, sapresti che sono già pronto per te» e lo disse con un pudore che non gli era mai appartenuto e mai esistito, avvicinando una mano verso la sua e prendendo a giocare con le sue dita, intrappolandole tra le proprie ed accarezzandogli in modo lascivo il palmo con il pollice. «Se ci fossi tu dentro di me non dovresti preoccuparti di nessuno. Non dovresti salvarmi o precedermi. Dovresti solo montarmi e farmi urlare come ti piace tanto».

Tutto l’organismo di Derek si irrigidì ed ogni suo nervo fremeva e scalpitava, investito da quella carica sessuale portata dalla voce serafica di Stiles, da quel corpo che lo invogliava a toccarlo ed a possederlo e se non fosse stato completamente padrone di se stesso, Derek l’avrebbe preso lì davanti a tutti, infischiandosene di ogni cosa.

«Non è più così, Derek?» domandò con lascività, avvicinando la bocca al suo orecchio e gettandogli quelle parole direttamente nel nervo acustico, mentre il tocco tra le loro mani si faceva più distante ed imprendibile. «Tu vuoi me e io voglio te».

La sua voce, per quanto fosse impegnata in avance e conteggiamento, aveva una sfumatura di chi si stesse arrendendo, come se avesse colto l’antifona e stesse prendendo coscienza di qualcosa che aveva già capito, ma che sperava non fosse vero; un errore. Ma Stiles era conoscitore di ciò che si erano detti quella sera quando l’aveva condotto nel suo alloggio, quando gli aveva detto quelle stesse parole con un contesto completamente diverso, ma che ruotasse indelebilmente su loro due? Ricordava la sua risposta? Che cosa gli era rimasto di quella nebbia da cui l’aveva salvato?

Doveva essere un no, perché Stiles appariva già lontano anni luce, rassegnato e propenso ad abbandonare la presa e con il corpo che era già rivolto verso un’altra direzione; la comprensione che non poteva essere ignorata e che, qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto, sarebbe apparso patetico e disperato se avesse continuato con quella forzatura, quando il rifiuto era ben chiaro ed evidente.

Ma Derek non gli permise in alcun modo di allontanarsi e raggiungere la pista da ballo, dove si sarebbe unito a qualcun altro, portandolo chissà dove ed a fargli chissà cosa, e lo afferrò da quella stessa mano che lo stava abilmente corteggiando e lo divorò in un bacio senza precedenti, togliendogli tutto l’ossigeno ed impedendogli di prendere coscienza di quello che stava accadendo, ripulendogli la mente e scacciando ogni pensiero. Ma Stiles stava sorridendo felice sotto di lui e non aveva nulla a che vedere con l’entusiasmo.

Stiles era così impaziente che non avrebbe nemmeno riflettuto sul fatto di lasciarsi prendere da lui in quell’angolo nascosto, nella piccola parte di muro che costituiva il corridoio che celavano le scale; lasciandosi sbattere contro la parete, mentre gli calava i pantaloni il giusto necessario e lo scopava esattamente lì, con la possibilità che ognuno degli invitati potesse arrivare o anche solo avvicinarsi e coglierli in flagrante.

Era un’idea eccitante, al limite del sublime, la costante adrenalina di essere scoperti, ma sarebbe stato tutto incredibilmente frettoloso e molto silenzioso, appagante ma con una velocità che avrebbero rimpianto subito dopo e non era assolutamente una cosa che potevano permettersi; non quando erano rimasti separati per quasi un mese – ventinove giorni.

Percorrere la scalinata era stata un’azione tra le più titaniche che avesse mai affrontato, e lui si era imbattuto in molto altro, ed era stato Derek a trascinarlo sui gradini per raggiungere il piano superiore. Non si erano limitati al primo, ma erano dovuti arrivare fino al secondo e Stiles stava scoppiando, non comprendeva assolutamente niente e non riusciva a capire cosa il capitano della squadra di basket stesse cercando. Ma nel momento in cui arrivarono ad una porta che sembrava allettare il ventenne e tentavano in qualche modo di forzare la serratura senza romperla e lasciare indizi troppo evidenti, era quasi accaduto che Stiles piagnucolando lo pregasse di fotterlo sulla superficie di legno, mentre tentava di destreggiarsi con l’infame nemica per aprila e con l’enorme erezione di Derek che gli premeva sul solco dei glutei spietatamente fasciati dai jeans; Stiles se li sarebbe strappato a morsi da solo.

Ma una volta che l’uscio fu varcato e la porta sigillata dall’interno, Derek non ci impiegò molto a spogliarlo, baciandolo ininterrottamente e Stiles fece una gran fatica nel privarlo dei vestiti a sua volta. Quello che non si aspettava era la lenta agonia che Derek voleva infliggergli.

Il playmaker lo girò immediatamente, con Stiles completamente con la testa andata e con i sensi totalmente offuscati e probabilmente in quelle condizioni avrebbe potuto fargli di tutto e lui glielo avrebbe permesso, ma si limitò semplicemente a metterlo a quattro zampe, mentre affondava il viso nel culo e prendeva a leccargli tutto il solco, evitando accuratamente la zona in cui si trovava l’ano e ruotando nelle vicinanze, assestandogli piccoli tocchi con la punta della lingua come unico contentino e facendolo lamentare per l’insopportazione, con il corpo che si tendeva verso di lui per avere di più e per costringerlo a qualcosa di più concreto.

Piegare Derek era quasi improbabile, se non impossibile, quindi quando prese a leccargli l’orifizio, immergendo la lingua e arrivando al limite che gli era consentito, lo fece per sua volontà e perché quella piccola volpe seduttrice lo aveva stuzzicato con l’assaggiarlo, cosa che il giocatore di basket non voleva proprio perdersi, come le smorfie di piacere e di frustrazione che si dipingevano sul viso del figlio dello sceriffo. «Sei eccitato, Stiles?» chiese con voce malleabile e provocatoria, incendiandogli tutto l’apparato acustico e scatenando brividi incontrollabili in tutto l’organismo. «Sei talmente eccitato che ti accontenteresti di farti scopare il culo dalla mia lingua» il tono sporco ed accattivante fu accompagnato da una penetrazione voluta e ben calibrata del suo muscolo mobile e bagnato, che affondò completamente nelle pareti anali di Stiles che si stringevano e allargavano per prenderne sempre un po’ di più; la barba curata che sfregava contro la pelle sensibile e diafana, arrossandola fino all’inverosimile e con la testa castana che si abbandonava contro il letto matrimoniale, stringendosela con le braccia per riuscire a sopportare, mentre il corpo incontrollato si spingeva contro la bocca di Derek, invitandolo e supplicandolo di fare ben altro. Tutto quello che Derek faceva era ficcargli la lingua nell’ano ed alternando con lappate sempre più profonde, inumidendo ad ogni nuovo affondo il piccolo buchetto che si tendeva per lui. «Verresti con la sola immaginazione di questo».

Stiles avrebbe voluto ampiamente ribattere e farsi valere, dimostrare che non era affatto vero e che gli serviva un vero rapporto per raggiungere la vetta del piacere, ma il mondo era talmente infame con lui e Derek troppo bravo, soprattutto con la lunga assenza tra i loro corpi che si anelavano, che venne senza controllo; senza nemmeno rendersi conto di che cosa fosse successo e della sua alta resistenza che si era andava a fare benedire. Nemmeno durante la sua prima volta era durato così poco; al contrario, Jackson aveva voluto testarlo e tentarlo, spingendosi sempre più energicamente dentro di lui.

L’immagine nitida che aveva di Derek lo portava ancora una volta a vederlo prendersi beffe di lui, a deriderlo e ad infierire; l’umiliazione era qualcosa che lo caratterizzava, ma Derek gli scoccò un bacio al centro della schiena ricurva e la risalì fino ad arrivare al collo, per donargliene uno nuovo ed un altro, depositandogliene uno sotto l’orecchio. «Sta' tranquillo, non abbiamo finito».

Ogni parte di Stiles tremò e si inarcò sotto ai suoi tocchi, ritornando con la colonna vertebrale dritta accompagnato dal corpo del ventenne, voltando il viso verso il suo carnefice e sfregandolo contro quello ispido, sbilanciandosi per baciarlo e venendo accolto nell’immediato.

Le loro labbra si trovarono subito e il figlio dello sceriffo portò un braccio dietro di lui, ad afferrare i capelli dello studente di letteratura e ad intensificare quella morsa, che li divorava e non permetteva a nessuno dei due di separarsi e Stiles non si era mai assaggiato come stava accadendo in quel momento. Nessuno si era preso cura di lui in quel modo e nessuno aveva mai tentato di assaporarlo in quel modo, a prepararlo in maniera alternativa e certamente non aveva mai raggiunto un orgasmo con così poco. Era tutto un altro sapore e ne voleva ancora.

La differenza tra lui e Derek consisteva nel fatto che quest’ultimo non si fosse ancora liberato della sua fastidiosa erezione che lo reclamava a gran voce e che la sentiva crescere a contatto con il suo organismo, ancora scalpitando per poter allargare il solco creato dai glutei e forzare la sua entrata per essere accolto dentro di lui.

Derek aspettò per qualche minuto, dedicandosi a quel bacio infinito fatto di lingue e saliva, leccate lascive e prese sulle labbra che diventavano sempre più rosse, finché non penetrò lentamente l’orifizio di Stiles, sottraendogli un gemito inaspettato e scaturendo la rigidità del suo corpo, con le palpebre che si socchiudevano e la sparizione di quelle perle d’orate che gli venivano sottratte.

Quando Derek poggiò il naso dietro il padiglione auricolare della matricola, aspirando parte del suo odore, si spinge maggiormente in lui che lo accolse senza demordere e che sospirò di beatitudine, senza provare ad aprire gli occhi e seppe che Stiles si stava godendo ogni momento di quell’invasione, ritornando conoscitore di quella sensazione, di quel corpo estraneo che entrava a far parte di sé e che sapeva donargli qualcosa che gli altri potevano solo sognarsi, presumendo sprezzanti di essere capaci di darglielo; che amara illusione.

Stiles voleva godersi ogni attimo di quel rapporto sessuale, rientrare in possesso di quella conoscenza che aveva acquisito e che gli era stata sottratta per troppo tempo. Aveva bisogno di rientrare in confidenza con quella pelle bollente in completo contrasto con la sua e di bearsi di avere Derek appartenergli totalmente, in ogni centimetro, avvolgendolo tutto e chiedendo più tempo.

«Guardati» disse Derek profondo ed oscuro, pizzicandogli i timpani e richiamando tutta la sua attenzione.

L’intero organismo del figlio dello sceriffo vibrò e l’intossicazione portata dalla voce impudica dell’altro lo offuscò, facendogli aprire le palpebre e girarsi un po’di più verso la sua figura con una muta domanda smarrita negli occhi, che non lo capivano affatto e che non lo seguivano. «Der?».

«Guardati e vedi come sei con me» il timbro della voce non era cambiato, al contrario era più radicato e letale e Stiles si perse completamente.

Si smarrì del tutto quando capì la direzione in cui puntavano le iridi boscose e animali dello studente del secondo anno, togliendogli il fiato e facendolo sbiancare nell’immediato. «Cazzo!» esclamò con orrore e spiazzamento, intontito, ma con quel suggerimento impellente che gli urlava di andare e di fuggire da tutto quello, con l’inabissarsi della dignità ad un passo da lui, senza che potesse più riconquistarla e guardarsi allo specchio.

Ma era esattamente di specchi che si parlava e nel momento in cui Stiles si mosse per separarsi ed interrompere l’agognato rapporto che aveva tanto desiderato per un mese, Derek lo tenne fermo ed affondò maggiormente in lui e Stiles godette di quella lenta spinta ben congegnata, con il singhiozzo a metà trachea e l’abbassamento delle palpebre che gli permisero di vedersi riflesso attraverso le ciglia chiare.

Ebbe un singulto quando si rese conto della portata dell’evento, di cosa significasse e cosa stava accadendo.

Davanti a loro, puntando interamente sul letto a due piazze, vi era un enorme specchio che prendeva buona parte dell’armadio che era collocato esattamente dal lato opposto della stanza e che catturava ogni loro movimento ed essenza.

Stiles non si era mai visto così, con gli occhi liquidi ed immersi nel piacere, mentre le iridi brillanti causate da quella patina d’acqua venivano stuzzicate dai raggi lunari che filtravano dalla finestra, posta alla loro sinistra; il viso era un concentrato di espressioni diverse e tendenti a qualsiasi cosa Derek gli facesse, il color porpora predominava sulle guance e su qualsiasi parte del corpo su cui il capitano della squadra di basket si limitasse anche soltanto a sfiorare, mentre la bocca cremisi, in cui si potevano ancora identificare le lunghe morse a cui si erano legati, rimaneva schiusa e soggetta ad ogni movimento del ventenne, con le evidenti tracce dei suoi sospiri e dei gemiti che gli strappava.

Tutto il suo organismo era in estasi per Derek e si manifestava su ogni centimetro della sua pelle, a portata di occhio nudo.

Era così che Derek lo vedeva tutte le volte?

«Chi metterebbe uno specchio davanti al letto?» chiese invece, con gli ultimi barlumi di amor proprio che combattevano per lui.

Derek curvò le labbra contro la sua epidermide, entrandogli completamente dentro e conquistando un nuovo singhiozzo di piacere mal trattenuto. «Autoerotismo, magari» propose con validità, scaturendo uno spalancarsi d’occhi da parte della matricola che si guadagnò un morso, confezionato dall’impronta indelebile della dentatura completa, sulla spalla nivea e sensibile. «O gli piace quello che stiamo facendo noi».

Stavano scopando guardandosi attraverso una superficie riflettente, quello portava tutto ad un altro livello. «Derek».

«Potevo farti tutto quello che volevo, _la prossima volta_ , l’hai dimenticato?» chiese retoricamente il playmaker, leccandogli un lato del collo e tirando con gli incisivi la pelle diafana.

Non l’aveva dimenticato, non aveva dimenticato nulla di quello che era accaduto tra loro, ma era passata una vita intera e non aveva mai pensato di essere nei pensieri di Derek come lui era nei suoi; sempre e costantemente. Doveva esserci qualcosa che persistevano a non volersi raccontare. «No, la proposta è sempre valida».

Derek gli addentò la mandibola e le spinte presero ad aumentare, a farsi più insistenti e sentite, a velocizzarsi, con la voce di Stiles che saliva di qualche ottava e con il capitano che lo fissava attraverso lo specchio, finché tutto non rallentava e gli affondi non si fermavano, sotto lo scontento del figlio dello sceriffo e riprendendo poco dopo, quando un’apparente risultato era stato raggiunto.

Non era uno sciocco e non faticava affatto a capire a quale limite Derek lo stesse conducendo, dove potevano arrivare e per quanto tempo ed era implicito che quel voler stare uniti il più possibile si ripercuotesse su entrambi, che fosse evidente e che ne bisognavano. Derek voleva piantarsi dentro di lui e Stiles non voleva lasciarlo andare via.

Per quanto ci provassero senza darlo a vedere, anche se era tutto registrato sulla lastra di vetro che li raffigurava, quella lenta ed interminabile unione di corpi doveva volgere al termine, con l’evidente richiamo delle due erezioni che esigevano la loro terra promessa.

Derek gli afferrò l’uccello, trattenendolo saldamente in una mano e cominciando ad accarezzarlo con la stessa lentezza con cui lo stava scopando, poggiando il pollice sulla piccola apertura sul glande, come se fosse una barriera invalicabile. «Fin dove riuscirai a colpire?» lo sfidò spudoratamente e bruciante, aumentando i gesti con la mano che venne accompagnata da gemiti sempre più funesti e rumorosi, senza che fosse possibile soffocarli e Derek ne assaporò ogni attimo.

Stiles non resistette, non aspettò che Derek gli si riversasse dentro, riempiendolo con il suo seme, e venne per la seconda volta, incitato da quella mano di fuoco peccaminosa e schizzando da ogni parte. Il getto fu così prorompente che diversi fiotti raggiunsero la superficie riflettente, schiantandosi e sporcandola.

Derek lo riempì di sperma l’attimo dopo ed a Stiles era mancata così tanto quell’esperienza e quella sensazione di averlo in ogni parte di sé, che se non avesse già raggiunto il secondo orgasmo e fosse stato possibile recuperare dopo una manciata di secondi, si sarebbe liberato in un terzo.

«Hai talento» gli confidò lo studente del secondo anno come se fosse una ricompensa e Stiles capì che quel gioco era appena iniziato e che si sarebbe divertito in futuro a vedere che traguardi avrebbe stanziato il suo schizzo.

La matricola gli soffiò contro per nulla lusingato e Derek lo baciò come se nulla fosse, soffocando le sue proteste.

Era un metodo che funzionava meravigliosamente bene.

Stiles gli respirò direttamente nella bocca, con le palpebre chiuse e strusciando una tempia sul viso di Derek, prendendo fiato e voltando la testa verso lo specchio, dove si trovava tutto il suo corpo che era rimasto nella stessa posizione per tutto quel tempo e le iridi di miele si riflettevano sulla superficie davanti a sé, dove vi erano quelle macchie bianche ed inconfondibili che scivolavano verso il basso, irrigando diversi punti di quei panelli di vetro che incorniciavano i due amanti senza remore. Fin dove si sarebbe spinto con Derek Hale?

«Posso vederli?» domandò la matricola ad un tratto, quando ebbe ripreso ossigeno e l’affanno si allontanò, ricevendo un increspamento delle sopracciglia da parte dell’altro con un punto di domanda impresso tra loro. «I tuoi occhi» specificò a quella richiesta muta, come se a Derek potesse bastargli.

L’espressione dubbiosa crebbe nel viso del ventenne e lo squadrò attraverso il riflesso, mezzo che stavano utilizzando per comunicare. «Li vedi benissimo».

«I tuoi veri occhi» non che quelle gemme boscose e magnetiche, incredibilmente calamitanti, non lo fossero, ma c’era ben altro in Derek Hale e Stiles mal gestiva quella voglia di scoprirlo e conoscerlo.

Il corpo di Derek si irrigidì nell’immediato, rifilandogli un’occhiata esterrefatta e per nulla ben disposta e Stiles poteva sentire tutto il turbamento che stava manifestando, ancora radicato dentro di lui, pelle nella pelle. L’avrebbe perso nuovamente. «Scusa, avevo promesso che non avrei ripreso l’argomento e non lo farò» si apprestò a rimediare, a tentare di tenere il capitano della squadra di basket ancora con lui. Si sarebbe accontentato di imprimersi quei pochi momenti su ogni centimetro della sua epidermide, per riempirsi ed uscirne sazio. «Non lo farò» ma quello sfamarsi era solo un’illusione.

Derek non pareva convinto, c’era un vortice sconfinato in quel verde e sarebbe stato difficile, quasi impossibile, farlo tornare indietro, rimediare al nuovo passo falso, a quel senso di marcatura stretta che il moro sentiva verso la propria persona. Stiles non aveva mai voluto essere identificato come uno di quelli che gli davano la caccia. «Hai fatto il test?» fu tutto quello che invece chiese.

«No» rivelò lo studente del primo anno e forse non doveva stupirsi se Derek si limitò a quell’unica domanda, quella che ruotava intorno a ciò che era scoppiato tra loro e che li aveva segnati, quella che aveva scatenato il panico in Stiles e che aveva portato Derek a rassicurarlo con una certezza che non poteva possedere nessuno. «Mi hai lasciato, doveva essere vero».

Forse Stiles ignorava il modo in cui aveva pronunciato quell’ammissione, le implicazioni che conteneva e quel rapporto che era nettamente cessato, conducendolo a trovare conforto in quanti più uomini poteva e in quella punizione autoinflitta che l’aveva messo nei guai. Quel _mi hai lasciato_ era qualcosa di enorme ed immenso che non potevano permettersi di classificare.

Ciò che Stiles vide attraverso il riflesso dello specchio fu solo rosso.

Un incredibile cremisi che illuminava la camera messa in penombra. «Sei un’Alpha» realizzò con sconcerto ed evidente sorpresa, non avendo calcolato affatto quella possibilità e non aspettandosela in alcun modo.

Lo sconcerto in Derek era evidente, forse più di Stiles se lui non fosse stato così bravo ad essere incapace di mostrare espressività maggiore oltre alla durezza dei suoi occhi giudicanti.

Dal figlio dello sceriffo si sarebbe aspettato di tutto; spavento, paura, terrore e repulsione, qualcosa che l’avrebbe etichettato come mostro e rifiutandolo con il solo scopo di allontanarsi da lui per sempre, non sapendo se l’avrebbe tradito vendendolo al miglior offerente, qualcuno che aveva l’intenzione di cancellarlo dalla faccia della terra; magari per finire il lavoro lasciato a metà.

Aveva pensato, era sicuro, che sul viso di quel ragazzo sempre in movimento ed instancabile avrebbe visto l’espressione di chi venisse a conoscenza dell’esistenza di tutte quelle creature terrificanti e spaventose che abitavano negli incubi delle genti, strappandolo ad una realtà fittizia e radicata in una sicurezza fallace. Ma Stiles conosceva già quel mondo aberrante. E fantastico.

Lo studente di criminologia si voltò nell’immediato verso di lui con tutto il corpo, senza dargli la possibilità di reagire e battere in ritirata, staccandosi dal suo corpo e spezzando il legame creato dal membro che persisteva a risiedere all’interno di Stiles. «Sei un licantropo» disse come se tutto acquistasse un senso, come se quella sensazione che la matricola aveva sentito dentro di sé avesse finalmente una risposta valida, insieme a quell’essenza che aveva sempre visto in Derek, associandolo senza vacillare alla sua natura di lupo.

Derek Hale era davvero un lupo e non aveva semplicemente alcuni tratti casuali di quello splendido animale. «Un’Alpha».

Le perle rubino erano già pronte per essere sostituite da quelle di smeraldo, unica azione che Derek poteva permettersi in quel momento, ancora destabilizzato da ciò che Stiles manifestava ed a corto delle parole che avrebbero dovuto chiedergli come facesse a conoscere quelle definizioni e le certezze che le accompagnavano. Ma c’erano soltanto le iridi di pura ambrosia dell’umano che lo guardavano come se comprendesse finalmente chi fosse e lo accettasse totalmente. Era intossicante e contaminante.

«No» lo fermò il figlio dello sceriffo, intercettandolo e bloccandolo. «Permettimi di guardali, almeno per un po’» e Derek era talmente frastornato da permetterglielo.

Stiles si avvicinò lentamente e la mano candita andò a sfiorargli il viso, prendendo sempre più coraggio e osservandolo con ammirazione studiata, perdendosi totalmente in quel mare di puro rosso. Quello che ignorava era che Derek si stava smarrendo contemporaneamente a lui, soccombendo a quel tocco gentile che non lo ripudiavano in alcun modo, ma che volevano soltanto conoscere di più.

«Dov’è il tuo branco?» domandò il diciannovenne quando assaporò completamente quel colore e comprese, ricordandosi, che cosa comportasse l’averlo, il significato che gli era legato e il grado che rappresentava.

Non l’aveva mai visto con nessuno, nessuno che potesse lontanamente avvicinarsi ad essere classificato come un membro di un branco; nemmeno una sottospecie. Aveva adocchiato Vernod Boyd, Isaac Lahey ed Erica Reyes che sembravano provarci, tentarci, ma Derek rifiutava qualsiasi rapporto umano che non fosse delimitato al giocare con una squadra o dal trovarsi dei partner con cui passare momenti focosi. Il resto era niente ed era impossibile, inaudito e deleterio per un’Alpha.

«Nessun branco» ma era la risposta sbagliata, perché voleva chiedergli che cosa conosceva delle vicende che vedevano e ruotavano intorno ai licantropi, branco ed Alpha insieme.

«Oh» soffiò lo studente di criminologia a mezza voce con un frastuono e sembrò che in quelle iridi di caramello le attraversasse un lampo lontano, come se improvvisamente fosse investito da un quadro completo di cui non aveva mai posseduto tutti i pezzi e _certo_ , non poteva essere diverso da quello che era, ma c’era tanta tristezza e comprensione da parte sua, come se il dolore gli appartenesse. «Non essere un’Alpha Omega».

 _Un’Alpha Omega_ , non si era mai etichettato in qualche modo; non l’aveva nemmeno mai presa in considerazione, ma, dopotutto, forse quella era la migliore definizione che potesse esistere per lui. Un’Alpha che si impuntava a non aver un branco ed a vivere in completa solitudine, esattamente come un Omega; un essere senza radici ed appartenenza, destinato a morire solo. «Ne ho già avuto uno» e non voleva fare parte di un altro. E certamente non ne avrebbe creato con lui a capo.

Stiles si rifletté totalmente nelle gemme di smeraldo, l’intensità e la profondità che investirono in pieno la creatura della notte, stordendolo e macchiandolo; un rimbombare ripetuto nella scatola cranica e le mani dell’umano che gli circondavano in viso, lentamente, accostando le labbra rosse e piene a quelle del mannaro, in una trasmissione perpetua dei sentimenti e delle emozioni che entrambi stavano provando in quell’istante.

 _Chi sei_ , avrebbe voluto chiedergli; domandargli _sai chi sono? Qual è la mia storia? Cosa mi è successo?_ Derek non riusciva a togliersi quegli interrogativi dalla testa, dai lampi che attraversavano le iridi caramellate del ragazzo che sembrava sapere tutto di lui, delle sue battaglie e tormenti, dell’inferno che gli consumava gli organi e della condanna di cui si era macchiato. Di tutto quello che aveva perduto e che non avrebbe mai più ritrovato.

Il bacio pulito e pieno di calore della matricola gli ripuliva l’anima infetta, gli riempiva il cuore raggrinzito e buio, quasi morto e lo portava ad anelare un nuovo battito, un nuovo respiro; una nuova vita. La luce che Stiles aveva iniziato a rappresentare. E in qualche modo Derek sapeva che non poteva lasciarlo andare.

«Derek» soffiò sulla bocca la creatura onirica agli occhi del mutaforma, respirando il medesimo ossigeno e accostandosi debolmente alla fronte del lupo mannaro, assorbendo a lasciando che il trascorrere del tempo si dilatasse, rubandone quanto possibile, ritagliandosi quella bolla privata dove nulla e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto toccarli; invaderli e rompere la pace momentanea in cui stavano precipitando, salvandoli. Derek non aveva mai desiderato tanto qualcosa come quel momento.

Stiles si voltò verso il lato in cui troneggiava la finestra, le mani che si separavano dal viso del capitano attutendo la magia, ed incontrò una mezza sfera bianca e perfetta, che illuminava tutto il cielo, vivendo della luce riflessa che proveniva dal sole. Derek viveva per quella concessione condivisa dal mondo intero. «Sai, dovremmo cercarci un posto nuovo, un tutto nostro. Un posto dove nessuno può beccarci ed interromperci in qualsiasi momento. Uno in cui non dobbiamo limitarci ad un paio di ore strette e calcolate, frettolose ed urgenti» comunicò lo studente di criminologia, immersa in un monologo dove dava voce ad ogni pensiero che gli passava per la testa. «Voglio un posto in cui puoi scoparmi senza inibizioni».

A Derek girava la testa, perché non capiva come fossero arrivati a quello; come l’argomento fosse cambiato così drasticamente, senza metterlo al corrente. «È quello che faccio» ed aveva appena cominciato.

Le perle d’ambrosia tornarono a rivolgersi verso di lui ed erano liquide e pieni di lussuria, di malcelato piacere e voglia ed era lo sguardo di una volpe ammaliatrice e seducente, che metteva nel sacco uno scorbutico ed acido lupo. Ma forse, forse Stiles voleva soltanto salvarlo ancora, nel modo in cui glielo permetteva senza che si smarrissero. «Vorrei che mi scopassi per tutta la notte» dichiarò impudicamente, con voce ammaliante e carica di ogni possibilità esistente, permettendo alla libido di prendere il completo controllo. «Ho un bisogno fisico che tu mi fotta per tutta la notte, che mi prenda e mi riempia di sperma» e Derek era sicuro di essere più bravo di così, di essere capace di controllarsi e di saper gestire il suo corpo che si lasciava infiammare dalla voce sporca e provocante dell’umano, che accendeva desideri e prometteva un orizzonte senza confini. «Vorrei addormentarmi con il tuo cazzo dentro di me e sentire la tua erezione sveglia e pronta a scoparmi alle prime luce del mattino» in un battito di ciglia Stiles risiedeva già sulle ginocchia, prendendogli l’uccello eretto in mano e calando direttamente in con un unico affondo sulla verga che si ingrossava sempre di più, accogliendola dentro il suo culo smanioso senza battere ciglio e godendo di quella completezza immediata. «Trovalo, Derek. Trova un luogo in cui puoi prendermi in ogni ora di ogni notte».

Stiles lo baciò con ingordigia e fame senza fondo, lascivo e carico di promesse inconfessabili, totalmente differente al sentimento profondo e autentico con cui l’aveva baciato poco prima, mentre lo cavalcava come un abile addomesticatore e calava sempre un po’ di più ad ogni nuova spinta, inglobandolo insaziabile attorno a sé.

Per Derek non esistevano vie d’uscita e nemmeno provava a cercarle.

Ma era certo che Stiles non sarebbe scappato davanti alla sua vera natura che si era manifestata, temendola. Era tutto l’esatto opposto, lo voleva più di prima.

E se fino a quel momento stavano annaspando per il desiderio e la fame insaziabile che provavano l’uno verso l’altro, da quell’instante sarebbero annegati per goderne fino all’ultimo respiro.


	6. 6° Capitolo

La vita di Stiles da quando aveva quindici anni era sempre stata ricca di sorprese e di eventi inaspettati, cogliendolo impreparato e beneficiandolo degli eventi positivi – che erano molto pochi se considerava tutto l’amaro ed i guai che erano susseguiti da quel momento. Ma quello, quello, era meraviglioso ed eccitante in modo incontenibile e Stiles accettava di buon grado quel tipo di momenti inattesi.

Era in ritardo per il suo corso di sociologia come non lo era mai stato e, strano a dirsi – il che voleva dire che era in ritardo mostruoso –, tutti i corridoi che percorreva di gran fretta e con la tracolla in spala, riparata con immensa gratitudine da Derek Hale, erano semi vuoti o completamente sgombri da qualsiasi universitario e conoscitore che tutti i corsi erano iniziati ed ogni aula occupata, ma il suo sconcerto per quell’evento era senza limiti.

Limite che fu stroncato quando qualcuno di sua conoscenza lo afferrò per un braccio, facendogli depositare la borsa per terra, sbattendolo contro il muro sotto le scale da cui erano accuratamente nascosti da occhi indiscreti e ritrovandosi le labbra tappate da quelle dell’altro, di cui accorse con vigore la lingua turgida che voleva esplorargli la cavità orale. Derek era un tale abile amatore da riuscire a scopargli la bocca soltanto con quel muscolo mobile bagnato.

Stiles ansimò contro di lui quando la morsa rallentò e gli liberò le labbra ed il mannaro rimase a contatto con lui, respirando nella sua bocca e tenendolo fermo per i fianchi. «Ho bisogno di infilartelo dentro» annunciò il licantropo senza prepararlo in alcun modo ed il figlio dello sceriffo con capì nulla. Eccetto il sangue che gli affluiva al cervello e all’uccello.

«Derek?» domandò in una muta domanda che si estendeva a tutto il suo essere, guardandolo interrogativo e con le gote arrosate per lo sgomento con cui era riuscito ad agguantarlo.

Derek si arcuò sopra di lui e Stiles si illuse che sarebbe nuovamente stato baciato, ma il lupo gli lambì abile le labbra rosse e gonfie con il respiro bollente, ammaliandolo e incatenandolo a sé, e, nell’incoscienza di quella malia in cui era caduto il diciannovenne, il mannaro prese a sbottonargli i pantaloni, lasciando l’altro completamente basito. «Devo scoparti».

Stiles non capì nulla sotto quella frenesia, il bisogno di Derek era anche il suo, costantemente e muoversi per soddisfare entrambi era un riflesso incondizionato che non poteva controllare. Lo facevano ovunque, si adescavano in ogni parte possibile ed in ogni ora del giorno senza confini. Avevano una tale insaziabile fame l’uno dell’altro da non riuscire a vedere una fine, un traguardo che potesse dissetarli. Quindi quando il licantropo gli calò i jeans, insieme all’intimo, alzandolo dalle cosce e inchiodandolo contro la parete sotto le scale deserte, Stiles lo lasciò fare senza pensare alle conseguenze, intossicato dal bacio che Derek gli stava regalando per distrarlo e godere di lui, allargandogli i glutei e penetrandolo immediatamente con la verga grossa e gonfia esigente della sua persona, senza premurarsi di prepararlo in alcun modo. Ma lo studente di criminologia era sempre pronto per lui.

Stiles gemette tra le sue labbra e Derek le sigillò all’istante, impedendogli di far scappare nuovi ansimi di piacere, pressando una mano su una gamba e rimanendo aggrappato ad un gluteo per immergersi meglio dentro il suo corpo, con spinte assestate e veloci, una corsa frenetica di chi dovesse sbrigarsi in fretta.

«Derek» ansimò colto dal piacere, completamente immerso in quel frastuono che viveva in sé, con i sensi annebbiati e sfocati, la ragione persa e smarrita. «Potrebbero sentirci, potrebbero vederci» la logica e la sensatezza combattevano una battaglia persa che non c’era verso di contrastare e rivoltare.

Il mutaforma gli assestò una spinta più forte e ben mirata, toccando quel punto che lo faceva impazzire e lo piegava completamente al suo volere, portando Stiles a gemette a gran voce, echeggiando nel corridoio vuoto su cui si trovavano, guardandolo con quegli occhi ambrati intrisi di sola estasi ed annebbiamento dato da quel rapporto e Derek gli morse le labbra per punirlo, ficcandogli la lingua in bocca per privarlo di tutto l’ossigeno e volgerlo ancora di più sotto il suo volere. «Se qualcuno arrivasse lo sentirei».

E Stiles sapeva che quella sarebbe stata la sua unica risposta, la sola verità che sarebbe esistita, la sicurezza che dopotutto non avrebbe permesso che qualcuno li scoprisse in flagrante, cogliendoli nel loro momento più intimo, quando si concedevano l’uno all’altro e il resto del mondo non esisteva. «Dannato lupo».

La creatura della notte ghignò contro di lui e Stiles lo accolse così tanto in sé, da stringersi attorno al suo cazzo per impedirgli di uscire e per farsi sentire totalmente, sfiancandolo. «Devi fottermi meglio, Derek».

Derek oltraggiato fece fiammeggiare le sue iridi cremisi per qualche attimo, facendo eccitare ancora di più il ragazzo che stava impalando e gli allargò maggiormente le gambe per incastrarsi meglio al suo interno, assestandogli affondi sempre più profondi e voraci, impegnandosi nel fargli dimenticare completamente lo scorrere del tempo, l’ora che stava scadendo e la fine delle lezioni per annunciarne una nuova.

Il lupo lo scopò così bene che se avessero avuto altro tempo a disposizione, avrebbe chiesto di ripetere l’esperienza prima di subito. «Cazzo, Derek!» esclamò frustrato, con l’orgasmo appena raggiunto e riversato sulla mano di Derek che tentava di non sporcare entrambi con quell’enorme pasticcio, mentre il mannaro lo riempiva di sperma e Stiles accoglieva quel calore denso come se ne traesse nutrimento. «Voglio di più, voglio più tempo».

Derek respirò a pieni polmoni l’odore incessante che proveniva dal collo del ragazzo e strusciò lievemente la barba contro quel lembo sensibile, percorrendolo tutto con la punta del naso che raccoglieva ogni scia che rilasciava. «Lo avrai».

«Quando?» domandò in una mezza preghiera, esigendo quasi una data.

«Presto» rispose con profondità lo studente di letteratura, poggiando le labbra sulla gola e tirandogli la pelle con quelle morse fantasma che non voleva donargli.

«Derek» singhiozzò il figlio dello sceriffo, spingendosi verso di lui, con quell’essenza frustrata che si mescolava con la nuova eccitazione che si accendeva e che richiedeva di più, un nuovo rapporto da consumare e l’esigenza di riunirsi a Derek come se non l’avessero già fatto, come se Derek non fosse ancora dentro di lui a riempirlo ed a farsi sentire, mentre Stiles gli si aggrappava contro per non perdere l’equilibrio e avvertirlo ancora più vicino.

Derek lo baciò così, con la voglia di Stiles che emergeva nelle iridi supplicanti e totalmente vogliose di lui da non vedere un orizzonte, le gote arrossate e calde, miscelate all’odore buono e di sesso che lo reclamavano. «Presto non avrai più tempo per nessun altro».

Ed era lava lasciva che lo ustionava ed a Stiles sarebbe andato bene; gli sarebbe andato bene di concedersi esclusivamente a quel lupo misantropo con la prospettiva di non incontrare mai più la luce dell’astro del cielo. «Ti sto aspettando, Derek Hale».

Quello che Stiles aveva compreso di tutta quella storia era che Derek Hale era un gran bastardo. Un gran bastardo che lo eccitava come nessuno.

Derek aveva una fissazione, uno stratagemma per marcare il territorio e legarlo a lui in modo che gli impedisse di concedersi ad altri.

Il lupo lo scopava sempre più frequentemente e nei posti più impensabili, con frenesia e quella fretta legata ai luoghi e tempi inappropriati, il bisogno e il sentore di doversi sbrigare per non essere scoperti e colti sul fatto, esposti e con il piacere immenso che Stiles provava quando Derek era dentro di lui, mentre l’altro mostrava parzialmente quel rubino che sfuggiva al suo controllo dalle iridi boscose. Il modo in cui si fondevano svelava troppo di loro stessi per poter essere condiviso con qualcun altro.

Derek, quando lo prendeva inaspettatamente e gli veniva dentro, riempiendolo di quel liquido denso e perlaceo, gli comunicava quasi in una pretesa che lui non avrebbe dovuto disfarsene per tutta o buona parte della giornata, marchiato come sua proprietà; come se, finché ci fosse stato il suo segno, Stiles non avrebbe potuto offrirsi a nessun’altro, sia per non cancellarlo – e Derek avrebbe provveduto a rinfrescargli la memoria – sia per non svelare che si lasciasse toccare da qualcuno in modo differente, annullando quel divieto che tutti conoscevano e che era in vigore per ogni partner occasionale con cui si intratteneva.

Come se Stiles si sarebbe mai fatto toccare da qualcun altro dopo di lui.

Il figlio dello sceriffo si concedeva a chicchessia quando di Derek non vi era l’ombra e poi, quasi come se fosse costantemente sotto osservazione, il lupo compariva per eliminare ogni traccia di chi l’avesse preceduto.

Stiles non se ne lamentava in alcun modo e spesso agiva di proposito.

Proprio perché si parlava di Stiles e la dea bendata non gli era mai stata dedita, non avrebbe mai dovuto abbassare la guardia e dimenticare quanto bravo fosse nell’inciampare nei guai e nel provare dolore fisico.

Quando l’umano si dedicava interamente allo studio, tagliando la vita che lo circondava e ignorando completamente il luogo in cui si trovava, non si interessava a quale tavolo si sarebbe accomodato e le condizioni in cui era, semplicemente gli importava che fosse vuoto e possibilmente isolato – la maggior parte delle volte non era così fortunato – ed i libri, insieme ai suoi saggi da scrivere, avevano priorità assoluta.

Quindi non si accorse in alcun modo di quel chiodo per metà estratto ed arrugginito nel bordo del tavolo di legno né di quanto fosse vicino alla sua mano in continuo movimento ed intenta a giocare con l’aria, mentre raccoglieva le idee per riempire una pagina quasi piena e con la conclusione ancora distante.

Nel modo in cui spostò il foglio in un momento di totale illuminazione divina, il profilo del mignolo e quello del dorso di scontrarono con il chiodo vecchio e rossiccio, che era rimasto in agguato e gli regalò una lunga incisione che prese a sanguinare nell’immediato, provocandosi un malessere atroce e una vampata incendiaria si miscelò a quella gran confusione non prevista.

Stiles non capì nulla in quel frangente, se non quel bruciore che gli contaminava la parte più delicata della mano, occhieggiando per caso quel malefico pezzo di metallo che era macchiato del suo sangue, quasi a riderne e l’umano gli avrebbe inveito contro se una lingua a lui fin troppo conosciuta non avesse cominciato a leccare quella scia infinita di liquido scarlatto, impedendo il suo flusso già avviato e fluido, improntato a scorrere e scivolando quasi dentro la manica della maglia rossa del diciannovenne.

Stiles ne rimase totalmente sbigottito e accecato da rendersi conto della concretezza di quell’azione quando Derek gli inglobò il mignolo dentro la bocca, lasciandolo senza fiato.

Aveva uno strano modo di arrestare un’emorragia. «Ora che hai assaggiato il sangue, si sveglierà la tua natura da predatore?» domandò con quel sarcasmo indomito che lo salvava dalle situazioni più disparate e che riusciva a prendersi gioco del suo lupo senza esitazioni. «Vuoi mangiare qualcuno?».

Il capitano della squadra di basket si allontanò appena, guardandolo dritto nelle iridi e respirando direttamente sulla ferita che riprese a sanguinare «Magari voglio mangiare te».

 _Dio_ , con quella voce sporca, compresa di tutte le implicazioni possibili, Stiles avrebbe aperto le gambe e si sarebbe fatto prendere proprio lì, nella sala comune visibilmente occupata e con gli occhi già puntati su di loro.

Derek Hale aveva una pessima influenza su di lui.

Il mannaro leccò quel rivolo di sangue che minacciava nuovamente di inoltrarsi sotto la maglia del figlio dello sceriffo, successivamente si avvicinò a lui per catturargli la bocca in un bacio deleterio e scabroso; una morsa predominante ed invasiva, rendendogli quelle labbra vermiglie ancora più scarlatte, ravvivato dal liquido denso che colava dalla ferita ancora aperta.

«Ruggine» proferì Stiles in una lamentela sottile, disturbato da quel retrogusto che sapeva così poco di Derek, ma in cui predominava il sapore di ferro e metallo rosso tipico del liquido plasmatico. Non gli piaceva per niente assaggiarsi in quel modo e il gusto del proprio sangue lo conosceva piuttosto bene.

Derek sogghignò a quell’uscita ed a quella smorfia imbronciata e disgustata che si dipinse sul volto del ragazzo, increspandogli le labbra. Labbra che si premurò di ricoprirgli ancora una volta, schioccandogli un bacio che si concentrasse solo su di esse e di cui Stiles beneficiò con più convinzione.

Poi il mannaro rinvigorì la presa sulla mano ferita e la lingua tornò a posarsi su di essa, riprendendo a leccare il fluido grumoso che persisteva nel suo percorso.

Stiles rabbrividì e uno strano panico lo prese nel momento in cui si rese realmente conto di dove si trovasse, in quale teatro della vita stessero mettendo in scena quello spettacolo che stavano promuovendo; l’azione che Derek stava compiendo davanti agli occhi curiosi degli universitari, che si erano rintanati lì per adempiere al loro compito e di quelli che passavano di lì soltanto per caso. Quello era un momento tremendo ed un luogo inappropriato per lasciargli fare quello che il mannaro aveva in mente. «Smettila, Der. Devo solo andare in infermeria» ed era così difficile separarsi da lui, usare un quantitativo di forza che potesse richiamare la sua attenzione ed allontanarlo.

Lo studente di letteratura si fermò quasi immediatamente e le gemme verdi si incrociarono con quelle d’ambra, che lo guardavano conoscitrici delle sue prodezze e capacità, quel cenno abbozzato a quella ferita che stava cominciando a cicatrizzarsi sotto la sua lingua e con il brusio agitato dietro le sue spalle. Attraverso la limpidità dello sguardo dorato, poteva capire perché Stiles volesse che si fermasse e di cosa invece si curasse.

Le sue condizioni fisiche potevano passare in secondo piano ed essere trattate come accadeva con qualsiasi essere umano senza privilegi. «Andiamo» ma Stiles aveva dei privilegi.

Derek lo trascinò lontano, mentre il sangue di Stiles cominciava a franare dopo l’avventatezza del lupo e soltanto quando superarono il corridoio in cui vi era la sua camera assegnata capì dove lo stesse conducendo, lontano da occhi indiscreti e pronti a parlare della nuova coppia a cui avevano assistito formarsi – anche se sembrava piuttosto coesa.

Il mannaro aprì la porta della propria camera e Stiles si ritrovò al suo interno senza accorgersene.

I suoi occhi ambrati incontrarono per la prima volta la dimora del ventenne, trovando una grande stanza singola arredata dall’università, con un immenso letto a due piazze e degli infissi enormi vetrati che illuminavano la camera, che non aveva nulla a che vedere con la sua stanzetta doppia con una finestra che corrispondeva perfettamente ad una metà di quella del mannaro.

Derek alloggiava nella suite delle camere che venivano assegnate nei dormitori e non doveva condividerla con nessuno. Lenzuola proprie, nessun armadio condiviso, nessuna gara per occupare il bagno prima dell’altro e nessuno intruso che gli si infilasse nel letto nelle ore più impensabili, senza il suo completo lasciapassare.

Doveva essere un buon paradiso per la mente, il rifugio sicuro di ogni studente con l’acqua alla gola, ma non vi era alcun tocco personale in quella camera né piccole foto che potessero riempirla e sopperire al vuoto della solitudine.

Era come appariva il mutaforma, con il sole che tramontava e dipingeva le mura di rosa soffice. «Sono nella tana del lupo».

Derek lo guardò di sbieco, quasi accusandolo e giudicandolo apertamente. «Non vedevi l’ora di dirlo, vero?».

Il figlio dello sceriffo gli dedicò un sorriso a trentadue denti, facendo emergere quella volpe sempre in agguato che era in lui. «O sì!».

Il playmaker in tutta risposta lo spintonò sul letto per dispetto e ciò che ricevette in cambio fu la fragorosa risata di Stiles che echeggiò tra le quattro pareti, assordando l’udito del licantropo.

Il capitano della squadra di basket l’ascoltò fino a quando non fu pronta ad esaurirsi e gli salì di sopra, tappandogli le labbra con le proprie, permettendo alla risata del ragazzo di confluire in lui e godersi quella bocca calda che l’accolse nell’immediatezza.

Stiles tramutò quella risata in un sorriso ispirato sotto quel bacio e Derek ne approfittò per insinuarsi nella sua sfera privata, accolto dalle gambe del ragazzo che si aprivano per contenerlo.

Ma la mente di Derek era in un’altra direzione e gli afferrò la mano che persisteva a far sgocciolare il sangue rubino, minacciando di sporcargli le lenzuola chiare.

La sua lingua tornò a dedicarsi a quella ferita che doveva chiudere, interrotto dal clamore dietro le sue spalle e dalla prontezza dell’umano.

«Derek, davvero, non ce n’è bisogno» rivelò il figlio dello sceriffo, pervaso da quella sensazione di estasi e benessere che ogni tocco dello studente di letteratura gli creava, susseguito dallo scompenso con cui voleva prendersi cura di lui.

Derek aveva capito fin troppo bene cosa e quanto Stiles sapesse delle sue doti da lupo mannaro, fin dove potesse spingersi e cosa stava tentando di fare, ma Stiles ne avrebbe fatto a meno, non avrebbe mai voluto che si occupasse di lui in quel modo, abusando delle sue capacità senza nemmeno aver pensato di chiederlo. Senza aver pensato che Derek l’avrebbe fatto di testa sua. «Lascia fare a me».

Derek serrò la presa e sotto gli occhi allucinati, sgomenti e pensierosi di Stiles, suggellò la falange più piccola della mano destra nella bocca, prendendo a succhiare e leccare, liberandolo dal liquido plasmatico che lentamente rallentava la sua discesa e cominciando a risanare quella pelle bianca lacerata, lasciando l’umano senza fiato e con i gemiti mal trattenuti, che scalpitavano per uscire dalle labbra serrate che tendevano a schiudersi.

Mentre la lingua procedeva ad umidire e risanare quella lunga ferita, prese a dedicare quelle stesse attenzioni lungo tutto il palmo, seguendo i vari segmenti che lo solcavano, concentrandosi sulla lunga linea della vita fino a suggellare dito per dito all’interno di quell’antro bollente, creando nuovo scompenso dentro Stiles e facendolo muovere per andargli incontro, sfregando il bacino a contatto con il suo e allargando maggiormente le gambe per attrarlo a sé ed immergersi in qualcosa di più sostanzioso. «Derek» lo supplicò con affanno, le iridi liquide e le labbra che si torturavano mordendosi.

«Ti scoperò dopo» proferì il mannaro con voce cavernosa e piena di lussuria, stroncando sul nascere le speranze ed i desideri del ragazzo che fremeva sotto il suo corpo, mentre lo provocava dedicando attenzioni esclusive alla mano che stava tornando al suo antico splendore.

Stiles mugugnò contrario, per nulla elettrizzato da quella prospettiva. «Non c’è momento migliore di questo».

Ma Derek lo ignorò, persistendo nella sua missione e Stiles si vide costretto ad agire.

Slacciò i pantaloni con discrezione, aggirando i super sensi del lupo e scostando appena l’intimo, afferrando contemporaneamente la mano libera del licantropo ed indirizzandola verso quella parte.

Derek non capì cosa stesse succedendo nel momento in cui Stiles gli forzava la separazione di una falange dalle altre, mentre lo teneva stretto dal pugno chiuso che intrappolava.

Quel dito, insieme al gemello di Stiles, perforò l’entrata dello studente di criminologia, che sbocciò all’istante per accogliere le due falangi, martellata dalla penetrazione di cui Stiles si stava occupando, provvedendo a se stesso da solo. «Non lo senti, Der?» soffiò bollente e pericoloso, dritto al nervo acustico, forzando un secondo dito del lupo a penetrarlo, insieme ad uno dei propri ed in quel momento l’umano conteneva quattro falangi dentro di sé, che lo allargavano e preparavano, dandogli quel leggero piacere che Derek si era rifiutato di concedergli. «Non senti quanto sia stretto? Quanto potrei essere stretto intorno a te?»

Ed era una lava così bruciante e tossica che il mutaforma avrebbe dovuto evitare, smuoversi per tirarsi indietro ed andar via; allontanare il pericolo che lo stava inglobando, mentre Stiles lasciava scivolare quelle quattro dita fino all’ultima falange, sbattendo contro la radice e chiedendone ancora.

Derek non sapeva se a lasciarlo senza fiato fosse il fatto che la matricola si desse piacere da sola, costringendo lui stesso, o se fosse perché entrambi si trovassero all’interno del suo corpo, nello stesso momento, strusciando tra loro, stuzzicando quelle pareti anali che volevano incamerarlo totalmente. «Sei una volpe senza pudore».

«Sono una volpe che vuole essere scopata dal suo lupo» lo corresse senza remore con quella voce ammaliante che gli incendiava i timpani, mentre divaricava maggiormente le gambe e stimolava l’apertura con un terzo corpo estraneo di Derek, picchettando ed inserendo giocosa la punta della falangetta, pregustando e promettendo qualcosa di più grosso e piacevole che gremisse quella notevole capienza.

Derek non resistette più e, con l’autocontrollo che si era sgretolato con una facilità disarmante ed allarmante, strappandosi quasi i jeans e quelli di Stiles – e non era certo di non averlo fatto –, senza curarsi di sistemarlo meglio o metterlo più comodo, gli estrasse sgraziatamente e con furia quelle dita che lo stavano scopando, sostituendole con il suo enorme uccello gocciolante che fremeva per averlo, penetrandolo in frazioni di secondo e istaurandosi in lui immediatamente.

Stiles gemette subito a quel contatto, la lunga spinta che gli arrivò tutta intera, sbattendo dentro di lui e cominciando a muoversi più velocemente. Avere Derek fuso con lui era una manna dal cielo e non avrebbe mai smesso di provocarlo.

La creatura della notte, una volta che l’ebbe finalmente invaso, avvertì all’istante le pareti anali che si stringevano intorno a lei come se dovessero intrappolarla, stamparsi nei tessuti muscolari i disegni delle vene contratte del suo pisello, desiderando intensamente di assorbirlo e contenerlo per una vita intera. E Derek seppe quanto Stiles potesse essere stretto intorno a lui, cosa significasse la prospettiva di fotterlo in ogni giorno della sua vita.

Il figlio dello sceriffo gli allacciò le braccia al collo mentre Derek lo allargava ancora di più, come se volesse entrargli dentro con tutto l’organismo e fosse in procinto di romperlo e Stiles se lo godette tutto, sistemandosi meglio su quel cazzo che lo stava impalando divinamente, intenzionato a non fermarsi. «Vieni dentro di me, Derek» lo incitò in un’istigazione unica, facendosi sentire completamente. «Riempimi».

«Cazzo, Stiles!» sbottò il lupo mannaro, accecato da quelle parole sporche di fuoco che avevano l’unica intenzione di ucciderlo.

E Stiles sapeva che vi era un rimprovero con tanto di frecciatina annessa nei suoi riguardi, il fatto lampante che mesi prima avrebbe voluto tutto tranne che quello; il motivo per cui non avrebbero dovuto unirsi ed i problemi che vi erano susseguiti, portandoli a dividersi ed a disgregare il loro legame. «Nessuna goccia andrà sprecata» e Stiles era conoscitore di quanto Derek amasse vederlo pieno di lui, gocciolante e con il liquido perlaceo che scivolava lungo le cosce, sporcandolo in ogni dove; annunciando quanto gli appartenesse.

Derek si mosse solo più in fretta a quella dichiarazione di guerra, l’impazienza che stava sorgendo senza che ve ne fosse alcuna ragione, senza la possibilità che qualcuno potesse interromperli in qualsiasi momento. Ma quando giaceva con quel diavolo tentatore tutte le premure prendevano il volo.

Stiles si issò verso di lui e lo legò ad un bacio senza pari, mentre Derek spingeva con più vigore e si riversava infine al suo interno, raccogliendo l’orgasmo dell’umano che gli confluì sulle labbra, mordendogli la bocca e respirando l’uno nell’altro.

«Sono stato curato tante volte, ma mai in modo così erotico» rivelò la matricola ancora folgorata dall’intorpidimento portato dal piacere immenso che l’aveva colta, le tossine create da quello sforzo che le consumava le energie e che giravano ancora nel suo organismo.

«Sei già stato curato?» domandò il lupo mannaro aggrottando le sopracciglia, disorientato da quell’uscita che non sapeva classificare.

«Sì» confermò lo studente di criminologia, senza negare in alcun modo.

«Da un essere soprannaturale?» si vide costretto ad aggiungere il ventenne, turbato dalle implicazioni che potesse scaturire una risposta positiva.

«Sì» confermò nuovamente il più giovane, rivelando l’esistenza di quella conoscenza sulla materia senza esserne spaventato o sorpreso.

Derek lo guardò attentamente negli occhi, come se avesse capito tutto e le cose gli fossero finalmente chiare, uscendo dal suo antro caldo, separandosi troppo presto e distendendosi al suo fianco, fissando il soffitto pieno di domande e pensieri; il turbamento iniziale che aveva provato quando Stiles scandagliava sulla veridicità della sua natura animalesca.

Il silenzio perdurò per diversi minuti, mentre il maggiore assimilava la notizia e Stiles non era certo del tipo di reazione che avrebbe avuto se i segreti tra loro sarebbero stati ancora molti, senza che gli desse qualche tipo di spiegazione. «Scott, il mio migliore amico, è un lupo mannaro, come te» rivelò il figlio dello sceriffo, immergendosi in antichi ricordi che si sovraffollavano nella mente e di cui avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno. «Avevamo quindici anni quando è stato morso e la nostra vita è cambiata completamente. Abbiamo affrontato numerose avversità e protetto la città ed adesso lui è un Vero Alpha».

«Un Vero Alpha?» domandò in un eco sbilanciato il mutaforma, disorientato da quel titolo così raro da essere quasi leggenda. Ma c’era troppo da chiedere, troppo su cui indagare, quella domanda gli era scappata soltanto perché sollecitata, semplicemente perché appariva la più semplice e distante da loro.

«Sì» confermò in uno sbuffo, sorridendo ilare. «E pensare che quando è stato morso ho dovuto spiegargli io cosa gli stava accadendo. È un po’ fuori dal mondo».

«Non sono sorpreso» proferì lo studente di letteratura, guadagnandosi un’occhiata interrogativa da parte dell’altro. «Che tu l’abbia capito prima di lui».

«Oh» curvò le labbra Stiles, girandosi appena con tutto il corpo verso Derek. «Sono la mente del gruppo».

Il mannaro lo guardò attentamente, scrutandolo con uno strano cipiglio. «Non hai l’odore di un’Alpha» intorno a Stiles c’era sempre stato qualcosa che non riusciva ad identificare, anomalo, che riusciva ad attrarlo ben sapendo quanto fosse pericoloso dopo ciò che il ragazzo aveva scoperto e sapeva di lui; ma era principalmente il perché sapesse e non ne fosse spaventato che lasciava numerosi interrogativi.

Era chiaro, quasi logico che lo sommergesse di domande quando l’argomento era saltato fuori, ma l’avevano messo da parte, troppo interessati a rientrare in sintonia con il legame che avevano creato dal nulla, a tentare di unirsi più di quanto fosse accaduto in passato e Derek per la prima volta si era sentito libero di potersi mostrare per quello che era, di mettere in mostra le iridi infuocate quando godeva con l’umano che sembrava apprezzare la sua natura e timoroso che quella scintilla fosse inghiottita dal buio, dall’adrenalina che prima o poi si sarebbe esaurita e Derek non era pronto a perdere Stiles. Non di nuovo, non quando il suo lupo usciva fuori quando si univano e si sentiva perfettamente a suo agio.

E poi quella volpe adescatrice che sembrava sapere tutto aveva parlato di un Alpha, un Vero Alpha, e non aveva mai sentito una scia possibile nel suo odore che potesse suggerirgli qualcosa. Non c’era nulla, oltre all’odore intossicante ed inebriante di Stiles, unico ed impossibile da mascherare.

«Perché non ne ho uno» proferì la matricola con semplicità, percependo i pensieri confusi del licantropo. «Scott è il mio migliore amico, mio fratello, ma non è il mio Alpha» non sapeva nemmeno se Derek potesse capirlo, se comprendesse la differenza e quello che l’aveva portato ad una tale scelta. «Forse devo ancora trovarlo».

«Sei umano, non te ne serve uno» e non lo diceva per sminuire la sua natura da comune mortale, ma la liberazione che comportava, il non doversi prostrare e dipendere da qualcuno con un ruolo più alto del suo. Quel bisogno incolmabile di appartenere ad un gruppo coeso, di cercare qualcuno da seguire e rispondere ai suoi bisogni; a tutti quelli di un branco. Mettere il proprio benessere e priorità dopo quelle di tutti gli altri.

«Ho vissuto troppo a lungo facendo parte di un branco, è difficile reprimere ciò che sei. Ricominciare dall’inizio» enunciò l’umano in mondo a se stante, con quel tono onirico che nascondeva qualcosa che non veniva detto, dei riferimenti che tentava di non far emergere.

Derek sapeva esattamente come ci si sentisse, il tipo di vita che nessuno, eccetto loro, potevano capire; il legame che si istaurava e quella comprensione che esisteva senza proferire parola. Ma c’era di più, c’era sempre di più e in Stiles esisteva qualcosa di più radicato, qualcosa che l’aveva segnato e diverse vicissitudini che aveva affrontato. «Avevi quindici anni quando la tua vita è cambiata» e nessuno migliore di Derek comprendeva quel tipo di impatto distruttivo, lacerante. «Non c’era già un branco? Qualcuno che vi guidasse?» c’era sempre un altro branco, quello che aveva la responsabilità di occuparsi di tutto; gli occhi sull’intero territorio, la prontezza di intervenire e sopperire ai disastri che si abbattevano su di esso, evitare o risolvere incidenti come quando qualcuno veniva morso contro il suo consenso. Era impensabile credere che fossero stati lasciati da soli.

«Un altro branco?» domandò in un eco il figlio dello sceriffo, quasi come se non l’avesse mai preso inconsiderazione, come se non ci avesse mai riflettuto sopra e ne prendesse coscienza soltanto in quell’istante. «Credo ci fosse, prima. Ma ci siamo solo noi».

Il mannaro notò l’accelerazione del suo battito cardiaco, le iridi che si scostarono dalle sue e le omissioni che rimanevano segrete; forse Stiles non gli avrebbe mai detto tutto – c’era di nuovo quel dolore che l’aveva colto quando gli aveva rivelato di essere un Alpha senza seguito e Derek sapeva che non doveva lasciarsi scappare quella sensazione. «Avevi quindici anni».

Nessuno avrebbe capito perché Derek ritornasse a quel punto, a quell’insieme di numeri e il perché fosse tanto importante, ma le gemme di miele si riposarono in quelle di smeraldo e gli si accostò contro, sfiorandogli la fronte con la propria. «Der, non è colpa tua».

Quello, tutto quello, era la cosa più simile alla pace dei sensi, la cura per i suoi tormenti e sensi di colpa che continuavano a distruggerlo, annientandolo quotidianamente. La voce di Stiles andava ben oltre quella loro conversazione, la scavalcava e colmava il vuoto che persisteva in Derek. Era quasi onirica ed onnisciente, scrutando dall’alto qualcosa che Derek aveva sempre creduto fosse radicato in lui, ma che prendeva coscienza di quanto fosse stato in errore. Aveva di nuovo quell’ennesima sensazione che Stiles sapesse anche troppo della sua vita.

La sua mano scivolò su Stiles e si andò ad incastrare tra i capelli folti del ragazzo, portandolo ancora più vicino e respirando il suo odore; era a portata di bacio come non lo era mai stato. «Dove sei stato finora?».

Le labbra carnose dello studente di criminologia si curvarono verso l’alto, birichine e soffici, lambendogli appena il setto nasale con il proprio. «Forse un giorno te lo dirò» e non c’era alcuna bugia nella sua voce ilare e giocherellona.

Derek lo baciò in un battito di ciglia e si prese cura di lui nell’oscurità delle tenebre come avevano desiderato fin dal primo istante.


	7. 7° Capitolo

«Hai affrontato un Kanima» quella mattina Stiles si era risvegliato nel letto del capitano della squadra di basket, con lui ancora dentro di sé a riempirlo, proprio come la fantasia che aveva espresso e che Derek aveva appoggiato con furore.

Ma mentre avevano cominciato a toccarsi, baciarsi e muoversi sinuosamente, erano usciti altri discorsi, tutti relativi alla vita del figlio dello sceriffo. Le sue avventure e disavventure, i pericoli affrontati con un numero quantitativo di nemici ed i numerosi momenti in cui si era trovavo faccia a faccia con la morte. L’esserne uscito illeso era sbalorditivo, soprattutto per qualcuno che non apparteneva a quel mondo, ma che vi era caduto dentro senza potersi difendere in alcun modo.

«Sì» confermò nuovamente come se non ne avessero già parlato abbastanza; Derek tendeva ad irrigidirsi quando la verità della sua vita usciva fuori, ma non sapeva se era il numero eccessivo di pericoli ed esseri malvagi che aveva incontrato o se ci fosse una preoccupazione ansiosa nei suoi riguardi. «Ci sono anche andato a letto».

Ma Stiles aveva una fortuna sfacciata e uno strano modo di relazionarcisi. «Sei andato a letto con un Kanima?» Derek non sapeva onestamente cosa lo atterrisse maggiormente di quella pazza vita di Stiles Stilinski.

«Beh, non sapevo ancora che fosse un Kanima, lo stavamo cercando e non pensavamo facesse parte del nostro strano gruppo coeso in modo bizzarro. Ma è successo, alla festa della ragazza più bella del mondo e adesso lui è un lupo mannaro» lo studente di criminologia si apprestò a correggere il tiro e si immerse nuovamente con la sua parlantina spedita. «Adesso stanno insieme».

Il lupo lo guardò con un immenso punto interrogativo sul viso, con un sopracciglio ben innalzato ed eloquente come nessuno.

«Stavano già insieme» si corresse, come se quello spiegasse tutto, ma Derek non aveva abbastanza elementi per capire. «Jackson, il Kanima, l’attuale lupo mannaro… ho perso la verginità con lui» non che fosse una notizia da prima pagina, ma poteva far comprendere gli intrighi di quella storia. «Jackson e Lydia, la ragazza più bella del mondo e grande amore della mia vita, stavano già insieme, ma si erano lasciati per problemi insignificanti per tipo… una settimana e al compleanno di lei, io e lui ci siamo appartati. Molte volte» poi si era scoperto essere lui il Kanima, ma quella era un’altra storia già raccontata. «Lo detestavo perfino».

«Sei tremendo» lo derise il licantropo, agganciandolo per una gamba e tirandoselo addosso. «È una tua prerogativa farti scopare da chi detesti?» e non era per nulla velato il riferimento a se stesso.

Stiles gli sbuffò fintamente risentito sul viso, mentre Derek gli stuzzicava lo spacco tra i glutei e lo percorreva con la punta dell’indice, lentamente, fino a sfiorargli l’apertura e circoscrivendo la sua circonferenza, forzando l’anello di muscoli dopo qualche attimo di impazienza ed infilandogli la prima falangetta. «Con te è diverso, ne vale la pena» e il mannaro inserì completamente il dito, venendo risucchiato all’istante dal corpo del ragazzo. «Sei il miglior orgasmo della mia vita» _ogni singola volta_.

Derek gli morse le labbra come unica risposta a quell’uscita, rifiutandosi di dargli alcuna forma che si avvicinasse anche lontanamente a un bacio, aiutandolo ad intensificare quella fame che stava sorgendo. «E la tua ragazza sa di voi due?».

«Non lo so, ma-» gemette in modo incontrollato quando il lupo inserì il secondo dito, allargandolo un po’ di più e contemporaneamente gli respirava nella bocca. «Anche se il loro grande amore ha spezzato la maledizione del Kanima, so come mi guarda» ed ansimò in modo più consistente, spingendosi malamente verso quella forma di piacere sottile, bloccato dalle mani di Derek che lo pressavano sul materasso. «So che Jackson vorrebbe sbattermi su ogni superficie disponibile».

«Fatti sbattere da me su ogni superficie disponibile» lo provocò la creatura della notte con lava ghiacciata e perforante sulle labbra rosse che stava ancora addentando, mentre lo penetrava con un’altra falange.

Stiles avrebbe volentieri spalancato le cosce e si sarebbe fatto prendere subito, ma Derek lo teneva fermo con la sua gamba, subentrando solo con le dita ed era certo che non si sarebbero mossi di un passo. Non poteva nemmeno lasciarsi sfuggire un bisbiglio.

«Quindi la ragazza dei tuoi sogni sta con un ragazzo che vorrebbe fotterti?» ripetere l’esperienza. Derek sapeva come ci si sentisse, l’assuefazione che dava il corpo di Stiles, il desiderio di poterci affondare una volta di più, sempre di più, prolungando il piacere e cercandone ancora, fino a sperare di passare una vita intera dentro quell’organismo che sapeva prenderlo così magnificamente.

«Non sarebbe il primo» ne aveva avuti anche troppi di partner occasionali occupati che volevano godere di lui, sperimentare e togliersi la voglia di farselo; Stiles non se n’era mai fatto un problema, anche se nei confronti di Lydia provava sempre enormi sensi di colpa. «Che posso dirti. Sono bravo a farmi scopare».

«Lo so» bruciò Derek con la voce incandescente, aggiungendo il quarto dito e creando degli scompensi nel figlio dello sceriffo, che si impegnò comunque ad accoglierlo, scivolando in lui come burro fuso.

«Derek» e prima o poi si sarebbe maledetto, prima o poi sarebbe riuscito a non pregarlo di fotterlo per raggiungere l’orgasmo e sentirlo a completo contatto con ogni lembo del suo organismo.

«Vieni per me» soffiò infuocato il lupo mannaro, leccandogli le labbra torturate e provocanti, aumentando gli affondi e spingendosi sempre più in là, rischiando di farsi risucchiare un’intera mano. «Vieni solo con le mie dita».

E Stiles lo avrebbe odiato, lo avrebbe odiato così tanto ed intensamente se Derek non fosse stato così bravo nel fargli le cose, qualsiasi cosa, portandolo così vicino alla meta con gesti spietatamente semplici, che dovevano avere il solo compito di prepararlo ed allargando. Ma Derek riusciva a fargli raggiungere l’estasi con qualsiasi mezzo.

Si riversò sulle gambe, schizzando sullo stomaco di Derek e macchiando le lenzuola – anche se erano talmente pregne di loro da non vedere la differenza.

Derek gli scostò le ciocche di capelli ribelli che gli erano ricaduti sugli occhi ambrati, liquidi ed annebbiati dal piacere, con il lupo che amava perdercisi dentro e bearsi di dove riuscisse a condurlo.

Lo baciò con trasporto, curvandosi verso di lui e impossessandosi delle sue labbra, esplorandogli tutta la cavità orale con la lingua e stringendoselo contro da quella presa che persisteva tra il cuoio capelluto. Stiles allacciò le gambe alle sue e Derek lo trattenne mentre il bacio si ampliava, facilitando alla matricola di poter allungare il braccio e circondargli il collo, attraendolo un po’ di più verso di sé, solo un po’ di più, finché un giorno non sarebbero scomparsi l’uno nell’altro.

Derek si scostò appena e, baciandogli un’altra volta le labbra pulsanti, gli accarezzò il setto nasale con la punta del naso, respirando il medesimo ossigeno. «Hai rinunciato al tuo grande amore?».

Stiles ispirò a pieno il suo odore, strusciando il viso contro la sua mandibola ricoperta dalla barba nera corta e curata, quella che adorava sentire a contatto con la sua pelle. «Chi crede più nell’amore?».

Poteva essere intesa come una domanda in un universo che non si fermava più a cercare qualcuno che gli facesse battere il cuore, qualcuno con cui fondersi e dare se stessi; quell’idea romantica ed onirica che aveva sempre accompagnato l’umanità, un’umanità che si perdeva negli eccessi e pensava solo alla fisicità ed al cadere continuamente in tentazione.

Non c’era più spazio per l’amore, quel sentimento puro che faceva muovere ogni cosa, che era in ogni dove e creava la vita, dandole uno scopo. «Tu. Tu ci credi» ma Stiles, anche se ne rifuggiva e lo scacciava, credeva fermamente nell’amore vero. Anche se ne era così lontano.

Stiles si separò da Derek scontento, infastidito dall’assolutezza della sua voce e scivolando dal letto, alzandosi completamente e dirigendosi verso l’armadio del proprietario della camera. «È la mia migliore amica adesso» disse come se tutto si fermasse lì, chiudendo la questione. «E non ho alcun interesse nell’innamorarmi» anche se stava facendo una fatica immane per impedirlo.

La sua migliore amica. Il così detto grande amore di Stiles era diventato la sua migliore amica e il ragazzo che stava con lei voleva portarsi lo stesso Stiles a letto. Forse la vita dell’umano era più complicata di quanto pensasse. Sarebbe già stato tremendo e invivibile senza soprannaturale annesso, ma quello c’era e triplicava ogni cosa.

«Oh» soffiò il diciannovenne con inaspettata sorpresa, chinandosi verso il fondo dell’armadio aperto e risvegliando il mannaro dai suoi pensieri. «Potrei dover rettificare» annunciò con delizia, estraendo una maglia dalla sezione dedicata al genere ed indossandola immediatamente. «Mi sono innamorato».

E Derek vide con orrore quella maglietta che si portava sempre dietro, ma che non indossava mai, lasciandola sul fondo dell’armadio come promemoria di qualcosa; di un passato che non c’era più.

Stiles indossava una maglia su sfondo nero, ma era disseminata di colori eccentrici e forti che andavano dal fuxia, al giallo, all’azzurro e al verde, con il muso di un lupo delimitato da linee bianche che avevano il compito di dare corpo al disegno, ritratto mentre ululava alla luna piena alta nel cielo, anch’essa bianca e con i riflessi colorati. Derek si pentiva di averla con sé, ma su Stiles prendeva una connotazione diversa e dava una chiave di lettura inaspettata a quei colori, come se fosse stata creata per lui, anche se ricadeva sulle cosce piene, coprendogli quasi del tutto le parti intime. Era un gioco di _vedo e non vedo_ e Derek ne era curiosamente ed inaspettatamente intrigato.

«Potevi sceglierne qualunque altra» era quasi un rimprovero, una sollecitazione a dimenticarsene, ma il lupo dentro di lui apprezzava in ogni modo quella scelta.

Stiles sogghignò come la volpe rossa che non nascondeva affatto essere parte integrante di sé, ritornando sul letto e sedendosi a cavalcioni sullo stomaco dello studente di letteratura. «È il rispecchio della tua anima?» lo provocò con malizia, perforandogli i timpani.

«Forse della tua» ribatté l’Alpha, non intenzionato a farsi piegare dal gioco della volpe.

«Forse dovrei tenerla» soppesò il figlio dello sceriffo, dedicandogli quella piega contorta da stregatto.

«Solo se sarai qui» e c’era appena cascato con tutte le scarpe, perché era un invito senza limiti né data di scadenza, con l’unico scopo di averlo lì.

«Ah, sì?» soffiò Stiles sulle sue labbra, chinato su di lui per stuzzicarlo, lambendole con il respiro bollente e con l’illusione che volesse baciarlo, quando era evidente che stesse giocando; ma Derek ci sperava, ci sperava davvero. «Vuoi scoparmi con questa addosso, Der?» sussurrò come fuoco, scivolando verso il basso e dondolandosi sull’erezione tesa dell’uomo sotto di lui, facendolo abissare e scontare contro lo spacco dei glutei, tenendolo lontano dall’apertura che Derek richiamava. «Vuoi fottermi con qualcosa di tuo, che abbia il tuo odore e che indosso?».

E Derek avrebbe voluto eccome, l’avrebbe sbattuto su quel materasso e non gli avrebbe più permesso di alzarsi, ma Stiles aveva altri progetti per loro e gli afferrò il grosso uccello eretto e congestionato che lo esigeva, calandosi in un solo affondo su di esso, prendendolo quasi del tutto e cominciando a cavalcarlo lentamente, talmente lentamente da scaturire un ringhio basso nel mannaro, obbligandolo al ritmo che aveva scelto. «Sai cosa si raccontano i ragazzi che affondano in me? Cosa credono?» gli domandò retoricamente, muovendo accuratamente il bacino e guardandolo dall’alto, con le sue incredibili iridi d’ambrosia, nettare proibito ai mortali, ma unica fonte di vita per gli dei. «Sono perfetto per loro. Sono perfetto perché riesco a prenderli tutti, fino all’ultimo centimetro, regalandogli il loro miglior orgasmo. Di conseguenza danno per scontato di essere perfetti per me, di riuscire a riempirmi tutto e soddisfarmi pienamente» rivelò con cadenza disturbata, come se tutto quello gli fosse stretto e non lo appagasse in alcun modo. «Nessuno di loro è mai riuscito a riempirmi tutto, totalmente. Eccetto te» e scese così tanto sulla verga di Derek da contenerla completamente, prendendolo alla sprovvista e cominciando a domarlo più freneticamente, aumentando il ritmo e quella danza impudica che stava portando avanti. «Io sono perfetto per te e tu sei perfetto per me» ed era una cosa enorme, una cosa che si limitava alla loro fisiologia, ma risuonava in tutt’altra maniera.

Derek al suono della sua voce, delle sue parole, gli si riversò dentro, riempiendolo ed inondandolo con il suo sperma bollente e Stiles godette di ogni goccia che conteneva dentro di sé, andando in ogni dove e raggiungendo l’orgasmo con un ultimo affondo ben calcolato, con una facilità così estrema per via del liquido che si ribatteva in lui. E Derek seppe, fu certo, che Stiles comprendesse anche quello nell’equazione della perfezione, della capacità che aveva di riempirlo completamente e che non sarebbero usciti integri se si fossero separati.

«Non ho bisogno di innamorarmi. Ho bisogno di te» e Derek non vedeva alcuna differenza, perché erano spaventosamente simili, affini e collimavano insieme, fino a quando non si sarebbero fusi. Ma non sapeva se temerlo o aspettarlo fremente.

Derek gli andò incontro in tutta risposta e gli mangiò la bocca, ribaltando le posizioni e mobilitandosi per rincorrere quel piacere che avevano appena accolto e che li aveva sovrastati. Ma ne voleva ancora, ancora di più, senza saziarsene.

Avrebbe tenuto Stiles inchiodato a quel letto per sempre.

Stiles aveva varcato la soglia della propria camera in un giorno e momento non identificato, buttando la tracolla in un angolo e dirigendosi verso la sua parte assegnata, trafficando con la sua roba e cercando ciò che gli serviva, tentando di fare mente locale.

«Sei ritornato all’ovile» subentrò il suo compagno di stanza, davanti l’uscio della porta che era stata varcata e guardandolo in modo indecifrabile; a Stiles sembrava arrabbiato.

«Ciao, Theo» salutò cordialmente il figlio dello sceriffo, senza essere turbato o colpito da quell’atteggiamento ostile che gli scivolava addosso.

«Ciao, Theo?» gli fece eco indignato il bruno, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé e lasciando tutto quello che poteva interferire fuori. «Sono settimane che ti intrufoli qui come un ladro solo per prendere le tue cose, approfittando dei momenti in cui non ci sono e non tocchi il tuo letto da altrettanto tempo» Theo non sapeva cosa gli desse più fastidio tra tutte quelle vicende o se fosse tutto l’insieme. «Non hai mai passato la notte fuori ed adesso non torni nemmeno. Con chi sei? Dove stai?» Stiles tornava sempre. Che fosse prima dello scoccare della mezzanotte o alle prime luci dell’alba, ma tornava sempre nel suo letto, buttandosi sotto il getto d’acqua quando ne aveva le forze e facendosi sommergere dalle coperte. Non una volta si era intrattenuto più del dovuto o non era tornato per una sana dormita.

L’unico che aveva una sorta di privilegio di condividere le lenzuola con Stiles era proprio lui; quando lo possedeva per buona parte delle ore buie. Ma non permetteva mai che dormisse con lui, lo cacciava via – anche se ormai sapeva come doveva muoversi. O se ne andava Stiles stesso.

Il fatto che fosse accaduto anche solo una volta lo faceva gelare e lo annientava sapere che c’era una continuità interrotta di rado.

Stiles aveva rotto una delle sue regole e Theo si chiese quante altre ne avesse infrante.

«Non credo siano affari che ti riguardino» rispose con durezza lo studente di criminologia, infastidito dall’atteggiamento dell’altro che stava esigendo dei diritti.

«Sento le voci che girano su di te e Derek Hale» disse il suo compagno di stanza, trattenendosi dal digrignare i denti e mordere.

«Quindi?» replicò il figlio dello sceriffo senza battere ciglio e fronteggiandolo, immune a quell’attacco immotivato.

Theo tacque, con troppe parole velenose che volevano uscire fuori e la rabbia che graffiava per emergere, permeata dalla gelosia; tanta, enorme gelosia. Sapeva benissimo cosa comportasse la figura di Derek Hale nella vita di Stiles Stilinski.

Non ci sarebbe stato spazio per nessun altro.

«Oh» soffiò Stiles sorpreso, colto da qualcosa che vedeva soltanto lui, improvvisamente illuminato dalla situazione. «Hai fame di me?» chiese spudorato, con quel ghigno da volpe adescatrice che sormontava nei momenti più delicati, stendendo chiunque avesse davanti a sé e catturandolo.

Theo si irrigidì, guardandolo un po’ smarrito e colto sul fatto, benché la sua espressione giudicante non accennasse a svanire.

«È questo il problema?» domandò Stiles con il pepe nella lingua, appoggiandosi alla scrivania del coinquilino ed aprendo il primo cassetto in alto, estraendo uno dei preservativi che vi erano all’interno, sempre presenti per occasioni similari a quelle. «Perché non vieni a risolverlo?» lo incentivò furbo e lussurioso con il quadratino di plastica colorata che sverzava tra le dita che lo trattenevano, mettendolo in mostra ed evidenziando la proposta e il suo significato.

Theo ingoiò a vuoto e si vedeva chiaramente il suo tentennamento, il pomo d’Adamo che saliva e scendeva incerto; a tutto si aggiunse quella persistente piega giocosa e flirtante della matricola che aveva di fronte, facendo scattare la lingua talentuosa sul labbro superiore, umettandolo ed accentuando la bocca carnosa, bisognosa di essere esplorata e Theo perse completamente la ragione.

Si fiondò su Stiles senza perdere tempo e lo voltò immediatamente, mentre si limitava ad abbassargli solo i pantaloni, indossando in fretta e furia il profilattico ed inabissandosi nel ragazzo che gemette vittorioso e appagato, persistendo con quel sorrisino provocante, e spingendo più forte con l’intenzione di cancellarlo.

«Avrò sempre tempo per te» disse Stiles con la voce pendente al piacere, aumentando la sua tortura.

«Devi dimostrarlo» lo strattonò lo studente di legge, artigliandogli i fianchi e tenendolo intrappolato esattamente dov’era, tra il bordo della scrivania e il suo corpo, affondando in lui spietatamente e con rancore, la necessità di possederlo che cresceva inesorabile, finché non l’avrebbe consumato.

Stiles odiava tutto quello, lo odiava come il primo giorno ed ogni volta di più, ma lasciò che lo prendesse senza tirarsi indietro.

Il figlio dello sceriffo bussò alla lastra di legno che gli si parava dinnanzi, vedendo la porta aprirsi poco dopo e mostrando la figura di Derek appena svegliata, con i pantaloni della tuta sgualcita ed una delle tante maglie che Stiles usava per dormire da lui e quel dettaglio gli avrebbe fatto battere forte il cuore se fosse stato così attento da registrare l’evento, eppure l’unico guizzo che ancora metteva in moto i suoi neurosi era la consapevolezza che quando rimaneva con lui Derek fosse sempre completamente svestito e quella era un’enorme differenza di cui nessuno poteva bearsi.

L’umano non proferì parola e quello per il lupo era qualcosa di anomalo e poco rassicurante.

Derek si scostò per lasciarlo passare, mentre Stiles calpestava la soglia, abbandonando la tracolla fin troppo vissuta e che aveva avuto giorni migliori ai propri piedi, sospirando esausto e distrutto. «Posso usare la tua doccia?».

Alle orecchie del mannaro risuonò strana e perplessa quella richiesta, ma Stiles sembrava averne un disperato bisogno; gli occhi stanchi ed opachi non rispecchiavano la sua personalità rumorosa e piena di vita, anche se era una vita sofferta e con troppe cicatrici sulle spalle. «Sì».

Il diciannovenne annuì con il capo, come se stesse ascoltando il vento ed il battito del suo muscolo cardiaco cambiò ritmo, facendosi più costante, ma ancora provato e il licantropo avrebbe voluto indagare, capire cosa fosse successo nell’unica notte che avevano passato da separati, anche se l’aveva aspettato invano, conscio che non ci fosse alcuna certezza che il ragazzo lo raggiungesse.

Stiles si rintanò all’interno del bagno, chiudendosi la porta dietro la schiena, cominciando a gettare i vestiti sulle piastrelle bianche, senza curarsi in alcun modo di far scattare la serratura, perché non ve n’era alcuna necessità.

Aspettò appena un paio di minuti prima che il getto d’acqua uscisse caldo o quantomeno tiepido e si infilò dentro la doccia senza preoccuparsi di accettarsi della reale temperatura, scivolando verso il soffietto e facendosi colpire in pieno dalla fonte di calore tangibile.

Il liquido trasparente scivolò senza alcuna difficoltà sul corpo del ragazzo e stette con il capo chino, appoggiato con un braccio al muro, per minuti interminabili; forse ore.

Aveva passato le ultime ore del giorno precedente sbattuto su ogni superficie Theo volesse sperimentare, come per recuperare il tempo perduto, riportando indietro i ricordi vividi che li avevano visti unirsi spesso e frequentemente, come se avesse avuto il potere e il compito di debellare Derek Hale da ogni centimetro della sua epidermide. Come se fosse stato possibile cancellare il lupo che viveva nella sua mente – _è la tua nemesi_ , era la cantilena che non smetteva mai di ripetere.

Gli aveva impedito di andar via, di varcare la soglia e lasciare che la porta si chiudesse dietro di lui, proibendogli di raggiungere il capitano della squadra di basket che per Stiles batteva chiunque lo volesse.

L’aveva intrappolato sul letto e l’aveva fottuto nell’oscurità, con le lancette che proseguivano e che per Stiles andavano troppo lente, decise a non permettergli di scappare, di essere bloccato con Theo quasi per l’eternità. E lui aveva odiato ogni momento, ogni secondo ed attimo, mentre lo prendeva dentro di sé e gli permetteva di toccarlo ovunque, con quelle mani che esigevano tutto il pacchetto, ma che a Stiles proprio non andava giù. La bocca che baciava ogni lembo di pelle come se dovesse appropriarsene e tracciando percorsi che delimitavano tutto il suo organismo.

Spingeva forte e privo di alcuna cura, senza preoccuparsi di ciò che il figlio dello sceriffo avesse voluto, quella minima traccia di piacere che avrebbe potuto e dovuto cogliere. Quella forma di godimento che Stiles in passato aveva provato con Theo, lieve ed effimero fin dal primo momento.

Era durato poco e svaniva sempre di più, finché non era diventato un obbligo ed una forzatura, un qualcosa che doveva fare perché oramai aveva iniziato e non poteva più tirarsi indietro; impossibilitato a fuggire perché non aveva un posto dove rifugiarsi. L’errore che aveva commesso nell’essersi concesso al suo compagno di stanza; il suo compagno di stanza invasato ed ossessionato da lui, in modo quasi pericoloso.

Non c’era nulla che potesse salvarlo da quello.

Stiles si sentì toccare appena la parte alta della schiena, come se ci fosse qualcuno dietro le spalle che rimaneva immobile e completamente ammaccato com’era, con i sensi persi nella contemplazione, non avvertì che la porta del box-doccia fosse stata aperta e che all’interno vi fosse un occupante.

«Derek» pronunciò scioccato quando lo vide, voltandosi appena ed invogliato a completare il giro della scena che gli si parava davanti alle iridi di miele; così sgomente e impossibilitate dal rendere concreto ciò che avevano dinnanzi. «I tuoi vestiti. Ti… ti bagnerai tutto».

Ma Derek era già parzialmente fradicio.

Il mannaro era entrato all’interno della doccia senza togliersi nulla di quello che aveva indosso; i pantaloni della tuta colorati e pendenti che gli sfioravano i piedi, quella maglia verde prato a mezze maniche era diventata più scura, simile al colore del fogliame del bosco, aderendogli così tanto al petto e ai fianchi da disegnare impeccabilmente le linee dei suoi pettorali ed i muscoli evidenti, mettendo in risalto l’intera parte superiore, mentre quella inferiore era perfettamente fissata dall’indumento annerito.

Le gocce d’acqua gocciolavano sul piatto di ceramica, dagli abiti pendenti e tutto il suo viso era attraversato da quelle scie, con i capelli schiacciati e più aggrondati del consueto. «Non ha importanza» Derek l’aveva seguito senza perdersi in convenevoli e in quel momento lo fissava dritto nelle gemme dorate, preoccupandosi solo per loro.

Stiles avrebbe mentito se avesse negato che quell’uomo fosse capace di farlo perdere ad ogni momento che trascorreva. «Der».

«Cosa c’è?» e in quell’unica domanda di tre sillabe era contenuto tutto l’allarme che Derek aveva percepito e che agitava l’animo del ragazzo, lontano dai problemi che si lasciava dietro le spalle, risolvendoli con un’attenta analisi.

Ma Derek era convinto che quando si parlava di se stesso, Stiles tendesse a non affrontare obiettivamente le insidie che si abbattevano su di lui e che non avevano a che vedere con il soprannaturale.

Stiles lo guardò quasi implorante, scongiurandolo di non porgli quella domanda e vedendolo sgretolarsi sotto i suoi occhi di smeraldo. «Devo togliermi questo odore» e lo studente di criminologia aveva già provato a grattarlo via, a scrostarlo, ma non aveva avuto il tempo di buttarsi sotto la doccia e riuscirci davvero.

Nel momento in cui aveva colto la palla al balzo ed aveva visto la fine del labirinto che l’aspettava, aveva afferrato le prime cose che aveva individuato ed era corso verso l’uscita, precipitandosi a raggiungere l’unico luogo in cui si sentiva al sicuro.

Derek comprese perfettamente a quale odore si riferisse, lo stesso che gli aveva invaso le narici nell’unica volta in cui era entrato nella stanza di uno Stiles completamente andato e quello che percepiva spesso quando erano separati. Aveva compreso nell’immediato cosa accadesse tra l’umano ed il suo compagno di stanza, ma non credeva che quello lo logorasse e disgustasse.

Gli prese un braccio, alzandolo e portandolo all’altezza del suo naso, sfiorandolo con la punta e odorandolo lievemente, imprimendosi la fragranza tipica della matricola, mischiato a quello di qualcun altro.

Ma stava diventando bravo, davvero bravo ad escludere tutto quello che non rappresentasse Stiles, estraendolo dall’incredibile matassa di odori fastidiosi e sconosciuti che permeavano nella pelle del figlio dello sceriffo continuamente, come se lo studente di criminologia non potesse farne a meno.

Erano rimasti separati per una sola, singola notte e la propria traccia era quasi stata annientata, come se chi avesse compiuto tale fatica sapesse esattamente come muoversi. O fosse rimasto dentro di lui troppo a lungo. «Sei tu. È il tuo odore».

Era la salvezza della sua anima, Stiles lo sapeva, niente e nessuno poteva toccarlo come Derek, il carico che si stava portando per farlo stare bene con se stesso, per dirgli che non c’era nulla che non andasse come avrebbe dovuto. «È sbagliato. È tutto sbagliato» ma Stiles non riusciva a sopportarlo. Si sentiva sporco ed un rifiuto da gettare, contaminato fino alle viscere e non riusciva a liberarsene in alcun modo. «Non senti quanto sia sbagliato?».

La risposta dell'umano era uno specchio frantumato, spezzato ed infranto e Derek avvertì il proprio cuore incrinarsi.

La creatura della notte depositò un piccolo bacio sul polso interno, lì dove vi erano le vene colorate in evidenza e in cui poteva sentire il battito del suo cuore sotto le labbra umide.

Stiles emise un piccolo lamento di sconcerto, di inaspettato e lo guardò con i suoi grandi occhi di oro fuso, con il più grande interrogativo stampato sul viso, incapace di tirarsi indietro e separarsi dal mannaro.

Il lupo procedette con adagio, una distesa di baci uno dopo l’altro, a percorrere tutto arto superiore, per poi fermarsi e dedicare la stessa procedura all’altro, con una scia tracciata dalla punta del suo setto nasale che gli accarezzava la pelle, vezzeggiandola com’era in grado di fare, mente depositava nuovi sciocchi sull’incavo della spalla e del collo, ispirando forte l’odore che caratterizzava Stiles, fino a riempire i polmoni e procedendo passo dopo passo con i baci fin dove riuscisse ad arrivare, mentre l’acqua scendeva ancora accarezzando i corpi di entrambi e completamente dimentichi degli indumenti che il mutaforma si ostinava ad indossare.

Stiles sentiva ogni sciocco, la barba scura che lo pizzicava in ogni parte, arrossandogli l’epidermide chiara e delicata, insieme a quelle carezze leggere che gli alleggerivano il cuore.

Era un lavoro minuzioso, impegnativo e del tutto dedito a lui, così preciso ed attento da lasciarlo senza fiato. Ed era la purificazione del suo animo logoro, il marciume che si ricompattava tornando alla vita ed era l’impegno di cancellare ciò che Stiles odiava, di riportare l’odore del lupo su di lui, di depennare la scia che gli corrodeva i tessuti e l’unica certezza di poter essere curato con ogni tocco dell’uomo dalle gemme di fuoco. «Non hai abbastanza pensieri, Der? Hai anche il tempo di prenderti cura di me?».

Derek si fermò nel suo percorso risanatore, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui ed incatenandolo alle sue perle di giada e benché riuscisse a togliere sempre il respiro a Stiles, si chiese a quali pensieri stesse alludendo e quella persistente sensazione che il figlio dello sceriffo sapesse più di quello che lasciasse intendere tornò a tormentarlo, come ogni singola volta. Quella voce nefasta che gli sussurrava, tormentandolo a contatto con l’apparato uditivo. «Non vedo nessun altro qui».

Stiles ne rimase sorpreso, turbato quasi e non sapeva come dovesse sentirsi, come dovesse sentirsi davanti alla missione che Derek si stava caricando sulle spalle, la consapevolezza che per l’umano all’interno dell’università non vi fosse nessuno che avesse delle attenzioni nei suoi riguardi, che gli dimostrasse un minimo d’interesse disinteressato – e l’infilarsi dentro le sue mutande non era valido.

Derek lo bacio piano, una carezza accennata ed uno schiocco sulla bocca appena percepibile; il fiato che gli avvolgeva le labbra e quella delicatezza morbida con cui lo vezzeggiava. Poteva quasi affermare, illudersi, che lo venerasse.

La bocca dello studente di criminologia si curvò verso l’alto, in un sorriso lieve e depurato, uno che doveva essere accentuato da nuovi baci e schiocchi, che lo esaltavano e non lo denigravano. Qualcosa che Stiles voleva e di cui non si sarebbe pentito, sentendosi sporco.

Derek dedicò quell’identica premura a tutto il corpo del diciannovenne, bacio dopo bacio, schiocco dopo schiocco, senza tralasciare alcun lembo di pelle o parti nascoste, senza saltare la parte protetta dietro l’orecchio e la punta dei piedi.

Rimasero dentro quella doccia finché Stiles non si sentì nuovamente pulito e se stesso; un se stesso che comprendeva l’ombra di Derek su di sé, che lo faceva sentire vivo ed in pace con il mondo.

Rimasero in quella doccia finché Stiles non gli dedicò il sorriso più bello e solare dell’intero pianeta, permettendogli di baciarlo con più sentimento sulla bocca e lasciando che lo serrasse tra le sue braccia senza che vi sentisse in trappola, senza sentirsi prigioniero di una gabbia.

Ma era Derek la chiave per aprire quella gabbia infausta.


	8. 8° Capitolo

Quella giornata era stata devastante per Stiles, distruttiva e così impegnativa da averlo lasciato senza forze, anche se il cuore era più leggero ed in pace con se stesso e Derek era il suo ossigeno.

Ma quella sera mangiò quasi per costrizione, con gli zuccheri quasi nulli e l’adrenalina a livello del minimo storico; tutto quello che voleva era ritirarsi in camera, quella di Derek, e dormire per due giorni filati, senza alcuna interruzione.

Il figlio dello sceriffo gli si accoccolò contro, sotto le coperte e con la sua maglia preferita del mannaro, quella che raffigurava il lupo bianco, e senza che se ne rendesse conto e cognizione di causa, Stiles era già precipitato nel mondo di Morfeo, aggrappato ad un suo braccio, quello più vicino, circondandolo in una stretta pacificatrice e con il viso nascosto nella sua spalla, ad accarezzarlo con il fiato caldo.

Derek non l’aveva spostato di alcun millimetro né aveva interrotto la loro presa; lasciò che Stiles si prendesse ciò che gli serviva.

Il mattino dopo, al suo risveglio, lo trovò ancora in quella posizione e con le labbra lievemente increspate in un tenue sorriso beato.

L’Alpha glielo baciò un attimo prima che Stiles si ridestasse.

«Perché continui ad andare a letto con lui se non ti piace?» Derek se l’era chiesto fin dall’inizio e nel momento in cui aveva visto Stiles a pezzi. Gli era capitato così poche volte da allarmarlo immediatamente, proprio com’era accaduto quando era scoppiato a piangere, lacerato dopo che il lupo l’aveva denigrato, umiliato e deriso, quando ciò che aveva guidato l’umano era stata la paura; una paura così folle e oppressiva da schiacciarlo interamente, incapace di seguirla, ma assecondandola, perché l’avrebbe separato dal licantropo.

Ma Raeken era proprio qualcuno da cui separarlo.

Stiles mugugnò in un lamento, infelice di quella scelta d’argomento ed incastrò il volto nell’incavo del collo del lupo mannaro, nascondendosi alla sua vista.

«Stiles» lo richiamò il capitano della squadra di basket, esortandolo vivamente a parlare – e Stiles non c’era abituato. Tutti preferivano quando taceva, tranne suo padre nel momento in cui ne combinava una delle sue.

La matricola espirò piano e sconfitta, accarezzando con la punta del naso il profilo della gola del mutaforma, in un gesto impercettibile e casuale. «All’inizio era okay, andava bene» che nel gergo dello studente di criminologia voleva dire che era passabile e non così disgustoso; eccitante lo era senz’altro. «È il mio compagno di stanza ed è come se avessimo fatto un accordo tacito di concederci l’uno all’altro senza problemi e ogni volta che lo volevano. Era una scopata sicura ed a portata di mano, senza fatica e schioccando le dita» una volta avrebbe detto che _è una scopata sicura_ , ma era qualcun altro che corrispondeva alle sue idee di sicurezza e che era sempre disposto ad accoglierlo. «Ma con il tempo quel _piacevole_ si è disciolto ed è arrivata l’oppressione, il dovere e l’aggiunta di quante volte io l’abbia usato per compiacere me stesso» _per toglierti dalla mia testa_. «Ma Theo, lui, è ossessivo, possessivo ed assolutistico e non sempre ho delle buone percezioni nei suoi confronti».

La comprensione di Derek arrivava solo a metà e non capiva cosa fermasse il diciannovenne. «Dovresti dirgli che non vuoi».

Le iridi d’ambrosia saettavano da una parte all’altra senza sapere dove guardare, timorose e non completamente convinte di poter esternare completamente i pensieri che le tormentavano. «Ho paura di come potrebbe reagire» prese un profondo respiro dal naso e si girò di schiena, osservando un punto anonimo sul soffitto bianco. «Non ho un posto dove andare» se le cose si fossero messe male.

Derek l’osservò di sottecchi e aspettò che il silenzio calasse su di loro, sulle membra stanche del ragazzo disteso accanto a lui, incapace di guardarlo negli occhi.

Il mannaro si girò lentamente verso di lui, prendendogli il volto in una mano e costringendolo a guardarlo in viso, senza che potesse scappare. «Puoi rimanere qui».

Le grandi iridi di puro miele si ingigantirono e boccheggiò vistosamente senza sapere cosa dire, come mettere le parole in ordine e con un senso compiuto. «Come?» riuscì soltanto a borbottare sgomento, sordo al significato della proposta postagli.

«È qualcosa che fai già. Sarà solo più permanente» e Derek non ci vedeva nulla di strano in quello.

«Cosa mi stai chiedendo? Di vivere qui con te?» domandò l’umano con voce increspata ed allarmata, incredulo a quello che aveva sentito.

«Di dormire qui con me» lo corresse il lupo mannaro, perché certamente quella non era una proposta di convivenza; non totale. E non credeva che potesse applicarsi ad una singola stanza da dividere in due dentro un campus.

«Dormo già con te, Der» da settimane, ogni singola note e monopolizzando il letto, rubandogli costantemente le lenzuola, anche se Derek non se ne lamentava e lo teneva ancorato a sé.

«Esattamente» proferì semplicemente l’Alpha, facendogli intendere che non avrebbe aggiunto o sottratto nulla a come si erano abituati a condividere gli stessi spazi.

«Non… non è la stessa cosa, Der» proferì agitato, cercando di spiegargli come stessero le cose e che cosa implicasse il tipo di coabitazione che stava proponendo. «Ci saranno i miei vestiti sparsi ovunque e nei tuoi cassetti. Te li ruberò, come parte dell’armadio e ci saranno i miei libri impilati uno sopra l’atro, sparsi nei posti più impensabili ed io che studierò ovunque, spargendo post-it e fogli in ogni dove. Non avrai più un angolino privato o dove potrai rintanarti quando il limite di sopportazione sarà quasi svanito e avrai voglia di uccidere qualcuno».

«Già visto» proferì altisonante, senza alcuna meraviglia e sordo alle motivazioni di Stiles, indicando con l’indice la scrivania dietro di loro, stracolma degli oggetti di studio della matricola e con l’anta dell’armadio aperta, da cui pendevano varie maglie colorate dell’umano – una era perfino appesa al pomello della porta del bagno –; Derek non aveva mai avuto tanta confusione in camera propria da quando aveva sette anni. «E indossi i _miei_ di vestiti, Stiles».

Stiles sbuffò offeso, provato ed indignato e si esibì nel suo muso più lungo ed evidente. «Adori togliermeli» ed ancora di più possederlo quando li indossava, come se il lupo fosse dentro di lui in ogni dove, incidendo e perpetrando la pelle. Come se tutto urlasse che fosse di sua proprietà, che fosse esclusivamente di Derek Hale.

«Sì» confermò Derek con voce profonda ed imperiale, scaturendo brividi infiniti nello studente di criminologia, accarezzandogli lievemente il fianco nudo sotto la maglietta che apparteneva ad entrambi e che suggeriva quanto fosse vero e disponibile a ripetere l’esperienza, anche all’istante.

«Sono chiassoso, ingestibile ed imprudente. Sono tanto, tanto rumoroso. Sono espansivo e tendo ad occupare più spazio di quello che in realtà mi serva. E sono il tuo opposto, Derek» Stiles non era convinto, avrebbe continuato ad interloquire e nella sua aringa per ore, a sottolineare i suoi difetti e andandosi lui stesso contro, privo di amor proprio, finché non lo avrebbe sfinito talmente tanto che Derek lo avrebbe cacciato a pedate per non sentirlo più e quello avrebbe verificato tutto quello che Stile sosteneva.

«Lo so» soffiò soltanto il licantropo, facendola valere come unica risposta e perfettamente conscio in cosa si andasse ad imbattere.

Stiles lo guardò attento, destabilizzato ed atterrito da tanta convinzione che non riusciva a spiegarsi. «Perché un lupo solitario come te, senza fissa dimora e senza casa, allergico alle persone, vorrebbe incastrarsi con un concentrato di iperattività e logorrea?».

«Ce l’ho una casa» lo riprese il capitano della squadra di basket, come se quella fosse l’unica cosa che dovesse correggere.

Stiles lo guardò imbambolato per un po’, perplesso e con la mente lontana. «Hai… una casa?» un bagliore fantasma attraversò le iridi d’ambrosia e Derek lo temette, con il terrore che il passato stesse tornando a bussare alla sua porta. «Certo! Ovvio che hai una casa. Tutti hanno una casa» e Derek fu più riluttante di prima.

Le dita del mannaro risalirono tra i suoi capelli castani e vi si incastrarono, mentre lui scivolava verso Stiles, poggiando la fronte sulla sua e sfiorandogli il naso con il proprio. «Riflettici».

Il figlio dello sceriffo socchiuse appena le palpebre, intravedendolo tra le ciglia lunghe, abbandonato al suo calore che gli scorreva nelle vene ed al tocco morbido e dolce che lo accoglieva.

Annuì contro di lui, accarezzandosi il profilo l’un l’atro e Derek gli depositò un bacio caldo sulle labbra carnose.

«Possiamo fare una cosa bellissima?» domandò Stiles d’impeto, distruggendo la situazione intima che si era creata, ma che si ripresentava puntualmente. «Possiamo andare a mangiare? Sto morendo di fame e ieri ho solo pizzicato il mio piatto» e lo stomaco cominciava a brontolare ed a fare rumorini imbarazzanti.

L’Alpha curvò la bocca contro la sua, esasperato con ilarità, depositandogli un nuovo bacio a fior di labbra. «Avanti, ti offro la colazione».

Stiles non se lo fece ripetere due volte e per poco non si esibì in una ridicola danza della vittoria – anche se appariva sempre ridicolo davanti agli occhi di Derek, ma apprezzava ogni sua particolarità e varietà –, ma prima lo baciò per bene, come premio indiscusso.

«Hai paura di ammalarti» Derek se ne uscì in quel modo all’improvviso, cogliendo Stiles impreparato e non certo di capire che cosa avrebbe dovuto dire.

«Io… sì. Credo- che ne avessimo già parlato» per Stiles era un argomento chiuso, non c’era alcun motivo per cui avrebbero dovuto approfondire e andare nello specifico. L’unica paura che era saltata fuori si era risolta e Stiles con Derek non doveva temere nulla.

Il figlio dello sceriffo era accomodato ai piedi di una grande quercia, all’interno del campus, con i suoi libri ed i numerosi appunti racchiusi in fogli svolazzanti e raccoglitori ad anelli mal usati, perché tutti i fori delle varie pagine era strappati e Derek gli aveva regalato intere scatole di anelli plastificati ed adesivi che avevano il compito di sostituire quelli di carta rotti, salvando da uno smarrimento certo quel malloppo di cellulosa che aveva visto giorni migliori.

L’umano aveva approfittato della prima giornata di sole che si era affacciata su Buffalo ed era corso a raccoglierne i frutti e il mannaro l’aveva seguito soltanto più tardi.

«Hai parlato di una lei, della sua malattia e del fatto che potresti esserne affetto senza rendertene conto» snocciolò Derek in una sintesi accurata, senza fermarsi davanti alle emozioni negative che venivano dal ragazzo.

«Come… quando ne avrei parlato?» domandò Stiles nel panico, smascherato e senza che avesse alcun modo per ripararsi. Non aveva alcuna memoria di quella conversazione e ciò gli portava alla mente solo terribili ricordi.

«La notte in cui ti sei ubriacato» rispose semplicemente il lupo, senza che la cosa lo turbasse minimamente – era acqua passata, Derek non voleva mai pensarci o avrebbe fatto una strage, perché sentiva ancora i pugni prudergli.

«Oh» soffiò lo studente di criminologia, voltando una pagina a caso e stirandola con l’unico scopo di tenerlo occupato. «Che cos’altro ho detto?».

«Nulla di importante» oltre al fatto di essersi proposto in modo inequivocabile di diventare lo scopo della sua vita – e forse Derek aveva agito senza rendersene conto, assorbendo quelle parole che volevano semplicemente salvarlo dalla sola intenzione di esistere.

Stiles lo guardò poco convinto, parzialmente conscio di quanto quella fosse una parte del suo enorme sproloquio da ubriaco e parzialmente drogato. Fin dove si era spinto? Quanto aveva fatto trapelare? « _Lei_ era mia madre» prese un grosso respiro e torturò un angolo di un foglio perfettamente illeso. «Mia madre è morta quando avevo nove anni, Demenza Frontotemporale» Derek per esclusione era arrivato alla soluzione che si riferisse alla donna più importante della sua vita, al fatto che non avesse mai parlato di lei, ma solo del padre. Stiles nominava sempre lo sceriffo, ma mai nessun altro. «È una malattia che distrugge il cervello, ti intrappola al suo interno e ti cambia completamente, fino a ucciderti. Ad un certo punto non sai chi sei, dove ti trovi e non riconosci più le persone che ti stanno intorno e… identifichi tuo figlio come il tuo peggior incubo» Stiles tremò e Derek non sapeva proprio come comportarsi, ma poi le labbra dell’umano si curvarono verso l’alto in un sorriso misero e di derisione verso se stesso. «Non che avesse torto, in effetti».

L’Alpha lo guardo interrogativo, senza capirlo, non comprendendo perché si stesse autodefinendo in quel modo; lo sconforto e l’odio per la sua medesima persona che Stiles stava sprigionando.

«Ci sono già passato» spiegò Stiles in breve, come se lì fosse contenuta ogni risposta per ogni interrogativo nelle iridi di smerando che tendevano più a salvarlo che a distruggerlo. «Quando mi chiami _volpe_ o mi identifichi come tale, non sei lontano dalla realtà ed io non so gestirlo» prese un nuovo lungo respiro, uno a pieni polmoni, scuotendo appena la testa ed abbandonandosi completamente al tronco che lo sosteneva. «Sono stato posseduto da un demone volpe malvagio, un Nogitsune. E ho ucciso, tanto. Senza che ne avessi alcun controllo, senza che potessi guidare il mio corpo a fare altro; qualsiasi altra cosa. Sono scomparso e relegato in una piccola parte del mio cervello, intrappolato e senza via d’uscita e quando sono riusciti a tirarmi ed a dividere la volpe da me, lei si fortificava ed io mi avvicinavo alla morte ad ogni suo nuovo respiro» si fermò e le iridi di giada erano spalancate e sgomente, non aspettando un segreto come quello e riconoscendosi come non era mai accaduto. «È stato difficile eliminarla, segregarla nella sua vecchia prigione, ma… sai perché non ho più un branco, un’Alpha?» domandò retoricamente, senza aspettarsi che Derek potesse seriamente conoscere la risposta. «Ho ucciso il grande amore del mio Alpha, del mio migliore amico e non mi sono più sentito di appartenere a qualcosa, a qualcuno».

«Ti ha rinnegato?» quello fu tutto ciò che il lupo si sentì di chiedere, l’unica cosa che gli premeva davvero. Com’era anche solo possibile che qualcuno si lasciasse scappare Stiles? Ma voleva anche chiedergli com’era potuto accadere, da dove fosse uscito il demone e perché avesse scelto proprio lui – ma forse non era una buona domanda. Derek non aveva mai visto un’anima come quella di Stiles che si sposasse perfettamente con quella di una volpe, maliziosa e con piani subdoli, anche se non avevano mai nulla di malvagio, ma solo di piacevole divertimento.

«No. Sono stato io ad andarmene» ma aveva continuato ad essere lì per loro, ad aiutarli e ad affrontare i problemi, a progettare e pianificare; era come se non se ne fosse mai andato, ma il legame era cambiato.

«Non vuoi essere intrappolato» Derek riassunse tutta la vita orrenda che Stiles aveva vissuto con quell’unico concetto, quello che esprimeva ogni atomo nel corpo della matricola, il suo essere un’anguilla che scivolava tra le mani. Una volpe che non poteva essere catturata.

«No» confermò il figlio dello sceriffo, picchettando sul libro aperto con una matita nervosamente.

«Ma continui a caderci» e il continuare a concedersi al suo compagno di stanza anche se lo odiava era solo un pallido esempio di quello, insieme al cacciarsi nei guai ed a finire tra le braccia di chiunque volesse godere del suo corpo. Il sesso era infimo ed era la sua nuova gabbia.

Le labbra dell’umano si curvarono ironiche, sarcastiche verso il suo stesso io e un po’ spettrali, conscio di ciò che metteva su carta il lupo mannaro. «Forse sono più rotto di quel che credevo».

Derek gli solletico una guancia con la punta delle dita, alzandogli il volto e lo baciò lì, candidamente e con leggerezza, in mezzo alla piccola frazione dedicata al prato, appoggiati ad una quercia secolare e con gli studenti del college che vagabondavano lì intorno. «Non sei rotto. Stai vivendo» al contrario suo che si limitava a sopravvivere e che aveva ripreso a vedere la vita con occhi diversi soltanto quando si era ritrovato Stiles al suo fianco, aggrappato ad un cuscino che gli aveva rubato nella notte – anche se continuava a lamentarsi di essere sprovvisto del suo amato cuscino senza cui, a detta sua, non riusciva a dormire. Derek, a smentirlo, l’aveva beccato sempre perfettamente e profondamente addormentato – e stringendogli la maglia di turno che indossava quando non erano nudi.

Stiles era una piovra senza confini.

«Ho solo te qui, Derek» rivelò lo studente del primo anno a mezza voce, con le labbra di Derek che sfioravano le sue, respirando il suo stesso ossigeno e non ci sarebbe stato alcun motivo di dar corpo a quella verità evidente, ma finì per farlo comunque.

«È abbastanza» ma Derek aveva soltanto Stiles al mondo.

Era quasi come se fosse corso ai ripari, il sentire di respirare aria diversa, sapere che c’era qualcosa di differente; il modo in cui Derek lo toccava e baciava, gli incrinava la testa, lasciandolo soffocare e lui non poteva permettersi quello, non così, non in quel modo o momento; possibilmente mai.

Si era staccato da Derek nell’istante in cui aveva colto quella nota che lo allarmava, che gli toglieva il fiato e che lo faceva sentire a disagio; quella riverenza che Derek gli stava dimostrando.

Era sceso in basso, sfuggendo alla presa del lupo scontento, ed aveva cominciato a leccargli l’uccello, come se quello avesse potuto far tornare indietro le cose, non farlo sentire in quel modo.

L’aveva inglobato e succhiato, l’aveva preso fino alla radice, con il naso che affondava nei peli pubici, aspirando l’odore forte dei testicoli e spingendolo fino alla gola. Era la perfetta gabbia di saliva e calore in cui Derek era mai stato.

Il ritmo lo scandiva Stiles, suggendo con lentezza, inchiodando le iridi d’ambrosia in quelle di smeraldo, smorzandogli il respiro e sogghignando perfino intorno alla sua verga, scaturendo brividi continui che invadevano i tessuti del mannaro, e mentre l’umano incavava le guance, procedendo con più ardore con quella provocazione, Derek si sentiva svuotato e privo di energie, come se Stiles stesse ingoiando tutto.

E Stiles stava ingoiando tutto.

Guardandolo fisso negli occhi e scrutandolo dritto nell’anima con la sua essenza di scaltrezza, Stiles trangugiò goccia dopo goccia lo sperma che Derek stava riversando in lui, con una lentezza tale da innervosire eccitatamente l’uomo che stava deliziando.

Nel momento in cui Stiles abbandonò il pisello di Derek, trattenendolo fino all’ultimo minuto dalla punta, passando ripetutamente la lingua sul piccolo spacco che ancora conteneva dolci regali, raccogliendoli tutti, una stilla perlacea gli sfuggì dalle labbra gonfie e scarlatte, irrigandogli il mento e continuando il suo percorso fino al pomo d’Adamo che si alzava ripetutamente; Derek avrebbe voluto leccarlo e morderlo.

«Sei una volpe adescatrice» dannatamente seducente e pericolosa.

Stiles avrebbe allargato quella curva doppiogiochista che dipingeva costantemente la sua bocca, quella che tutti volevano deturpare per sapere come ci si sentisse al suo interno, per poi cadere nel peccato di volerla reclamare. Ne sarebbe stato fiero e l’avrebbe sfoderato più di prima; avrebbe continuato a giocare, facendo capitolare i grandi predatori che volevano agguantarlo, sciocchi e ciechi, non rendendosi conto che il vero predatore l’avevano davanti.

Non la si poteva fare ad una volpe. Soprattutto se quella volpe era un umano logorroico ed iperattivo, sconclusionato e sgraziato, che riusciva a catturare nella sua tela di ragno, rivelando la sua natura aggraziata e deleteria – era un tranello nel tranello.

Ma Stiles non ne era fiero, non accentuava il suo sorriso da grande mammifero rosso e non godeva di quell’appellativo che lo descriveva perfettamente.

Stiles ne soffriva, era a disagio ed il suo cuore batteva ad un ritmo irregolare, con tonfi preoccupanti; puzzava di tristezza e dolore, con tanto di avversione per se stesso ed una mortificazione che Derek non riusciva ad inquadrare. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima? Come aveva potuto ignorarlo?

«Stiles» proferì con voce profonda, ridestandolo da quel vortice negativo in cui era caduto, e Stiles lo guardò completamente perso ed affranto e Derek aveva paura di romperlo.

Gli tese una mano, che l’umano accettò con qualche momento di ritardo, e lo guidò verso di sé con accuratezza secondo i suoi tempi, mentre Stiles si faceva strada arrampicandosi sopra il suo corpo, arrivando a sedersi sulle gambe del lupo e con Derek che gli andava incontro, alzando il busto.

«Stiles» chiamò nuovamente, con morbidezza e portamento, poggiando una mano aperta sul lato del viso non macchiato di sperma, alzandogli il volto e incollandolo al proprio – la capacità di Stiles di abbandonarsi contro di lui, pur rimanendo vigile, era incredibile e lo uccideva ogni singola volta. «L’hai detto tu: siamo quel che siamo».

Stiles uggiolò sofferente e Derek avrebbe sorriso se la situazione non fosse stata così disperata ed in equilibrio precario su un filo sottile – davvero non si rendeva conto di chi era? O era proprio quello a schiacciarlo? «L’ho detto, vero?» aveva usato altre parole, più spicciole, ma il significato era rimasto invariato.

Il mutaforma annuì contro di lui, scendendo sotto la mandibola e cominciando a leccare la linea bianca che gli irrigava la gola, cancellando ogni traccia ed ingoiando ciò che rimaneva, ripulendo quel piccolo lembo sulle labbra scarlatte con la punta della lingua, senza soffermarsi troppo per dargli altro. Assaggiare e ripulire Stiles era l’unica cosa che gli premeva, disturbato e invogliato da quella scia scaturita dal suo seme.

Il figlio dello sceriffo sospirò sottotono, reduce da quella negatività che non era intenzionata ad essere debellata e Derek gli depositò un bacio sul collo, lì dove pulsava il sangue e poteva sentire il suo battito cardiaco sotto le labbra. Ne depositò un altro e un altro ancora, mentre solleticava la pelle con il naso, risvegliando il suo odore e imprimendoselo sotto le narici – ne sarebbe stato sempre ammaliato ed inebriato.

«Der» soffiò a mezza voce, pallido e provato, certo di non meritarsi quelle attenzioni, di non essere trattato con i guanti come invece stava accadendo.

«Vai bene, Stiles» pronunciò la creatura della notte, depositandogli un nuovo bacio sotto l’orecchio, con le mani bronzee che gli accarezzavano tutto il corpo e le dita che giocavano a lambirgli l’apertura. «Non c’è nulla di sbagliato in te».

La gola di Stiles bruciava e negli occhi vi era riflessa autentica afflizione, con il flagello che non smetteva mai di portarsi sulle spalle e Derek conosceva esattamente la sensazione, lo strazio e lo struggimento, la pena infinita che si imponeva e il perenne senso di colpa, la tortura e il tormento.

I suoi amici l’avevano notato? Se n’erano occupati? Era stato curato soltanto in superficie? Stiles si era separato dal branco per non avere alcun beneficio, la certezza di una espiazione?

«Se fossi morso da un’Alpha, avrei gli occhi blu» lo disse come se fosse l’unica cosa che conoscesse, senza che servisse altro e l’unica condanna che importava.

Derek ebbe l’impressione che Stiles non avesse pensato ad altro, che si fosse tormentato e soffermato su quello per mesi, anni. La paura che la sua vera natura fosse mostrata e che non vi fosse alcuna scappatoia. La paura di avere la certezza di essere un mostro, un assassino di innocenti. «Questi occhi di fuoco celano occhi di ghiaccio» rivelò non avendo alcuna ragione per cui avrebbe dovuto negarlo e nasconderlo, una natura che l’aveva accompagnato per un discreto periodo di tempo. La brutalità della vita che si era abbattuta su di lui senza intervalli e correndo a perdifiato.

Stiles lo guardò sgomento, con le labbra che si schiudevano ed un leggero smarrimento e Derek si chiese come potesse essere possibile. Era quasi scontano che per ottenere il ruolo di Alpha avesse dovuto uccidere qualcuno – anche se Stiles apparteneva all’accettazione di aver assistito alla trasformazione e rivelazione di un Vero Alpha, ma non esistevano due eccezioni in una vita sola, anche per un umano fuori dall’ordinario come lui –; Stiles rifiutava quella possibilità, come se l’omicidio non gli fosse appartenuto ed esistesse altro sul suo essere un capo branco. Derek si domandò come potesse averne la certezza. «Sei un’Alpha, adesso» e non lo disse come se volesse chiudere la questione, come se dopotutto non importasse, perché aveva un nuovo ruolo, un colore diverso degli occhi; semplicemente era un dato di fatto, il suo vero io che era emerso e si era fatto strada. La cancellazione per qualcosa che non gli era mai appartenuto, ma Derek ricordava com’era ed aveva odiato ogni secondo di quelle iridi blu metalliche. Arrivato a quel punto, alla luce dei fatti, avrebbe fatto di tutto per riaverle indietro e non ereditare gli occhi di un’Alpha.

Derek se lo strinse meglio addosso, tenendolo fermo per i fianchi nudi e guardandolo dritto nelle gemme dorate. «Sei libero, Stiles» gli prese nuovamente il viso con una mano, obbligandolo a non distogliere lo sguardo e cercando di comunicargli il totale significato delle sue parole. «L’unica gabbia che ti trattiene è quella che ti sei costruito».

Le labbra dello studente di criminologia si arcuarono in una piega derisoria ed amara e Derek non l’apprezzò particolarmente; affatto. «Come la tua?» ed il lupo aveva il terribile sospetto a cosa il ragazzo si stesse riferendo. «Non lo accetterò mai, Derek. È una parte di me che disconosco» non avrebbe proseguito oltre.

Quella parte di lui lo uccideva, continuava ad ucciderlo ogni giorno. Era come se il Nogitsune non se ne fosse mai andato.

Derek gli accarezzò il volto, scendendo fino ai capelli a scompigliarli; era delicato e stava delineando i suoi lineamenti, imprimendoli sotto l’epidermide e cancellando ciò che di impuro c’era in lui – anche se Derek non riusciva a vedere nulla di negativo nell’umano.

Gli depositò un bacio lieve sulle labbra, attendo e meticoloso, uno che si concentrava su di esse, senza andare oltre o avere doppi fini.

Lo baciò su un angolo della bocca e poi sull’altro, sull’arco di cupido e sulla punta del naso; sulle palpebre chiuse e tramanti e sulle ciglia. Un unico bacio al centro della fronte e uno sul timpano destro che lo assordò.

Proseguì sotto il mento e sulla carotide che pulsava sotto le labbra, sulle clavicole ed in mezzo al petto, sfiorandogli il cuore.

Lo baciò sullo stomaco e sotto l’ombelico dopo che lo fece distendere sulla schiena, separandolo dalle sue gambe; non prima di avergli regalato uno schiocco tra le scapole e sulle ossa che sporgevano, lasciandogli un ultimo bacio al centro dell’ampia schiena pallida ed eterea.

Lo vezzeggiò sulle gambe ed impresse l’impronta delle labbra sull’interno coscia che l’aveva sempre accolto senza tentennare. E lo baciò sulla caviglia e sotto il polpaccio, sul ginocchio e dietro, fino ad arrivare sul dorso del piede e sulla pianta.

Baciò ogni lembo di pelle di Stiles, con dovizia e meticolosità, un lavoro impeccabile, ma non aveva nulla a che vedere con quello di purificazione che aveva compito sotto la doccia quando Stiles aveva passato tutta la notte con Theo a sporcarsi. Era differente, un messaggio che non aveva eguali e che vedeva soltanto la sua accettazione.

Erano baci sulla sua anima ferita ed a brandelli, tenuta insieme da colla scadente che non adempieva alla sua mansione.

Erano baci che l’abbracciavano totalmente, esattamente com’era e che si facevano carico del profondo rifiuto che alleggiava in lui, proponendosi come suo opposto e ancora di salvezza.

Quando Derek entro in lui delicatamente e con enorme cura, affondando piano e con spinte ben calcolate, muovendosi con agiatezza senza che ricadesse sul diciannovenne e con un’attenzione così intossicante da devastarlo, portando l’atto in un’unione infinita e totale, Stiles ebbe l’impressione, la certezza, che quello non avesse nulla a che fare con il sesso, ma fosse qualcosa di più forte ed inviolabile; totalmente intimo e lontano da qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato prima.

Non sapeva se rifugiarlo e scappare via o accettarlo con ogni fibra del suo essere e rimanere fino al suo ultimo respiro.


	9. 9° Capitolo

«Chi stai aspettando?» chiese Boyd quando si accorse che i sensi di Derek erano attivi ed in ascolto, appoggiato alla parete che dava sull’ingresso degli spogliatoi e con parte della squadra già all’interno.

«Stiles» rispose semplicemente il playmaker, come se quello dovesse essere ovvio.

«Stiles chi?» e non era ovvio per niente, perché il ragazzo di colore non conosceva nessuno con quel nome.

Ma non ebbe alcun modo di portare a termine correttamente la domanda e sentire la risposta che un uragano sgraziato si abbatté su di loro.

_Oh, quello Stiles_.

«Lo prometto. Rimetterò tutto in ordine e le mie cose saranno separate dalle tue e non sarai più costretto a salvarmi» sopraggiunse il figlio dello sceriffo in un’agitazione che ricordava una ripida cascata, parlando senza respirare, anche se era evidente che ne avesse bisogno e muovendo sconclusionatamente le labbra, insieme a qualsiasi arto potesse per completare quel bizzarro pacchetto di iperattività.

Ma era fiato sprecato, Derek lo avrebbe salvato comunque, a modo suo. «Tieni» tagliò corto, estraendo dal suo borsone nero degli allenamenti il fascicoletto racchiuso tra due foderine trasparenti, perfettamente curato e senza sbavature – quello sorprendeva sempre il mannaro, incontrando una personalità così opposta a quella che conosceva. Ma stava iniziando ad apprendere quanto Stiles fosse meticoloso nel suo lavoro, anche se alle spalle c’era tanta confusione.

Stiles lo prese tra le mani, sfogliandolo un po’, come se avesse assurdamente bisogno di accettarsi che fosse il lavoro giusto, che fosse completo e non si fosse dimenticato nulla – eccetto quello di scambiarlo con la roba di Derek e farlo impazzire per rimediare alle sue distrazioni. «Ti devo una cena».

«Pollo e patatine fritte?» domandò retoricamente l’Alpha, conscio perfettamente di quello che l’avrebbe aspettato.

«Ehy!» esclamò profondamente offeso ed oltraggiato, dandogli un pugno sulla spalla senza che ottenesse il risultato sperato – non che se lo aspettasse. «Non fare quell’espressione contrita ed è tutto quello che si possono permettere le mie finanze» d'altronde Stiles andava avanti con dei buoni pasto che erano compresi nella sua borsa di studio faticosamente conquistata, insieme a quelli della spesa. Offrire qualcosa a Derek proveniva esclusivamente dalle sue tasche.

Derek roteò platealmente gli occhi, intenzionato ad ignorare i suoi discorsi noiosi e Boyd li osservò per una manciata di minuti a ribeccarsi, a mangiarsi l’un l’altro, ma era evidente che stessero giocando, quanto Derek si divertisse enormemente con lui, la spensieratezza che l’accompagnava e Boyd non l’aveva mai visto in quello stato nei quasi due anni in cui l’aveva conosciuto e che aveva trascorso ad essere il suo braccio destro sul campo di basket. Ma l’Alpha non l’aveva mai accettato come parte del branco, né Erica né Isaac, e per quanto tutti e tre non demordessero, quel traguardo era ancora lontano; quella ricerca disperata di un capo per dei Beta senza una guida, abbandonati e allontanati da coloro che li avevano trasformati per gioco e per sfida, illudendoli con parole fittizie e senza il loro completo consenso.

Derek Hale non aveva mai accettato niente e nessuno, a partire da quegli occhi rossi che non aveva mai desiderato, ma che il fato gli aveva trasmesso per via diretta; per eredità, priva di qualsiasi altra discendenza vicino al ramo materno più prossimo.

Proprio per il rifiuto per un ruolo che non riconosceva e che non voleva, non era intenzionato ad essere l’Alpha di qualcuno, né la guida né un’ispirazione per chiunque volesse seguirlo senza che fosse d’accordo, rifiutando qualsiasi contatto, se non quello essenziale – anche se Erica era pesante ed invadente, non lasciando la presa, e lui ed Isaac seguivano quella scia tracciata per osmosi.

Ma forse le cose stavano prendendo una piega diversa con la freschezza di quell’umano di cui Derek sembrava tanto beneficiare ed averne un disperato bisogno.

Stiles si trovava in coda alla cassa per poter prendere la sua dose di caffeina giornaliera, gli occhi erano ancora un po' appannati e non era reattivo al cento per certo, in più quella mattina non l’aveva accolto il suo magico risveglio, fatto di Derek, baci, saliva, sperma e con tanto di orgasmo, che ogni tanto poteva anche andargli bene, accontentandosi esclusivamente di ritrovarsi tra le braccia del mutaforma e dei baci dolci che gli depositava. Ma quella mattina Derek si era volatilizzato, senza lasciare traccia o uno schiocco di labbra quotidiano e quel tipo di mancato incentivo per affrontare la giornata non era mai accolto di buon grado da Stiles.

Ma forse doveva cominciare a farsene una ragione, abituarsi al fatto che la pausa estiva fosse dietro l’angolo e loro non si sarebbero incontrati finché non sarebbe iniziato il periodo autunnale.

Aveva quel sentore che dovesse prendersi ogni secondo da custodire gelosamente, prendersi tutto quello che riusciva ad ottenere per sopravvivere in quei lunghi mesi di caldo californiano.

Dopo minuti interi ed una fila chilometrica, riuscì finalmente a raggiungere il suo obiettivo: un bicchiere extra-large di caffè leggermente macchiato, due zollette di zucchero e un pizzico di amarena sciolto – era più una bomba calorica che un vero caffè per un sano risveglio; nulla a che vedere con l’intruglio autenticamente nero che Derek mesi prima l’aveva obbligato a bere, che era esattamente il suo riflesso.

Riuscì a berne quasi metà quando giunse davanti alla bacheca degli annunci, benché gliene importasse poco, ma gli piaceva tenersi aggiornato e vedere i vari indirizzi che vi trovava appesi. I nuovi corsi extra che venivano aggiunti e la disfatta del club teatrale che cercava sempre nuovi membri – alla fine si salavano senza pudore.

Forse un giorno, per passatempo, avrebbe potuto unirsi al club cinefilo, giusto per sfoggiare la sua cultura e elogiare Star Wars come signora saga – magari si sarebbe tenuto basso esaltando soltanto la prima trilogia –; poi sorgeva il problema che si era iscritto a fin troppi corsi, con aggiunta di extra e avanzamenti e non aveva proprio tempo nel dilettarsi nei suoi passatempi. In più c’era Derek e non avrebbe mai sacrificato un attimo dei loro momenti insieme per un puro diletto che di certo non gli mancava; anche se si trattava di Star Wars.

_Magari il prossimo anno_ , sospirò a se stesso, prendendo un nuovo sorso di bevanda calda che gli invase tutta la carotide, riscaldandogli l’esofago.

Senza rendersene conto qualcuno gli fece indossare a forza e prendendolo alla sprovvista un berretto – almeno sembrava che lo fosse –, in una corsa gli occhi smarriti e giganti si apprestarono ad individuare il colpevole, ad allungare una mano verso il capo per testare e capire cosa ci fosse. «Der?» proferì interrogativo quando incrociò le iridi di giada, trovando delle sporgenze sul cappello ai lati superiori della testa.

Non riusciva a capire cosa fossero e rappresentassero, voleva toglierselo e comprendere il gesto del lupo – senza dimenticare che l’inverno era passato da tempo.

Quando afferrò un triangolino di stoffa, tamponando l’altro lato per accettarsi che fossero due e della medesima dimensione, la sua immaginazione sbilanciata gli suggerì che potessero rappresentare delle orecchiette; un tentativo di riprodurle e nel momento in cui sbirciò attraverso la superficie riflettente della bacheca degli annunci, senza alcuna intenzione, ma solo per caso, capì cosa raffigurasse il berretto e ne restò raggelato.

«Sei una volpe» disse il lupo mannaro come unica verità, portando entrambe le mani al lato della testa, spingendo il capello di lana verso l’alto e sistemandoglielo al meglio, ignorando le dita di Stiles che ancora torturavano un triangolino di stoffa rossa e nera. «Sei una bellissima volpe astuta» e Derek ci credeva con tutto il cuore. Non poteva sopportare che Stiles detestasse e ripudiasse una parte che probabilmente e sicuramente era un tutt’uno con lui, della sua natura che era stata sporcata da un essere ignobile e che nulla aveva da spartire con la sua anima. «Sei la mia volpe».

Stiles lo guardò attonito, sbigottito ed il riflesso sul vetro mostrava perfettamente il berretto aranciato, con il musetto di una volpe ricamato sopra e le orecchie a punta che chiudevano il cerchio. Derek aveva uno strano modo di aggiustare le situazioni disperate.

Ma poi Stiles arrossì improvvisamente, le gote tinte di rosso ed in pendant con quel nuovo indumento di cui Derek gli aveva fatto dono e che aveva cercato chissà dove, trovandolo chissà quando. Era rimasto così folgorato che il pieno messaggio di quelle parole e specificamente delle ultime, gli erano arrivate come un boato lontano e schiacciato, in cui i suoni erano ovattati e poco chiari, senza riuscire a coglierne il senso.

Poi l’avevano investito come un treno in corsa. «Lo sai che i lupi e le volpi non sono dei buoni conviventi?» riuscì a sbiascicare con la voce rotta, ancora frastornato ed accecato.

«Noi lo siamo» rettificò il mutaforma, distruggendo in pochi istanti una realtà animale che esisteva fin dagli albori.

Le labbra di Stiles si tesero appena all’insù, circondato ancora dalla presa di Derek sul suo capo che combatteva una battaglia propria. «Vuoi davvero una volpe nella tua vita?» e il raggio d’azione a cui si riferiva il figlio dello sceriffo era molto più ampio e lo rappresentava tutto, ogni sua sfumatura, con i suoi scheletri nell’armadio che erano stati svelati, l’innocenza e la purezza che gli erano stati strappati via ed una coscienza sporca che si sarebbe sempre portato dietro.

Stiles si limitava ad una visione ristretta di se stesso che dall’interno non poteva vedere e non voleva. Ma era molto di più, qualcosa che Derek non incontrava da anni, da quando tutto gli era stato portato via, rasandolo al suolo e riducendolo in cenere.

Forse mentiva, forse non aveva mai incontrato qualcuno come Stiles.

Era voglia di entusiasmo e speranza, vivere la vita stessa.

Era l’inesistenza di quel silenzio che Derek poco sopportava, ma di cui si era sempre e costantemente circondato, finché aveva dimenticato ogni particella di suono.

Era una congiunzione in cui non si era mai imbattuto e non era perfetto, assoluto ed etereo, ma lo era per lui. Erano due anime spezzate dalla malvagità del loro mondo e di quello esterno; erano due cuori spaccati e piegati che battevano all’unisono. «Voglio la mia volpe».

Stiles sorrise apertamente ed illuminò tutto il corridoio e Derek se ne invaghì immediatamente. «Sarà interessante» e sogghignò da canide astuto e doppiogiochista quale era.

E Derek lo bacio davanti a tutti per la sua impudenza.

Peccato che alcuni momenti dopo si separò da lui, accigliato ed a disagio. «Sei amaro».

Stiles strabuzzò gli occhi, guardandolo con un enorme punto interrogativo sul volto e si tocco le labbra appena state baciate con la punta delle dita, trovandole calde e leggermente umide. «Sono amaro?» domandò di riflesso, incapacitato da quell’affermazione e Derek non aveva quell’espressione disgustata e di repulsione nemmeno quando aveva il sapore di un altro o altra; al contrario si impegnava esageratamente per eliminare il suo predecessore e far prevalere il suo odore e sapore.

Quell’espressione contrita e un po’ indispettiva non era per niente lusingherà. «Devo preoccuparmi?».

Il lupo non lo adocchiò nemmeno, la mancanza perfino di un battito di ciglia accennato; semplicemente gli strappò il bicchiere di caffè extra-large già svuotato di metà e lo annusò di striscio, rubandogli un sorso di bevanda e magari Stiles poteva cominciare a battere i piedi per terra perché il ragazzo con cui condivideva il letto gli rubava il carburante di cui necessitava senza permesso e lo beveva perfino – anche se avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi che si era trasferito proprio nella camera di quello stesso ragazzo e fosse suo ospite. «Buttalo, è amaro» annunciò il mutaforma con un’espressione ancora più accentuata di quella precedente e Stiles ne avrebbe riso deliberatamente se non fosse stato sconcertato dalla cosa.

«Buttarlo?» chiese la matricola con un sopracciglio innalzato ed i tratti perplessi che affioravano dai suoi lineamenti morbidi. «Non butto il mio caffè» glielo strappò di rimando sotto gli occhi duri del mannaro e si portò il bicchiere alle labbra, prendendone un lungo sorso. «È perfetto» disse con coscienza, non riuscendo a capire cosa ci fosse che non andasse.

Lo guardò ancora studiandolo, con Derek che per tutto il tempo non aveva cambiato espressione e il dubbio sormontò all’istante. «Quanto zucchero metti nel tuo caffè?».

Derek scrollò le spalle, come se quell’insinuazione non lo toccasse minimamente e _Dio_ , com’erano passati da problemi di accettazione e volpi reclamate alla quantità di dolcificante di cui usufruivano? «Il necessario» Stiles era certo che quel _necessario_ non collimasse con il suo.

Sulle labbra dello studente di criminologia si dipinse un sorriso subdolo e pericoloso, identico a quello di una volpe rossa che stava progettando qualcosa di infimo e burlesco. «Quindi sei uno che ama le cose dolci?» e poteva quasi sembrare intenerito e deliziato. «Devi compensare tutta la tua acidità ed amarezza, Sourwolf?» _appunto_ , quasi.

Derek sbuffò con irritazione, roteando gli occhi verso il cielo ed il sorriso di Stiles si allargò a tutto il viso e quasi gli saltò in grembo se non fosse stato matematicamente impossibile; di certo avrebbe fatto cadere la sua meravigliosa bevanda scura.

Lo baciò d’impulso, cogliendolo quasi di sorpresa e con la piega curva della sua bocca che Derek sentiva in quella morsa. «Sarà davvero divertente».

E Derek soffiò spazientito e già pentito, le grinfie di Stiles erano terribili, ma gli rispose agguantandolo per bene e prendendo possesso del bacio.

Non si sarebbero divisi finché l’umano non avrebbe riottenuto il suo naturale sapore, quello di cui Derek era ghiotto ed assuefatto; a costo di passare ore premuto nel corridoio dell’istituto dell’università, con tutti gli occhi sbigottiti degli studenti e quelli indifferenti dei professori, associato ad uno Stiles con uno stupido ed importante berretto di lana che raffigurava una volpe con tanto di orecchie rosse e nere.

Non era mai stata sua abitudine. _Errore_ , non l’aveva mai fatto con nessuno e poi era piombato Derek Hale nella sua vita che aveva ribaltato le cose e cancellato dei punti salienti di una lista che tutti conoscevano. Li aveva debellati e poi Stiles si era ritrovato a condividere il letto con lui, a rimanervi la notte per svegliarsi al mattino al suo fianco, ridestato dalle sue labbra e da parti più consistenti del suo corpo.

Poteva quasi chiudere un occhio su quello, come aveva fatto per altre cose forse di maggior importanza, ma poi si era praticamente trasferito da Derek e la sua camera era quasi un ricordo lontano; la vedeva poco e niente, riuscendo stranamente a non incontrare Theo, se non mancate occasioni in cui non si salutavano nemmeno.

E c’era già troppo in quel modo, sapendo che non riuscivano a separarsi neanche sotto la doccia – Stiles aveva quasi dimenticato cosa significasse lavarsi in completa solitudine – e passando il tempo a toccarsi ed unirsi, consapevole che sotto il raggio dell’acqua purificatrice non c’era mai stato nessuno, nemmeno il suo compagno di stanza che tanto scalpitava per fare in modo che ciò avvenisse – Stiles faceva sempre scattare la serratura della porta del bagno lasciandolo all’esterno.

Ma la sua vita così stravolta non poteva certo finire lì.

«Fatti assegnare qui» proferì l’Alpha ad un tratto, sulla pelle dall’incavo del collo che stava costellando di baci, irritandogliela e venendo accarezzato dal liquido cristallino che ricadeva su di loro.

«Come?» domandò Stiles preso in contro piede, vezzeggiato dalle movenze dell’altro. Con Derek afferrava fin troppo spesso metà della conversazione e doveva costantemente interrogarlo per completare il quadro.

«Il prossimo anno» e Derek aveva un potere di sintesi fuori dall’ordinario.

Stiles sgranò gli occhi e si girò verso di lui tramortito, non certo di aver colto il significato che gli veniva comunicato. «Vorresti che facessi domanda per farmi assegnare qui l’anno prossimo?».

«Sì» confermò con semplicità disarmante il capitano della squadra di basket.

«M-ma… questa è una camera singola, una suite tra l’altro – se si definiscono così anche al college – e non potrei mai fare domanda per una cosa simile. In più la mia borsa di studio non compre le spese e non mi sembra tanto affatto fattibile» balbettò il figlio dello sceriffo, farfugliando quelle poche parole confuse che riuscì a mettere in fila, folgorato ancora una volta da quando Derek lo volesse con sé – immaginava che il suo intento fosse anche quello di tenerlo lontano da Theo.

«La mia camera è il doppio della tua che è omologata per due persone» gli fece notare il lupo mannaro, anche se non ce ne sarebbe stato alcun bisogno, ma era piacevole avere la meglio su di lui.

«Non importa, non è comunque previsto che qui ci vivano due persone ed è contro le regole. Come la presento una domanda per una camera in una parte del dormitorio che non dovrei nemmeno aver visto?» e Stiles era bravo ad infrangere le regole, manipolarle e portarle a suo favore, ma un sistema così capillare non poteva batterlo con la legalità; certe imposizioni non poteva piegarle.

«Posso pensarci io» non suonava affatto come una proposta, ma una risoluzione totale. «Ottengono anche troppe donazioni a mio nome».

Quello era il suo modo per comunicargli che le sue richieste, per lo più rare e silenziose, non venivano prese sottogamba, al contrario venivano esaudite in tempo breve. Ma Stiles si chiede perché mai avrebbe dovuto fare delle donazioni all’università che frequentava e se partisse dalla sua mano o da qualcuno che gli stesse strettamente vicino. «Quindi non sarei più un ospite clandestino?» ma quanto gli era costato quel lasciapassare?

Derek lo guardò fisso, avvertendo tutto il cambiamento che stava avvenendo nel corpo dell’umano, una negatività e tristezza di cui non riusciva a comprenderne la causa. Stiles spesso aveva troppi sbalzi d’umore, facevano a gara con la sua iperattività, e con ancora più frequenza era per qualcosa che lui diceva ed in cui Stiles captava qualcosa di rivelatore, un significato e sentimento nascosti che non comprendeva nessuno.

Stiles soffriva per lui senza capirne il perché, come quando gli accarezzava la schiena esattamente dov’era collocata la triscele tatuata, disseminando piccoli baci su ogni spirale, seguendone il percorso, quasi fosse un tributo a qualcuno. «È questo che ti preoccupa?» domandò con cautela, immergendo le dita di una mano tra i suoi capelli castani completamente fradici, solleticandogli la cute.

«No» negò lo studente di criminologia, socchiudendo appena gli occhi ai tocchi delicati del licantropo.

«Pensi che non ti vorrei più?» domandò con lo stesso tono, ma facendosi più invadente e calzante; conosceva bene le insicurezze del ragazzo.

Le palpebre si aprirono completamente e nelle iridi ambrate emersero emozioni contrastanti ed affollate, aveva uno sguardo così colpevole e consapevole di quell’evenienza da lasciarlo turbato. «Potrebbe accadere».

«Perché?» per Derek era fuori discussione, non riusciva a vedere in alcun modo una ragione per cui una cosa simile potesse capitare.

Stiles distolse lo sguardo e Derek lo perde subito, non sapendo come riguadagnassero ed interpretare il gesto e il massaggio tra i suoi capelli si arrestò, rimanendo immobile. L’attimo dopo l’oro tornò nello smeraldo. «Posso abbracciarti?».

Derek ne rimase magistralmente sorpreso ed era sicuro che quel cambiamento nei suoi tratti facciali potesse notarli solo la matricola nuda e bagnata dinnanzi a sé. «Abbracciarmi?» era una richiesta insolita, qualcosa che non sentiva da troppo tempo, tanto che i suoi arti erano atrofizzati per compiere quell’elementare gesto, e mai si sarebbe aspettato di udirla pronunciata dalle labbra di Stiles che aveva baciato sotto il getto d’acqua fluente.

Stiles si morse un angolo della bocca, torturandosi il labbro inferiore con i denti bianchi e quasi vedette il pentimento di quella richiesta nelle sue iridi di miele, ma l’umano annuì in conferma e lo guardò con più convincimento. «Posso, Der?».

Derek abbassò maggiormente il viso su di lui ed aumentò la presa tra le sue ciocche, con l’impressione che lì risiedesse ogni risposta. «È così importante?».

Gli occhi di Stiles sembrarono valutare la cosa, la complessità, varandola con numerosi scenari e possibilità, un limite che per la mente del diciannovenne non esisteva. «Potrebbe esserlo».

C’erano troppi _potrebbe_ in quella conversazione ed era evidente quanto l’importanza di quel gesto fosse necessario, anche se non ne comprendeva la ragione e il perché stesse capitando proprio in quel momento, quando erano troppo esposti. «Sì».

Ed a Stiles non bastava altro e circondò il torace della creatura della notte con le braccia chiare, in netto contrasto con il corpo bronzeo dell’altro, ed appoggiò il viso all’altezza dell’organo cardiaco che pulsava sotto di lui, permettendogli di ascoltarne il battito, ma sfuggendo alla vista del lupo.

Derek al contrario non aveva idea di dove mettere le mani, cosa avrebbe dovuto farci e come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi; era ingessato, con un braccio abbandonato perpendicolarmente di lato, bloccato dalla stretta di Stiles e l’altro che era rimasto in sospeso, privato della funzione nel momento in cui l’umano si era avvicinato a lui, aderendo alla sua pelle e scostando appena le dita che si intrecciavano ai suoi capelli castani.

Derek si ritrovò ad odorarli senza accorgersene, imprimendosi il loro profumo tipico, mischiato a quello dell’acqua che cadeva ancora su di loro. Riannodò le falangi tra di essi e si limitò soltanto a quello, permettendosi massaggi concentrici con il pollice sulla cute.

Riusciva a sentire tutto il tumulto in Stiles, la sua ansia e la sua preoccupazione, quel lieve sentore di paura e panico, l’avvicinarsi della pausa estiva sempre più prossima e come poteva esserne terrorizzato se gli aveva appena chiesto di rimanere, giocando d’anticipo e sperando di cacciare quella tristezza nostalgica che avvertiva sormontare nell’umano quando scrutava i giorni che passavano sul calendario lunare o davanti i vari avvisi di raccomandazione nella bacheca degli annunci. Perfino quando scattava la mezzanotte sentiva il peso di Stiles gravargli sul petto.

Ma era l’imminente arrivo della loro separazione a sconvolgerlo tanto o qualche nozione di cui non era a conoscenza? _Cosa non mi stai dicendo?_

Stiles aumentò la presa su quell’abbraccio arrancato, come se avesse udito la sua muta domanda.

Il figlio dello sceriffo depositò un bacio sul petto nudo del mannaro, all’altezza del cuore e lasciò ricadere la testa sull’altro lato, respirando la sua pelle e disegnando ghirigori sparsi sullo sterno, lì dove poteva vedere ed arrivare senza mettersi in posizioni strane o scomode. «La pacchia sta finendo».

Derek gli stava accarezzando i capelli come se fosse sotto un incantesimo, un momento di pace tutto per lui, ma fu risvegliato dalla voce di Stiles che se ne usciva con argomentazioni improbabili e abbassò gli occhi per guardarlo scettico, solo che il ragazzo non poteva vederlo. «Studiare per la maggior parte del tempo e per buona parte dell’anno lo definisci una pacchia?».

Stiles gli sorrise sull’epidermide e schioccò un nuovo bacio proprio lì. «Mi piace farlo quando le cose sono interessanti ed è un percorso che ho scelto io. Mi diverto anche molto e non sto mai fermo, il che è perfetto per me. E poi chi mi dice che una volta tornato a casa non ci sia una bestia mitologica che voglia mangiarmi?» il che capitava spessissimo, più di quanto volesse ammettere.

«La bestia mitologica ce l’hai a fianco» gli fece ben presente il licantropo, pizzicandogli un’anca con dispetto, giusto perché il ruolo di essere fastidioso gli apparteneva ancora.

L’umano ridacchiò divertito più che sentirsi contrito da quella mossa che voleva indispettirlo e Derek si chiese come sarebbe stato non sentirlo tutto il giorno. «Ma tu non mi faresti mai del male».

_Uccideresti qualsiasi cosa provasse a toccarmi_ , Derek sapeva che quel ragazzino petulante avesse malignamente ragione. «Non contarci troppo».

Stiles strusciò il naso sui pettorali del capitano della squadra di basket e catturò tra le labbra il capezzolo più vicino a sé, prendendo a morderlo e leccarlo, picchiettando con i denti e respirando provocatorio sul lembo di pelle umido preso di mira.

Derek realizzò che avrebbe voluto quella bocca ovunque e sempre.

Se lo tirò di sopra, interrompendo la sua tortura piacevole e lo attirò in un bacio incandescente, domando la bocca impudica del diciannovenne che si curvava entusiasta sotto la propria e lo afferrò per i fianchi nudi lasciati scoperti da una delle maglie di Derek che Stiles si ostinava a rubargli continuamente, girando per la stanza mezzo nudo e con solo quelle addosso, come se il lupo avesse avuto bisogno di incentivi per eccitarsi vedendolo e reclamandolo come proprio. Ma era la prova di quanto Stiles si sentisse a suo agio.

«Dove andrai?» domandò lo studente di criminologia a contatto con le labbra, interrompendo il loro bacio senza spezzare il legame.

«A casa» rispose con ovvietà il mannaro, senza davvero sentirla come propria.

Stiles emise uno sbuffo indispettito sulla sua bocca e gli addentò uno zigomo con rimprovero. «E dov’è casa tua?» non si erano mai confidati le rispettive provenienze e le ignoravano totalmente.

Derek lo baciò di riflesso, non certo perché volesse farsi perdonare e soprattutto non per una cosa talmente futile, e gli scompigliò i capelli, giusto per avere una presa maggiore per quella morsa. «New York».

«New York?» ripeté Stiles in un eco, turbato ed illuminato, ma così lontano da quanto in cui realtà si aspettasse. La tristezza e il dispiacere rifluirono nel suo organismo all’improvviso, senza che Derek comprendesse cosa fosse accaduto e mutato ed il fantasma di un passato che riappariva senza che potesse scappare, anche se metteva miglia su miglia tra loro. «È lì che abiti adesso?».

Derek lo guardò in modo incomprensibile ed uno strano terrore unito a sospetto dilagò in ogni centimetro del suo corpo. «Adesso?» gli occhi di Stiles schizzarono da una parte all’altra, ingrandendosi a dismisura, e l’aria di chi fosse stato colto sul fatto gli deturparono il viso perfetto. «Sai chi sono».

Stiles si tirò indietro, accomodandosi sulle gambe piegate sotto di lui, la maglia scura di Derek che scendeva a coprirgli i talloni rivolti verso l’alto e parte delle ginocchia. Improvvisamente non poteva più stare a contatto con il corpo del ventenne. «Certo che so chi sei» ed era un modo artificioso di salvarsi, di riportare tutto indietro e con quell’ovvietà che faceva emergere una logicità senza precedenti.

«Stiles» lo riprese il mutaforma, per nulla propenso ai suoi giochi ed ai metodi congeniali che gli permettevano di svignarmela senza conseguenze.

Stiles conseguentemente si fece piccolo sotto i suoi occhi di ghiaccio, fragile e facile da rompere, con la mortificazione nelle iridi dorate e una salvezza che non poteva giungere. Derek aveva l’istinto di stringerlo a sé e baciarlo, cancellare quell’aria indifesa che non gli appartenga, che non doveva provare quando era con lui, ma era troppo arrabbiato e guardingo per tentare soltanto di provare a pensare di sfiorarlo. «È quel discorso» disse la matricola come se non potesse esserci altro, come se l’inevitabile fosse giunto.

Derek sospirò esausto senza che avesse realmente iniziato e lentamente i tasselli componevano un quadro chiaro. «Ti chiami Stilinski, vero?» e come poteva non essersene mai accorto? Aver sorvolato su una cosa tanto importante e lampante? «Come lo sceriffo che…» aveva voluto ignorarlo, raccontarsi che fosse una coincidenza strana, quasi una derisione finale da parte di quella vita ingiusta che gli aveva tolto tutto, ma che gli aveva dato Stiles. E Stiles era tutto.

Avrebbe sorvolato su qualsiasi cosa per tenerlo con sé, per tornare a respirare e ricominciare a vedere le sorti del mondo in modo meno avverso, ma più incline ad accettarlo. Avrebbe sorpassato sulla nomea così omonima, l’avrebbe retrocessa nella parte più profonda e dimenticata della sua mente, lì dove svaniva ogni cosa e non sarebbe saltato in aria ogni volta che sarebbe sbucata fuori, illudendosi di non conoscere il nome con cui Stiles si firmava.

Ma era evidente che la misticità di quell’esistenza burlesca a maligna avesse altri progetti per la sua vita tempestata di infelicità ed ingiustizie.

L’umano rimpicciolì ancora sotto il peso del suo sguardo gelido, ammaccato ed esposto, con la consapevolezza che aveva rinnegato che sgorgava a fiumi. «Sì».

Derek lo guardò spaesato e tradito, le gemme verdi in cui risplendevano pagliuzze di dolore e strazio, identico a quello che provava Stiles stesso, insieme a tutto il resto. «Beacon Hills».

«Beacon Hills» confermò lo studente di criminologia e un silenzio raggelante calò sulle loro esistenze.

«Perché non me l’hai detto?» domandò tra i denti il licantropo, furioso e nero di rabbia, incapace di comprendere le sue ragioni.

«Come potevo farlo?» chiese in risposta con la voce spezzata, anche se risuonava ragionevole e con l’evidenza davanti agli occhi.

«Stiles!» Derek non la vedeva proprio, lui voleva una motivazione valida per un’omissione enorme come quella.

«Come potevo… come potevo dirti che sono-. Che sono il figlio dell’uomo che ti ha dato la notizia più brutta della tua vita. Quella che ti segna ancora oggi; la cenere che ti soffocata» la voce era affranta, frammentata ed avversa, piena di disperazione e senso di colpa. «Sono la manifestazione dei tuoi incubi. Sono il passato che torna a perseguitarti».

Derek lo guardò duro, intollerabile e propenso ad inveire contro di lui. Voleva divorarlo e disfarsi dei suoi resti. «Qual era il tuo brillante piano? Tenerlo segreto per sempre?».

Stiles fu colpito immediatamente dalla sua ira e dagli istinti omicidi che gli stava scaturendo, perfidi e malvagi, con il solo scopo di essere vendicativi. «Non c’era alcun motivo di dirtelo, non ci parlavamo nemmeno e non pensavo, non pensavo che noi-».

« _Noi_ cosa?» lo interruppe istantaneamente la creatura della notte, le iridi scure e cattive, il ringhio nelle parole. «Che cosa hai in testa?» il tono fu più affilato, tagliente e con l’unica intenzione di fare del male. «Sei una scopata. Non c’è alcun _noi_ ».

Era una bugia, stava mentendo.

Loro erano stati qualcosa, tra loro c’era un _noi_ , indefinito e ancora inespresso, forse troppo giovane e bisognoso di basi più solide, anche se non ne avevano mai avuto di stabili come quelle.

Loro erano destinati ad un _noi_ , ma Stiles si sgretolò davanti al suo sguardo, inerme e rotto, le gemme lucide e pronte ad un pianto straziante. Ed era da solo, al centro di un letto non suo, senza protezione e con tutta la pelle esposta, coperta da una maglia logora e vissuta, larga e sformata e nemmeno quella era di sua proprietà.

«Vattene via» gli ordinò contro con furia devasta, indicandogli la porta e l’unica uscita che aveva in mente per lui.

Stiles lo fissà terrorizzato, gli occhi sgranati ed acquosi e l’impossibilità di reggersi sulle proprie gambe. «Ma… Derek».

«Vattene via» urlò forte, imperativo e cieco, furibondo e con la tempesta nella voce e nel cuore, la voglia incontrollabile e tattile di spaccare qualcosa. «Hai giocato abbastanza. Ti voglio fuori di qui».

Stiles sbatté le palpebre più volte, nel tentativo vano di cancellare, portare indietro le lacrime amare e salate che minacciavano di cadere in un periodo di tempo molto prossimo.

Procedette verso il bordo del letto arrancando, scendendo dal materasso con enorme fatica, tenendosi in piedi per miracolo e costretto a dirigersi verso gli abiti sparsi per la stanza, raccogliendo quello che riusciva a prendere sotto gli occhi scrutatori, taglienti ed impazienti del lupo mannaro, coprendo le sue vergogne come meglio poteva e alla velocità con cui gli era permesso. Non si era mai sentito così esposto e nudo in vita sua. «Derek» provò ancora, la voce sottile e disposta ad istaurare un dialogo chiarificatore.

Lo sguardò di Derek divenne più maligno e pericoloso e si alzò dal letto come una furia, spalancando la porta per lui e lanciando un paio di scarpe contro il muro del corridoio di fronte, richiamando buona parte dell’attenzione degli studenti che albergavano lì e che stavano abbandonando le rispettive camere. «Sparisci».

Il dolore e lo struggimento dell’umano gli pizzicarono il naso, cosa che Derek ignorò, scostandosi e lasciandogli il passaggio libero, l’unica via di fuga per scappare dall’inferno – ma quello era il loro paradiso, era la loro isola felice; lo era stata fin dal primo momento.

Ma Stiles era disposto ad affrontarlo quell’inferno, voleva fronteggiarlo e non correre via con la coda tra le gambe. Eppure Derek non era propenso in alcun modo a volerlo ascoltare, chiudendogli tutte le vie d’accesso e di confronto.

Varcò la soglia della porta, con un piede nel corridoio e uno sull’uscio, come se non volesse abbandonare davvero la stanza e il mutaforma gli andò incontro, cominciando a socchiudere la lastra di legno, lasciando sempre meno visibilità e la possibilità di infilarcisi dentro. «Sei davvero una volpe mostruosa» e gli sbatté la porta in faccia, spostandogli il piede che avrebbe impedito la chiusura con l’urto.

Il veleno nel tono di voce del lupo gli deturpò il nervo acustico, sciogliendogli i timpani, e Stiles osservò sgomento la porta sigillata davanti a lui, con una singola lacrima che gli rigava il viso, il cuore e l’anima ridotte in schegge taglienti ed impossibili da individuare.

Non esisteva più nulla.


	10. 10° Capitolo

Non era una menzogna, Stiles aveva sempre saputo chi fosse Derek Hale.

L’aveva riconosciuto fin dal primo momento, quel primo istante in cui si era scontrato con lui ed aveva rivisto i suoi occhi freddi e vuoti, i lineamenti più marcati e adulti rispetto a quelli dei suoi ricordi che li descrivevano più morbidi ed acerbi. Non vi era un filo di barba nei suoi quindici anni e non appariva così maturo come gli si era presentato in quel frangente; anche se aveva una tragedia nel cuore – forse due o tre – e l’anima lacerata per ogni persona che aveva perduto.

Stiles aveva quattordici anni, frequentava l’ultimo anno delle medie, il suo mondo ruotava intorno ai giochi, divertimento, studio e Lydia Martin – Scott era sempre al suo fianco – e no, non aveva mai dimenticato sua madre ed il carico restante della sua famiglia che si portava sulle spalle.

Ma Derek aveva quindici anni, frequentava il primo anno di liceo ed era già stato colpito dalla tragedia di aver perduto il suo primo amore – e Stiles poi aveva capito cosa fosse accaduto e perché gli occhi del lupo erano diventati blu. Ma non era abbastanza e Derek, due mesi prima che l’anno si concludesse, aveva perso tutto.

L’incendio aveva divorato le mura in cui abitava dalla nascita, la tenuta Hale che persisteva da generazioni, costantemente ristrutturata per non perderla e sempre bellissima.

Le fiamme si erano portate via ogni membro che albergava in quella casa, adulti e bambini, e non era rimasto nulla. Solo cenere, desolazione e l’eco delle urla di atroce dolore.

I soccorsi erano arrivati troppo tardi, chiamati in allarme per il persistente fumo nero che sorgeva al centro della boscaglia che apparteneva alla famiglia più facoltosa di Beacon Hills, isolati e distanti da qualsiasi vicino potesse intervenire prima che tutto venisse risucchiato e cancellato dalle lingue di fuoco.

Quando arrivarono non trovarono nulla da salvare.

E non era rimasto quasi niente da identificare.

Se Derek si era salvato era soltanto perché era stato incastrato in un allenamento con la squadra di basket straordinario, che erano molto tipici in quel periodo del campionato.

Non sarebbe rimasto nemmeno lui e Stiles in quegli ultimi cinque mesi da matricola aveva dovuto combattere contro continui attacchi di panico per quell’idea morbosa che lo lacerava, la paura che se le cose fossero andate diversamente Derek non sarebbe stato lì con lui e spesso il lupo veniva svegliato nella notte dal respiro rarefatto dell’umano, imprigionato dentro la trachea ed impossibilitato a fuoriuscire, a permettergli di respirare e si ritrovava ad asciugargli lacrime fantasma senza conoscerne il perché. Per Stiles dormire con lui era stata la migliore terapia.

Ma Stiles non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare il dolore che Derek doveva provare, la sindrome del sopravvissuto che lo colpiva nei momenti più improbabili, la consapevolezza di essere l’unico e l’ultimo.

Suo zio, Peter, scampato all’estinzione perché si trovava ancora nel suo appartamento in centro città e pronto a raggiungerli, l’aveva portavo via con sé, prendendo tutto quello che era rimasto, senza dare più tracce di loro.

Erano da soli nel buio della notte.

Erano da soli nel mondo.

Come la procedura prevedeva, era stato lo sceriffo a farsi carico di informare i parenti ancora in vita dalla loro dipartita e rammaricarsi per la perdita subita; informare un ragazzo di quindici anni di essere appena diventato orfano e di non possedere più un padre ed una madre, delle sorelle o fratelli e cugini di qualsiasi grado.

Stiles era lì, nel silenzio della sala d’aspetto del dipartimento di polizia, nascosto dietro la scrivania di uno dei collaboratori di suo padre, osservando quello che era Derek Hale entrare nell’ufficio del genitore e ricevere la notizia più brutta della sua vita.

Come poteva dirgli di essere stato lì in quel preciso momento? Come poteva dirgli di averlo visto mentre la sua anima moriva? Il momento in cui era più vulnerabile, lontano dal lupo maestoso, austero, forte e meraviglioso che rappresentava. Il grande Alpha che Derek rifiutava e che Stiles ammirava – quello che Stiles ignorava era che Derek quella stessa notte, nelle poche ore in cui era riuscito ad addormentarsi per lo sfinimento, si fosse risvegliato per un dolore persistente e lancinante agli occhi, quasi si stessero liquefacendo ed esplodendo. Bruciavano in modo spaventoso ed era corso davanti ad uno specchio, con il terrore di scoprire cosa stesse accadendo. Le iridi blu elettriche erano svanite per lasciare posto ad un divampante fuoco.

Derek era scappato dal suo passato e Stiles non era nessuno per far sì che vi ripiombasse – quella era stata la prima e ultima volta in cu aveva visto Derek Hale.

Ma l’inevitabilità era avversa ad entrambi e ciò che Stiles voleva evitare era accaduto.

Non aveva progettato di non informarlo della cosa per tutto quel tempo, ma non aveva mai pensato che quello che c’era tra loro sarebbe perdurato così a lungo.

_Per sempre_ , era quello il tempo che Derek aveva stimato? A Stiles tremavano le ginocchia al solo pensiero.

Ma anche quella prospettiva era stata cancellata.

Era stata ridotta in polvere e cenere come tutto il resto.

_La prima cosa che Stiles portò all’interno della camera del lupo mannaro, quando accettò il suo invito di trasferirsi da lui, fu un calendario e benché Derek non avesse mai chiesto nulla in proposito, ciò lo lasciava un po’ stupito e disorientato; a volte si sorprendeva ancora quando notava che le persone si ostinavano ad usarne uno cartaceo e non uno virtuale che si trovava comodamente nella memoria di qualsiasi tipo di cellulare._

_Soltanto quando l’aveva guardato bene, aspettando che l’umano lo sistemasse sulla parete che più gli piaceva e che fosse provvista di chiodo, si soffermò a studiarlo, trovandolo pittoresco ed insolito. «Cos’è?»._

_«È un calendario lunare» gli rispose prontamente il figlio dello sceriffo, dando un’ultima sistemata all’oggetto e scostandosi leggermente, una distanza riguardevole che gli facesse ammirare il suo operato. «Indica la fase esatta della luna per ogni giorno del mese» ed indicò il rigo corrispondente a quel mese, in cui facevano mostra di sé piccoli cerchietti bianchi su uno sfondo blu notte. Alcune sfere erano vuote o parzialmente colorate di bianco, fino a raggiungere la totale pienezza giorno dopo giorno e tornando completamente di quella tonalità di cielo spaziale quando ricominciava il giro e la luna nuova si ripresentava._

_Erano raffigurate perfettamente tutte le fasi, dalla gibbosa crescente a quella decrescente, spicchi di luna e pleniluni impeccabili; non si poteva commettere alcun errore e un solo foglio riusciva a contenere un anno intero. «Come credevi che potessi tenere il passo?»._

_In realtà Derek non se l’era mai chiesto, non si era nemmeno posto il problema, soffermarsi sul domandarsi come mai Stiles sapesse sempre come muoversi quando la luna piena era vicina, come sapesse a che punto fosse il satellite che lo influenzava anche quando non voleva e che, seppure fossero passati anni e lui fosse un lupo adulto ed Alpha, non fosse così facile e semplice controllare la sua natura di licantropo. «Guardando il cielo?»._

_Stiles ridacchiò deliziosamente e con quel divertimento sarcastico che si allietava con rispetto di lui, sorprendendosi costantemente della sua mancanza di empatia e di mettersi nei panni degli altri, dando le cose più semplici scontate. Per Derek le cose erano semplici, bianco o nero. «Guardo il cielo per vedere che siano corrette, ma non credo di essere così erudito da sapere leggere correttamente una fase lunare senza scambiarla con il suo opposto»._

_Aveva senso, in qualche modo. «Io lo sento» studiare ogni fase del satellite roccioso che li sovrastava non gli era mai passato per la testa; ciò che gli importava era sapere esattamente quando il plenilunio stava arrivando e comportarsi di conseguenza, il resto era cornice._

_«Lo so» e Stiles gli sorrise debolmente, ma con calore, come se lo sapesse davvero e Derek era stregato da quanto apparisse realmente così ogni singola volta, e si voltò verso di lui, allungando con disinvoltura una mano e facendo intrecciare le dita con le sue. «Quando vivi in mezzo a creature soprannaturali, sei un comune e semplice umano che spesso e volentieri si ritrova sotto il mirino dei cattivi, è meglio essere un passo avanti a tutti»._

_Derek ricambiò la sua stretta e si legò alle iridi dorate, con ostinazione e disappunto. «Non sei un comune e semplice umano»._

_«Oh» la sorpresa nelle gemme d’ambra era evidente, insieme allo stupore e l’orgoglio sormontò, accompagnato dalla riconoscenza. «Grazie, Der»._

_Sotto quella luce, la creatura della notte si chiese se qualcuno avesse mai valorizzato il lavoro che Stiles aveva portato avanti, se non l’avessero dato semplicemente per scontato, non facendolo sentire completamente funzionale al branco, perché incapace di difendersi. «A volte penso che avrei voluto essere lì, impedire che certe cose ti accadessero»._

_La luce negli occhi di Stiles cambiò, ma il lupo non fu in grado di interpretarla, sfuggendogli come tutto quello che non riusciva ad afferrare quando la matricola non scendeva in particolari dettagli. «Come Alpha o come membro di passaggio?»._

_Derek si rese conto che l’aveva dato per assodato, che non si era minimamente posto il quesito del conflitto che potesse nascere con la presenza di due lupi dagli occhi rossi o della totale assenza. Non si era domandato da che parte Stiles sarebbe stato e chi avrebbe seguito. «Qualunque cosa ti fosse andata bene»._

_Sentì qualcosa diffondersi nel corpo dell’umano, le emozioni che cambiavano e si rabbuiavano, con la fiammella di vita che sventolava, abbattuta da un vento improvviso e che faticava a rimanere accesa. «Mi va bene che sia andata così, che non ti sia imbattuto in tutto questo»._

_E Derek avrebbe voluto chiedergli il perché, una motivazione di quel mutamento repentino delle sue emozioni che scendevano nella tristezza e che non erano riservate a se stesso, ma a ben altro. Come se avessero toccato il tasto più dolente di tutti quelli che erano stati affrontati in precedenza e ben riflettendoci, Stiles non gli aveva mai detto tutto; gli aveva solo accennato cose varie, senza mai dare un nome a tutto quello che gli passava per la mente._

_«Posso tenere il calendario?» chiese lo studente di criminologia prima che il capitano della squadra di basket riuscisse a mettere insieme i pensieri ed a formulare una domanda di senso compito che risolvesse gli arcani che spesso permetteva scivolassero via._

_Le pupille nere del mannaro serpeggiavano da lui alle lune stampate su sfondo blu notte, imprimendosele meglio sulle retine e ritornando alle iridi di miele. «Pensi che possa servirti?» non c’era alcun bisogno che gli chiedesse il permesso; poteva tempestargli le pareti anche di band sconosciute e discutibili._

_«Tutto è possibile» dichiarò con convinzione, la credenza cieca in quelle parole e con la certezza di realtà che si erano imbattute in lui e che aveva riconosciuto, perfino quando pensava di essersi lasciato quell’universo fuori dal comune alle spalle. «E poi ho trovato te»._

_Derek lo attirò dalla trama che persisteva tra le loro mani allacciate e lo baciò con disinvoltura sulle labbra, vezzeggiandole con studio meticoloso, aspettando che si schiudessero sotto le sue, permettendo un accesso maggiore e un approfondimento più deciso._ Io ho trovato te _. Ma quante probabilità potevano esistere sulla possibilità che due come loro potessero incrociarsi, conoscersi e legarsi com’era accaduto? Imbattersi in due mondi che conoscevano entrambi e di cui facevano parte in modo completamente diverso, qualcosa che Derek non sospettava nemmeno potesse succedere, soprattutto se si era completamente estranei alla conoscenza di quella cultura soprannaturale nascosta appositamente._

_«Mi aiuti a disfare la valigia?» domandò Stiles sulla bocca, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua e prendendo a respirare con calma, la totale tranquillità che lo investiva, insieme alla serenità che convogliavano a nozze, socchiudendo appena le palpebre e guardando attraverso le ciglia le labbra che aveva appena baciato e di cui sentiva ancora il sapore._

_Quella valigia era stata riempita tanto per far scena, era talmente leggera che il mutaforma era concretamente certo che non ci fosse niente, forse una o due maglie smesse che non servivano a nulla, ma ad aumentare il volume. «Sì» Derek era più propenso a non fargliela riempire mai più ed a tenerla vuota per tutta la vita._

Quando Stiles era rientrato nella camera che condivideva con Theo a metà mattinata, con la maglia ancora di Derek addosso e le scarpe in mano, i piedi scalzi ed i pantaloni messi alla rinfusa, lo trovò lì, intento a sistemare il letto prima di uscire e con l’attenzione che venne richiamata nell’attimo in cui lo studente di criminologia aprì la porta, mostrandosi nelle sue pessime condizioni.

Era uno sfrattato e quello era l’unico luogo in cui potesse andare.

Theo non emise un suono, lo guardò persistentemente statuario sull’uscio, uno sguardo giudicante e di chi l’avesse avvisato, procedendo di due passi indietro e togliendo quelle cose varie che aveva abbandonato sul materasso di un coinquilino che si era volatilizzato, senza più far sentire la sua presenza o ricordarla, rintanandosi in una camera dov’era un ospite casuale e temporaneo, con un uomo che prima l’aveva elevato su un piedistallo e che non ci aveva pensato troppo a lasciarlo precipitare nel vuoto – in realtà pensava di averlo perso, che Derek Hale non avrebbe mai lasciato andare Stiles, a costo di squartare i responsabili; ma era evidente che avesse sbagliato su tutti i fronti.

In un attimo Stiles era di nuovo in possesso di un letto, un letto che gli era appartenuto, che gli era stato assegnato grazie alla sua borsa di studio per cui aveva combattuto tanto anche se affrontava druidi scuri e volpi assassine.

Aveva di nuovo un tetto sulla testa ed un posto in cui nascondersi; un posto in cui coabitava con qualcuno che lo bramava e lo spogliava con gli occhi continuamente, occhi che non erano i _suoi_ , ma poteva quasi illudersi che fosse il male minore in quel momento.

Stiles si abbandonò sul materasso, cadendo a peso morto, guardando perso e vuoto il soffitto vissuto, ma che veniva riverniciato quasi ogni volta che la situazione lo richiedeva. I capelli erano sparsi sul cuscino e trattenuti da quella mano che si era portato sulla fronte, stringendoli e cercando di mettere a fuoco le vicende della sua infima vita con Theo lo scrutava in silenzio, in piedi ed al centro della stanza; per Stiles non era difficile riuscire a capire cosa pensasse. Ma il compagno di stanza si limitò ad uscire dalla camera, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé e Stiles si ritrovò solo com’era stato prima che Derek Hale si imbattesse per caso in lui.

_C’erano comportamenti che spesso Derek non capiva, alcuni atteggiamenti che in Stiles si presentavano nei momenti più improbabili, l’aria che si appesantiva e uno sconforto che impregnava le pareti, insieme alla tristezza ed a qualcosa che non sapeva identificare._

_Una volta gli aveva chiesto se fosse un nato lupo e quando aveva risposto positivamente alla domanda, Stiles era caduto in un silenzio intriso di desolazione e demoralizzazione che l’aveva accompagnato per tre giorni. Era riuscito a riportarlo alla luce che tanto lo identificava dopo che l’aveva inchiodato a letto e l’aveva annegato di baci, uno più soffice ed espansivo dell’altro, con talmente tanti significati celati che non potevano essere ignorati. Successivamente avevano riempito le pareti di gemiti spensierati e la risata di Stiles che vibrava nelle vene, scorrendo insieme ai globuli rossi._

_Le preoccupazioni di Stiles erano immense ed immaginabili e Derek era sempre stato convinto che fossero legate alla vita che aveva vissuto in quella strana cittadina di cui ignorava il nome, accanto a bestie leggendarie._

_Se Stiles veniva tormentato da qualcosa si chiudeva in se stesso e mostrava la sua maschera di facciata, costantemente distratta ed assente. Il branco che si definiva tale l’aveva mai notato?_

_Ma in quel momento l’umano era disteso dietro di lui, adagiando e disseminando piccoli baci sulla schiena, esattamente dove si trovava indelebile il tatuaggio della grande triscele, percorrendo ogni spirale; una dopo l’altra._

_Era una scia continua di schiocchi, senza precisione o metodo, ma il puro istinto che lo guidava, non particolarmente deciso a seguire il perfetto disegno di quelle curve d’inchiostro nero. C’era sentimento, sofferenza, rammarico e malinconia addolorata; un qualcosa che voleva essere messa a posto, ma a cui non si poteva rimediare e l’Alpha non sapeva mai cosa dire, cosa fare e se permettergli di andare avanti. «Stiles» era un tentativo, ciò a cui la sua voce riusciva a dare suono, quella sensazione che gli suggeriva l’esatta motivazione che portava Stiles a comportarsi in quel modo, come se lui sapesse. Come se lui sapesse esattamente cosa rappresentasse quel simbolo e quale storia raccontasse, i segreti e le tragedie; la cenere che si portava nel petto insieme al più terribile dei sensi di colpa._

_Era come se Stiles fosse a conoscenza di tutto quello che gli era toccato affrontare per sopravvivere._ Potrei essere io, potrei essere io lo scopo che ti permetterà di vivere. _«Cosa c’è?»._

_Il diciannovenne si bloccò, strusciando il naso al centro della triscele ed emettendo aria calda precisamente in quel punto. «Niente»._

_Era una bugia, una pessima bugia, Derek poteva sentirlo e Stiles ne era perfettamente consapevole. «Puzzi di tristezza»._

_Le labbra dello studente di criminologia si curvarono all’insù, sulla pelle olivastra, totalmente a contatto, accarezzando quel lembo di pelle colorata con il setto nasale e adagiandovi un nuovo bacio. «Lupi. Non vi si può nascondere nulla»._

_Derek percepì qualcosa di anomalo nel tono di voce, quasi una rassegnazione che lo accusava, anche se sapeva che non poteva farne a meno; eppure, allo stesso tempo, gli andava bene, perché Stiles era interamente all’interno di quel mondo fantastico e incredibile che l’aveva trascinato dall’età dei suoi quindici anni insieme al suo migliore amico, affrontando ogni genere di male e vivendo in simbiosi con esseri mannari ringhianti._

_Era finito per conviverci con uno di loro. Era finito per sceglierlo tra tutti quelli che poteva avere._

_Il mutaforma provò a girarsi, a costatare cosa ci fosse che non andasse, cosa rendesse Stiles così volubile e propenso ad un cambiamento continuo del suo stato d’animo. Erano sereni, erano tranquilli; si erano uniti in modo perfetto e lento pochi minuti prima, con l’esaltazione della pelle di Stiles e l’unica missione pura di farlo godere, di dargli autentico piacere, dedicandosi completamente a lui e pensando a se stesso soltanto per secondo. Metterlo prima della sua stessa persona._

_Ma con Stiles era quasi impossibile, perché qualsiasi cosa facessero, sperimentassero e provassero, era condiviso e nessuno di loro due godeva meno dell’altro._

_Erano perfetti._

_Erano perfetti per incastrarsi e perdurare per il resto della vita._

_Quando lo studente di letteratura tentò di voltarsi verso l’umano, Stiles lo circondò stretto con le braccia e gli impedì di andare oltre, di compiere il suo gesto e concludere il giro. Impedirgli di nascondere la schiena e ritrovarsi tra quegli arti che l’avrebbero stretto a sé, impegnate nel cercare di confortarlo e calmarlo; farlo tornare esuberante come sempre. «Resta così»._

_Derek rimase di sasso, completamente bloccato e perplesso, il dubbio che gli avvelenava la mente e la preoccupazione per Stiles che cresceva. «Dimmi cosa c’è che non va» gli diceva sempre tutto; Stiles lo sommergeva di parole, vocaboli strampalati e ricercati. Lo ricopriva di gruppi di lettere e lo metteva al corrente di tutto quello che gli passava per la mente, di ciò che aveva affrontato e di cosa lo angustiava._

_Ma c’era alcune cose, certi dettagli che non gli aveva mai rivelato; in primis c’era il segreto sul come il Nogitsune l’avesse trovato, come si fosse risvegliato e perché fosse in circolazione. Era come se non potesse riferirglielo per non scoprirsi troppo, per non svelare qualcosa che non poteva essere confessato, anche se Stiles l’aveva messo di fronte ai peggiori orrori di cui si era macchiato quando era posseduto da una volpe demoniaca. C’era qualcosa di peggio?_

_«Voglio solo stare qui, così» la fronte dell’umano si appoggiò al centro delle scapole, nella metà perfetta della triscele, imprimendo il naso e lambendogli l’epidermide con il respiro bollente. «Solo per un po’»._

_Derek ponderò la strana richiesta, misto a desiderio folle di remissione, la stretta che lo circondava e tutte le emozioni del diciannovenne che lo investivano._

_La creatura della notte non capiva, non riusciva proprio a spiegarsi perché Stiles avesse bisogno di redimersi, di chiedere un perdono per qualcosa che probabilmente non esisteva; qualcosa della quale non lo faceva partecipe._

_Sembrava importante, era importante e Stiles stava male per tutto quello che provava in quello specifico momento, in altri in cui a volte si lasciava abbracciare e di cui il mannaro non chiedeva spiegazioni._

_Forse avrebbe dovuto, forse avrebbe dovuto esternare le sue preoccupazioni ed indagare, abbattere quell’ultimo muro che si poneva e intrometteva tra loro._

_Quello che invece fece, fu sovrapporre una mano con la sua, ricoprendone il dorso con il palmo e far intrecciare le loro dita in un messaggio che gli comunicasse che andava bene, che poteva farlo e che sarebbero rimasti in quella posizione finché Stiles ne avrebbe avuto bisogno._

_Era un errore di cui potevano beneficiare per qualche attimo, ma il conto sarebbe stato presentato in un futuro non molto prossimo._

Un tocco preciso e diretto si scontrò con la porta chiusa dei due inquilini e sia Stiles che Theo si girarono in simultanea, abbandonando ognuno le proprie faccende – che consisteva in Stiles che litigava con il proprio armadio vuoto e Theo che sedeva alla scrivania con la testa china sui libri; tentativo disperato per l’ultimo esame della sessione –, confusi e sorpresi di sentire bussare esattamente alla propria stanza. Non li cercava mai nessuno, erano loro che si prodigavano nel colonizzare l’intera università.

Stiles fissò la lastra di legno paralizzato e con il viso che sbiancava ad ogni attimo, timoroso e spaventato da quello che avrebbe potuto trovare al di là dell’uscio e Theo era consapevole di cosa lo terrorizzasse, della paura e della speranza che ancora lo investiva, come se Derek Hale sarebbe tornato sui suoi passi per riprenderselo. O finirlo completamente.

Fu lo stesso Raeken ad alzarsi dalla sedia e ad andare ad aprire la fantomatica porta, vedendo bene la rigidità del corpo del figlio dello sceriffo e la sua incapacità di muovere un passo, e una volta schiusa per adocchiare chi avesse bussato in modo così chiaro, i suoi occhi azzurri incontrarono una figura massiccia e statuaria, composta e scura, con in mano una scatola di cartone di medie dimensioni lasciata per metà aperta.

Sospirò internamente, folgorato dal fatto che quello avrebbe soltanto contribuito ad annientare lo studente di criminologia. «Stiles» chiamò in modo distinto, con una ridondanza specifica che lo preparasse a quello che avrebbe dovuto affrontare e Stiles lo guardò spaesato, distrutto e Theo non aveva alcuna idea di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per venirgli incontro.

Quando il castano ingoiò il groppo in gola che gli metteva in risalto il pomo d’Adamo, il coetaneo si scostò e Stiles incontrò la figura possente di Boyd, con un evidente messaggio nelle iridi scure e la scatola di cartone messa in rilievo, dove poteva vedere i suoi averi disseminati nella camera di Derek tutti racchiusi e semplificati in qualcosa di anonimo che metteva fine ad una storia più che raccontarla.

«Derek ti manda questa» anche se non c’era alcun motivo di specificarlo, bastava vedere lo struggimento nelle gemme d’ambrosia, così attonite e stravolte, che era giusto che gli fossero concesse almeno quattro parole, una voce che gli ricordasse che il loro Alpha esistesse ancora in qualche forma.

Lo sguardo di Stiles si spostò sulla scatola in questione, individuando due o tre cose che gli appartenevano e che mancavano all’appello dell’armadio quasi completamente vuoto. «Grazie» riuscì a farfugliare, abbassando appena gli occhi e prendendo l’oggetto che gli veniva consegnato.

Il suo primo anno al college era quasi terminato, mancavano una manciata di giorni e gli esami finali che si erano accalcati tra loro per i ritardatari cronici, ma Stiles si sarebbe liberato dall’ultimo solo l’indomani mattina e poi poteva inserire tutto in valigia e prendere il volo. Ma i suoi momenti finali da matricola entusiasta erano divenuti solo giorni d’agonia.

Boyd non fiatò, lo fissò soltanto in viso, come se dovesse dirgli qualcosa o aspettasse che il ragazzo davanti a sé crollasse – aveva sempre creduto che Stiles per Derek fosse la prima cosa bella che gli fosse capitata dopo tanto tempo. Era sicuro che non si sarebbero mai separati.

Si allontanò appena, mentre Stiles con le iridi vitree e senza energie apriva le alette di cartone, mettendo in luce tutti i suoi averi che avevano l’odore di Derek. L’odore di loro due insieme. In quell’istante le grandi perle di miele si ingigantirono, le pupille nere si dilatarono enormemente da inghiottire tutto il dorato e Theo, che era rimasto a pochi centimetri da lui assistendo alla scena, sentì il suo respiro vacillare ed infrangersi, intrappolato dentro una bocca che non voleva più fiatare. «Aspetta» esclamò il figlio dello sceriffo immediatamente, le iridi che saettavano da una parte all’altra con un interrogativo che gli prendeva tutto il volto e l’incomprensione per ciò che si trovava tra le mani. «Questa è sua».

Ed al lupo mannaro non serviva girarsi e vedere lo sguardo implorante del ragazzo, bisognoso di spiegazioni, con in mano una maglia nera, tempestata di colori improbabili e che non si sposavano per nulla con la figura del capitano della squadra di basket, raffigurante un lupo che ululava ad una luna completa. «Puoi tenerla».

L’intero universo cadde sulle spalle già provate dell’umano e gli occhi si svuotarono, mentre i lineamenti smettevano di avere una forma e Stiles comprese il significato. Derek che non riusciva a sopportarne la vista e tutto quello che rappresentava; il disgusto e l’avversione che provava nei suoi confronti e il bisogno di disfarsi di qualcosa che gli apparteneva.

Ma era più di quello. In quell’indumento vi era racchiuso ciò che li identificava e l’esistenza della loro affinità, la proposta che Derek aveva esternato per tenerlo con sé e che Stiles aveva accettato.

Derek aveva inciso con lettere di fuoco la parola _fine_ a quello che erano.

E Stiles era stato abbandonato e cancellato.

Boyd si volatilizzò come si era materializzato e Stiles rimase ancora immobile sull’uscio della porta con la sua scatola piena, la maglia nera che stringeva tra le dita come se quello rappresentasse tutto ciò che gli era rimasto, che era sopravvissuto.

Se prima Theo non sapeva come raccogliere i cocci in alcun modo, in quel momento si rese conto che Stiles non sarebbe mai più appartenuto a nessuno.

_Derek lo baciò caldamente, imprimendo l’impronta delle labbra sulle sue, sfregando la barba colta e scura contro il suo viso, scaturendo un sorriso pieno in Stiles che si stampò sotto la sua bocca – Derek avrebbe voluto baciarlo per sempre se quelle erano le reazioni che gli scatenava._

_«Me lo dirai mai?» domandò il figlio dello sceriffo a contatto con le labbra, mentre le baciava a sua volta._

_«Cosa?» chiese di rimando il lupo mannaro senza seguire i suoi pensieri, baciandogli un angolo della bocca e ispirando forte l’odore della pelle del viso con cui si scontrava morbidamente con il naso._

_«È stata l’ultima luna prima del plenilunio a portarti da me?» era una domanda che si era sempre posto, un qualcosa che aveva detto per caso quella prima volta quando ancora non sapeva che Derek fosse un licantropo, troppo legato al mondo in cui era caduto e da cui non riusciva ad uscire, perfino con qualcuno che non ne facesse parte – ma Derek ne faceva parte eccome e conosceva quell’universo meglio di lui._

_Il lupo si interruppe, alzandosi leggermente dal corpo di Stiles che aveva sovrastato mentre l’altro studiava con tanta meticolosità ed attenzione e Derek era troppo invogliato per lasciarsi scappare l’occasione di prenderlo alla sprovvista, distrarlo dai suoi doveri. Era tutta un’altra cosa quando Stiles non si aspettava qualcosa e rispondeva comunque al suo tocco, senza che ne potesse fare a meno, curvando felice le labbra che venivano vezzeggiate. «È una domanda difficile» Derek non si soffermava mai davvero su quegli aspetti; quando sentiva il richiamo agiva, ma Stiles non poteva udirlo e comprenderlo pienamente, anche se c’era spaventosamente vicino._

_Stiles gli schioccò un bacio leggero sulla radice del setto nasale e strofinò la punta del proprio su quel punto. «Provaci»._

_«Siamo più disinibiti in quella particolare fase lunare» il mutaforma si sedette davanti a lui a gambe incrociate, mentre Stiles si alzava per seguirlo ed abbandonando la posa distesa a cui il moro l’aveva costretto, tentando di presentare una sintesi chiara e semplice, anche se l’umano sapeva esattamente come funzionasse._

_Per un lupo mannaro che ancora non sapeva gestire la sua parte animale, era facile che si lasciasse plagiare da quella specifica fase lunare, così vicina alla luna piena da scombussolarlo – raggiungeva il novantanove percento della copertura totale. Si attivavano processi differenti, non si lottava per contenere il lupo dentro di sé, ma la sfera emotiva era compromessa ed era più semplice lasciarsi andare, seguire l’istinto ed assecondare desideri e voglie, lasciarsi sedurre da chi era incline alle sue fantasie e trovare il coraggio di prendersi ciò che si voleva; anche una voglia passeggere ed effimera._

_Era libertà di agire totalmente, disinvolti e senza alcun pensiero rivolto verso le conseguenze. «Non lo so» disse non particolarmente entusiasta della risposta; non gli piaceva non sapere le cose, lo detestava, ma era una questione troppo complicata da vagliare e trovare un’unica verità. «Ero cosciente, ti volevo; anche soltanto per una volta ed ho insistito. Ma se non fosse stato per la luna, non so se ti avrei mai raggiunto» e non credeva che quella fosse il tipo di risposta che il diciannovenne cercava._

_Stiles si sporse in avanti, lontano da qualsiasi prospettiva lo studente di letteratura avesse vagliato, e lo incatenò in una morsa dolce e piena di sentimento – gratitudine forse –, aggrappandosi al suo collo, propenso verso di lui in una posa precaria e poco solida; sarebbe bastato un soffio per rovistare sul letto, ma conoscendo la poca coordinazione in lui, era più probabile che cascasse dal materasso. «Però sei tornato a prendermi» proferì sulle labbra, guardandolo attraverso le ciglia lunghe e osservandolo con intensità, con quella piega saputa e complice che gli dipingeva quotidianamente il volto. «Tutte le volte» tutte le volte che l’aveva rifiutato ed era stato restio ad abbandonarsi a lui, anche se avevano lottato e si erano scontrati, fino a trovare un punto di stallo che si era rotto nuovamente e con facilità, pensano di aver perso tutto. Era tornato perfino per salvarlo da se stesso e Stiles non poteva permettersi di lasciarlo scappare._

_Derek lo scrutò di rimando ed allungò un braccio per immergere le dita della mano tra i suoi capelli soffici e fini, sbarazzini ed indomabili, come lo era la sua inclinazione da volpe astuta. Tutto in Stiles la rispecchiava, rivelando la sua vera natura, la sua essenza e Derek ne era abbagliato ogni singola volta. «Cosa dovevo fare? Lasciarti a qualcun altro?»._

_Stiles gli si buttò completamente addosso, tanto che perfino l’equilibrio perfetto di Derek era a rischio ed erano troppo vicini dal cadere entrambi, trascinandosi l’un l’altro. «No. Non dovresti mai lasciarmi a qualcun altro»._

_Contro ogni aspettativa la creatura della notte si trascinò comunque Stiles, scontrandosi con la morbidezza confortante del suo materasso a due piazze e coinvolgendo l’umano a continui nuovi baci famelici ed indissolubili, con Stiles arrampicato su di lui che dettava il ritmo, ridacchiando euforico e deliziato nella sua bocca._

_E Derek era sempre più certo che non sarebbe mai stato capace di dividersi da lui, di allontanarlo e separarsene. Per nessuna ragione esistente._

Stiles era consapevole di quanto quella fosse una pessima idea, che non ci stava riflettendo abbastanza. Per meglio dire, non ci stava riflettendo affatto, ma era distrutto, spogliato di ogni cosa e non sapeva nemmeno perché stava camminando tra quei corridoi con la maglia del lupo colorato che stringeva disperatamente tra le dita senza che potesse abbandonarla, separarsene e ammettere la conclusione di tutto, anche se teneva la sua risposta tra gli arti e l’unico messaggio che aveva deciso di trasmettergli, chiudendo un cerchio infinito di rincorse che li avevano caratterizzati.

Era finita.

Qualsiasi cosa fosse era volta al suo termine.

Non c’era nulla che Stiles potesse fare per cambiare quella realtà.

Lo capì quando giunse davanti quella porta, quella che l’aveva ospitato nell’ultimo mese e mezzo ufficiosamente, dove aveva avuto momenti felici ed intossicanti, così al di là di tutto quello che aveva provato nella sua vita da non credere che fossero reali.

Lo erano stati, per un po’, ma ogni istante era stato creato da quell’illusione che lui stesso aveva creato, non rivelandogli mai la verità e Derek si era sentito tradito, soggiogato e manipolato ed era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto tollerare. Stiles sapeva perfettamente come ci si sentisse, ma non era mai stato nelle sue intenzioni.

Erano solo Stiles e Derek che si cercavano ripetutamente e reciprocamente, impossibilitati dallo stare separati ed era qualcosa che lo spingeva a credere fermamente che non ci dovesse essere nient’altro tra loro, qualcosa che li domava completamente e li faceva cadere nel dolore, unendoli e separandoli.

Ma il suo dolore unito alla tossicità ed avversione che Stiles provava per se stesso, tentando ogni giorno di riscattarsi, Derek aveva provato a guarirle, a prendersi cura di lui ed a sanare l’anima sgretolata, intrisa di sensi di colpa che pareva conoscere così bene, come se fossero i propri.

Stiles non gli aveva permesso di poter avere quella possibilità e l’inganno non voluto era una nuova macchia color pece che lo sporcava più di prima.

Il figlio dello sceriffo osservò la lastra di legno chiusa senza sapere esattamente cosa fare, anche se era una bugia, perché avrebbe voluto aprirla e lanciarsi tra le braccia del suo lupo, dirgli che gli dispiaceva, che non c’era alcuna cattiva intenzione nelle sue azioni e che non voleva ripotarlo in un luogo e tempo che lui aveva lasciato, ricominciando un’esistenza diversa – benché le cicatrici gli scorrevano nel corpo e la sua scintilla di vita si era affievolita, sommersa da quella cenere che gli ostruiva le vie respiratorie e che non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso.

Strinse l’indumento tra le mani più forte e procedette di un piccolo passo, mordendosi le labbra sfregandole tra loro, allungando il braccio libero e sfiorando il pomello della porta con la punta delle dita, imprimendogli l’impronta dell’indice, accompagnato da una posizione conca del pollice, che era pronto a serrare la presa e far scattare la serratura.

Serviva così poco.

Una leggera flessione antioraria e tutto poteva accadere. Migliorare o distruggere ogni brandello di loro.

Ma le falangi non si mossero e rimasero lì, avvolte intorno alla maniglia circolare, impossibilitate a portare a termine un gesto così semplice che soltanto due giorni prima compieva con familiarità.

Sospirò sconsolato ed afflitto, poggiando la fronte contro il legno e aggrappandosi superficialmente a quel pomello che era l’unico oggetto solito che lo teneva in piedi. «Derek» proferì con quel calore serio che si manifestava nei momenti importanti, quando aveva realmente bisogno che il licantropo lo ascoltasse. «Sono stato io» dichiarò come una grande verità, qualcosa di cui Derek doveva entrare in possesso. «Sono stato io a dare la notizia più brutta della sua vita a mio padre» annunciò senza trattenersi, completando una confessione che non poteva essere compresa. «Avevo nove anni, ero solo e non c’era nessun altro che potesse farlo. Sono stato io» Stiles nella sua fanciullezza ormai rovinata si era scoperto nella stessa posizione che era toccata allo sceriffo quando si era trovato un Derek Hale quindicenne e solo al mondo.

Erano esperienze che sarebbero dovute essere cancellare, mai affrontate ed era qualcosa che logorava, annientava e non c’era nulla di magico in quel momento che alleggerisse la notizia; la dura realtà che la vita di chi si aveva avuto di fronte cambiasse per sempre. Nel caso di Stiles e della massima autorità della città erano state stravolte simultaneamente, con Stiles che aveva assistito all’ultima espirazione della donna più importante della sua intera esistenza.

Non voleva essere compatito o rassicurato, coccolato da Derek come faceva spesso; non voleva nemmeno che provasse pena per suo padre e che improvvisamente dovesse addolorarsi per lui. Nessun di loro due era così eccentrico ed egoista.

Voleva soltanto dargli una parte di sé, una nuova e che conoscevano in pochi – Scott e sua madre Melissa, che aveva assistito con una mano sul cuore perché era di turno in ospedale.

Voleva che comprendesse che l’uomo che aveva avuto davanti nel momento in cui tutto l’universo si era preso ciò che era suo, era un uomo che si era imbattuto nello stesso identico ed eterno istante di dolore.

Non era qualcuno che stava svolgendo il suo lavoro senza pensare alle ripercussioni che Derek avrebbe dovuto affrontare e non era un uomo che non aveva provato empatia per lui, afflitto e addolorato per la sua vita distrutta ed in ogni momento che gli tornava alla mente in quei lunghi anni che erano trascorsi dalla tragedia.

Stiles premette maggiormente la fronte contro la superficie ricavata da un tronco d’albero, schiacciando i capelli contro di essa ed abbandonando la presa sulla maniglia, accarezzando affettuosamente la lastra di legno che si poneva tra lui e il licantropo. «Va bene, Derek. Va bene» era soltanto un nuovo lasciapassare, la rassegnazione finale, la certezza che avesse compreso e che accettava che il loro rapporto si interrompesse. Si disgregasse.

Non c’era nient’altro da aggiungere, eccetto l’afflizione ed il rammarico che ogni cellula del suo corpo esprimeva ed emanava. Qualcosa che sarebbe rimasta radicata dentro il suo organismo.

Ma Stiles era ignaro che dalla parte opposta che accarezzava, riempiendola d’affetto, vi fosse Derek rigido a pochi centimetri da lui, con il viso rivolo nella sua direzione, la mano che scalpitava e fremeva per far scattare la serratura e trascinarselo dentro, nelle mura in cui avevano convissuto insieme, dove sarebbe dovuto essere.

Le dita del mannaro sfioravano lo strato di legno, esattamente all’altezza in cui si trovavano quelle di Stiles; creava quell’utopia perpetua della possibilità di toccarle ed agguantarle, lasciare che si intrecciassero tra loro come spesso accadeva. La storia fittizia ed ingannatrice che gli raccontava che potevano stare insieme, quasi seducendolo.

C’era soltanto una sottile pellicola di crosta d’albero tra loro, che poteva essere abbattuta facilmente, ma nella loro mente complessa, ottusamente testarda e reticente, scorrevano fiumi interi che sfociavano in immensità d’acqua; non avrebbero mai concesso l’opportunità di ricongiungersi.

Non c’era alcun futuro per la loro storia né la possibilità di capovolgerla.

Erano separati e soli.


	11. Atto Secondo - 11° Capitolo

Stiles atterrò in perfetto orario – il che era alquanto sorprendente, l’andata non gli era andata altrettanto bene – e la prima faccia amica che vide fu quella di suo padre in borghese che lo aspettava con quello sguardo carico d’affetto, la felicità stampata nei suoi tratti da uomo maturo e genitoriale che aveva sofferto la sua mancanza, non vedendo l’ora di riaverlo nella sua vita, benché fosse lo scapestrato ed il combina guai per eccellenza e lui avesse una certa esperienza con quel tipo di teppistelli.

Stiles aveva bisogno di un amore come quello in un momento talmente delicato da essere vicino a spezzarsi, un amore incondizionato e totale.

Trascinandosi la valigia goffamente e senza un vero interesse di tenerla integra, quasi corse verso il suo consanguineo e gli allacciò le braccia allo sterno, tenendolo stretto ed affondando il viso nell’incavo del collo e la spalla. Era il luogo più sicuro, era il luogo in cui nulla poteva toccarlo.

«Stiles» lo chiamò lo sceriffo con turbamento, spiazzato da quella stretta così solida e quasi disperata, come se non avesse aspettato altro.

Non dubitava che Stiles avesse sofferto la lunga distanza che c’era stata tra loro, un periodo talmente protratto da essere intossicante ed insostenibile, considerando quanto fossero legati e il rapporto impareggiabile che li univa, ma c’era altro. C’era qualcos’altro, qualcosa che lo logorava e lo spingeva verso il basso, in un abisso che Noah non avrebbe voluto si avvicinasse a suo figlio, non dopo tutto quello che aveva passato ed affrontato. Non dopo il duro e oscuro percorso che aveva affrontato con e dopo il Nogitsune. «Stai bene?».

Stiles intensificò la stretta e non gliene importava nulla se l’intero aeroporto li stesse guardando, esprimendo un qualche tipo di giudizio ed i ragazzi della sua età lo avrebbero definito debole a mostrare un tale attaccamento alla figura genitoriale. Suo padre era l’unica persona di cui non avrebbe mai smesso di avere bisogno. «Adesso sì».

Lo sceriffo immerse le dita tra i capelli disordinati del diciannovenne e ricambiò l’abbraccio, lasciando che Stiles si prendesse tutto il tempo di cui necessitasse.

Avrebbe indagato più tardi, quando Stiles si sarebbe calmato.

Senza alcuna sorpresa Stiles fu sbattuto contro la scrivania dello sceriffo, esattamente nel suo ufficio privato in cui nessuno aveva il permesso di entrare quando l’uomo non era in servizio.

Peccato che Jordan Parrish, il vice sceriffo, amasse intrappolare lo Stilinski junior contro il tavolo apparecchiato con tutti i documenti e le cartelle che il suo capo abbandonava lì conclusa la giornata designata.

Quando la massima autorità di Beacon Hills non era di turno, soprattutto in quello serale che vedeva in giro pochi agenti, Stiles si presentava al distretto senza farsi vedere, abile a intrufolarsi con le sue qualità di scassinatore che aveva imparato con il tempo e con la copia di ogni chiave che aprisse qualsiasi serratura che aveva rubato negli anni, e Parrish riusciva costantemente ad intrufolarlo all’interno dell’ufficio proibito, con le veneziane precedentemente abbassate senza che nessuno potesse vederli. Se lo scopava senza alcuno scrupolo, imputandosi dentro di lui.

Non c’era nulla di più eccitante di fottersi il figlio del suo superiore nel suo ufficio privato e precisamente contro la scrivania dove lavorava ogni giorno.

Godeva nell’osservare l’uomo ignaro che persisteva ad adempiere il suo compito, senza sapere cosa accadesse lì dentro quando Stiles era in giro.

Il vice sceriffo l’aveva fatto accostare con la sua beneamata Jeep una sera di alcuni anni prima, senza una valida motivazione e minacciandolo di una multa considerevole con tanto di soffiata verso la figura genitoriale, con quell’inconfondibile puzza d’alcol che alleggiava nell’aria, ancora lontano dal raggiungimento dell’età legale per bere e quel leggero sbandamento dell’auto.

Stiles aveva ghignato con quella parvenza da volpe seduttrice che gli colorava sempre le labbra rosse e se ne era uscito con una semplicità devastante con: _se volevi scoparmi, dovevi solo chiedere_.

Il segugio infernale si era sempre chiesto chi potesse non essere attratto da quel bocconcino succulento e proibito che era la progenie della massima autorità della città.

L’aveva preso contro il cofano dell’automobile di pattuglia, nella notte e senza preoccuparsi di nascondersi.

Non avevano mai smesso, si erano semplicemente trasferiti in un posto più appartato e nettamente più piccante.

Stiles ansimò forte quando sentì l’uomo sforbiciare dentro di lui, mentre apriva le gambe per accoglierlo maggiormente al suo interno, sbattendo la testa contro il legno e mancando di poco la piccola targhetta triangolare sulla scrivania che riportava _Sceriffo Stilinski_ – sarebbe andato dritto all’inferno, ne era sempre più certo. «Vienimi dentro».

Jordan si fermò all’istante quando sentì quelle parole, arrestando il lavoro di preparazione che stava svolgendo e bloccando le tre dita ben annidate nel ragazzo. «Venirti dentro?» ripeté in un eco interrogativo, guardandolo stupefatto e trovando nella sua espressione di piacere, la concretezza di quella richiesta mai udita; per quanto lui fosse un segugio infernale Stiles non gli aveva mai permesso di farlo, anche se non vi era alcun pericolo di trasmissioni di qualsiasi genere. Era quel tipo di limite che non era permesso superare a nessuno, nemmeno se si era una creatura soprannaturale. «Questa è una piacevole sorpresa. A cosa la devo?».

Stiles sbuffò contrariato, stanco delle perdite di tempo e per nulla entusiasta di vedere quella smorfia predatoria e vittoriosa nel vice sceriffo, così lussuriosa che era pronta a divorarlo da un momento all’altro. «Se vuoi fottermi, devi smuoverti» non mancavano nomi sulla sua lista da cui sarebbe potuto andare per farsi sbattere un po’ e Parrish non era l’unico collega di suo padre da cui si era lasciato possedere; a volte più di uno. Ma quel cane rognoso era uno dei pochi che sapeva scoparlo come si doveva e l’unico che poteva riempirlo di sborra senza pensare alle conseguenze; tentare di ripetere un’esperienza con la speranza di sostituirla e non rimpiangerla.

Parrish sogghignò deliziato, incatenando le labbra alle sue e sostituendo le dita con il grosso cazzo voglioso, ancora più propenso a scavargli dentro.

Quando entrò in un’unica lunga spinta, privo di qualsiasi guanto di latrice che gli avvolgeva l’uccello e che non gli faceva beneficiare del contatto diretto con la pelle del diciannovenne, quasi sentì il coro degli angeli cantargli nelle orecchie ed il piccolo foro del glande che voleva già riempirlo di quel liquido caldo e perlaceo che aveva scalpitato per anni che avvenisse un tale miracolo.

Se Stiles aveva cambiato idea ed era disposto ad accantonare il divieto, Parrish era pronto ad ingozzarlo per bene. Finché l’avrebbe supplicato di smettere.

Non aveva la più pallida idea di come si fosse cacciato in quella situazione. Non poteva credere che stesse accadendo di nuovo, quando era stato tanto bravo ad evitarlo dopo la prima ed unica volta; più per amore di Lydia che per altro. La sua parte assetata di sesso non avrebbe mai permesso che quegli incontri non si ripetessero più.

A quanto pareva la voglia di farsi riempire e stendere su qualsiasi superficie orizzontale – anche verticale andava bene, in onore dei vecchi tempi – era più forte del suo buon senso.

Jackson era riuscito finalmente ad agguantarlo, ad intercettarlo, prendendolo di sorpresa e con la guardia abbassata.

Stiles non poteva cullarsi quella volta di avere un tasso alcolico alto; aveva toccato appena una birra e mangiato tutti i salatini ed era sicuramente e certamente lucido, anche se quella decantata lucidità l’aveva perduta dietro ad una porta di legno che gli era stata chiusa in faccia, lì dove gli era stato strappato il cuore.

Allo Stiles attuale non importava quasi di niente e se Jackson voleva finalmente rientrargli nelle mutande, lui non era nessuno per impedirglielo.

Ciò che avrebbe dovuto fermarlo sarebbe stata la consapevolezza che fossero dentro il bagno lurido dei maschi, di un pub mediocre, con Lydia e tutto il branco nei divanetti a bere e ridacchiare al di là del muro.

Era proprio un essere meschino e sporco, che si lasciava scopare dentro la cabina di un bagno dal ragazzo del suo grande amore adolescenziale.

Forse si meritava tutti i dispiaceri ed i tiri mancini che la vita aveva in serbo per lui.

Jackson lo baciò sulle labbra con una delicatezza che non gli apparteneva e Parrish gliene schioccò uno dietro il collo, sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli sbarazzini, mentre le mani di entrambi gli accarezzavano il corpo e Stiles sospirava di piacere e per la cura minuziosa che gli stavano dedicando, contraendo l’orifizio ogniqualvolta che le loro dita glielo sfioravano con studio attento, pregandoli quasi di toccarlo e penetrarlo, promettendogli di tenerli dentro di sé, incastrati e pronti a godere finché sarebbero stati esausti.

Jordan gli addentò l’attaccatura dell’orecchio ed il lupo mannaro lasciava scivolare la lingua al suo interno, penetrandolo lentamente e ricoprendolo di saliva, mentre Stiles gemeva di aspettativa, immaginandosi quello stesso trattamento in zone più delicate e che attiravano nettamente i due uomini che volevano domarlo.

«Ci vuoi, Stiles?» domandò con lussuria crescente il biondo, lascivo e peccaminoso, con due dita già affondate in lui e imitate subito dopo da quelle del vice sceriffo, che ne inserì tre, facendogli girare gli occhi dentro la scatola cranica, folgorato da quelle intrusioni inaspettate e ben accette.

«Sì» asserì lo studente di criminologia con tono roco, stringendo le pareti anali e lasciandole parlare da sé.

«Entrambi?» incalzò Jackson, scivolando maggiormente in lui e mordendogli uno zigomo.

«Sì» confermò il figlio della massima autorità della città, inarcando la schiena quando li sentì impegnarsi ad allargarlo con maestria.

Il licantropo sorrise sull’epidermide, lanciando un segno d’intesa all’uomo con cui avrebbe condiviso l’umano ed entrambi uscirono da lui, creandogli un mormorio di dissenso ed il fastidio sui suoi tratti morbidi e poi Stiles vide solo nero.

I due uomini lo penetrarono in simultanea con le verghe congestionate ed erette senza un preavviso e Stiles se li ritrovò dentro, a scavare nella pelle ed a reclamare il posto che pensavano gli spettasse di diritto, lottando quasi per la supremazia tra di loro, senza dimenticarsi di spingersi in lui e rimuovendo il perché fossero entrambi lì a farlo urlare di piacere.

Riuscì a prenderli entrambi quasi del tutto, mentre loro lo riempivano di lodi ad ogni affondo che gli assestavano e che lui sapeva cogliere con talento, senza impernarsi o scivolare via, rimanendo ben accomodato tra le gambe dei due esseri maschili che lo stavano scopando in contemporanea, nutrendolo con baci impudichi ed immorali; senza che si sforzasse di trovare l’aria con cui respirare.

Quella gliela procuravano loro, passando di bocca in bocca che lo intrattenevano in morse sporche e libidinose, stringendogli forte le cosce e aprendolo ulteriormente, quasi a scontrare i testicoli contro le natiche e Stiles reclamava più di che saziarsi.

«Lo vuoi il nostro sperma, Stiles?» lo provocò il mannaro, addentandogli una clavicola, con Parrish che gli sferrava un affondo da capogiro ed entrambi che si divertivano a giocare con il suo glande rosso e pronto a scoppiare, con tracce evidenti di liquido pre-orgasmo in cui passavano l’indice sulla piccola fessura, leccandolo avidamente. «Vuoi che ti farciamo per bene?».

Stiles ansimò rumorosamente, quasi in modo imbarazzante se le due creature soprannaturali non ne fossero state ghiotte, e si inarcò maggiormente, oppressandoli così tanto dentro di sé da non permettere loro alcuna via di fuga. «Assolutamente sì».

Le spinte si fecero più frenetiche ed intense e il figlio dello sceriffo sentiva solo tanta pelle che strusciava contro la propria, l’attrito immenso che si creava e quegli schiocchi osceni che rivibravano in tutta la camera da letto, in una notte buia ed in una casa vuota.

Li voleva eccome e il suo ano vibrava per essere riempito, fino a strafogarsi.

«Sei una perla rara, Stiles» incalzò il lupo mannaro, mangiandogli le labbra e scostandosi quando il segugio infernale lasciava scivolare la lingua bollente nell’antro caldo dell’umano. «Sei estremamente talentuoso ed eccitante come nessuno. Vero, Parrish?».

Il vice sceriffo lo marchiò a fuoco ed un nuovo urlo uscì dalla bocca martoriata dello studente di criminologia, mentre lo afferrava per i fianchi e le assestate diventavano più prementi ed invasive, con entrambi che si scontravano a turno contro la sua prostata e avrebbe potuto non uscirne vivo. «È il figlio del mio capo ed è nato per farsi scopare» ed a Parrish tanto bastava ad annientare le sinapsi quando l’essere più invogliante che avesse mai visto serpeggiava al distretto, con il desiderio di inchiodarlo ad una scrivania qualsiasi e fotterlo davanti agli occhi di ogni agente presente – non era nemmeno certo che Stiles glielo avrebbe vietato.

Stiles boccheggiò intossicato, sconvolto ed inebriato e venne in un profondo orgasmo quando sentì i suoi amanti svuotarsi in lui, riempirlo e imbottirlo di quel liquido denso ed appiccicaticcio che gli arrivava fino all’esofago.

«Cazzo! Non smetterei mai di scoparti» gremire e farcire, finché dentro di lui non ci sarebbe stata solo la sua sborra; Jackson non avrebbe mai smesso da quando gli aveva rubato la verginità.

Stiles ammiccò spudoratamente, con fare licenzioso e peccaminoso, ancorandosi alle sue spalle, separandosi dai due uccelli che lo affollavano e buttandosi a capofitto su di lui, prendendolo alla sprovvista e facendolo distendere sul letto sfatto, pieno dei loro umori. «Non smettere. Abbiamo tutta la notte» e gli leccò la base del collo, proseguendo fino al petto in una linea immaginaria, scivolando la presa e scendendo verso quel percorso che stava intraprendendo, fino a giungere alle sue gambe e pizzicare con le labbra rosse la pelle delicata dei testicoli, regalandogli una lunga lappata sulla verga a riposo che cominciava a risvegliarsi sotto le sue papille gustative. «E devi nutrirmi» e lo inglobò con il peccato sulla bocca, impegnandosi a farlo gonfiare dentro la cavità orale finché non avrebbe finalmente potuto inghiottire il suo seme.

Il suo culo alzato in alto, alla vista degli occhi attenti del segugio infernale che era stato temporaneamente messo da parte e Stiles non aveva bisogno di pensare a cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco, con la sua apertura da cui gocciolava lo sperma delle due creature sovrumani, irrigandogli le cosce ed era certo che quella notte li avrebbe avuti in modi diversi e in più posizioni, alternandosi e non lasciandogli la possibilità di emettere un fiato. Sarebbero stati impegnati a fotterlo davanti e dietro, per fargli perdere la sanità mentale, ma tutto quello che Stiles voleva era sbarazzarsi degli artigli che Derek Hale aveva impresso nel suo organo vitale, con l’anima che si disfaceva ad ogni attimo che passava distante da lui, tra le braccia di uomini di cui non gli importava minimamente e che non potevano competere nemmeno nelle loro fantasie più estreme ed articolate.

Voleva sbarazzarsi dalla sua presa sul cuore definitivamente, incurante di salvaguardare il suo amor proprio.

Scott lo guardava con sempre maggior rimprovero, storcendo il naso quando lo sentiva arrivare e giudicandolo apertamente. Non l’aveva mai rimproverato né aveva commentato i suoi comportamenti, ma a quanto pareva esistevano dei limiti perfino per lui. «Capisco che ti faccia rivoltare come un calzino da Parrish, ma anche da Jackson?» l’Alpha aveva cercato di comprendere e di appoggiare Stiles quando aveva perso la verginità con il ragazzo che entrambi mal sopportavano, mantenendo il segreto con la bionda fragola quando era entrata a far parte del branco, perfino Allison aveva tenuto la bocca sigillata e l’aveva portato nella tomba – e Stiles avrebbe tanto voluto che lo spifferasse al mondo, invece di morire con lei –, ma con quale giustificazione poteva ammonirsi ancora una volta? «Non provi un po’ di rispetto per Lydia? Vi adescate perfino con lei nella stessa stanza» ed era un’esagerazione, perché davanti a quell’ipotetico scenario non l’avrebbero mai fatta franca.

Semplicemente, quando si radunavano in locali affollati o in case dove si organizzavano feste ed era facile perdersi di vista, Stiles finiva costantemente bloccato contro una parte, mentre Jackson lo impalava per bene, facendogli sentire ogni centimetro del suo cazzo dentro di sé.

Stiles spesso era afflitto dai sensi di colpa, come se fosse lui stesso a tradirla, ed in qualche modo era anche vero, ma era troppo vuoto per curarsene seriamente. «Jackson vuole scoparmi ed a me piace farmi fottere, qual è il problema?».

«Qual è il problema?» inveii il lupo mannaro, non riconoscendo l’amico d’infanzia che aveva di fronte. «Siamo un branco, non dovrebbero accadere queste cose tra di noi».

«Non è il mio branco» gli ricordò il figlio dello sceriffo, guardandolo torvo, chiara manifestazione della sua scelta in merito. «E metà del tuo branco vuole entrarmi nelle mutande» e una parte c’era anche riuscita.

Scott sospirò sconfitto, conoscitore di quella verità e degli odori di Jackson e del segugio infernale che si fondevano in contemporanea con quello tipico del suo migliore amico.

Stiles una volta aveva dei limiti, dei principi, un’etica ed un comportamento da seguire, anche se era promiscuo e facilmente portato ad allargare le gambe a chiunque mostrasse un minimo di interesse per lui. Ma quel vuoto che lo sovrastava, quella mancanza di totale amor proprio e il disinteresse per le conseguenze, il male che faceva più a se stesso che agli altri, non avevano nulla a che vedere con lo Stiles sopraffatto dai pensieri e combattivo che aveva sempre conosciuto, rimettendosi in piedi perfino dopo l’avvento del Nogitsune – ma forse aveva frainteso tutto, Stiles gliel’aveva soltanto fatto credere e quel superamento non era mai avvenuto. «Mi dirai mai cos’è successo al college?» era sicuramente accaduto qualcosa, perché Stiles aveva deciso di anticipare il suo volo e partire senza di lui, senza aspettarlo, dopo che avevano comprato insieme mesi prima i biglietti per l’aereo che li avrebbe ricondotti a casa.

Stiles lo guardò attentamente negli occhi, con la profondità totale che solo lui sapeva trasmettere e con il vortice del mondo che riusciva a controllare come pochi. Vi era un universo intero in quelle gemme d’ambra pura. «No» e Stiles era quel tipo di persona che manteneva la parola data, anche se ciò comportava il lento declino della sua esistenza.

Stiles non si aspettava molte cose nella sua infima vita e certamente trovarsi Lydia Martin nuda nel suo letto era l’ultima della sua lista – perfino ritornare tra le braccia di Derek era molto più in alto, insieme alle sue illusioni e quell’immaginazione smisurata che lo faceva crollare ad ogni passo.

«Ciao, Stiles» lo salutò la bionda fragola con un sorriso malandrino sulle labbra, spalancando le gambe e mostrandosi totalmente a lui.

Stiles per poco non fu colto da un infarto precoce, del tutto diversi da quelli che lo coglievano quando Derek lo agguantava di sorpresa, facendosi ripetutamente perdonare con un lunghissimo nuovo bacio. «Ehm… Lydia. Cosa ti porta da queste parti?».

Lydia ridacchiò divertita ed intenerita e due braccia muscolose lo circondarono, addentandogli un lobo dell’orecchio. «Vuole giocare con te».

Il figlio dello sceriffo impallidì e un groppo in gola gli si incastrò, mettendo in evidenza il pomo d’Adamo. «Jackson?» domandò allibito, con il battito accelerato e l’impossibilità di ciò che si stava manifestando nella sua camera da letto.

Il lupo mannaro gli sorrise sulla pelle, incatenandolo ad un bacio che gli tolse gran parte dell’ossigeno di cui necessitava e Stiles si ritrovò a ricambiare senza rendersene conto, accogliendo la lingua del ragazzo dentro di sé, leccandola avida e voglioso.

«Portate la festa anche qui?» si intromise la banshee che era stata ampiamente dimenticata, con tono lamentoso e di chi non apprezzava essere abbandonata sul bordo pista.

Stiles interruppe con fatica la morsa a cui era incatenato, respirando sulle labbra del mannaro e sbattendo le palpebre disorientato, ritornando con il volto rivolto verso la ragazza. «Dici sul serio?».

Lydia sorrise serafica ed ammaliante e Jackson lo spinse sul materasso, facendolo inginocchiare e portandosi dietro di lui.

La vide scivolare davanti a sé, distendersi interamente ed aprire meglio le gambe e quel groppo in gola non voleva saperne di andare via. «Jackson decanta le lodi della tua bocca, voglio provare. Voglio vedere se riesci a farmi perdere la testa come hai fatto con lui».

_Perdere la testa_? Stiles non era proprio certo che si parlasse di quello ed in realtà ci capiva sempre meno e di certo avere la ragazza dei suoi sogni nuda, esposta per lui e pronta a farsi fare qualunque cosa, non gli permetteva di pensare ludicamente; soprattutto se si era perso il passaggio in cui Lydia entrava a conoscenza della tresca che il suo ragazzo aveva con il suo migliore amico e che le andasse perfino bene. «Io non so che dire» e fare. Soprattutto fare.

Lydia sbuffò un po’, più concentrata ad avere il piacere tanto promesso che impegnarsi nel far rientrare l’umano in possesso delle sue facoltà mentali.

Si alzò con il busto e prese il viso di Stiles tra le mani, intrappolandolo in un bacio profondo di sole labbra e che venne ricambiato all’ultimo secondo per istinto. «Avanti, Stiles. Non farti pregare».

Lo studente di criminologia incespicò e lasciò la bocca schiusa, impossibilitato nel fare qualcosa di diverso, bocca che fu coperta da quella del licantropo che stava lavorando a slacciargli i pantaloni. «Falla contenta. Fai contento te stesso».

Era così orribile rivelargli che nemmeno Lydia Martin, il suo grande amore segreto e longevo avrebbe potuto farlo felice?

Jackson gli baciò il collo e Stiles annuì di riflesso, gattonando sul letto e facendosi spogliare dal ragazzo. «Leccagliela» lo incitò quando Stiles si ritrovò ad un palmo di naso dall’intimità tanto prestigiosa della ragazza, riuscendo a sentire il suo odore e vedendone la perfetta forma che si apriva a lui, invogliandolo ad osare.

Prese un lungo respiro, come se dovesse immergersi in acque profonde, lì dove attimi facevano la differenza per la sopravvivenza.

La lambì appena, una leccata di esplorazione, quel tanto che gli servava per capire e decidere se proseguire, mentre la bionda fragola fremeva di aspettativa.

Fu dolce ed inaspettata quella conoscenza con il suo sogno proibito che non era mai rimasto casto, l’accoglienza che gli riservò quando la lingua la penetrò, prendendo ad accarezzarla lentamente, circoscrivendo l’aria e dedicandole piccoli cerchi interni, facendola gemere ed ansimare, piantata contro il materasso e vogliosa di averne ancora, di prenderlo tutto e di farsi assaggiare interamente.

Gli affondi divennero più incalzanti quando Jackson lo preparò da dietro, infilandogli direttamente due dita umide che lo eccitarono maggiormente, distraendolo per qualche secondo quando si divertiva a sottrarlo all’attenzione della banshee, come se fossero in competizione e avrebbe vinto chi sarebbe riuscito a farlo godere di più.

Lydia aveva un ottimo sapore, acro-dolce e intenso ed aveva un buon profumo, zuccherato e delicato. Sarebbe rimasto volentieri lì a sentirlo ed odorarlo per un lasso di tempo più prolungato, far scendere la lingua più dentro ed assaporarla tutta; si sarebbe accontentato di quello.

Se il licantropo non fosse stato una presenza così incombente che entrava ed usciva da lui, facendogli desiderare di più e spingendosi verso le sue falangi, oscillando da lui all’intimità della ragazza.

Li voleva entrambi.

«Cazzo, se sei bravo» esclamò la diciannovenne con fragore, intontita e il viso arrossato, così vicino ad un orgasmo come non lo era mai stata con quei semplici gesti.

Stiles si tirò indietro a disagio, ancora accucciato e con l’intimità di Lydia che gli veniva mostrata completamente; era un po’ perso e non sapeva come avrebbe dovuto proseguire.

Il lupo mannaro gli depositò un bacio sotto la mandibola, curvando le labbra in un’espressione ferina. «È bravo in molte cose» disse con voce carica di lussuria e implicazioni sporche, infilandogli a tradimento un quarto dito e lasciandolo boccheggiare per qualche attimo, prima di catturargli la bocca con la propria ed esplorargliela totalmente, assaporando il mix incredibile creato da Stiles e Lydia.

Lydia mugugnò contrariata, lasciata ancora una volta da parte e spettatrice dei suoi due uomini preferiti che si divoravano l’un l’altro, mentre si toccavano e Jackson sapeva esattamente come dare piacere all’umano. C’era troppa complicità tra loro, intimità e conoscenza e la banshee ne era un po’ invidiosa.

Si tirò a sedere con grazia, scivolando verso Stiles intento a ricambiare la morsa dell’altro per darle attenzione, prendendogli il viso tra le mani per separarlo docilmente dalla sua metà e strappandogli quel bacio che pretendeva, insinuandovi il muscolo mobile ed umido, comandandolo un bacio impacciato e imprevisto che Stiles non si aspettava, ricambiandola dopo attimi di troppo e riuscendo a percepire la fragranza speziata di loro tre insieme. «Delizioso» proferì lei ammiccando, umettandosi le labbra e tornando in possesso di quella bocca.

Stiles era talmente andato da non capire minimamente cosa stesse avvenendo e si ritrovò a passare di labbra in labbra, di bocca in bocca che lo reclamavano, finché non rimanevano che pochi centimetri per essere incatenato ad un nuovo bacio famelico, senza nemmeno permettergli l’indecisione.

Lydia calò su di lui senza che si rendesse conto di nulla, di quel passo successivo, ed espirò stremato e spaventato, tentando di tirarsi indietro, ma venendo bloccato dalla figura del lupo che si trovava dietro di lui. Stiles li guardò confuso e spaesato. «Non ho il preservativo» ed intendeva addosso, sull’erezione di cui la ragazza di era impossessata e bastava allungare un po’ il braccio, cercare a tentoni nel secondo cassetto del comodino per trovare una scatola intera, anche se già svuotata di metà.

La banshee ammiccò imperturbabile, muovendosi sopra di lui in un gesto inequivocabile. «Non ci serve».

_Dio_ , ma perché frequentava persone così avventate e promiscue, dalle sporche e torride fantasie? «Sono sicuro che ci serva eccome e per tante ragioni» con le ragazze doveva stare attento e scrupoloso il triplo, esigere quel guanto di lattice che gli avrebbe impedito di creare delle nuove vite per errore e di cui non era ancora pronto ad occuparsi; poi c’era tutto il resto.

Lydia lo baciò di nuovo, togliendogli il respiro e prese a muoversi sinuosamente di nuovo su di lui; permettendogli di scivolare di più e di inglobare nuovi centimetri, lasciandolo boccheggiante. «Sono una banshee e sono immune a molte cose, ma non ai contraccettivi e tu sei pulito, vero, Jack?».

«Pulitissimo» confermò il lupo mannaro, ispirando a pieni polmoni il suo odore frizzantino e solleticandogli l’epidermide con la punta del naso.

Stiles era esitante, non completamente convinto e il licantropo gli pizzicò la pelle della spalla con i canini, soffiandogli nel nervo acustico. «Le piace essere riempita di sperma tanto quanto piace a te, non perderei l’occasione. O devo ricordarti com’è nuotare nella calda sborra?».

E Stiles era completamente ubriaco di desiderio e di sentirlo, di provare come ci si sentisse nel momento in cui bollenti schizzi di liquido perlaceo si scontravano al suo interno di lui, sentendosi riempito completamente e permettendo una penetrazione più pronunciata. Era una corruzione spietata.

«Sei dentro di me, Stiles» proferì la bionda fragola, oscillando su di lui e incatenandolo in quella presa che lo intrappolava, circondandolo e facendosi sentire come poteva. «Devi solo reclamarmi».

Per quanto i sensi del figlio dello sceriffo fossero annebbiati ed offuscati, in balia degli eventi e guidati dalla sua erezione sveglia ed inglobata, Stiles desiderava reclamare una sola persona, quella che gli occupava ogni pensiero, perfino nel momento in cui avrebbe avuto il suo grande amore fanciullesco.

Stiles si stava già muovendo in lei, scivolando e facendosi contenere completamente, mentre la banshee divaricava di più le gambe e lo accoglieva maggiormente con la schiena bloccata contro il materasso sfatto e i capelli rossi che le andavano ovunque, corrispondendo al ritmo con cui Stiles la scopava.

Con la visuale libera e nella posizione prona in cui si trovava l’umano, Jackson si guidò verso quel buchetto rosato che lo attirava come non era mai capitato prima, eccitato dal vedere il suo amante affondare dentro la sua ragazza che l’accoglieva come solo lei sapeva fare.

Lo penetrò senza tentennamenti, mentre Stiles inarcava la schiena per l’inaspettato gesto che dopotutto avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi e lo intrappolava al suo interno come più piaceva al mannaro.

La stanza si riempì di ansimi e gemiti di tre voci differenti che collimavano insieme, con Stiles che affondava maggiormente in Lydia, seguito a ruota da Jackson che gli faceva vorticare gli occhi, assestandogli spinte che lo portavano a perdere il ritmo ed essere costretto a ricominciare dall’inizio, mugugnando di piacere tra i seni della ragazza, che prendeva in bocca e torturava con i denti, giocando con i suoi capezzoli rosei e succhiandoli con ingordigia.

Si riversò nella banshee in un unico getto e lei lo racchiuse come se fosse un bene prezioso, raggiungendo l’orgasmo con un lungo sospiro di piacere e contentezza, con Stiles che la guardava sotto una luce diversa per poi essere riempito a sua volta da schizzi prorompenti, accecandolo e non facendogli capire più nulla.

Ma ogni volta che qualcuno gli veniva dentro si creava quell’illusione che Derek fosse lì, a gremirlo, toccarlo e baciarlo; ogni tocco corrispondeva al suo e che il piacere che provava fosse provocato dal suo lupo.

Ma anche se si raccontava quella storia, ogni nuovo orgasmo di Stiles era sempre un po’ sofferto, voluto quasi con disperazione dalla sua mente, accarezzato dal suo corpo che ne aveva bisogno. Ma senza Derek era come vivere a metà.

Perfino avere lì Lydia ed averla posseduta nel modo in cui gli era permesso e che nemmeno si era mai immaginato, era privo del potere di scacciare il peso dirompente che Derek Hale rappresentava per lui; l’importanza che era diventato e la presa ferrea che aveva sulla sua anima.

E non sapeva dove sarebbe giunto per tentare di estirparlo, consumandosi fino all’estremo.

Jackson ed il vice sceriffo si erano presentati più volte insieme nella sua camera da letto quando il padre non era in casa e si era lasciato fottere per tutte le ore notturne finché non era rincasato. Stessa cosa valeva per l’accoppiata lupo mannaro e banshee, occasioni più uniche che rare, ma comunque si erano materializzate nel suo materasso, facendogli perdere ogni inibizione.

Ma ciò che gli fece smarrire la testa e che gli face credere di essere pronto a morire, perché non credeva proprio di poter reggere, era la presenza di tutti e tre che lo stavano seviziando, toccandolo e spogliandolo, conducendolo sul letto e baciandogli ed accarezzandogli ogni strato di pelle, leccandola e mugolando di piacere su di essa, mentre Stiles era più vicino a perdere i sensi, intossicato, che godersi un’occasione così irripetibile.

Se era complicato baciare due bocche differenti, ritrovarsene tre che lo reclamavano gli faceva tremare le ginocchia.

Era abituato a rapporti multipli, tanti arti e peni che lo sfondavano, gambe aperte di ragazze che lo invogliavano, ma quelli lì, quelli che si passavano la sua bocca da uno all’altra, con tanto di lingua e lui che doveva stargli dietro, erano esseri soprannaturali, con una resistenza estrema e che combaciava con la sua iperattività. In più, quelli erano membri di un branco a cui era appartenuto. Era tutto più grande di ciò che poteva gestire.

Ma Lydia prese a cavalcarlo senza dargli alcun segnale, invogliando Parrish che lo penetrò immediatamente, facendosi prendere tutto con due sole spinte ben assestate e Jackson si godette lo spettacolo per qualche attimo, assistendo agli ansimi incontrollati dell’umano, la bocca aperta e boccheggiante ed il segugio infernale, insieme alla banshee, che ci davano dentro.

Per lui riempirgli la bocca con il suo uccello eretto, bisognoso e già gocciolante di aspettativa, era il minimo che potesse fare, scopandogliela come se ne valesse della sua vita.

Avere Stiles in qualunque modo era un dono prezioso che la vita concedeva a tutti loro, approfittandone finché non si sarebbe tirato indietro, ritornando sui suoi passi.

Stiles si sentì riempito di sperma sia in bocca che tra le pareti anali, nell’attimo dopo era tutto riversato nella bionda fragola e quella era l’esperienza più strana che avesse mai fatto.

Peccato e fortunatamente che i tre non avessero alcuna intenzione di fermarsi lì quella sera, cosicché Stiles si ritrovò a prendere e lasciarsi prendere in ogni posizione possibile.

E quella fu solo una delle tante rare volte che l’avrebbero visto protagonista in quell’estate al limite del delirio.

Si trovava sotto la doccia, bagnato dal getto d’acqua che scivolava sulla pelle, rinfrescandogli le membra, dandogli quella sensazione di pace e purezza, attimi che vennero cacciati quando si spinse dentro Lydia, intrappolata contro la parete tempestata di piastrelle e con le gambe che gli circondavano il busto, tenuta saldamente dalle cosce che Stiles tratteneva, assaporandone la corposità impressa sotto i palmi.

Lei sospirò deliziata, accogliendolo benevola dentro di sé, poggiando la testa contro la parete al nuovo affondo, gemendo senza pudore.

Lei lo baciò in apprezzamento e Stiles si limitò a ricambiare.

A quel gesto la banshee storse le labbra sotto le sue e si staccò interrompendo il contatto, guardandolo di traverso. «Non fai mai il primo passo».

«Prego?» domandò il figlio della massima autorità della città, guardandola stralunato e non comprendendo a cosa si riferisse.

«Con noi tre. Da quando abbiamo iniziato ti sei semplicemente lasciato trascinare, quasi come se fossi obbligato e non volessi deludere nessuno» sentenziò la bionda fragola, rivelandogli come stessero le cose, senza che fosse mai passato inosservato. «A volte non sono nemmeno convinta che tutto questo ti piaccia. Sei così vuoto».

Stiles abbozzò un mezzo sorriso spento che fece stringere il petto della ragazza. «Tu credi?».

«Stiles» chiamò piano, pretendendo la sua piena attenzione che voleva sfuggirgli, insieme agli occhi che distoglievano lo sguardo. «Chi ti ha spezzato il cuore?».

Il tonfo al torace che lo investì era sicuro che potesse udirlo perfino Lydia che era sprovvista dei super sensi, ma quello non cambiava le cose. «Nessuno».

Un bacio gli fu depositato dietro il collo e due mani gli percorsero le braccia per interezza, per Stiles fu istintivo abbandonarsi al suo tocco. «Non puoi mentire, Stiles. Posso sentirlo» gli fece ben presente Jackson, addentandogli la pelle nel punto esatto in cui l’aveva baciato.

Lo studente di criminologia rabbrividì e Lydia gli prese il viso in una mano, incatenando le sue iridi verdi, così differenti e che gli facevano provare nostalgia di _lui_ , in quelle d’ambra. «Siamo solo preoccupati per te, siamo il tuo branco».

«Non siete il mio branco» ribatté prontamente l’umano, ricordandole schiettamente qual era la verità.

Lydia indugiò un attimo, spostando gli occhi da uno all’altro, con quella strana sensazione che potessero parlare al suo posto. «Certe abitudini sono dure a morire» perfino il loro andare a letto tutti insieme era un lavoro di un branco meticoloso che si prendeva cura di uno dei suoi membri, curare le ferite e la sua anima, rendendo concreti i suoi desideri più nascosti. Era un modo per guarirlo.

«È un’Alpha?» domandò il lupo mannaro con visione lunga, buttandola lì senza alcun peso.

Stiles si irrigidì sotto di lui e voltando la testa appena, occhieggiandolo, senza provare a muoversi, con il rischio di far cadere la ragazza – era ancora dentro di lei a tenere quella conversazione, mentre Jackson aveva tutta l’intenzione di scoparlo, come aveva fatto poco prima al suo risveglio e per tutta la notte. «Perché lo chiedi?».

Il licantropo tracciò una linea profonda con la punta del naso tra le scapole, fino ad arrivare al lungo collo e piazzarsi lì, a lambirlo. «Hai l’odore di un’Alpha addosso» odore che non era di Scott.

Il figlio dello sceriffo tremò vistosamente e gli occhi si offuscarono appena. Non poteva crederci, non poteva avere ancora il _suo_ odore sulla pelle, non dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto ed i numerosi letti in cui era passato. «Non… che cosa senti?».

Lydia gli lanciò un’occhiata sorpresa e confusa, stupita dal comportamento che Stiles stava mostrando e con una scintilla vitale nelle sue iridi spente; era la prima vera reazione che vedeva da settimane.

«Sono tracce un po’ sbiadite, leggere e profonde» il primo desiderio di Jackson quando aveva visto Stiles dopo nove mesi era stato quello di estirpare quell’odore premente che sapeva di un’Alpha, un Alpha che non era il loro e che era riuscito ad arrivare lì dove Stiles non voleva che qualcuno si avvicinasse.

L’avevano sentito tutti nel branco, perfino Scott che ne soffriva, ma nessuno aveva proferito parola ed avevano semplicemente corrisposto le sue necessità di guarigione. «È come se le trattenessi e non volessi lasciarle andare».

Stiles sbiancò immediatamente ed i due ragazzi lo videro perfettamente, il cuore che perdeva battiti significativi e la presa definita che lasciava su Lydia, uscendo da lei e districandosi dal mannaro, abbandonando la doccia ed afferrando il primo asciugamano che trovava a disposizione, fasciandosi e prendendo ad asciugarsi malamente, lasciando il bagno e dirigendosi verso la sua camera da letto.

Lydia lanciò un’occhiata di rimprovero verso la sua metà e Jackson la guardò interrogativo, con l’espressione tipica di chi si chiedeva _che cosa ho fatto_?

Lo raggiunsero poco dopo, agghindati con accappatoi e asciugamani afferrati alla cieca, mentre lui era già quasi rivestito e con la questione chiusa.

Lydia si perse d’animo e si sedette ai piedi del materasso, stretta nell’accappatoio scuro rubato, gocciolandogli sulle lenzuola e sul corpo, guardandolo affabile. «Va bene se non vuoi dircelo, davvero».

«Io vorrei saperlo» proferì contrario il mutaforma, rimanendo in piedi a fissarlo con lo sguardo serio.

La banshee gli assestò una nuova occhiataccia di rimprovero, avvisandolo chiaramente e Stiles alzò il volto verso di lui, non riuscendo a capire tanta ostinazione. «Perché?».

«Così saprò chi devo andare a prendere a calci» rivelò il lupo mannaro con naturalezza, logicità e nessuna voglia di perdere tempo.

Stiles rimase senza parole per qualche attimo, fissandolo come se non lo riconoscesse e poi curvò leggermente le labbra, scuotendo il capo. «Gentile da parte tua» peccato che probabilmente era proprio lui a dover essere preso a calci.

«Mi piace torturare le persone» si giustificò il licantropo, scrollando le spalle e allontanando l’idea nel quale Stiles potesse cullarsi su un particolare interesse e premura che provava nei suoi confronti.

Stiles lo agguantò da un lembo della spugna bianca in cui si era avvolto, tirandoselo addosso e facendolo abbassare, permettendo di far collidere le loro labbra e prendendo a divorarle, mentre Jackson accordava alla sua lingua di scivolare nell’antro bollente che lo esigeva e che presagiva il modo in cui avrebbe voluto prenderlo dopo quel bacio. «Oh, lo so bene».

Jackson lo privò nuovamente dei pantaloni della tuta che Stiles poteva risparmiarsi di indossare, vana fatica sprecata e perdita di tempo inutile, e lo penetrò senza remore, con l’uccello che non si era mai afflosciato e che ancora sognava di possederlo sotto la doccia, mentre si scopava la ragazza – _un’altra volta, magari_ –, procedendo per spinte lente e ben assestate che gli pizzicavano la prostata, che lo facevano gemere sotto la sua bocca, allargandogli le gambe e facendosi più vicino, invasivo e per il lupo quello avrebbe sempre rappresentato il raggiungimento del paradiso. «Chi è?» lo incalzò nell’intervallo tra un affondo e l’altro, con la schiena già a contatto con il materasso zuppo dei loro fluidi corporei e con le labbra boccheggianti che chiedevano di più, ansimando di piacere e corrispondendo alle spinte.

Lydia era quasi inorridita e turbata dal cambiamento degli eventi, senza che si relazionasse con la velocità e l’affiatamento con cui quei due si lasciavano guidare dal desiderio carnale che provavano l’uno verso l’altro.

La banshee non poteva credere che Jackson sarebbe riuscito a farlo parlare mentre lo fotteva e lo portava all’ennesimo orgasmo della mattinata ed era davvero stizzita perché continuavano a metterla in secondo piano, quando sotto la doccia Stiles si era dedicato interamente a lei, mentre aspettavano Jackson che si unisse a loro.

Jackson procedette con un mezzo affondo che lo fece mugugnare di dissenso e ne ricevette un altro che lo avvertiva che non avrebbe ricevuto nulla se non avesse parlato, che avrebbero continuato con quel ritmo anche per ore, allontanando il raggiungimento della vetta massima di piacere.

Soggiogato e comprato con il sesso, che colpo basso. «Derek Hale» rivelò con un gemito tra le labbra, una spinta più profonda di incoraggiamento ed apprezzamento. Sarebbe stato difficile svelare il suo nome se non fosse stato completamente avvolto dalla malia del piacere, distaccato e lontano dall’effetto burrascoso che aveva su di lui.

Lydia rivolse un’occhiata sgomenta al lupo mannaro, pronta a dire qualcosa, a domandare ed a cercare spiegazioni, ma Jackson l’ammonì, invitandola a non chiedere ancora nulla e dedicandosi soltanto a far godere il ragazzo sotto il suo corpo, portandolo a quell’apice d’estasi che gli aveva promesso.

Stiles venne in un orgasmo esagerato, riempito dallo sperma del licantropo come gli piaceva enormemente, mentre il suo schizzava sullo stomaco dell’altro e Jackson lo raccoglieva con le dita, passandolo sopra le labbra dell’umano ancora ansimante e facendogliele leccare, per poi incatenarlo in un bacio vorace in cui potevano scambiarsi quel liquido perlaceo e salato da una bocca all’altra, finché il perdette non sarebbe stato obbliato ad ingoiarlo.

Era sempre Stiles a perdere, ma quello non impediva di smettere di giocare.

«Perché conosco questo nome?» chiese nella sua bocca, mentre cancellava con la lingua le ultime tracce di sperma e riportava in vita il suo pieno sapore.

« _Quel_ Derek Hale?» domandò invece Lydia spiazzata con la mente più reattiva ed attenta, ingrandendo gli occhi e guardandolo come se non lo riconoscesse.

A volte continuava a dimenticarsi che Lydia era lì quando Jackson lo possedeva tagliando tutti gli altri, quella sorta di esclusiva che voleva per sé e il mettere in mostra quanto occupasse le facoltà mentali dell’umano, ergendosi sopra chiunque altro – in più loro due continuavano ad adescarsi in ogni angolo possibile ed avevano lunghe nottate in cui a rotolarsi tra le lenzuola sfatte erano solo i loro corpi. Stessa cosa accadeva tra Stiles e Parrish. Ma un’esclusiva con Lydia? Non ci pensava nemmeno. «Sì».

«Sei riuscito ad incontrarlo?» nessuno si era dimenticato di quel ragazzo che aveva perso tutto in quella cittadina che era stata colpita da quella tragedia e di cui era ancora impregnata dell’odore di fumo e cenere.

Nessuno l’aveva più visto e aveva ipotizzato dove fosse andato; di lui si erano perse tutte le tracce e la città si interrogava ancora, con quella piccola preoccupazione che persistentemente provava nei suoi confronti.

Sapere che Stiles l’aveva visto ed avesse interagito con lui era qualcosa di inaspettato e così scioccante da non crederlo possibile.

«Vivevamo praticamente insieme» rivelò Stiles senza impicci, andando ben oltre l’averlo semplicemente incontrato, anche se aveva ammesso molto altro, ma la ragazza sembrava concentrata su quell’avvenimento incredibile che accertava che il pianeta fosse un mondo talmente piccolo da permettergli di incontrarsi con quel ragazzo tormentato.

Jackson seguiva a metà quello scambio di battute, ma non gli era sfuggito quel tonfo che il cuore dell’umano aveva compiuto e che cosa implicasse quel vivere insieme. «Il tuo compagno di stanza non era quel Raeken?».

«Lo sarà ancora» confermò con tranquillità, informandoli di qualcosa che non era cambiato e che sarebbe perdurato nel tempo.

«Stavi da lui» realizzò la bionda fragola con i pezzi di quella strana incognita che le si presentava, mettendo in ordine i pochi pezzi che aveva a disposizione.

Jackson guardò prima lei con un interrogativo ben presente e poi spostò lo sguardo su Stiles, tentando di leggervi qualcosa in più. «Era una cosa così seria?».

Stiles scosse la testa e si separò dal corpo del lupo mannaro che persisteva a stargli dentro, sotterrando parte degli arti nudi sotto le lenzuola sgualcite, senza un perché. «Avete frainteso» erano le sue barriere.

«Ti ha spezzato il cuore, Stiles. E noi riusciamo a sentirlo» annunciò la banshee, mettendo nero su bianco e lasciandogli intendere che non avevano per nulla mal interpretato.

Quella smorfia di circostanza si dipinse sul volto del figlio dello sceriffo, amaro e pio, con il senso di colpa che lo investiva totalmente e la voce di Derek che lo atterrava completamente, lasciando subentrare la rabbia e il disgusto che provava per se stesso, mandando a sgretolarsi quello che aveva cercato di aggiustare, distruggendo Stiles per sempre con una verità in cui aveva sempre creduto dopo la morte di Allison. «Sono stato io a spezzargli il cuore».

**Author's Note:**

> Ho pubblicato questa storia su Efp ormai nel lontano 2018; mi sono sempre ripromessa che prima o poi avrei provveduto a rimediare anche qui, ma ho continuamente rimandato.  
> Quest’estate l’ho ripresa in mano, giusto per correggere tutti i refusi che vi erano e che a quel tempo mi sfuggirono e sicuramente me ne saranno sfuggiti ancora adesso. Nel lontano 2017 questa storia interminabile fu scritta interamente a mano, su quaderni e quaderni, e successivamente fu ricopiata al 90% sul telefono, parola dopo parola, quindi diciamo che a quel tempo gli occhi mi sono abbastanza partiti.  
> Spero possiate apprezzarla e vedrò di postare più capitoli alla volta.  
> Antys


End file.
